DISTRITO 12
by Giselle Jay
Summary: Katniss es una chica del distrito 12 con una vida un poco complicada a raíz de la muerte de su padre, es solo hasta que se fija en Peeta su compañero de clases cuando descubre que puede vivir su adolescencia plenamente con todo lo que ella conlleva.
1. MI HOGAR

Animada por muchas personas que han escrito Fanfic sobre los Juegos del Hambre estoy intentando escribir el mio... Espero que les guste!

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON CREACIÓN LITERARIA DE SUZANNE COLLINS

**DISTRITO 12**

CAPITULO 1: MI HOGAR

La gran nación de Panem es digamos, una reconstrucción de lo que al parecer alguna vez fue un país de gran poder en el mundo, o eso es lo que le he escuchado decir a mi maestra de historia cuando extrañamente he estado prestando algo de atención.

Esa reconstrucción fue un nuevo comienzo en el cual 13 distritos y una ciudad central –El Capitolio- formaron lo que hoy es nuestro hogar, aunque después de mucho, incluyendo un devastador desastre natural que acabo por dejar bajo el agua al distrito 13, somos al final la unión de gente al extremo diferente entre sí: alguna poderosa, otra obrera, blancos como la nieve o de piel oscura como el chocolate, cada una dedicada a la actividad representativa de su distrito, en nuestro caso la minería de carbón.

El 12 –Como todos solemos llamarlo- es un lugar pequeño, en comparación a otros como el distrito 2, tiene aproximadamente 10.000 habitantes y esta marcadamente dividido en dos: La parte industrial; donde se ubican los grandes almacenes de ropa, zapatos, juguetes; farmacias, el hospital, la casa de nuestro alcalde y por supuesto la panadería –uno de mis lugares favoritos-, no es que lo frecuente realmente pero disfruto de las visiones que sus hermosos pasteles ofrecen. Y a parte de ello se encuentra la veta donde esta mi casa y el bosque del 12 -Indiscutiblemente mi lugar favorito- La veta es la parte menos lujosa del distrito y es donde se encuentra la gran mayoría de obreros de la planta de carbón.

Sin embargo, existe un lugar al que todos vamos sin importar si somos hijos de obreros o de industriales, la escuela preparatoria "Plutarch Heavensbee" llamada así en honor a un héroe de la revolución que dio independencia a Panem de otras naciones que quisieron apoderarse del territorio luego de la caída de la anterior nación. La escuela es un lugar que reúne a ricos y pobres con la premisa de hacernos ciudadanos de bien y al que tengo que asistir a diario aunque a veces no quiera, no porque no me guste estudiar sino porque con la muerte de papa hace un año soy yo quien ayuda a traer el sustento a casa porque aunque mi mama trabaja en el hospital del distrito como enfermera, lo que gana no alcanza para solventar todos nuestros gastos.

Mi padre era obrero en la planta y un día salió a trabajar y jamás regreso. Ese día hubo un terrible accidente causado por un operario que debido a haberse excedido con el trabajo días antes, se quedó dormido y olvido apagar una máquina que colapso antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo. En el accidente murieron aproximadamente 20 personas entre ellas mi padre y el padre de mi mejor amigo, Gale, quien desde entonces paso a ser el hombre de la casa.

Mi madre quedo devastada por la pérdida de mi padre al igual que yo, pero supongo que para ella fue extremadamente difícil recuperarse del adiós del amor de su vida; cuando alguna vez platicamos como amigas tuvo la oportunidad de contarme que aunque papa fue el hombre al que más amo, antes de el conoció a otro muy especial que quiso como a un gran amigo -igual que yo quiero a Gale, pensé- y que este hizo de todo para enamorarla aunque no lo consiguió y cuando le pregunte porque no lo había logrado me respondió que era imposible enamorarse de alguien más que no fuera mi padre, quien a parte de ser un gran hombre además de atractivo, tenía una maravillosa voz que hacia callar hasta a los pájaros cuando cantaba. El amor es extraño fue lo último que dijo acabando por comentar en su relato que aunque llevaba más tiempo conociendo a su amigo sintió que debía esperar porque había algo más para ella. Entonces ¿será cierto que presentimos que algo mejor llegara? Pues si es así, estoy algo dañada o tengo muy poca sensibilidad para esos asuntos porque no siento nada ni espero nada más que no sea salir adelante con mi familia y especialmente con mi patito, mi preciosa y dulce hermana menor Prim quien me dio la fuerza suficiente para seguir después de la perdida de papa.

Cuando pienso en la historia de mama recuerdo que se bien porque dice que se enamoró de mi padre, es cierto que tenía una voz tan hermosa que todos incluso los pájaros y yo nos callábamos para escuchar y yo creo haber heredado algo de ello porque aunque no lo hago tan bien, me gusta cantar; no lo hago a menudo pero cuando lo hago siento una especial conexión con mi papa y sé que ahora es el quien calla para escucharme.

Un día incluso me anime a hacerlo en plena clase, el maestro de música dijo: ¿Quién sabe la canción del valle? E inmediatamente empujada por algo mayor que yo misma alce la mano y dije ¡yo! para empezar con las notas de aquella canción que conocía bien porque mi padre me la había enseñado y creo que no lo hice tan mal porque todos callaron y al final aplaudieron, en esa época llevaba dos trenzas; hoy en día solo llevo una porque para aquel tiempo era una niña de escasos 10 años, hoy tengo 16.

Todos los días voy a la escuela con Prim y Gale, cada uno a un aula distinta: Prim a primer año de secundaria, Gale y yo a dos consecutivos, aunque somos buenos amigos él es mayor y va en último año, yo solo un escalón atrás. Luego de despedirme de mi patito y de Gale para desearles un buen día me voy a mi clase favorita, biología, soy amante de las plantas igual que mi padre y de vez en cuando, cuando la escuela y el trabajo me lo permiten voy al bosque que tenemos a las afueras del distrito a disfrutar del aire fresco, el agua y las plantas a mi alrededor.

El maestro indica que hoy estudiaremos la anatomía del sauce, un árbol gigante que incluso ha inspirado una canción –Paso la letra mentalmente: En lo más profundo del prado, allí bajo el sauce….- y que para ello debemos formar parejas que el mismo escogerá, la verdad sigo pensando en la canción y es por ello que no me percato de quien es la mía hasta que acerca su asiento. Levanto la mirada para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos azules y un cabello rubio como el sol, sí que se quién es y aunque vamos en el mismo año jamás he entablado con él una conversación de más de dos palabras: mi compañero es Peeta Mellark, el hijo del panadero, dueño de uno de mis lugares favoritos luego del bosque.

Lo veo acercarse tímidamente a mí para decir hola, la verdad es que no sé porque se comporta así conmigo si lo he visto platicar amena y fluidamente con sus amigos; tal vez igual que yo se siente incómodo de que nos haya tocado juntos, el ciertamente es más popular e incluso pienso que si alguna vez se ha fijado en mi es para pensar en lo rara que debo parecerle.

Yo normalmente hago pareja de trabajo siempre con Madge Undersee la hija del alcalde, con Delly Cartwrigth, la hija del dueño de la tienda de zapatos donde trabajo o con Annie Cresta, una chica que nació en el distrito 4 pero se trasladó aquí desde muy pequeña con su familia; ellas además de Gale son las personas a las que puedo llamar amigas. A parte de estudiar conmigo trabajan en el mismo almacén que yo, a excepción de Delly por supuesto aunque no necesitan el dinero, sé que lo hacen por mí, porque como suelo ser poco sociable sienten que deben ayudarme a que se me dé eso de la atención al cliente.

Cuando Peeta dice hola noto algo de rubor en sus mejillas y sin mirarlo a los ojos contesto su saludo con otro hola, luego se sienta para empezar a trabajar, se supone que cada uno de los grupos debe estudiar la anatomía del árbol y hacer una presentación para el resto del aula sobre algo en relación con él, sus diferentes usos: medicinales, industriales, comestibles entre otros. A Peeta y a mí nos corresponde la parte de la medicina lo cual me parece maravilloso porque mi mama sabe de ello. Antes de casarse con mi padre era ella la encargada de atender una de las farmacias más grandes del distrito que por cierto he olvidado mencionar que es de mi abuelo, de mi dulce abuelo materno, Coriolanus Snow. Lo de dulce por supuesto fue un sarcasmo porque ese hombre con quien ni mama ni yo hablamos la dejó a su suerte hace mucho porque jamás estuvo de acuerdo con que mi papa fuera el esposo de su hija debido a que era humilde, en fin, Prim –Quien solo ve bondad en la gente- es la única que de vez en cuando lo frecuenta.

Peeta y yo pasamos el resto de la clase intentando fallidamente organizar lo que hemos de hacer con nuestra tarea, la verdad aunque amo la biología no me siento en la capacidad de comunicarme con alguien a quien no conozco, lo he visto pero jamás hemos hablado y aunque sé que será por el bien de la ciencia me está dando dificultades.

-¿Qué opinas de nuestro trabajo? Dice de repente

-¿Eh? Me toma por sorpresa

-Que ¿Qué opinas de nuestro trabajo? ¿Cómo nos vamos a organizar para hacerlo? Repite nuevamente.

- Me parece que debemos consultar por separado y luego unir lo que cada uno tiene. Digo súbitamente.

- ok responde Peeta con una emoción a la que ni siquiera le encuentro nombre porque no es posible que se decepcione o se enoje puesto que no somos amigos.

Luego de ello suena el timbre que indica cambio de clases y entonces cada uno se coloca en su lugar, pero debo decir que el resto del día me siento observada por mi compañero de biología quien al notar que lo miro voltea a ver a otro lado. Al final del día cada uno ira a su casa pero para mí empieza una nueva jornada en el almacén de zapatos de los Cartwrigth, por suerte Madge y Annie van conmigo para hacer de mi trabajo algo más ameno.

Cuando empieza a caer la noche debo regresar a casa y ese es el momento en el que comparto con Gale quien también sale de su trabajo en el restaurante de Sae "la grasienta" como la conocemos todos en el distrito. Camino a casa platicamos sobre nuestro día y algunas trivialidades propias de nuestra amistad; Gale y yo podríamos pasar perfectamente por familiares porque en muchos aspectos somos similares: el mismo cabello oscuro y la piel olivácea además de los ojos grises, pero realmente en lo que nos encuentro más parecidos es en nuestra determinación por luchar a diario por quienes amamos: yo tengo a Prim y a mama y el a su madre Hazelle y a sus tres hermanos menores Vick, Rory y Posy.

Al llegar a casa la encuentro sentada en nuestro sofá con sus hermosos ojos azules y su cabello rubio pero sobre todo con la más maravillosa expresión de alegría al verme, si no fuera por Buttercup, el horroroso gato que trae en su regazo diría que todo en mi hermanita menor es perfecto porque cada vez que siento que no puedo continuar solo me basta con verla sonreír para saber que siempre hay un nuevo día.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día Katniss? Me pregunta con ilusión

-No estuvo mal, me fue bien en el trabajo y en la escuela me dieron deberes como para quedarme en casa quinientos años. Luego de ello la escucho reír. ¿Y mama? Le pregunto

- Tuvo que ir al hospital a hacer un turno que resulto a último momento pero nos dejó la cena y una nota para ti.

Me apresure a tomarla y leí para mí: _Les prepare algo, por favor cuida de Prim y asegúrate que haga su tarea. Las amo. Mama_. No tiene que decirme nada de eso porque yo sé bien lo que debo hacer, sin embargo creo que lo hace porque se siente un poco culpable pues cuando murió papa estuvo deprimida por meses descuidando la casa y a nosotras; por suerte ahora está bien y somos una familia unida que no necesita de nadie más porque nos tenemos la una a la otra.

Luego de cenar, hacer la tarea y asearnos, nos vamos a la cama; Prim se recuesta con el gato quien en un ademán de protección no deja que nadie se le acerque, por suerte yo he aprendido a comprarlo con trozos de comida y ahora me bufa menos que antes. Después de dejarla bajo su cobija me dirijo a mi cama la cual se encuentra en la misma habitación y me recuesto a pensar en mi día recordando lo más memorable de este, los ojos azules del chico del pan, como suelo llamarlo para mí porque es el hijo del panadero y no es por nada especial, es solo que su mirada es cálida y me transmite paz, ¡es una tontería! Lo sé pero así es y es con esa paz con la que cierro mis ojos.


	2. EL CHICO DEL PAN

CAPITULO 2: EL CHICO DEL PAN

Mis días han transcurrido en total normalidad: escuela, trabajo y casa, casa, escuela y trabajo; realmente lo único diferente han sido mis esporádicas conversaciones con Peeta Mellark debido a nuestro trabajo en común y aunque yo no soy muy buena para hacer amigos he puesto mi empeño en no estropear esto porque me encanta la materia y porque… No sé cómo decirlo, este chico me causa mucha curiosidad, lo he atrapado observándome muchas veces y cuando yo también lo hago no me sostiene la mirada y hasta podría jurar que se sonroja.

No dispongo de mucho tiempo para mis tareas escolares a excepción de la noche, pero como aun soy como dice mi jefe "una niña" tengo un día libre a la semana además del fin de semana que siempre procuro dedicar a mi patito o a pasear por el bosque con Gale, aunque esta vez mi jueves estará acompañado por el chico del pan.

Realmente no estaba previsto de esta manera, pero ayer al terminar las clases y antes de ir al trabajo me detuvo y tímidamente me pregunto cómo iba con mi investigación de biología.

-Ho..la Katniss. Me tomo desprevenida

-Hola Peeta

- ¿cómo vas con lo del sauce? Me pregunta con algo de temblor en la voz, ¡por Dios! Es como si estuviera al frente del maestro más estricto de la escuela en un examen oral y no frente a alguien de su edad.

-Creo que bien, mi mama me ha aportado bastante información al respecto. Contesto sin más y cuando pienso que nuestra pequeña conversación ha terminado agrega:

-Deberíamos juntar lo que tenemos, lo que tu mama te ha dado y lo que yo he podido encontrar en internet. Y sin más suelta de pronto: ¿Te gustaría que trabajáramos en mi casa?

¡Un momento! Me está invitando a su casa, a la panadería que tanto me gusta ver de lejos por los hermosos pasteles glaseados; bueno, realmente no vive en la panadería pero si tras de ella y aunque no sé porque, me parece una excelente idea, además no quiero llevarlo a mi casa.

-¡Bien! Le contesto

-¿Entonces no vemos mañana luego de la escuela? Ya que mañana no tienes que trabajar…. Y sus palabras quedan en el aire como si hubiera dicho algo indebido

¿Cómo sabía que era mi día libre? Como sea le contesto que ahí estaré y sin más me despido de él con la promesa de verlo mañana en su casa, aunque técnicamente lo veré en la escuela.

Al llegar a la tienda donde ya están Annie y Madge me pongo manos a la obra. Hoy al parecer es día de surtir puesto que este mes las ventas han ido muy bien, lo extraño es que mientras más ocupada me encuentro, más me queda tiempo para pensar en mi compañero de biología, creo que en el fondo me gusta la idea de ir a su casa porque me encanta el pan, principalmente los rollos de queso y las galletas que decoran con especial cuidado y es en ese momento en que me encuentro sumergida en la nebulosa de mis pensamientos cuando noto que Madge me está hablando.

-¿que? Le pregunto distraída

- Decía que si necesitas ayuda con ese estante. Me contesta sonriendo porque normalmente estoy alerta

-No te preocupes Madge, puedo sola. Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

- Oye, ¿tú conoces bien a Peeta Mellark? La pregunta se me escapa antes de ser consciente de que la he lanzado

Madge que es mi amiga y podría decirse que me conoce, sabe que nunca pregunto por nadie y menos por un chico así que con una ceja levantada me mira y dice: La verdad no mucho, pero la que sí puede darte información detallada de él es Delly, sus familias han sido amigas desde que ellos son pequeños.

-¿Exactamente qué quieres saber Katniss?

-Olvídalo, le digo cuando siento el rubor subir a toda mi cara.

-¿De qué hablan? Dice Annie que se ha acercado a nosotras con sigilo -¡Katniss te has puesto toda roja! Agrega inmediatamente

-No pasa nada Annie. Me apresuro a decir

-¡Estaba preguntándome por un chico! Dice Madge entrelazando sus manos de una manera que yo encuentro especialmente ridícula.

- ¿Por quién? Cuenta, cuenta.

-Por Peeta. Dice aun con el mismo gesto

-Él es un muchacho muy educado además de trabajador, dice Annie

-Siiii… ¡Y muy apuesto! Agrega Delly a quien oigo a mis espaldas.

Si estaba roja antes, ahora creo que la cabeza me va a estallar de vergüenza porque aunque ellas son mis amigas, saben que nunca me intereso por asuntos de chicos ya que tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar como la escuela, el trabajo y mi familia.

Para evitar que sigan molestándome voy a la bodega a recoger otras cosas que debo acomodar y mientras las dejo atrás siento sus ojos y sus risas en mi espalda que sé que no son de burla pero si de complicidad. En la bodega estoy más relajada, por lo menos me encuentro sola, y entre tantas cajas que desempacar surgen en mí unas inmensas ganas de cantar.

La verdad es que desde que murió mi padre no lo hago seguido porque siento como que me falta algo, pero extrañamente hoy el impulso es más fuerte que yo y cuando menos lo pienso salen de mi boca las notas de una canción de amor.

Los sabios dicen que los tontos se apuran

Pero, no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti

¿Me quedo?, ¿será un pecado?

No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti

Mientras los ríos fluyen suavemente hacia el mar

Vamos cariño, algunas cosas cobran significado

Toma mi mano y toda mi vida también

Porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti…

Estrofa tras estrofa salen de mi interior como si fuera igual que respirar. Me siento tan bien, tan inspirada, tan…. Otra vez está el en mi pensamiento. ¿Cómo se enteró de mi día libre? Inmediatamente sacudo mi cabeza como si eso pudiera borrar lo que estoy pensando y me concentro en lo que estoy haciendo hasta que llega la hora de ir a casa y por supuesto de ver a Gale.

Saliendo del almacén me despido de las chicas y me dirijo al restaurante de Sae donde sé que me espera mi mejor amigo. Y efectivamente lo encuentro sentado en las escaleras de la entrada.

-¿Qué tal tu día Catnip? (Así me llama de cariño)

-Bien le digo respondiéndole con una sonrisa y olvidando preguntar por el suyo

- A mí me fue genial, me dieron una que otra propina que servirá

- Que bueno Gale

- ¿Te pasa algo?

Gale es una de las personas que más me conocen en el mundo y estoy segura que no podría mentirle aunque quisiera, pero no puedo decirle que me pasa porque ni yo misma lo sé, creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de tener que ir a la casa de Peeta mañana y aunque eso no tiene nada de extraordinario lo que en verdad me inquieta es porque me siento tan intimidada cuando hablo de él si ¡ni siquiera lo conozco!

Gale animadamente continúa contándome acontecimientos de la escuela, del trabajo y quien sabe qué otras cosas más ya que solo he escuchado la mitad de lo que ha dicho, y es cuando me dice que esperaba con muchas ganas que fuera jueves para que pudiéramos hacer algo juntos quizás en el bosque y cuando yo le contesto que debo hacer un trabajo con Peeta Mellark, que noto algo que jamás le había visto antes. Suena enojado, eso no es nuevo, porque de vez en cuando lo oigo quejarse de algunas cosas, lo nuevo es la razón, incluso a veces hemos tenido que posponer nuestros planes por diversas situaciones pero hoy creo que su enojo tiene que ver con Peeta, quizás no le cae bien, pero tampoco habría motivo para ello porque supongo que tampoco lo conoce muy bien.

-¿algo va mal? Termino por preguntar

-No me hagas caso, es solo que después de tanto trabajo suponía que íbamos a tener un momento para estar en paz y hacer algo diferente.

Gale y yo hemos sido buenos amigos por 5 años, a veces la gente piensa que tenemos algo más pero la verdad es que nunca lo he visto de una manera diferente, debo reconocer que es muy apuesto, ¡no estoy ciega!, sin embargo he observado a una cantidad de mujeres desfilarle por delante y estoy segura que a pesar de que ante mí no hace alarde de ello, ha besado más labios de lo que yo podría contar en mis manos.

Al llegar a casa me despido de él, lo cual es gracioso porque somos vecinos y me dirijo a mi casa para encontrar a mi única razón para ser feliz: mi precioso patito. Llego y la encuentro muy entretenida con su tarea custodiada por supuesto por su feo gato y por mama que está en la cocina preparando la cena.

-¡Katniss! Se levanta con una sonrisa y me abraza

Inmediatamente la tomo en brazos como si hace siglos no la viera mientras mama se acerca a darme un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué tal tu día querida?

-Nada nuevo mama, todo muy bien aunque debo aceptar que estoy hambrienta y cansada pero no físicamente, creo que pensar en mi encuentro de mañana me ha agotado mentalmente y es por eso que al terminar de comer me aseo, me despido y de inmediato me voy a acostar.

Intento dormirme a toda costa pero luego de media hora me rindo y me quedo mirando al techo hasta que escucho hablar a Prim

-¿No puedes dormir? Me susurra e inmediatamente se levanta de su cama para hacerse un lugar a mi lado.

-Es solo que… no termino la frase porque tampoco sé que decirle a mi hermanita

-Puedo guardar un secreto, inclusive a mama, me dice muy bajito

-Está bien, le digo. La verdad para mi es algo incómodo, pero ella es lo más importante de mi mundo y qué más da, con ella puedo ser yo misma. ¿Conoces a Peeta Mellark?

-Lo he visto, es el hijo del amable panadero. A veces cuando estoy cerca de la panadería lo veo allí siempre sonriendo a las personas que van a comprarles y además es muy apuesto, tiene unos ojos muy bonitos.

No pensé que mi pequeña hermana lo tuviera tan bien estudiado, es irónico porque a su corta edad ha podido ver más allá de lo que yo he visto, aunque no es extraño porque a sus ojos todo el mundo es bueno y agradable, para la muestra un botón: Buttercup y el viejo Snow.

-¿y te gusta? Me dice con una mirada dulce

-¡No! Claro que no, me apresuro a decirle, lo bueno es que la oscuridad de la habitación oculta mi rubor pero no evita que note en ella un pequeño atisbo de decepción.

-Yo pensé que era posible que te hubieras enamorado, ya sabes, eres tan bonita y haces tantas cosas

-No es eso Prim, es que mañana voy a ir a su casa a hacer un trabajo de biología y como no lo conozco bien me intimida estar rodeada de su familia, además te prometo que cuando me enamore tú serás la primera en saberlo.

-Es una promesa, me dice. Y por otra parte no te preocupes Katniss, su padre es un hombre muy bueno y aunque he escuchado que su madre es algo no es como el creo que te ira bien porque es imposible no quererte.

-eso digo yo de ti, ahora duerme pequeña que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Te quiero, me dice al oído- Te quiero Patito. - ¡Cuac! Me dice antes quedarse dormida a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente todo ocurre igual que siempre pero es cuando empieza a llegar la tarde que va creciendo mi nerviosismo. Al sonar el timbre que dicta el final de nuestro día escolar me apresuro a tomar mis cosas para salir en dirección de su casa. Mientras camino pienso en que decir o que hacer, ¡No soy buena para esto! Y al parecer llego más rápido de lo previsto porque al levantar la vista me encuentro con "La casa del Pan" y con Peeta que amablemente me abre la puerta como si hubiera predicho en momento en el que yo llegaría.

Me recibe con una sonrisa (Tal como dijo Prim) pero esta va acompañada de un rubor en sus mejillas y un hermoso brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Hola! Me saluda

-Hola, le contesto. ¿Llevas mucho esperándome? La verdad es imposible porque no perdí un solo minuto más en la escuela, es solo que no sé qué decir.

-No, llegas justo a tiempo, me dice mientras me conduce a su casa pasando por los estantes de la panadería que por cierto tienen un olor delicioso y están llenos de color

Al llegar me topo con sus hermanos mayores que van de salida y con su padre quien me sonríe ampliamente y pregunta dirigiéndose a Peeta: ¿Así que esta es la hermosa jovencita de la que tanto me has hablado? Inmediatamente veo a Peeta cambiar de color por el comentario ¿No me la vas a presentar? Vuelve a decir el Sr. Mellark

-Ella es Katniss Everdeen, me presenta Peeta

-Mucho gusto Srta. Everdeen. Se queda pensando y dice: mmmm, tú debes ser la hija de Leah y Robert Everdeen ¿verdad?

-Sí señor le contesto. ¿De dónde conoce a mis padres?

-Es una larga historia que otro día te contare, porque espero verte más seguido por aquí ya que se cuánto bien nos hará eso, sonríe y vuelvo a notar a Peeta apenado. ¿Por qué su padre dice eso? ¿Le ha hablado de mí?

Eso revolotea en mi pensamiento mientras nos dirigimos al comedor de su casa, un lugar muy acogedor por cierto lleno de pinturas muy bonitas y de bastantes cosas que admirar, algo que solo dejo de hacer cuando Peeta me habla para pedirme que me siente. Cuando me señala donde ubicarme su mano alcanza a rozarme y la siento helada, ¿Estará nervioso? Pues no es el único porque yo parezco un tempano de hielo.

Así empieza nuestra primera tarde juntos entre libros y sonrisas, el por supuesto es muy amable, me trae algo de beber además de unas deliciosas galletas con una decoración exquisita, las cuales al parecer ha hecho el mismo porque cuando se lo pregunto me comenta que es el quien decora los pasteles y las galletas. Los pasteles que tanto me gustan, son su responsabilidad.

De vez en cuando siento que me mira aunque yo no lo estoy viendo directamente y sin pedírselo me platica cosas sencillas sobre su trabajo hasta el punto que yo también decido contarle cosas sobre el mío y la escuela, lo más intrigante es que hay muchas de ellas que parece ya saberlas porque a pesar de que trata de disimular me doy cuenta que a veces se adelanta a lo que voy a decir.

Nuestra investigación va viento en popa, con lo que ambos traemos al final de la tarde ya la tenemos lista y hasta nos queda tiempo para recorrer la panadería. Yo por supuesto parezco una niña pequeña admirando tanto esplendor y el parece encantado guiándome por su mundo, de vez en cuando volteo a verlo y tiene una expresión tan encantadora que es imposible no compararla con sus hermosos pasteles. La verdad aun no quiero irme porque me encuentro totalmente fascinada por ambos pero veo que ya se hace tarde.

-¿Te puedo acompañar? Se ofrece amablemente

-Claro, le digo y camino a casa sigue amenamente platicándome sobre cosas triviales hasta que le pregunto por los cuadros de su casa enterándome que el mismo es quien los ha pintado. –Son hermosos, le comento y noto un brillo en sus ojos que me gusta. Al llegar a casa nos despedimos con un hasta pronto y yo me quedo a ver como se marcha pensando en la buena tarde que pase a su lado y es cuando decido que Peeta Mellark me agrada.


	3. LA PRESENTACION

CAPITULO 3: LA PRESENTACION

Lo primero que hace Prim al verme llegar es preguntarme como me fue con Peeta y como mi madre está cerca es imposible que no lo escuche, aunque parece estar ocupada con algo estoy segura que está prestándonos más atención de la que yo quisiera.

-Bien, terminamos el trabajo y creo que nos ira bien el lunes que tengamos que presentarlo

-¿Qué opinas de él? Dice con una cara de ilusión que no puede con ella. Yo pienso que él es perfecto para ti.

-¡Shhhhhh! le digo a Prim pero mama ya lo ha oído todo y con una sonrisa maliciosa dice: ¿Hablan del hijo menor de Joseph Mellark? Sí que es un buen muchacho pero en lo que a mí respecta tu hermana aún es muy pequeña para tener novio. - dice dirigiéndose a Prim.

Ha dicho Novio. La palabra me queda sonando en el cráneo, jamás habría pensado en el de esa forma, es más nunca he pensado en nadie de esa manera aunque con Gale lo han sugerido más de una vez, al parecer mi mama no se ha preocupado por mi relación con él porque parecemos hermanos y con Peeta sin más lo ha insinuado. Inmediatamente vuelve a pasar por mi mente la canción que cantaba en la bodega del almacén…

Toma mi mano y toda mi vida también, porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti…

De inmediato desecho la idea porque no tengo tiempo para pensar en nadie de esa manera, no con tantas responsabilidades.

Al siguiente día cuando vamos a la escuela noto a Gale algo distante, quizás sea porque ayer no pudimos hacer nada divertido, aunque yo si me divertí por mi cuenta, sin embargo me platica sobre todo lo que tiene que hacer hoy y cuando llegamos se despide de Prim y de mi con un beso en la mejilla, eso sí es raro porque nosotros no somos de esas personas que se den muestras de afecto y menos en público, a pesar de ello lo permito y voy a clase para encontrarme a lo lejos con los mismos ojos azules de ayer mirándome fijamente.

Al llegar al aula me coloco en mi lugar de siempre y es cuando veo que se acercan Madge, Annie y Delly para preguntarme como me fue con mi trabajo de biología y como sé que es una excusa para preguntar por Peeta evado cuanto puedo sus preguntas porque me apena el tema y de inmediato llega nuestro carismático y debo decir algo excéntrico director importando desde el capitolio, el Sr. Flickerman quien viene a presentarnos a una nueva maestra –que también viene del capitolio- cuya vestimenta es más colorida que la bandera de Panem y que tiene un cabello de un tono naranja que sin exagerar encandila mis ojos.

-¡Queridos alumnos! Tengo el grandísimo placer de presentarles a su nueva maestra de teatro, la Srta. Effie Trinket, ella ha venido desde el capitolio para apoyarnos en uno de los nuevos programas que hemos decidido implementar en la escuela debido a los grandes estándares que se están imponiendo en Panem para la educación, sé que están de acuerdo conmigo en que no podemos quedarnos atrás y es por ello que en el transcurso de la próxima semana conocerán a otros maestros que vendrán a apoyar esta labor. ¡Bien! -Dice satisfecho de su discurso- los dejo con la maestra. Y acto seguido se retira con su brillante traje azul marino.

-¡Bienvenidos! Sean todos bienvenidos a esta catedra de teatro donde las grandes obras literarias cobraran vida y ahora para empezar nos presentaremos. ¡Las damas primero! Chilla la nueva maestra.

Uno a una a una decimos nuestro nombre y luego los varones notando que al final de cada uno exclama expresiones como: ¡Maravilloso!, ¡esplendido!, ¡muy bien! Y así toda la clase transcurre entre sus emocionales frases y su colorido cabello hasta el punto que al salir de allí siento como si hubiera comido caramelos toda la mañana.

En nuestra hora libre estamos todos en la cafetería, yo como siempre me siento con mis amigas y sin Gale ya que nunca coincidimos en el descanso, y no sé por qué pero trato de ubicar a Peeta que como de costumbre debe estar con su enorme grupo de amigos. Después de una exhaustiva búsqueda no lo hallo y es cuando Delly me dice que no está aquí, trato de hacerme la desentendida pero de inmediato me causa curiosidad porque no está si cuando la maestra de teatro se presentó lo pesque viéndome.

-Ha tenido que salir a su casa aprovechando la hora libre porque su padre viajara al capitolio y le pidió que lo acompañara, me dice Delly.

Noto una leve desilusión en mí que solo se compara con un día sin nada extraordinario que hacer y aunque no es una buena comparación es la única que se me ocurre. Delly continúa parloteando un rato respecto del capitolio y no sé qué más cosas cuando de repente es la tímida Annie la que se dirige a mí:

-¿Te pasa algo Katniss?

-No es nada Annie -le digo- es solo que tengo mucho que hacer en casa y creo que el fin de semana no me alcanzara para todas ellas. Estoy mintiendo, ¡por supuesto! Me siento así porque esperaba poder hablar con Peeta hoy, a pesar de que solo hemos entablado una verdadera conversación de más de dos palabras una vez, al fin soy capaz de aceptarlo ante mi misma. Extraño al chico del pan.

Al finalizar la escuela vuelvo a lo mismo, salgo de allí directamente al trabajo y mientras me ocupo es Madge la que se me acerca y me pregunta algo que me toma por sorpresa: ¿Te gusta? (Cae la caja que tengo en las manos)

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-De Peeta por supuesto, me responde

-¿Cómo crees? Si a penas lo conozco

-He preguntado si te gusta, no si te quieres casar con él. Me dice sonriendo

Me quedo pensándolo tanto tiempo que Madge es la que habla nuevamente: ¿Sabes lo que me conto Delly?

-¡No y no quiero saberlo! le digo cortante, porque aunque me intriga lo que vaya a decir no sé si podre asimilarlo

-Igual te voy a contar porque te conozco Katniss Everdeen y puedes morirte de la curiosidad sin tener el valor para preguntar. Delly dice que Peeta parece muy interesado en saber de ti, ella no te ha dicho nada porque es su amiga y él le ha pedido que no lo ponga en evidencia contigo, pero conmigo se le escapo y como yo no le debo lealtad a él te lo puedo contar. Al parecer te conoce desde hace mucho y ha estado más al pendiente de ti de lo que tú crees, ahí te dejo el dato. Dice y se aleja con una sonrisa pícara.

¿Qué quiere decir todo eso de que ha estado al pendiente de mí? ella en ningún momento ha dicho que le gusto, entonces ¿porque todo lo que dijo me acelero el corazón?, ¿porque no puedo sacar sus palabras de mi cabeza?, ahora solo sé algo: Mi fin de semana será un poco eterno.

Al salir del trabajo y encontrarme con Gale despejo un poco mi mente, me dice que hoy ha ganado más dinero del habitual y que quiere invitarnos a Prim y a mí al cine, yo también tengo algo de dinero así que contribuyo al plan porque mi hermana ama las películas y porque yo necesito pensar en otra cosa. Escogemos una película un poco cursi que hizo que Prim no parara de llorar, sin embargo es Gale quien me preocupa porque llevo días notándolo diferente, como si se sintiera amenazado por algo respecto a mi e incluso como si quisiera demostrar que todo a su alrededor hace parte de sus dominios, él no es afectuoso y últimamente tiene gestos que no sé cómo interpretar. Creo que es una tontería lo que estoy pensando porque Gale debe saber que nadie podrá reemplazarlo en mi vida.

El inicio del fin de semana transcurre lento pero puedo decir que en paz entre la compañía de mi familia, Gale y mis compañeros de trabajo porque aunque de vez en cuando recuerdo sus ojos azules inmediatamente lleno mi cabeza de las risas de Prim y mama y hasta de los bufidos de Buttercup. Pero como todo lo bueno, esa paz dura hasta el domingo en la mañana cuando él aparece en nuestra puerta. Su vieja pero elegante silueta es inconfundible igual que su olor a rosas, el Sr. Snow, mi abuelo viene de visita. Mi madre es tan amable como puede y Prim le demuestra un cariño sincero, soy yo la única que no se alegra de verlo, aunque sé que mama también se siente incómoda.

-¿No vas a saludarme? Pregunta dirigiéndose a mí

-¿Cómo le va? Digo de la manera más fría posible

-Deberías parecerte un poco más a la pequeña Prim, ella es en todo igual a tu madre, bueno, espero que tenga mejor criterio cuando decida casarse.

Noto el fastidio con el que me habla, así como yo lo odio el me odia a mi porque me parezco a mi padre, Prim es rubia y de ojos azules como mi mama y yo soy la viva imagen de mi papa. Nunca le pareció suficiente para su hija y supongo que verlo en mí por el resto de la vida no le hace mucha gracia.

-¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita papa? Le pregunta mi madre quien como yo hace mucho no lo veía.

-Solo quiero ver como están, mi hija y mis nietas –Dice- y su sonrisa es tan malévola como la de una víbora lista para atacar. Si que le hemos importado todo este tiempo. -Además quiero saber si vas a volver a trabajar en la farmacia porque no me haz respondido algo concreto después de lo que hablamos- termina de decir.

Un momento, ¿Mi mama ha hablado con Snow? Pensé que hace mucho no lo hacía, bueno supongo que lo hace porque es su padre, creo que aceptamos a nuestros padres con sus errores, aunque si fuera mi padre no sé si algún día podría perdonarle el que me abandonara en el peor momento de mi vida por no estar de acuerdo con la persona que escogiera para compartirla y más teniendo en cuenta lo mal que la pase cuando murió. Yo no tengo la paciencia de mama ni la bondad de Prim y si en mi consistiera le arrojaría a la calle en este instante.

Decido pedir permiso para retirarme porque no soporto a ese hombre y es cuando me dice: Mí querida Katniss quiero pedirte algo – ¿Ahora que quiere? Pienso- ¿porque no empiezas a llamarme abuelo? Me veras por aquí muy seguido y creo que es lo más correcto.

¡Ni en un millón de años! Pienso para mis adentros, pero al ver la cara de ilusión de Prim y la súplica silenciosa de mi mama asiento para retirarme de inmediato. A la hora de dormir Prim no para de hablar de Snow y todo se torna tan pesado que decido decirle que quiero dormir, ella comprende y deja de hablar pero como me siento mal por decirle eso de inmediato beso su mejilla y la abrazo para dormir así, aunque la verdad es que durante un rato no puedo conciliar el sueño porque luego de pasar por el mal rato que me ofreció la visita del adorable abuelo de Prim empiezo a sentir algo extraño en el estómago.

Después de lo que puedo llamar una larga noche, escucho a los sinsajos cantar en el árbol que queda fuera de mi casa y lo sé, ya es de mañana, tengo que levantarme para ir a la escuela. Cuando salgo a desayunar Prim y mi madre conversan amenamente antes de que ella deba salir a su turno, en cuanto me ven sonríen y me siento a compartir con ellas, luego mama se despide y nosotras debemos salir.

Fuera de mi casa ya está Gale esperándonos y sin más los tres recorremos el camino de todos los días sonriendo y hablando de cosas sin importancia y es solo hasta que llego a la escuela que me percato de lo emocionada que me siento. Hoy tendremos que hacer nuestra presentación en público sobre la investigación de biología, la verdad no se me dan muy bien las palabras pero espero que todo salga bien y de inmediato trato de convencerme a mi misma de que mi emoción es solo por mi clase favorita y no por que ciertos ojos del color del cielo me esperan.

Me despido de Prim y de Gale y entro a mi salón, lo primero que observo es que Peeta está acomodando lo que hemos traído porque al parecer somos los primeros de hoy, al verme sonríe y me llama para que me acerque a él, me entrega unas tarjetas para guiar la presentación y cuando lo miro asustada me dice: -No te preocupes, si quieres hablo yo por los dos. La verdad es un alivio porque no se manejar a un auditorio aunque sea tan pequeño.

Cuando empiezan a pasar las diapositivas del trabajo Peeta parece pez en el agua y a pesar de que el sauce no es el gran tema, se desenvuelve con tanta facilidad que estoy segura que no he hecho más que mirarlo con la boca abierta. Habla perfectamente y de vez en cuando hace algunas bromas para que la gente mantenga su atención en él. Luego me fijo en el Sr. Crane y sé que también tendré que hablar porque me mira como si esperara más de mí y cuando Peeta casi ha acabado decido intervenir: -Mi compañero Peeta ha comentado gran parte de los usos medicinales del sauce pero yo quiero compartirles una experiencia al respecto-Digo impulsada a continuar-. Mi madre es enfermera pero además de ello sabe mucho sobre remedios caseros y cuando alguna vez llego a nuestra casa alguien con lo que ella denomino un ataque de asma, preparo una infusión con la corteza del sauce y se la dio, la verdad no puedo explicar como pero esa chica que estaba pálida y casi ahogada empezó a respirar despacio y al final de todo, cuando ya se hubo calmado le regalo a mi madre una sonrisa tan hermosa que creo que fue el mejor pago que pudo recibir. Todos debieron estar absortos en mi relato porque percibí total silencio hasta que el maestro alabo nuestra presentación, todos aplaudieron y ahí yo volví a respirar.

Nos ubicamos en nuestros respectivos lugares para continuar con el resto de presentaciones y cuando volteo a ver a Peeta también me ve e intenta decirme algo, no soy buena leyendo labios pero creo que dice que estuvimos excelente y que quiere que lo espere un momento al salir de clase. Cuando termina biología se me acerca y me dice que le gustó mucho mi aporte en la presentación:

- Pero si tú lo hiciste todo, le digo

-¡Claro que no! Tu aporte estuvo excelente y…. calla de repente y noto que se sonroja.-Para ti, me dice extendiendo su mano para darme una pequeña caja plateada

Sé que debo haberlo observado con ojos de ilusión pero solo pude decir: ¡Gracias!

-ábrelo

Tratando de disimular mi emoción, tome la caja entre mis manos y al abrirla encontré algo que en definitiva no esperaba. Dentro de ella y sobre una pequeña almohadilla de terciopelo color esmeralda había una pulsera con una perla tan hermosa que supe inmediatamente seria nuestra primera conexión real. Luego la tomo en sus manos para ponerla en mi muñeca y decir: es que estuve en el capitolio y cuando la vi pensé en ti, te queda muy bien.

Después de ese gesto sé que siempre estaré conectada al chico del pan, porque si pienso en sus ojos sin necesidad de nada ahora que tengo algo que viene de él no podre evitar sentirlo cerca cada día. ¿Te gustaría un café? Le pregunto

-claro, me encantaría

Y es así como vamos caminando juntos platicando hasta la cafetería de la escuela, en ese momento olvide mis dificultades, me olvide de Snow y de Gale. Hablar con Peeta ya no es tan difícil, es espontaneo y sabe cómo hacerme sentir bien y si yo fuera un poco más accesible hasta vería la posibilidad de que fuéramos buenos amigos.

Después de nuestro café seguimos en clase y volvemos a tener la visita del director y de una maestra nueva: esta vez la mujer no viene vestida de manera colorida, es más la veo muy deportiva, es alta, atlética y por lo que le oigo decir a Caesar su nombre es Atala, nuestra nueva instructora de deportes. No es que no viéramos esa clase, es solo que el maestro anterior era un regordete que a duras penas podía moverse, su táctica era ponernos en grupo a hacer ejercicios tontos que encubrían la hora libre que podía tomarse con cada uno de las aulas a las que dictaba su catedra. Atala parece estricta pero me agrada y cuando el director le da la palabra menciona que tendremos oportunidad de probar diferentes modalidades en actividades que van desde gimnasia hasta arquería y que debemos inscribirnos inmediatamente porque las dos actividades que tengan mayor número de personas serán las que tendremos la oportunidad de practicar. Yo no lo pienso dos veces, por supuesto me inscribiré en arquería.

Al terminar la escuela busco a Prim para ir a casa y me sorprendo mucho al encontrarla hablando con Peeta, me les acerco y noto un leve punzón en mi estómago. El pregunta si puede acompañarnos a casa pero yo le recuerdo que voy al trabajo (cosa que siempre hago con Gale), sin embargo Prim se adelanta y le dice que sí, que ella ira a casa pero que puede ir conmigo y yo después de pensarlo por un segundo asiento; no puedo negar que me gusta la idea pero sé que Gale no querrá ir con nosotros, cosa que compruebo cuando me ve y sigue su camino con una mirada inexpresiva.

El camino a la tienda de zapatos se me hace corto pues platicamos, le pregunto sobre su estancia en el capitolio y me cuenta que visitaron muchas pastelerías porque el viaje tenía como fin traer ideas frescas para el negocio. Escucharlo hablar sobre pasteles es como ver a un niño a quien le han dado un juguete nuevo, sus ojos brillan de una manera muy hermosa y mientras habla trato de hacerme una idea mental de todo. Cuando menos lo espero estamos frente al almacén y lo primero que observo es a mis amigas observándome muy disimuladamente. Bueno Peeta ya es hora de irme, que te vaya bien y muchas gracias

-espera, me dice tomando mi mano y noto que su roce me hace experimentar una sensación nueva porque nadie salvo mi familia me toca. -También tengo esto para ti dice dándome un diente de león en una cajita transparente que traía entre sus cosas.

Lo tomo conmovida, le agradezco y me dirijo dentro para luego voltear y ver como se aleja, creo que incluso suspiro sin querer y es ahí cuando veo a las chicas que me esperan ansiosas por saber cómo va lo que ellas llaman "mi cita" con Peeta y como siempre consiguen hacer que muera de vergüenza, la cual aumenta cuando Delly nota la perla en mi muñeca y dice: ¿Te la compro él? Todas dirigen su mirada a mí y siento que ahora si estoy perdida porque como explicar que un chico al que supuestamente no conozco me ha hecho un regalo; un regalo que ha revuelto un poco mis emociones. La verdad es algo que también me pregunto y se exactamente quien me puede responder.

¡Gracias a todos lo que están siguiendo mi historia! Espero que mantengan viva la expectativa tanto como yo tengo viva mi emoción al escribirla… Un abrazo a todos


	4. ESTUDIANTES DE INTERCAMBIO

Hola mis queridos lectores: Espero que la estén pasando bien ojeando mi historia, quiero agradecerles que se tomen el tiempo de revisarla y por supuesto de compartir conmigo el amor por los maravillosos personajes de Suzanne Collins que he tomado prestados.

Un abrazo y aquí les dejo un nuevo apartado de Distrito 12

CAPITULO 4: ESTUDIANTES DE INTERCAMBIO

Con mucho cuidado coloco el diente de león que me ha dado Peeta en mi maleta y creo que me obsesiono con su hermoso color amarillo porque cada cantidad de minutos la abro para observarlo y recordar los ojos y la sonrisa de quien me lo regalara, entonces recuerdo que la única persona que puede hablarme de Peeta es Delly y aunque de veras me da mucha pena preguntarle si quiero saber porque se comporta así conmigo tendré que hacerlo, pero creo que esperare el momento oportuno, lejos del público y principalmente de la curiosidad de Madge.

Al salir del trabajo me dirijo al restaurante para ver a Gale e ir a casa pero no está y Sae dice que hace rato se ha marchado. No me espero, y como me siento un poco mal por eso antes de ir a casa paso por la suya. Al llamar a la puerta es Rory quien atiende para anunciar: Gale llego tu novia. Inmediatamente me sonrojo con el comentario. Cuando sale me saluda de una manera fría

- Ah, eres tú.

-¿Querías que fuera alguien más? Y sin esperar la primera respuesta le lanzo una segunda pregunta ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

-Pensé que tu nuevo amigo te iría a recoger al trabajo, ya que como te acompaño hasta allá. Dice con algo que creo es enfado.

-¿Que? ¿Cuál nuevo amigo? Se bien que habla de Peeta pero quiero que me permita entender porque le molesta tanto el asunto.

-Olvídalo, ¿sabes qué? Estoy algo ocupado, te veo mañana

Entiendo que se enojara porque no fuimos juntos al trabajo, pero la verdad es que no tiene motivos, es mi amigo pero no soy de su propiedad y de vez en cuando puedo hacer cosas que no lo involucren, además cuando él se ha escabullido por ahí con quien sabe quién yo no le he hecho ningún reclamo. Ya en casa comparto tiempo con mi patito y aprovecho para preguntarle qué era lo que estaba hablando con Peeta cuando la encontré.

-Él es muy amable y me conto que lo de la perla, Katniss: el me gusta para ti, lo dijo casi en un susurro aunque mama no esta

-a mí también me gusta, quiero decir, su forma de ser (Sé que Prim nota que me sobresalto) es muy agradable.

-creo que tú le gustas mucho -me dice pícaramente

-¡Claro que no!, a ver vamos a hacer la tarea, le digo para evadir la situación embarazosa en que mi pequeña hermana me ha atrapado porque sé que se ha divertido con eso.

Ya en la escuela suena un anuncio que hacen desde la sala de audio, escuchamos claramente la voz de Claudius Templesmith. Atención estudiantes, atención: el sr. Director Caesar Flickerman necesita que se reúnan en formación en el campo deportivo de manera inmediata. Este será el único anuncio.

Cada uno debe ubicarse por supuesto con sus compañeros de clase y allí también estarán los maestros: alcanzo a ver al maestro de biología el Sr. Seneca Crane, a la maestra de deportes Atala Anderson, a la excéntrica maestra de Teatro Effie Trinket con su horrible cabello naranja y entre todos también a nuestro consejero Haymitch Abernathy; a él no solemos verlo seguido, la verdad no sé porque trabaja en este lugar sí estoy segura que nadie visita su oficina, incluso he escuchado que es un borracho empedernido, es obvio que está aquí por el aprecio que le tiene el director.

Flickerman toma su lugar para decir su tradicional discurso lleno de colorido que habla sobre el progreso de la educación -bla bla bla- nada interesante hasta que menciona algo nuevo: Han llegado tres estudiantes de intercambio de otros distritos: -Estudiantes, tengo el gusto de presentarles a quienes serán sus compañeros por el resto del año.

Los observo cuidadosamente a los tres: dos hombres y una mujer. Ella es lo que podríamos decir una chica normal, de cabello corto y ojos marrón, con una mirada confiada como si este espacio fuese pequeño para ella, creo que no ira bien con personas como las que hay aquí. Los hombres son diferentes uno del otro, el primero es de estatura media y ojos oscuros, utiliza unas gafas particulares que parecen pegadas de su cabeza literalmente, según mi criterio tiene aspecto de ser uno de esos jóvenes que viven entre microscopios y esas cosas esperando investigarnos, pero parece más agradable que ella. El tercero sí que es todo un espectáculo: alto, atlético, rubio y de ojos color verde mar; parece uno de esos chicos de portada de revista que podrían andar por ahí tirando besos al viento confiado en que habrá miles de jovencitas enloquecidas tratando de atrapar uno que otro.

-Ella es Johanna Mason del distrito 7, Beetee Lattier del distrito 3 y Finnick Odair del distrito 4. Johanna y Finnick irán a penúltimo año y Beetee a último año. Sean buenos compañeros, finaliza el director.

Todos se quedan maravillados con los nuevos especímenes, se acercan a saludarlos y yo noto el fastidio en la chica que le habla al oído al rubio, el tercero de inmediato se integra con los de su clase, estará con Gale y creo que eso será bueno. Mientras pienso esto me acerco a Annie para preguntarle si conoce al chico llamado Finnick, ella nació en el 4 y aún tiene familia allí, tal vez lo haya visto alguna vez. Annie menciona que ha escuchado hablar de él porque es muy popular pero que jamás lo había visto de cerca hasta hoy aunque la noto extraña y mientras platicamos no puedo evitar observar que el rubio tiene su mirada fija en mí. El chico nuevo me ve directamente y de inmediato me percato de algo más: Peeta me ve también al igual que Gale.

Odio ser el centro de atención y en lo que a chicos respecta mucho más, tomo a Annie de la mano y decido salir de allí. En el salón nos reubican. Johanna ahora se sienta a mi lado y Finnick está muy cerca de Annie. Noto que Peeta no deja de observar al nuevo durante casi el resto del día. Ahora no soy el centro de su atención, pienso para mí.

Al salir a descansar me acerco a la pizarra de anuncios y de inmediato noto unos brazos a mi alrededor que se posan sobre la pizarra atrapándome entre ellos, de inmediato me sobresalto, volteo para encontrarme muy de cerca con la mirada del chico rubio que me hace cambiar de color. Cuando me zafo de su agarre lo veo sonreír – Hola, dice con una voz seductora. Soy Finnick ¿y tú eres?

-Katniss

-Un placer Katniss, dice acercándose tanto que siento que por poco roza mis labios. ¿Quieres un azucarillo?

Como no deseo dejarme intimidar por el recién llegado lo miro directamente a los ojos y le digo que no pero que muchas gracias. Cuando estoy decidida a irme me detiene tomando mi muñeca para decirme:

-Estaba pensando… ¿Podría pedirte un favor? Y aun utiliza el mismo tono ahora acompañado por una mirada de la misma índole y entonces noto algo más: Peeta nos observa muy de cerca a espaldas de Finnick que voltea a verle y agrega: -Bueno, si tu novio te lo permite por supuesto.

Peeta decididamente se nos acerca, supongo que el recién llegado no es de su agrado y cuando nos alcanza Finnick dice en un susurro: -Supongo que será en otra ocasión, ten un buen día. Saluda a Peeta agachando la cabeza y pronunciando su nombre, el cual no sé cómo consiguió. Peeta contesta de la misma forma y observo a Finnick tomar el azucarillo en su boca. Cuando se ha marchado Peeta me pregunta: -¿Que quería?

-Solo se estaba presentando, supongo que quiere hacer amigos en su nueva escuela, eso suele ser difícil para los recién llegados -Apunto. Lo que he dicho es absurdo porque creo que Finnick no debe tener problema para tener a cientos a sus pies, en todo caso que Peeta me haya hecho esa pregunta con un tono diferente al habitual como si fuéramos íntimos amigos me parece aún más absurdo. Entonces las palabras del nuevo resuenan en mi cabeza: "Bueno, si tu novio te lo permite por supuesto". ¿Qué le habrá hecho pensar que Peeta es mi novio? Tendría que preguntarle y la verdad no quiero estar cerca de Finnick Odair otra vez, es intimidante.

No sé por qué pero le pido a Peeta que vaya conmigo a la cafetería y estando allí nos reunimos con mis amigas que no dejan de parlotear sobre los nuevos y viéndolos a ellos también ahí me siento rodeada de gente que no está en la misma frecuencia que yo. La única igual de abrumada es tal vez Annie quien de vez en cuando pone su mirada lejos como si estuviera perdida.

-¿Te pasa algo Annie? Noto que la saco de su ensueño

-No es nada Katniss no te preocupes

Sé que se trae algo y voy a averiguarlo pero primero tengo que lidiar con otro asunto: Johanna Mason no ha dejado de mirar a Peeta desde que llegamos a la cafetería y eso, debo aceptar, me molesta sobremanera. Sin decir más se levanta de su lugar para acercarse a nuestra mesa.

-Hola guapo -dice utilizando un acento similar al de Finnick

-Hola, contesta Peeta

-¿Te puedo pedir algo?, es que como soy nueva aun no conozco la escuela y me gustaría que alguien me la enseñara, ¿Tu podrías?

Su tono hace que mi enfado crezca, sé que Delly, Madge y Annie se dan cuenta de ello. Espero que Peeta por supuesto diga que no, pero cuando abre la boca siento un bajón en mis emociones.

-Sí, claro cuando quieras, le oigo decir

-¿Por qué no ahora? dice Johanna y acto seguido veo a Peeta levantarse. Antes de irse con él, Johanna voltea y nos dice a las tres: ¡Debemos vernos de nuevo chicas! Y con esas palabras los observamos marcharse.

Me siento como una tonta, estoy enojada y casi no puedo ocultarlo, es mas no me esfuerzo por hacerlo ¿Porque me siento así? Y solo salgo de mi pensamiento cuando oigo a Madge decirme: Amiga creo que ya tienes competencia.

¡Claro que no! Yo no estoy compitiendo por nada y menos por un chico -Pienso- pero el resto del día escolar lo paso con un sinsabor tan grande en la boca que ya no estoy tan segura de eso. De nuevo pesco a Peeta viéndome como siempre y esta vez me sonríe pero yo no soy capaz de devolverle la sonrisa y de inmediato veo para otro lado, luego de un rato lo noto algo cabizbajo pero la verdad no me importa y hasta me alegra que se haya percatado de mi molestia.

-Tranquila, tu novio y yo no hicimos nada que pudiera perjudicarte. Oigo que dice una voz a mi lado

Es Johanna, había olvidado que se sentaba cerca de mí y por el comentario supongo que se dio cuenta de la mirada de desplante que le hice a Peeta.

-No es mi novio. Es lo único que puedo contestarle

-Pues no parece de otro modo, por la forma como lo miras, agrega.

-No es mi novio -repito- pero si lo fuera no sería tu asunto.

-Bueno pues si no es tu novio supongo que puedo intentar acercármele

-Haz lo que quieras, le digo cortante. Y decido que no le dirigiré ni una palabra más.

Al terminar la escuela busco a Gale para ir al trabajo sin dar tiempo a encontrarme con Peeta, sé que es estúpido que este tan enojada por lo que paso con Johanna, él es libre de pasar su tiempo con quien quiera, pero como decido que sin importar mis razones no quiero verlo entonces huyo rápidamente, me despido de Prim enviándola a casa y saludo emotivamente a Gale que parece tremendamente sorprendido por ello.

-¿Te pasa algo? Me pregunta

-Nada ¿porque? Y en mi pensamiento me pregunto a mí misma ¿Soy tan evidente?

-Estas extrañamente amable hoy

-Camina, le digo y de inmediato veo a Peeta que a lo lejos nos observa pero no le presto mayor atención.

De camino al almacén me disculpo con Gale (aunque creo que no es necesario) por haber estado algo distante en estos días y platicamos acerca de nuestros nuevos compañeros

-¿Qué opinas de Beetee? Le pregunto

-Me agrada, tiene el mismo interés que yo en la tecnología, la verdad es que nos hemos entendido bien y pienso que soy una de las únicas personas en el aula que podrá hacer una amistad con él porque a la mayoría le he escuchado que es raro.

-Qué bueno que hayas encontrado un nuevo amigo, le digo sinceramente

-¿Y a ti como te va con los tuyos?

-Mis nuevos compañeros son algo engreídos, -le digo- aunque no puedo negar que le darán algo de "Glamour" a mi clase. Suelto una espontánea carcajada porque la moda y yo no somos buenos amigos y veo a Gale reír también, entonces recuerdo que quiero preguntarle porque ha estado enojado conmigo y creo que este es el momento perfecto.

-Gale

-¿Si?

-He notado que has estado algo molesto desde que tuve que trabajar con Peeta en biología, ¿Pasa algo?

Se le borra la sonrisa al instante y como ya estamos llegando a mi trabajo solo me mira para decir –Ay Katniss, eres tan inocente. Acto seguido se despide y se va dejándome con más dudas aun.

Estando en el trabajo me veo más distraída que nunca, ¡tengo demasiado en que pensar! Ya no solo es Peeta quien me roba el tiempo, ahora comparten mi atención Gale, Finnick, la insoportable Johanna y Annie. ¡Annie! Recuerdo que algo le había pasado y que quería averiguarlo entonces voy hacia ella para tratar de averiguarlo ya que Madge ha salido a hacer unos encargos.

-Annie ¿cómo estás? Le digo y creo que sabe que voy a volver a atacarla con preguntas

-Bien Katniss, no te preocupes contesta pero veo algo sombrío en sus ojos

-Sé que no estás bien, vamos somos amigas puedes contarme. Levanta su mirada y deja lo que está haciendo para tomar mi mano y arrastrarme hasta la bodega. De inmediato recuerdo la canción de amor y sacudo mi cabeza para disipar el pensamiento.

Estando allí Annie me mira con sus tímidos ojos y en un segundo los veo brillar, no como lo hacen los de Peeta, sus ojos brillan llenos de agua. Me apresuro a poner mi mano en su hombro y le pregunto con el mayor tacto que consigo: ¿Te han hecho algo?

-¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si conocía a Finnick Odair? Me pregunta

-Si claro, dijiste que habías oído de él porque era popular pero que era la primera vez que lo veías de cerca

-Pues mentí, -me dice con tristeza- Si hemos hablado, lo conocí en un viaje que hice al 4 hace algún tiempo, su abuela Mags es muy amiga de mi abuela y…. frena sus palabras al instante y de inmediato lo comprendo.

-Te gusta, concluyo en voz alta

-Más que eso Katniss, me enamore como una boba de él. -Veo una lagrima asomar en la mejilla de Annie-

Este es uno de esos casos desafortunados donde la chica más tímida de la escuela se enamora del más popular, personalmente pienso que esos romances no van a ninguna parte porque si fuera mi caso yo no podría lidiar con la cantidad de admiradoras de mi novio, pero como Annie es la chica más dulce que conozco después de Prim trato de alentarla.

-Annie, no es tan malo, tal vez…. ¡Que estoy diciendo, es terrible!

-Gracias Katniss pero se bien que esto es muy malo para mí. -Sonríe tristemente y empieza a relatarme como paso-

-Veras, en uno de mis viajes al distrito 4 lo encontré en casa de mi abuela, había ido con la Sra. Mags y allí nos presentaron, él se comportó muy amable conmigo y en algún momento con su hermosa sonrisa me dijo que yo le parecía muy bonita y que debíamos volvernos a ver. Así fue y en la siguiente ocasión vino solo a mi casa y me invito a pasear por la playa, incluso me tomo de la mano y me dijo muchas cosas agradables como que le gustaban mis ojos y el color de mi cabello. Así seguimos viéndonos por algunos días hasta que tuve que volver al 12 y al despedirnos me dijo que estaba seguro que nos volveríamos a ver y rozo sus labios con los míos. Realmente me puse muy feliz cuando lo vi aquí pero cuando me vio hizo como si no me conociera, me miro con indiferencia y en ese momento supe que había sido la chica más tonta de la historia pensando que él podría haber sentido algo de verdad por mí. Decidí que haría lo mismo, hacer como si no lo conociera, pero para mí desgracia yo si me enamore, supongo que cree que soy poca cosa aquí entre tantas mujeres bonitas además pasa todo el tiempo con Johanna, supongo que es su novia. ¡Y para colmo lo ponen a mi lado en el salón!

Lo único que consigo decirle a Annie es que Johanna no debe ser la novia de Finnick porque parece muy interesada en Peeta (Más de lo que yo quisiera) y ella agrega:

-Gracias por escucharme Katniss

-Para eso son las amigas, le digo. Entonces la veo sonreír y decirme:

-A propósito, perdona mi atrevimiento pero ¿Cómo vas con eso?

-¿Con que?

-Con el interés de Johanna por Peeta, aunque no lo has dicho y supongo que no soy quien para que me cuentes yo creo fervientemente que Peeta te gusta más de lo que tú crees

Me detengo a pensar en ello por primera en vez y encuentro la respuesta más lógica a todo lo que me ha venido pasando estos días: es cierto, Peeta Mellark me gusta, pero no sé si estoy preparada para aceptarlo ante alguien más, sin embargo decido que puedo confiar en Annie porque a diferencia de Delly y Madge es más reservada.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, digo al fin con una pobre sonrisa y tocando la perla de mi pulsera. Al aceptarlo me quito un peso de encima, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sigo molesta por lo que paso con Johanna Mason.

Así luego de nuestras mutuas confesiones salimos de la bodega dispuestas a trabajar con mejor ánimo el resto del dia.


	5. EN EL BLANCO

Mis queridos lectores: Supongo que pensaron que tendrían que esperar más por el siguiente capítulo pero después de contar con un mínimo de tiempo por fin lo termine en una noche de insomnio. Ojala disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. Y a propósito muchas gracias a todos los que me han escrito, espero que hayan recibido mis respuestas, las que he podido enviar, aunque les confieso que aun no aprendo a manejar bien el sitio.

Un abrazo

CAPITULO 5: EN EL BLANCO

Con tantas cosas que han dado vueltas en mi cabeza desde que acepte que Peeta me gusta no había tenido tiempo para disfrutar de nuestras nuevas oportunidades escolares. Por fin asistiré a mi primera clase de arquería y eso me emociona mucho. Estas cátedras se comparten con toda la escuela debido a que no son tantos los estudiantes que se inscriben además porque el límite de edad es de 14 a 18 años. Veo el campo deportivo dispuesto para varias actividades, sin embargo me centro en lo mío y en como la maestra Atala hará pruebas preliminares para clasificar a los inscritos en novatos, de mediana enseñanza y de enseñanza avanzada.

Las pruebas que hace para arquería consisten en poder dan en el blanco de algunos objetos los cuales ha colocado a distancias diferentes empezando por uno ubicado a 3 metros hasta el último, un blanco puesto a más de 30 metros. La mayoría de estudiantes consiguen resultados aceptables, es solo hasta que llega el turno de Darius un chico de cabello rojo compañero de aula de Gale que la maestra se muestra algo complacida, no consigue dar en el blanco del ultimo pero yo también me sorprendo de sus alcances.

Durante las pruebas, el resto de estudiantes no inscritos pueden permanecer como espectadores, supongo que eso aumenta la presión, yo puedo observar muy cerca a mis amigas y por supuesto a Peeta hasta que por fin es mi turno. Considero que soy buena en ello porque mi papa me enseño, mi gusto por el bosque surgió de las tardes que pasaba en su compañía, a él le gustaba cazar y yo lo acompañe muchas veces y cuando crecí un poco decidió que era tiempo de aprender y hasta me fabrico mi propio arco. Cuando voy al bosque con Gale trato de enseñarle aunque él dice que no hay nadie que iguale mis habilidades, ¡pues bien! Ahora lo sabré.

Empiezo como todos con los blancos de menor dificultad, no he fallado hasta ahora en ninguno pero por fin llego mi reto, los 30 metros. Antes de intentarlo suelto mis brazos y en ese momento escucho a Peeta dirigirse a mí:

-Katniss. Volteo a verlo

-Dale al centro. Dice y yo sonrió en respuesta. Estoy tan nerviosa que olvide que estaba enojada.

Me concentro de nuevo y rozo con el arco mis labios, tenso la cuerda y la flecha sale disparada… Por una milésima de segundo pienso en que lo podría haber hecho de otra manera pero cuando oigo los aplausos de la multitud me doy cuenta que no importa como lo hiciera porque lo logre, di en el blanco.

Me emocione y voltee a ver a todos para encontrarme con la mirada fascinada de mis amigas, una sonrisa coqueta de Finnick, la mirada de envidia de Johanna y por supuesto los ojos encantadores de Peeta. Despierto de mi gloria al momento de oír a la instructora decir: excelente trabajo Everdeen.

En ese momento escuchamos algo más, un anuncio. La voz de Claudius resuena pero es el director quien continúa con la información. Como siempre sus palabras se centran en un tema que él denomina de vital importancia, esta vez su discurso empieza con el futuro y como debemos esforzarnos por dejar huella en el además de otras tantas cosas similares pero luego agrega que como todos los años en este se celebraran los juegos de Panem, una especie de olimpiadas deportivas las cuales reúnen en el Capitolio a las escuelas preparatorias de toda la nación para unas competencias que duran aproximadamente tres semanas. Resalta además que aunque no hemos tenido ganadores en ninguna ocasión tiene la esperanza de que esta vez sea diferente porque contamos con una gran instructora que sabrá trabajar con nuestros talentos, además de un programa deportivo completo que ha decidido tendrá más de dos actividades –Eso explica la disposición de hoy que encontramos en el campo deportivo-

Cuando se despide, la maestra Atala termina de explicar lo que el director ha dicho, nos recuerda que la competencia es aproximadamente en dos semanas (¿Como pretende hacernos talentosos en tan poco tiempo?) y que contaremos con múltiples actividades como atletismo, natación, levantamiento de pesas, tiro con arco y gimnasia. En nuestra escuela no hay donde nadar así que supongo que el entrenamiento en natación se hará en lo más parecido que tenemos a una piscina olímpica, donde dan clases de nado sincronizado a los hijos de las personas distinguidas del distrito.

Para el resto de actividades se han dispuesto lugares especiales en el campo y al parecer todo el día de hoy se harán las pruebas en las diferentes modalidades ya descritas para formar el grupo de 10 estudiantes que enviará el distrito a los juegos. En realidad la participación de cada distrito varía según las actividades en las que decidan concursar, en nuestro caso supongo que son 10 porque tomamos en cuenta 5 modalidades y por cada una de ellas hay dos concursantes. Los directivos de la escuela decidieron no hacer alarde de las pruebas para tratar de tomar nuestro talento "al natural" lo único que sabíamos era que hoy haríamos deporte. Mientras observo toda la parafernalia no sé porque pienso en Gale, él no es un gran deportista, creo que le agrada mucho más la tecnología pero aun así tiene un excelente estado físico y perfectamente podría concursar.

Como mis pruebas ya han terminado decido acompañarme de las chicas para pasar por el resto de actividades y observar, también desearía ir con Peeta porque luego de recapacitar me doy cuenta de que mi enfado no tiene razón de ser porque aunque el me gusta no sé cuáles son sus sentimientos por mí y yo no he demostrado un gran interés tampoco.

Le pregunto a Annie por él y me comenta que también está participando en una de las actividades y que Delly ha dicho que en este instante vamos a verlo en su prueba. Se ha inscrito en levantamiento de pesas con unos cuantos chicos más y cuando vamos llegando noto que se percata de que estoy allí al igual que Johanna – ¿Podría dejar de aparecer cerca de el?- pero Peeta me mira y sonríe dirigiéndose a mí -¡A mí!- Punto para Katniss. Sonrió

Luego de nuestro encuentro es su turno y lo veo levantando las pesas de una manera impresionante, no entiendo mucho de este deporte pero creo que lo hace muy bien, tanto que al terminar la maestra lo felicita como hizo conmigo. Viéndolo así, me doy cuenta de que la actividad física le va de maravilla, aun ahora todo lleno de sudor se ve muy bien y me pregunto a mí misma como no me había percatado de ello, de inmediato nos dirigimos a donde esta y antes de que nosotras lleguemos a su lado, Johanna hace su aparición ahogándolo con sus felicitaciones y de vez en cuando arrojándome una mirada de triunfo. Al final cuando estamos lo suficientemente cerca para oírla le dice a Peeta que espera que vaya a verla en la prueba de atletismo y acto seguido se aleja. -¡Como la odio!-

Peeta se sonroja, pero esta vez yo decido que debo empezar a comportarme de una manera distinta y empiezo por felicitarlo igual que hacen las otras chicas. Delly se apresura a decirle que estuvo increíble y Madge hace un comentario algo vergonzoso para mí donde refiere que se nota que tuvo inspiración para hacerlo tan bien. Annie solo sonríe y yo me pongo como un tomate.

En horas de la tarde se hará la competencia de natación donde al parecer se ha inscrito Finnick Odair, lo sé porque toda la escuela parece estar a la expectativa, sobre todo las chicas tontas a las que a cada rato oigo lanzando suspiros por quien dicen es el joven más apuesto de la escuela y yo solo puedo pensar en lo ridículas que se ven, además Finnick no pertenece aquí técnicamente, solo estará un año aunque supongo que debe ser un excelente nadador ya que en el distrito 4 la actividad económica se basa en la pesca y tienen lugares de sobra donde practicar, veo a Annie incomoda con el asunto así que le digo que si quiere no vamos a verle pero ella niega con la cabeza y yo dejo el tema ahí.

Me alegra muchísimo que Peeta no se haya interesado por la competencia de Johanna, en vez de ello decide ir con nosotras a la prueba de gimnasia, donde podemos observar a varios chicos y chicas dando volteretas, trepando cuerdas y haciendo toda clase de ejercicios en diferentes aparatos y estoy tan entretenida en ello que no noto cuando él se me acerca hasta que dice:

-Estuviste increíble hoy, estoy seguro que serás escogida para ir a los juegos

-Muchas gracias, tú también estuviste excepcional y seguro también iras. Al decir esto noto una sensación extraña en mi estómago que me produce la idea de pensar en ir al Capitolio con Peeta.

-Ya veremos, dice con una sonrisa que reitera lo que hace días se sobre el ¡Es un chico encantador!

Luego de las actividades debemos ir a ducharnos para al almorzar. Al final nos vemos todos en la cafetería y se oye un murmullo acerca de lo que ha sido el día de hoy e incluso algunos estudiantes hacen apuestas entre ello acerca de quiénes serán los elegidos, al parecer mi nombre figura entre los favoritos.

En una mesa lejos de nosotros pero no lo suficiente observo a Finnick y a Johanna hablando supongo que de mi porque veo que ella cada rato voltea a verme y cuchichea con él, aunque esta vez lo noto algo distraído e incluso podría jurar que está observando demasiado a Annie. Cuando ella me conto como lo conoció llegue a dudar de que el pudiera ser tan accesible como lo describió y cuando dijo que al llegar aquí la desconoció tuve aún más dudas de que fuera una persona agradable, ahora no estoy tan segura y creo que el problema no es que la haya olvidado sino que supone que ella no encaja bien en la imagen de chico seductor que intenta crearse ante los demás. -Jummmm, Pues es su asunto y en lo que a mí respecta, un tipo como él podría vivir 100 vidas y nunca merecer a alguien como ella-

La competencia es a las 2 y para eso debemos dirigirnos a una piscina que queda en un pequeño centro de enseñanza para niños, no es la gran cosa pero tampoco se ve tan mal, yo también se nadar porque en el bosque hay un lago en el cual pude practicar cuando papa me enseñaba y aun mucho después de que murió.

-Yo no sé nadar. Dice de repente Peeta extrayéndome de inmediato de mis recuerdos

-Yo sí, mi padre me enseño –Le cuento-

-¿Me enseñarías algún día?

-Claro que sí, te llevare al bosque y allí aprenderás, lo prometo

El me agradece y sonríe para luego agregar

- ¡La llevas puesta!

No me percato de lo que habla hasta que observa mi muñeca y sé que se refiere a la pulsera que me regalo, yo asiento y le contesto

-Siempre

De nuevo sonríe pero esta vez veo algo más en sus ojos, algo que no logro descifrar y de inmediato me pregunto si Peeta sabrá lo que estoy pensando pero sobre todo lo que estoy sintiendo ¿Qué sentirá él? Tal vez sea la hora de preguntarle a Delly quien a propósito se ha quedado absorta en nuestra conversación, lo que hace que me sonroje y que ella lo note, lo que es aun peor, ríe disimuladamente y codea a Madge y a Annie para que vean mi expresión.

Para distraer la situación les digo que tomemos buenos lugares para ver qué tan "extraordinario" es el nuevo y mi sarcasmo parece molestar a algunas de nuestras vecinas quienes me lanzan una mirada de desaprobación. Ya ubicados noto que las chicas dejan a Peeta a mi lado derecho a propósito supongo que para intentar que nos acerquemos más. A las 2 en punto empieza la prueba y en cada carril vemos a un participante, la mayoría de chicos son flacuchos en comparación a Finnick quien tiene un cuerpo como de escultura, sí que es todo un espectáculo, basta con oír la cantidad de suspiros y tonterías de las chicas que nos rodean, es atractivo lo sé, seria injusta si no lo aceptara, pero no es el tipo de hombre que llamaría mi atención.

Peeta disimuladamente me observa, lo sé porque lo veo por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho, supongo que quiere ver mi reacción ante el "monumento" del distrito 4 pero como soy una experta en ello no muestro mayor emoción que aburrimiento; la que si se ve al extremo incomoda es Annie que trata de no observarlo con mucho detenimiento. Suena el pito y todos inician, la piscina es de aproximadamente 20 metros los cuales Finnick Odair recorre con demasiada facilidad en un tiempo record, se desenvuelve literalmente como pez en el agua y al final es quien consigue los mejores tiempos. Sin embargo son varias las actividades que se realizan así que aún queda espacio para que ella haga su aparición.

-¿De qué me perdí?, dice sentándose al otro lado de Peeta -¿No podría haber escogido otro lugar para sentarse?-

Johanna Mason es oficialmente la persona más inoportuna e insoportable que conozco y ya en su lugar sigue parloteando pero esta vez nos involucra a todos en la conversación.

-Katniss. Dice y me toma por sorpresa. Estuviste muy bien en tu prueba esta mañana

No esperaba que me dijera algo así, es más, creo que es lo más agradable que le he oído decirme desde que la conozco y decido que tratare de no verme ante los demás como la que pone una barrera en la comunicación.

-Gracias y ¿a ti como te fue en tu prueba?

- Muy bien y a propósito –dice dirigiéndose ahora Peeta- Me dejaste esperando guapo (…Y ahí va de nuevo)

-De veras lo siento, es que un buen amigo estaba en gimnasia y me pidió que lo acompañara antes que tú. Dice Peeta disculpándose

-No te preocupes porque sé que habrán más oportunidades de que me veas, dice guiñándole el ojo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

Yo trato de observar el resto de la prueba pero debo aceptar que el hecho de que Johanna este tan cerca de Peeta riendo y diciéndole cosas me incomoda aunque después de un rato termino habituándome a su parloteo sobre todo porque noto que Peeta está incomodo también; es extraño pues él es más sociable que yo y no se deja intimidar, sin embargo y no sé porque creo que su incomodidad con Johanna me involucra. Me disculpo un momento con todos y me levanto para ubicarme cerca de Annie porque la noto distante de nuevo.

-¿Estas bien? Le pregunto devolviéndola al mundo real

-Creo que podría estar mejor. Dice con molestia y pienso que esas son las palabras más duras que le he escuchado decir en todo el tiempo que la conozco

-Si quieres nos vamos

Ella agradece y asiente, y de inmediato nos despedimos de los chicos pero pasa algo más: Peeta se levanta también a pesar del esfuerzo de Johanna por hacer que permaneciera allí, eso me da gusto pero supongo que ahora no podre hablar con Annie. Johanna se queda atrás con Delly y Madge que deciden estar un rato más antes de ir al almacén y justo cuando vamos saliendo noto una cosa aún más curiosa, Finnick Odair que esta esperando su turno para una prueba individual nos ve marcharnos con algo que parece decepción.

Ya libre de todo compromiso escolar de hoy nos despedimos, Peeta se marcha a su casa -aunque insistiera en acompañarnos al trabajo- después de que le digo que vaya a descansar porque sin duda hoy fue un día pesado (Literalmente para el). Annie yo continuamos nuestro camino hasta que nos topamos con Gale –Había olvidado por completo a Gale y me siento mal por ello-

-Eh Catnip

-Eh Gale

-Hola Annie, la saluda también para unirse a nosotros

-¿Qué tal tu día? Me pregunta –Oí que te fue muy bien en tus pruebas

-Supongo, le contesto –Pensé que me habías visto

-Es que Beetee quiso enseñarme un aparato electrónico que invento y pensé que como ya te he visto disparar flechas perfectamente muchas veces no hacía falta verte una vez más para saber que eres la mejor.

El comentario a pesar de que fue un halago me hizo sentir mal porque yo esperaba que mi mejor amigo hubiera estado conmigo en ese momento, aunque yo no me percatara de ello el pensar que no me vio me provoco una extraña sensación en los dedos. Entonces se dirige a Annie para preguntarle si ella participo en alguna prueba y al verla algo distraída decidió que lo mejor era dejarnos solas. Se despidió amablemente y se marchó al restaurante. Agradezco el gesto porque ahora si podre apoyar a Annie y para empezar le digo

-Ahora sí cuéntame

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre ti, sobre Finnick

-No hay nada que contar Katniss, ya lo sabes

-Pues tu no lo sabes todo Annie, veras -Tal vez cometo un error al decirlo pero no puedo echarme para atrás- no quiero ilusionarte con lo que voy a decirte pero te aseguro que soy una persona intuitiva y hoy particularmente he visto a Finnick muy al pendiente de ti.

Oírme decir eso pareció tener algún efecto en ella porque de inmediato me miro y pregunto

-¿Porque lo dices?

Entonces procedí a contarle el acontecimiento de la cafetería y lo que paso en la prueba de natación, y ella reacciono de una manera inesperada

-Pues esto no me pasara dos veces, Finnick Odair no me volverá a romper el corazón – y oír su determinación me hizo pensar en lo fuerte que es la dulce Annie Cresta-

Al final de la jornada laboral llego a casa con deseos de contarle todo a Prim, pero para mi sorpresa me encuentro con la visita desagradable de Snow ¡otra vez! Saludo a mama y a Prim con un beso pero a él no me atrevo a acercármele, además de que no confió en él, su olor a rosas y sangre proveniente de una nueva herida que se ha propinado sin querer o a propósito en la boca con quien sabe que, me provoca dificultad para respirar.

-Mi querida Katniss, exclama de una manera exagerada ¿Qué tal tu día de pruebas? Prim me conto que hoy concursabas por una oportunidad para ir al Capitolio

-Supongo que bien, le contesto, pero estoy algo cansada así que si no le importa me quiero ir a la cama

Mama me sirve algo de comer pero a penas y pruebo el plato porque en serio estoy cansada, me despido de todos y le digo a Prim que mañana de camino a la escuela le contare todo, ella asiente y yo me retiro con la mirada de desaprobación de Snow sobre mí.

Consigo conciliar el sueño pronto a pesar de que me inundan las emociones y las personas en el pensamiento: la posibilidad de ir al Capitolio, Finnick, Johanna, Snow, Annie, Gale y por supuesto Peeta…Mi querido Peeta.

Ya es de mañana dice el canto de los sinsajos y mi Patito y Buttercup están aún en la cama. Suavemente la despierto y pronto estamos listas para tomar el desayuno e irnos. Mama está en casa y como ayer no pudimos hablar, ella y Prim me preguntan sobre las pruebas. En lo que creo fueron 5 minutos les cuento sobre la mía, sobre el debut de Peeta, el de Finnick y todo lo que vi y al mencionar a Peeta noto como Prim me da una suave patadita por debajo de la mesa mientras sonríe, yo hago caso omiso de ella y continuo contándoles.

Cuando nos vamos mama me desea suerte pues hoy publicaran los resultados de quienes irán a representar a la escuela en los Juegos del Capitolio, este año es noticia en todo el distrito porque parece que tenemos lo que nunca nos han dado, una oportunidad, ya que la catedra de deporte en el pasado y de la mano de nuestro maestro el gordo Sr. Cray nunca pudo darnos esperanzas, además porque estos juegos son televisados y se pueden ver en todo Panem.

De camino a la escuela seguimos platicando sobre las pruebas de ayer y al llegar nos percatamos de una aglomeración de gente en la pizarra de anuncios. Al parecer los resultados están exhibidos antes de lo previsto. Gale me mira igual que Prim para decirme: -Anda, ve

Me dirijo sin más allí para revisar la lista que ha sido ubicada por cada categoría deportiva:

En primer lugar han colocado Gimnasia y los nombres de Maysilee Donner, una chica de último año que creo es prima lejana de Madge y Joe Atwood de antepenúltimo año, lo sé porque allí lo especifican.

Luego están los seleccionados en Halterofilia, lo cual supongo es sinónimo de levantamiento de pesas porque el primer nombre que leo me acelera el corazón: Peeta Mellark de penúltimo año y Romulus Thread un chico rudo de último año.

A continuación se encuentra la disposición de seleccionados en natación lo cual para mí no es una sorpresa: En primer lugar aparece Finnick Odair de penúltimo año y Lidia Winter una chica de ultimo año a quien no vi concursar, supongo que por estar concentrada en Peeta y Johanna y hablando de ella, es el primer nombre que leo en la disposición de atletismo: Johanna Mason penúltimo año y Jessie Teller de antepenúltimo año. ¡No puede ser! Se me va la alegría a los pies al pensar en Johanna y Peeta juntos en el Capitolio pero vuelve a mí la sonrisa al recordar que aún tengo oportunidad.

De inmediato me lleno de emoción porque en la disposición de tiro con arco aparece en primer lugar mi nombre: Katniss Everdeen de penúltimo año y veo que estaré con el compañero de último año de Gale, Darius Jones. ¡Pues no te va a quedar fácil Johanna Mason! Digo y vuelvo a sonreír.

Al salir del tumulto Gale y Prim me preguntan por los resultados, los cuales doy en general omitiendo a Peeta para no molestar a Gale, sin embargo como Prim pregunta por él, no tengo más remedio que soltarlo y de inmediato noto que su expresión cambia hasta el punto que decide retirarse a su salón. Prim me felicita igual que mis amigas que han llegado de repente haciéndome vagamente consciente de Peeta parado en una columna con su mirada fija en mí. Le respondo con la misma mirada y por un instante nos conectamos –Si, es un hecho que tú y yo vamos al Capitolio… Juntos –Me digo a mi misma- y en ese momento recuerdo que Johanna Mason y Finnick Odair también van.


	6. LOS JUEGOS

Queridos lectores: Perdón por la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada, este capítulo me salió extremadamente largo pero pensé que si lo dividía se volvería mas tedioso… Ojala les guste aunque creo que hubiera podido quedar mejor.

Un abrazo.

CAPITULO 6: LOS JUEGOS

Luego de la publicación de los elegidos para asistir a los juegos, nuestro día se convierte en una locura. Todo el mundo nos felicita e incluso me doy cuenta que los deberes escolares pasan a un segundo plano porque en cuanto nos hemos organizado en el aula Claudius Templesmith hace un anuncio oficial: Atención estudiantes, atención, el director solicita que los 10 elegidos para los juegos se presenten de inmediato en su oficina.

El maestro de matemáticas, nuestra primera clase de hoy nos autoriza salir a Peeta, Finnick, Johanna y yo para encontrarnos en los pasillos con Maysilee, Joe, Romulus, Lidia, Jessie y Darius. Ya en la oficina nos espera Atala la maestra de deporte, Haymitch Abernathy el consejero, el director Caesar Flickerman y ¿Effie Trinket?, si nuestra colorida maestra de teatro también esta allí.

El director nos pide a todos tomar asiento mientras habla sobre los juegos, sobre cómo nos espera un año de gloria de conseguir hacer una buena representación en ellos y cuando ha acabado su discurso le cede la palabra a Atala.

-Ustedes son lo mejor de esta escuela así que sobre sus hombros pesara la responsabilidad de hacerlo bien no solo por ella sino por ustedes mismos –Hace una pausa y continua- para ello hemos dispuesto una rutina especial que consistirá en entrenamiento diario luego de la escuela durante estas dos semanas que restan y como sabemos que será algo difícil con las demandas académicas se ha llegado a un acuerdo con el resto de maestros de que en este tiempo y durante los juegos no habrán pruebas o evaluaciones para alivianar las responsabilidades.

¡Qué considerados! -pienso y de inmediato me percato de algo mas ¿Cómo hare con mi trabajo? Seguro me despedirán. Antes de que tenga tiempo de hacer cualquier cosa me recuerdo a mí misma la mejor parte de todas: Quienes ganan en los juegos tienen derecho a una compensación económica además del reconocimiento público así que debo intentar hacer algo extraordinario en ellos por mí y por mi familia. Todavía pensando en esto observo a Peeta viéndome y queriendo decirme algo, sin embargo, las intervenciones aun no acaban y ahora es el turno de Haymitch.

Lo primero que sale de su boca es una felicitación, aunque yo creo que la hace más por compromiso que por sinceridad. Mientras habla acerca de lo que han sido los juegos durante todo este tiempo tengo la oportunidad de observarlo bien: es un hombre de mediana edad algo barrigón que a mi parecer hoy ha venido a la escuela después de haber salido de una resaca de muchos días. Me pregunto qué será de su vida, ¿tendrá familia? ¿Una esposa quizás? Según le escucho decir será una especie de mentor para nuestro grupo y estará al pendiente de todo en el Capitolio junto a Atala nuestra instructora y ¿Qué les parece? Effie Trinket. Según el director necesitamos un acompañante que se encargue de nuestras apariciones en público y nadie mejor que ella para eso ya que viene directamente de esa ciudad.

Cuando Haymitch ha terminado, la maestra Trinket con su particular y colorido acento resalta la "maravillosa" oportunidad que tenemos frente a nosotros porque está segura de que el distrito 12 hará historia en los juegos de este año; supongo que es su deber alentarnos al respecto aunque personalmente creo que será difícil competir contra chicos que quizás han entrenado toda su vida para esto, pues en distritos como el 1 o el 2 este evento es el más esperado de todo el año.

Camino a nuestras aulas me acerco a Peeta y le pregunto qué era lo que trataba de decirme en la oficina de Flickerman. Cuando le digo esto se sonroja y yo de paso con él, pero entonces comenta que es una suerte que vayamos juntos al Capitolio porque podremos hacernos compañía, yo sonrió porque tiene razón y en ese preciso instante aparecen Johanna y Finnick, este último con la misma actitud de siempre. Nos alcanzan para hacernos saber que escucharon nuestra conversación porque Finnick agrega que definitivamente le da gusto que vayamos todos juntos a los juegos y que si lo deseo con gusto compartirá su habitación conmigo -¡Que amable!- lo miro con cara de pocos amigos pero él se limita a reír. Observo de inmediato a Peeta para ver cómo ha tomado el comentario de Finnick pero está lidiando su propia batalla con el coqueteo de Johanna que lo pone incómodo, lo que me hace pensar que no lo disfruta y lo mejor de todo, que ella no le interesa.

Al terminar con nuestro día escolar me encuentro con Madge, Delly y Annie para ir al almacén y poder hablar con el Sr. Cartwright acerca de mi trabajo durante el próximo mes, las chicas me dicen que me cubrirán con tal de que no me quede sin empleo y cuando hablo con el padre de Delly el muy comprensivamente me dice que no me preocupe porque no me despedirá y hasta me desea la mejor de las suertes en los juegos.

Las siguientes dos semanas son de entrenamiento arduo para cada uno de nosotros, Atala al parecer ha conseguido bastantes colaboradores para ayudarnos a pulir nuestro talento y todos por supuesto entusiasmados y comprometidos damos lo mejor de nosotros, ahí es donde empiezo a pensar que de verdad tenemos una posibilidad de ganar.

En casa intento compartir el mayor tiempo posible con mi familia, no es como si me fuera a ir para siempre pero siento que necesito todo lo que pueda de ellas para que me vaya bien e incluso Gale viene de vez en cuando a mi casa para darme algunas recomendaciones o recordarme lo que ha visto en ocasiones pasadas de la competencia. Incluso un día volvemos a recibir en casa a Snow –No mentía cuando dijo que lo vería seguidamente por aquí- quien le dice a mi madre que me permita hablar con él a solas, así es como nos dirigimos al viejo estudio de mi papa. Cuando estamos allí me pide tomar asiento y yo como siempre con un tono sarcástico empiezo diciéndole

-¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita? Pongo especial acento en la palabra "Honor"

-Mi querida nieta, creo que debemos prometer no mentirnos, eso nos ahorrara tiempo. Dice con un tono frio

-Me parece muy bien, le digo decidida

-Sé que yo no soy de tu total agrado, pero quieras o no somos familia y creo que debemos empezar a comportarnos como tal. Tu madre no ha querido aceptar volver a dirigir la farmacia porque dice que no estás de acuerdo con ello y deseo que reconsideres y le digas que lo haga.

Me parece que más que una petición, lo que hace es darme una orden lo cual me molesta sobremanera, además ni siquiera es cierto lo que dice porque mi mama y yo no hemos hablado sobre el tema del trabajo pero supongo que debo ser muy trasparente porque ella ha notado que no me gusta la idea de tener nexos muy fuertes con Snow además de los que inevitablemente ya existen. Entonces decido contestarle que es decisión de ella si quiere trabajar con el dando casi por terminada nuestra charla, pero antes de salir del estudio me detiene.

-Espera Katniss –Freno y volteo a verle de nuevo- debo confesar que tú actitud me resulta algo irritante – ¡Vaya, que amable!- además de que eres demasiado parecida a ese hombre y eso me gusta aún menos, pero eres mi nieta y quiero lo mejor para ti, solo necesito que me des la oportunidad de…

Lo dejo con la palabra en la boca porque si hay algo que no tolero es que hable mal de mí papa y salgo disparada del estudio a mi habitación a pesar de que a lo lejos le escucho decir cosas como que me falta educación, la verdad es que no me importa porque me ha herido de la peor manera. Al entrar a la habitación cierro de un portazo y me siento en mi cama abrazada a mis piernas mientras noto como las lágrimas calientes bajan por mis mejillas. De fondo escucho a Snow despedirse de mama y de Prim y a ellas hablar luego acerca de que ya casi es el día del viaje al Capitolio.

Al parecer entre lágrimas me quede dormida porque cuando abro los ojos ya Prim duerme a mi lado y sin poder volver a dormirme me quedo pensando en lo que me espera los siguientes días. Pasado mañana viajare con los demás a los juegos y allí tendré que esforzarme mucho, lo único que me alienta es saber que sus ojos azules irán conmigo y de alguna forma sé que todo estará bien.

El día pasa volando entre la escuela, el trabajo y los preparativos del viaje. En la escuela todo el mundo nos da recomendaciones y nos desea suerte, en el trabajo el Sr. Cartwright y las chicas me aseguran que me ven como ganadora y en mi tiempo con Gale él se encarga de recordarme que soy fuerte y que puedo ser mejor que mis contrincantes. Cuando estoy en casa haciendo mi maleta Prim se acerca para hablarme.

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-Un poco, debo aceptar

-Te va a ir muy bien, además Peeta te va a cuidar, dice sonriendo pero algo melancólica

-Ay Patito, todo saldrá bien. Le digo mientras la abrazo y de inmediato veo que saca algo de su bolsillo. Es una especie de broche que encierra en un aro a un pájaro y una flecha en diagonal, el pájaro es un sinsajo.

-Toma, es para que te cuide y te de buena suerte. Me dice

La abrazo fuertemente y beso su frente recordándole que ella es lo más importante en mi vida y que por eso intentare ganar, entonces me abraza también y en ese momento entra mama que se une a nosotros y me dice que tiene algo para mí. Va hasta su habitación y cuando regresa me llevo una maravillosa sorpresa. En sus manos trae la chaqueta de caza de mi padre, era la que siempre llevaba al bosque, hace mucho que no la veía, creo que mi madre la tenía guardada en alguna caja con el resto de cosas de mi papa que para ella son como tesoros.

-Quiero que la lleves contigo para que sientas que tu papa te acompaña

No puedo evitar llenarme de emoción y de lágrimas al recibirla. La toma y de inmediato me la pongo y me queda perfecta además de que es agradable sentir el cuero en la piel aún conserva el olor de papa y decido que cuando viajemos la llevare puesta. Luego de tantas emociones de este día debo descansar porque mañana emprenderé mi camino.

Por fin ha llegado el día y la estación donde abordaremos el tren al capitolio esta abarrotada de personas despidiéndonos. Mi familia y mis amigas están conmigo y cada uno de los otros esta con su familia recibiendo miles de consejos e incluso derramando lagrimas (realmente nuestras familias lo hacen porque nosotros tratamos de estar impasibles) y de pronto lo veo. Ahí está Peeta con los Mellark y por primera vez observo a su madre, parece ser una mujer dura porque aunque su hijo se marcha por casi un mes se ve como desinteresada, sus dos hermanos en cambio le hablan mucho supongo que acerca de lo que debe hacer en los juegos y su padre quien ahora me observa lo veía a él con una sonrisa cálida. El Sr. Mellark viene hacia mí.

-Buenos días Katniss, Leah, Prim

-Buenos días Sr. Mellark. Contestamos Prim y yo

-Hola Joseph. Dice mi madre

-Quiero desearte lo mejor en los juegos, espero que ambos nos traigan buenas noticias –Supongo que se refiere a Peeta y a mí-

-Lo intentaremos, le prometo

-Toma –Me entrega un pequeño paquete- Para el camino -Dice- y se despide

Dentro del paquete hay unas galletas con un hermoso glaseado y mientras las observo mi madre agrega:

-Mi gran amigo Joseph siempre ha sido muy amable

Entonces lo comprendo, el hombre de quien mi madre me hablo en alguna oportunidad era el padre de Peeta, aquel que intento conquistarla sin éxito. Hay cosas que al parecer trascienden generaciones pienso sonriendo. En ese instante aparece Gale que me abraza de una manera emotiva y me dice que todo estará bien, nos mantenemos así hasta que Effie dice que ya es hora de abordar y yo les doy el ultimo abrazo a mis dos mujeres llevándome conmigo la sonrisa de mama, el aroma de Gale, la mirada y la colita de pato de Prim y las lágrimas de Madge, Delly y Annie que además ve con tristeza a Finnick.

Ya en el tren la maestra Trinket nos explica que pasaremos aproximadamente un día viajando y que cada uno tiene un compartimento para que coloquemos allí nuestras pertenencias y descansemos hasta la hora de almorzar. El tren es muy lujoso, cada distrito tiene uno igual dispuesto para la comitiva de los juegos y sin decir nada más cada uno se retira a su lugar aunque yo estoy más interesada por encontrar a Peeta pero creo que ya se ha ubicado. Allí dentro de mi compartimento hay una cama enorme, una televisión y hasta una ventana por la cual observo los paisajes del 12 que voy dejando atrás. A la hora del almuerzo todos nos encontramos de nuevo en una mesa dispuesta con todo tipo de comida que uno se pueda imaginar. Platillos que además de oler maravillosamente bien parecen obras de arte, veo la mirada encantada de casi todos, incluso la de Johanna y Finnick que hasta el momento parecían aburridos. En ese instante aparece Haymitch con una copa de licor en la mano y Atala tras de él que parece algo molesta porque nuestro "mentor" ha bebido.

Ambos se sientan a la mesa y al momento aparece Effie para unirse a la acogedora reunión y empezar a hablar:

-Bueno mis queridos niños, a nuestra llegada al capitolio tendrán el tiempo justo para instalarse en el centro de recibimiento, un edificio en el cual cada distrito dispone de un piso completo debido a que varias de las comitivas son grandes. Allí tendrán espacio para organizar sus cosas antes de participar en el tradicional desfile de apertura donde cada distrito va en una carroza alusiva. Ustedes tendrán que vestir de acuerdo a la actividad que practicaran en los juegos y al final en la plaza central del Capitolio la Presidenta Paylor dará apertura oficial a los mismos. ¿No están emocionados? Descansen todo cuanto puedan ahora porque hoy será un gran, gran día. Dice terminando su discurso.

Claro que estamos muy emocionados, pero por ahora solo necesitamos comer y todos incluso nuestro mentor lo hacemos inmediatamente Effie termina de hablar. Yo me fijo en Peeta que observa con ojos de niño fascinado lo cuidadosos que han sido al elaborar una hermosa tarta que esta exquisitamente decorada con cerezas y cuando levanta la cabeza para verme le hago señas de que deberíamos probarla. El asiente y nos lanzamos al ataque.

Al terminar de almorzar cada quien puede ir a hacer lo que más desee. A parte de los compartimentos hay una sala común donde algunos se reúnen a ver grabaciones de juegos anteriores y otros como Johanna y Finnick deciden mejor ir a dormir. Peeta en cambio me dice que lo acompañe que quiere mostrarme algo. Lo sigo y llegamos al final del tren donde hay una vista espectacular y estando allí me dice:

-Oye Katniss, últimamente nos hemos mantenido en constante contacto pero aun siento que no se mucho de ti, deberíamos aprovechar el resto del viaje y charlar un poco.

La idea de Peeta me parece genial aunque no sé qué tantas cosas podría contarle ya que considero que mi vida no es tan extraordinaria.

-Me parece bien, ¿Qué te gustaría saber? Le pregunto

-Bueno para empezar podrías contarme que cosas te gustan, mmmm por ejemplo…. Tu color favorito

-El verde, contesto sin dudar ¿y el tuyo?

-Naranja

-¿Cómo el cabello de la maestra Effie?

-No, no ese naranja, más bien el intenso naranja de un atardecer

Y así iniciamos una amena platica donde le cuento sobre mis gustos y el sobre los suyos. Yo le digo que amo el chocolate caliente, el estofado de cordero, los dientes de león y la sonrisa de Prim. El me comenta sobre sus dibujos, que le encanta el olor de un lienzo nuevo, los atardeceres en la pradera y mis ojos. En ese instante cambio de color y no sé cuántas veces exactamente porque es la primera vez que Peeta coquetea directamente conmigo, es algo vergonzoso pero me hace sentir bien y entonces yo le contesto algo similar: -también me gustan tus ojos, especialmente cuando brillan de emoción. Así permanecemos todo el resto del viaje entre risas y miradas furtivas hasta que al parecer hemos llegado porque a través del cristal la vemos al fin, es enorme, ya hemos conseguido nuestro destino.

Al arribar al centro de recibimiento nos instalamos en el piso 12 con la indicación de estar preparados para el desfile en 30 minutos. En cada habitación están dispuestos nuestros equipajes y sobre la cama el traje a utilizar, el mío es un atuendo flexible ceñido al cuerpo pero que me permite movilidad absoluta, me trenzo el cabello, me coloco el prendedor que me dio Prim y le doy los toques finales a mi vestimenta con un carcaj de flechas en mi espalda y mi arco en la mano. Al salir de la habitación todos tenemos un atuendo similar, pero solo Darius y yo llevamos el arco lógicamente. En mi mente imagine que Finnick tendría que salir en Calzoncillos –De natación- y la idea me pareció graciosa. Luego nos indican bajar a reunirnos con el resto de participantes para ubicarnos en nuestro carro.

Todas las carrozas son enormes y están decoradas con algo alusivo al distrito, por ejemplo la carroza del 4 tiene redes de pesca –Allí debería estar Finnick- y la del 7 –La del distrito de Johanna- está llena de árboles artificiales, la nuestra tiene que ver con la minería. Me fijo que Effie tenía razón, hay algunas comitivas que tienen casi 30 personas, supongo que están participando en todas las categorías. En unos segundos estamos todos arriba y se da inicio al desfile amenizado por una banda de guerra con tambores gigantes, nosotros solo debemos posar y saludar durante todo el trayecto a la enloquecida gente del Capitolio con sus tradicionales y exóticos atuendos.

Al finalizar el recorrido nos encontramos en el centro de la plaza donde hay una enorme tarima en la que una mujer de aproximadamente 30 años nos espera para saludarnos con otra inmensa comitiva. Ella es Paylor la presidenta de Panem quien acalla los tambores para hablar:

-Bienvenidos participantes de los 74 juegos anuales de Panem. Ustedes son la personificación de nuestros ideales de grandeza y valentía. Hoy nos sentimos honrados con la visita de los jóvenes deportistas más brillantes de nuestra nación y por ello a todos les envió un caluroso abrazo para desearles "felices juegos de Panem y que la suerte este siempre de su parte".

Finalizado su pequeño discurso todo el mundo aplaude y se disponen otras tantas presentaciones, cada comitiva subirá a la gigantesca tarima para ser presentada en general como distrito –No uno por uno de los participantes porque algunas comitivas son enormes en verdad- para que todos nos observen. Allí aprovecho para ver quienes llevan arcos y saber cuál es mi competencia. Alcanzo a ver a una chica rubia del distrito 1, a un chico enorme del distrit otros, pero esos dos me llaman más la atención. Cuando es nuestro turno, Haymitch es quien nos presenta diciendo que venimos del distrito del carbón y que tengan cuidado porque la presión convierte al carbón en diamante.

Al final de la ceremonia algunos de los chicos del distrito 4 se acercan a saludar a Finnick y a reír con él, nosotros por nuestra parte nos vamos a descansar porque fue un día agotador, además mañana ya empezaran las primeras competencias, en mi caso será un día de observación y calentamiento puesto que la competencia de arquería no empieza aun. En el caso de Peeta ya habrá preliminares.

En la noche me dedico a pasear por mi cuarto desesperada, entonces decido salir a respirar y es cuando me topo con Finnick que al parecer tampoco duerme aun. Hago de cuenta que no lo he visto, pero al verme va tras de mi imagino que para fastidiarme.

-¿Insomnio? Me dice con su típica sonrisa

-Un poco

-Vamos, te invito un vaso de leche caliente

Aunque creo que con Finnick debo tener mucho cuidado siento que no tiene nada de malo bajar un poco la guardia, e incluso con mucha suerte podría averiguar que paso con Annie. Vamos a la concina y nos sentamos con un poco de leche cada uno en silencio hasta que dice:

-¿Te gusta Peeta verdad? -yo casi me ahogo con la leche-

La respuesta que podría dar a su pregunta es evidente pero no confío lo suficiente en él. –Creo que ya tengo sueño, le digo retirándome tan roja como un tomate y veo como sus labios forman una sonrisa

-Tu respuesta es más de lo que yo esperaba. Dice a mi espalda.

En la mañana antes de ir al centro de entrenamiento Haymitch nos reúne a todos para darnos algunas indicaciones como tener los ojos bien abiertos o acatar todo tipo de instrucciones por parte de los entrenadores y nos indica que Atala estará allí para colaborarnos. Luego de ello todos somos reunidos en un gigantesco lugar en el cual nos dividen por deportes. El distrito 12 solo participa en 5 categorías pero hay muchas más como lucha libre, boxeo, equitación, y otras tantas. Aunque cada uno debe ir con sus contrincantes tenemos la oportunidad de identificarnos unos a otros en enormes tableros electrónicos dispuestos en todo el lugar donde están nuestras fotografías con nombre y categoría de participación. Allí observo a algunas personas contra las que competiré como una chica del distrito 1 llamada Glimmer y un chico del 5 llamado Roger. Hay más pero ellos llaman especialmente mi atención. También veo algunos de los contrincantes de Peeta como un gigantesco chico del 2 llamado Cato y otro casi igual del 11 cuyo nombre es Thresh y de inmediato recuerdo que en la tarde es la primera prueba de Peeta.

Luego del almuerzo cada uno de nosotros observa cual es la agenda a seguir. Finnick y Lidia tendrán su primera prueba también igual que Peeta. Al resto nos toca mañana. Antes de que sea la hora de la prueba busco a Peeta a quien no me le he acercado hace rato y le hablo

-¿Estas nervioso?

-Un poco, ¿pero sabes? Hay algo que me hace sentir tranquilo y es saber que sin importar si gano o pierdo siempre seré yo mismo, además creo que aunque suene conformista ya llegue hasta aquí y esta experiencia no me la podrá arrebatar nadie y lo más importante es que la he podido compartir con personas que me importan.

-Tienes razón, pero si no es mucho pedir Peeta Mellark, no te lastimes. Le digo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y desearle lo mejor. Lo veo sonrojarse y salir al ruedo.

Toda la tarde me concentro en la competencia de Peeta para la cual hay 23 contrincantes, 24incluyendolo, al parecer todos los distritos enviaron la pareja pesista. Los han dividido en 6 grupos de 4. La primera ronda según entiendo dura 6 días uno por cada grupo y al final de cada uno resultan dos vencedores que van avanzando en rondas. Hoy compite Peeta contra otro chico del 5 y el chico del 2 Cato contra un chico del 10. Y después de varios arranques y mucho esfuerzo los finalistas del día son Peeta y Cato.

Cuando todo ha terminado se hace un balance para decir que Finnick y Peeta mantienen viva la esperanza del 12.

Al siguiente día es el turno de quienes quedamos. En mi caso tendré solamente 11 contrincantes porque solo 6 distritos enviaron participantes a tiro con arco, en sorteo a cada uno nos asignan un competidor por ello las competencias de arco son cada dos días. Mi primer rival será una chica del distrito 6 y en el caso de Darius será Glimmer. Mi prueba consiste disparar a blancos holográficos que se mueven pero no atacan, la idea es obtener el mayor número de ellos y eliminarlos antes de que desaparezcan completamente. Cuando es mi turno entro en la cabina y me preparo, pienso un segundo en el bosque del 12 y al instante empiezan a aparecer uno por uno. Es más rápido de lo que creí pero apunto como siempre concentrándome y uno a uno los voy eliminando. Al final lo he conseguido y sin que me lo digan sé que avance a la siguiente ronda igual que Glimmer.

Al final del día la esperanza del 12 está sobre: Peeta, Romulus, Johanna, Finnick, Maysilee y yo y pienso que aún es posible. Durante la cena Effie parlotea sobre lo bien que va nuestra causa y nos felicita pero Haymitch no se ve convencido igual que Atala diciendo que en realidad no es tan buen balance porque quizás al terminar los primeros 7 días ya no quedaremos muchos, pero nos mantenemos y al finalizar el ultimo día de competencias de la primera semana somos los mismos.

A Peeta que es el único que en realidad me importa le quedan aún 11 contrincantes en competencia diaria y en mi caso al finalizar la semana anterior solo quedamos 6 para un enfrentamiento día de por medio. Mi prueba esta vez sí es una confrontación directa. Competiré contra una chica del 11 de baja estatura y ojos castaños, creo que su nombre es Rue, he oído a algunos que es muy ágil pero yo no me dejare vencer fácilmente. La prueba consiste dar en el blanco a 10 objetos colocados a diferentes distancias (igual que en la escuela), ambas tenemos uno idéntico separado por una pared y la idea es acabar primero y hacerlo sino perfectamente lo más aproximado a ello. Escucho el silbato y empiezo. Al final el tablero electrónico lo dice, he sido la más rápida.

Cuando concluye nuestra siguiente semana es increíble pero oficialmente estos son los primeros juegos de Panem donde el 12 brilla. Para los últimos y más importantes días Finnick, Johanna, Peeta, Maysilee y yo somos su representación.

Al empezar la última ronda de los juegos Peeta compite contra un chico del distrito 4. Es tensionante verlo esforzarse tanto pero puedo hacerlo porque mi competencia esta vez no es simultánea y mucho antes de que sea mi turno se convierte oficialmente en el Primer finalista en Pesas. Antes de mi turno veo a Haymitch cerca de mí, parece que quiere conocer mis habilidades de cerca y creo que le daré gusto porque hacerlo bien ahora significa ser finalista también. Me enfrento ante mi más grande reto hasta el momento, Roger, el chico del 5. La prueba vuelve a ser holográfica pero esta vez ambos estamos en la misma cabina y el punto es alcanzar más objetivos que el contrincante. Es hábil lo acepto pero yo soy más rápida. Los días de caza de mi padre me enseñaron a manejar la velocidad y la cautela y al final eso me convierte en la primera finalista de los juegos en tiro con arco.

En la noche festejamos con una gran comida porque hoy somos 4 los finalistas: Peeta, Johanna, Finnick y yo aunque en verdad el 12 solo está representado en el chico del Pan y yo. El resto de la comitiva ya eliminada, Atala, Effie y Haymitch nos felicitan pero este último quiere al parecer hablar conmigo.

-Muy bien preciosa, me dice

No sé por qué pero me molesta que me llame así sin embargo le agradezco.

-Pero esta vez no será suficiente. La parte final de los juegos además de competencia debe ser espectáculo así que debes hacer algo excepcional y hay pensar en qué.

De nuevo nos unimos al resto y veo que Peeta está algo atorado con Johanna que no deja de atosigarlo. Había olvidado lo molesta que era pero esta vez decido que no lo tolerare así que me voy a mi habitación mientras todos notan mi actitud. Estando allí cierro la puerta con seguro y pienso en mama, en Prim y en Gale, en que deben haberme visto en televisión todos estos días y en que seguro estarán deseando igual que yo tenerme en casa ya y mientras pienso en esto escucho que golpean mi puerta y oigo además su voz, pero no quiero verlo porque estoy cansada, cansada y enojada. Así que no contesto fingiendo que ya duermo.

En la mañana Haymitch me comenta un plan que tiene para hacerme brillar literalmente en la final y con ello logro evadir a Peeta todo el tiempo, lo que no logro evitar es la molesta sonrisa de Johanna y la mirada de Finnick, ¿Cuál es su problema? Debí preguntarle por Annie así se sentiría incómodo y me dejaría en paz.

Ya en la recta final lo equipos son más pequeños y todos estamos muy concentrados y después de las ultimas definiciones llega el día donde serán elegidos los vencedores. Todas nuestras pruebas son simultaneas así que no veré a Peeta ni el a mí pero antes de que sea la hora se me acerca y sin decir nada toma mi mano, la besa y pone en ella un diente de león que no sé de dónde saco. Ese pequeño gesto tiro todas mis emociones a la basura y por primera vez tuve unas inmensas ganas de que ese beso no hubiera sido en mi mano, sin embargo, no es ni el momento ni el lugar y desecho la idea. Solo le agradezco y lo miro para desearle lo mejor.

Mi prueba de esta vez tiene jueces que calificaran tiempo, ejecución y originalidad. Mis contrincantes son Glimmer y una chica llamada Ren del 10 que no había notado antes. La prueba es una especie de carrera de relevos que inicia en un tramo holográfico idéntico para cada una, la consecución de 7 blancos cuidadosamente colocados y una muestra original que cada una ha preparado. La ejecución debe ser perfecta además de rápida. Al sonar el silbato empiezo y me dejo llevar pensando en muchas cosas, en Peeta, en mi familia, en mi papa, en el diente de león que acabo de recibir y en mí… Así llego hasta el final para impregnar una flecha especial en fuego y dispararla sin pensar hacia lo que Haymitch ha reparado para mi espectáculo. Mi blanco está a 30 metros y es la pequeñísima punta de una mecha. Cuando disparo se detiene mi tiempo y se hace eterno mientras la flecha toca la mecha y empieza a encender mi insignia, la misma que Prim me regalo. Haymitch vio que la llevaba prendida a mi ropa siempre y esto le dio la idea de hacerla en tamaño gigante y encenderla frente a todos a una gran distancia. Debo aceptar que el consejero de la escuela que pensé que no me ayudaría en nada es astuto porque lo que ha ideado es un espectáculo maravilloso, ver como el sinsajo y la flecha en diagonal se encienden en un aro de fuego y aún más como ese mismo sinsajo abre sus alas al final. No se cómo lo hizo pero Haymitch lo logro, estoy brillando, es más, estoy ardiendo en llamas.

Yo me quedo admirando su obra mientras oigo el murmullo a mi alrededor y cuando me concentro lo entiendo. Todos gritan mi nombre y empiezan a llamarme "chica en llamas". Pues resulta que después de tres semanas. Katniss Everdeen, ahora la chica en llamas es una de las vencedoras de los 74 juegos de Panem. Es increíble, todo mi mundo dio un giro y en medio de mi confusión lo veo llegar, sus ojos brillan de la emoción y es esa misma la que hace que me tome en sus brazos y haga que el tiempo se detenga de nuevo. ¡Lo logramos! Es lo último que le oigo decir antes de que bese mis labios.


	7. LOS VENCEDORES

CAPITULO 7: LOS VENCEDORES

Por un momento el mundo a mi alrededor era un caos entre la algarabía de la gente, la música que indicaba que los juegos habían concluido e incluso entre la iluminación de las llamas de mi sinsajo. Sin embargo cuando se acercó y me tomo con emoción entre sus brazos las cosas tomaron su lugar, todo aquello tuvo sentido. ¡Lo logramos! Fue lo que dijo antes de hacer que mi tiempo fuera solo suyo, no sé cuánto anhelaba ese contacto –Aunque no fuera totalmente consciente de ello- solo sé que en ese instante a pesar de la multitud fuimos solo el, yo y ese beso, mi primer beso, nuestro primer beso que marcaría el comienzo de algo nuevo para ambos así que decidí liberarme, cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar.

Cuando nos detuvimos, aún estaba en sus brazos y pude mirarlo muy de cerca, sus ojos azules brillaban con luz propia y sus labios se formaban en una sonrisa que solo se interrumpió cuando me dijo: Iremos a casa como vencedores. Entonces lo abrace muy fuerte y sonreí porque por un momento fui muy feliz pero en ese preciso instante vinieron a mi mente mi papa, Prim, mi mama, mis amigas y Gale. ¡Gale! El y todo Panem deben haber visto nuestro beso porque hay cámaras por todas partes para televisar cada momento del final de los juegos y sobre todo cuando eres vencedor. No sé cómo lo tomara, pero ahora no quiero preocuparme por eso.

Escuchamos al fondo que se anuncia oficialmente el fin de la competencia felicitando a los vencedores e invitándolos a prepararse para la ceremonia de clausura. En ese momento aparecen Finnick y Johanna quienes han ganado en sus categorías y en un segundo se une también nuestra comitiva: Haymitch, Atala y Effie, además del resto de chicos del 12 que participaron en las competencias, por lo que dejamos de estar unidos en nuestro abrazo y damos paso a las muestras de alegría de los demás, antes de que Effie se apresure a decirnos que debemos prepararnos para lo que viene.

Cada vencedor se ubicara en una especie de pedestal donde será coronado con laureles por la mismísima Presidenta Paylor quien además nos hará entrega de un ramo de flores y levantara nuestras manos unidas en señal de triunfo mientras se mencionan nuestros nombres y aparecen nuestras fotos en pantalla gigante. Los vencedores del distrito 12 este año son 4 (algo nunca antes visto) y luego de que somos vitoreados en el campo nos retiramos para prepararnos seguidos de nuestra comitiva que no deja de hablar de la brillante actuación que hemos hecho.

-Mis niños, les espera un maravilloso agasajo así que deben estar listos en ¡20 minutos! Dice Effie con más entusiasmo del que le he escuchado en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerla.

A cada uno le ha sido escogida una vestimenta según el criterio de sus acompañantes, en este caso Effie (me preocupa que quiera que luzca como ella) pero me tranquilizo cuando veo mi vestido sobre la cama. Es un atuendo negro largo y ceñido al cuerpo que al movimiento parece destellar como brasas encendidas –Pienso que quieren seguir la idea de la chica en llamas- además me han dejado zapatos de tacón como los que nunca he usado en mi vida aunque agradezco que no sean como los de Effie. En el piso 12 solo se oye el emocionado parloteo de los estilistas que se encargaran de que luzcamos como estrellas y en todo el Capitolio se escucha música de victoria. Al estar listos, todos salimos al lugar donde tuvimos que organizarnos para participar en el desfile de apertura, pero en esta ocasión los vencedores somos colocados en una sola carroza con una corona gigante y muchísimas rosas blancas (que me recuerdan el olor de Snow). En total somos 17, que equivale al número de categorías en general de los juegos, podríamos decir que el 12 se da por bien servido porque obtuvo vencedores en 4 de las 5 en que participo, sin embargo sigo pensando que solo obtuvimos 2 títulos porque nuestros otros 2 vencedores no son del distrito.

Así es como nos vemos vestidos con trajes de diseñador, con maquillaje y peinados para causar impacto y en mi criterio lo logramos porque se puede decir que el grupo de vencedores más que deportistas parecen modelos de catálogo. La verdad todo eso no me importa, porque ahora solo puedo pensar en Peeta y en el beso que me dio, no sé cómo debo reaccionar cuando lo vea pero lo que si se es que no debo demostrar demasiado por mi bien.

Cuando por fin aparece noto que se ve muy guapo y que viene directo a mí, al llegar también se juntan con nosotros Johanna y Finnick quienes están muy elegantes y por supuesto vienen como siempre dispuestos a incomodar. Esta vez inicia Finnick:

-Katniss, te ves absolutamente aterradora con ese atuendo, ¿Qué paso con tus vestidos de niña pequeña?

Como no quiero darle el gusto de arruinarme el momento le contesto con indiferencia

-Ya crecí así que ya no me quedan

-Estoy muy seguro de eso, dice mirándome de pies a cabeza

-Pero supongo que a ti tampoco te quedan los tuyos porque incluso parece que no cabes bien en lo que te han puesto hoy. Agrego y siento que gane la partida pero Finnick solo se limita a sonreír con vanidad y dice:

-Si tú lo dices chica en llamas, y acto seguido se aleja al parecer a saludar a un vencedor del 4.

Ahora creo que es el turno de Johanna quien no me decepciona y se lanza al ataque:

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora que todo el mundo quiere besarte o tener algo contigo?

-No creo que todo el…

-No hablaba contigo, me dice y mira de una manera coqueta a Peeta.

-Ah, por supuesto, le contesto con un gesto de molestia que ni siquiera nota porque sigue hablándole a el – ¿Es que no vio nuestro beso?- Me pregunto

-Te ves fabuloso

-Muchas gracias, contesta Peeta sin dejarse intimidar por ella pero mirándome a mi

Y en ese momento escuchamos que nos dan la indicación de subir a la carroza. Haymitch se acerca para hablarnos a todos y decirnos que luego del desfile y de la coronación harán una fiesta en nuestro honor y podremos por fin partir a casa donde imagina que nos espera un gran recibimiento.

En la carroza no hay orden específico porque ahora todos somos un solo grupo "Los vencedores", sin embargo, Peeta se coloca a mi lado y me toma de la mano, el sentir su contacto me pone nerviosa pero me gusta, entonces volteo a verle y le digo:

-No dejes que me caiga

-Jamás, contesta y aprieta el agarre.

Durante el desfile todo el mundo está enloquecido con nosotros y creo que principalmente con Peeta y conmigo porque aparte de vernos físicamente atractivos vamos tomados de la mano, solo tenemos que saludar y enviar besos a la multitud que lucha por atraparlos como si fueran tangibles hasta que de nuevo llegamos al centro de la ciudad. Todos bajamos de la carroza y cada uno sube a su pedestal. Peeta suelta mi mano y me dice: -Te veo al final.

La Presidenta empieza por dar un pequeño discurso de felicitación en el cual dice que somos un orgullo para cada uno de los distritos y nos recuerda que personificamos los ideales de grandeza de la nación. Acto seguido procede a coronar a cada uno y a felicitarnos en persona. Cuando es mi turno me doy cuenta que nunca había visto a esta mujer tan de cerca: no aparenta gran edad pero sí parece que el llevar el peso de Panem en sus hombros la ha hecho más vieja, su piel es olivácea oscura y sus ojos castaños similares a los de Rue, una de mis competidoras en los juegos. Mientras está conmigo veo mi foto en la pantalla y aparece mi nombre proclamándome vencedora de la competencia de arquería y al final me entrega el ramo de flores y levanta conmigo su mano en señal de victoria.

Cuando es el turno de Peeta veo que estrecha la mano de la presidenta con seguridad mientras esta repite la misma operación que conmigo, una y otra vez. Alcanzo a distinguir a algunos vencedores de los cuales tuve presente su nombre al principio: Lyme del distrito 1 vencedora en atletismo, Brutus del distrito 2 vencedor en boxeo, Blight del distrito 7 vencedor en lucha libre y Chaff del distrito 11 vencedor en equitación, entre otros más que hacen que la ceremonia sea un poco larga.

Cuando ha concluido la coronación suena el himno de Panem que debemos entonar en señal de respeto, luego todo el mundo aplaude y el maestro de ceremonias del evento presenta al grupo de vencedores de este año. Cuando todo ha acabado podemos bajar de allí e ir a descansar un rato y a cambiarnos para nuestra fiesta. Pienso que es una suerte que nuestros compañeros del 12 que no ganaron también puedan asistir porque así que no estaremos solos entre tanta gente desconocida.

Camino a nuestro piso, Peeta se junta conmigo y nos topamos con Haymitch para tomar el mismo ascensor que Finnick y Johanna. Dentro, todos comentan que la ceremonia fue eterna pero que lo mejor está por venir porque las fiestas del Capitolio son toda una sensación. Johanna no deja de observarme, no sé si es porque envidia mi vestido o porque como siempre empezara a molestarme, al parecer es lo segundo porque empieza a hablar.

-¿Y ustedes dos que vienen siendo? Pregunta y nos toma a Peeta y a mí fuera de base

Finnick sonríe y Haymitch se mantiene expectante como si de verdad esperara una respuesta y dice:

-Cierto preciosa, ese beso sí que fue un gran final para los juegos

Para mi sorpresa Peeta es quien contesta por los dos tomándome de la mano:

-Vamos tomándolo con calma por ahora

-Claro, porque besarla frente a toda la nación es tomar las cosas con calma. Dice Finnick con una risita burlona.

No refuto la respuesta de Peeta porque la verdad es que no hemos hablado al respecto, pero sé que tendremos que hacerlo en algún momento y creo que la fiesta de esta noche es la oportunidad perfecta.

Al salir del ascensor cada uno se va a su habitación a quitarse el atuendo del desfile y a relajarse un poco antes del gran evento puesto que como volveremos a ser el centro de atención de las personalidades más importantes del Capitolio debemos estar como dice Effie "Fabulosos". En realidad no me gustan las fiestas porque no soy buena para relacionarme, pero creo que esta vez por lo menos no estaré sola.

Me pongo bajo la ducha y empiezo a pasar las imágenes mentales de todo lo que me ha ocurrido en estos días: Las competencias, el triunfo, los comentarios de Finnick y Johanna y lo más importante, como ha cambiado mi "relación" con el chico del pan; la forma como pasamos de ser unos perfectos desconocidos que solo estrellaban su mirada de vez en cuando a ¿buenos amigos?... Entonces coloco mi cabeza bajo el agua para meditarlo mejor y sonrió.

Al final me pongo mi bata de baño y me recuesto en la cama a seguir sonriendo como una tonta, nunca me he visto interesada en un chico y como es la primera vez me recuerdo a mí misma las tantas veces que me he burlado de las chicas enamoradas. Entonces ¿Estaré enamorada de Peeta? Pues supongo que pronto lo sabré y vuelvo a sonreír porque en el fondo la idea no me disgusta.

Para sacarme de mi ensoñación llaman a mi puerta. No sé cuánto tiempo habré gastado entre mi ducha y mis pensamientos porque es mi estilista la que toca, su nombre es Octavia y es tan excéntrica como Effie pero es muy amable. Empieza a preparar mi cabello y todo de mí con ayuda de sus asistentes Flavius y Venia que mientras trabajan parlotean sobre lo maravilloso de los juegos de este año.

Cuando han acabado conmigo parezco una estrella de televisión, llevo un vestido rojo de una sola tira, ceñido a mi cuerpo y que brilla por todas partes, soy una estrella, literalmente. Han recogido mi cabello y me han colocado un maquillaje suave y unos zapatos no muy altos pero que me hacen ver elegante. Me siento menos insegura y lista para lo que venga. Cuando ya Octavia da el visto bueno salgo a reunirme con el resto que ya espera en la sala. Johanna lleva un vestido color madera ceñido también, pero con largas mangas además del cabello en un peinado rebelde -toda ella parece serlo en realidad- y que decir de los chicos, ambos vestidos de traje, Peeta de negro y Finnick de azul. El resto de chicos se han adelantado porque lo apropiado es que los vencedores lleguen con sus acompañantes. Effie como siempre llama la atención por su exceso de color, lleva un vestido purpura chillón con enormes mangas y hasta la rodilla, con una flor gigante del mismo color sobre su cabello naranja que pienso la hará irse de lado en cualquier momento, Atala por su parte lleva un sencillo vestido color plata y un sobrio peinado y Haymitch lleva traje también.

Así partimos cada una de gancho con uno de los chicos, Johanna con Finnick, Haymitch con Atala a un lado y Effie al otro y por supuesto Peeta conmigo. Al llegar al palacio presidencial donde es la gran fiesta observamos lo ostentoso que es todo: Muebles que yo creo son finísimos, muchísima comida, más de la que veré en toda mi vida, gente de todas las formas y colores además de los chicos que participaron en los juegos y por supuesto los vencedores.

-¡Saboréenlo todo mis vencedores! Esto es para ustedes, dice Effie antes de darnos cabida para avanzar.

Es cierto que somos el centro de atención porque todos quieren tocarnos o sacarse fotos con nosotros. Para una persona como yo que no se relaciona con facilidad es algo complicado, sin embargo el resto se desenvuelve con mucha facilidad. Me vuelvo a Peeta y le digo:

-Esta noche planeo probar absolutamente todos los platillos que han servido

-¡Pues que esperamos! Dice con una sonrisa

Pero como bien dicen por ahí el ojo es más grande que el estómago y en la primera mesa ya siento que no me cabe nada más. Los dos sonreímos porque sé que le pasa igual y de inmediato se apresura a decir:

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Lo siento, es que no se hacerlo. Me disculpo avergonzada

-No te preocupes, solo sígueme. Me dice mientras me conduce a la pista.

Es cierto, Peeta hace que sea más fácil y a pesar de no saber hacerlo tan bien creo que nos movemos conforme el ritmo de la música sin equivocarnos.

-¿Qué te parece todo esto? Dice de pronto

-Es un tanto agobiante, pero supongo que debo dejar de lado mis juicios morales e intentar divertirme. Le contesto

-Además lo mejor de todo es la compañía. comenta sonriendo

¡Lo ha hecho de nuevo! Ahí está él diciendo las palabras correctas en el momento adecuado, pero como me quedo sin palabras solo me acerco y coloco mi cabeza sobre su hombro invitándolo a bailar aún más unidos. En ese instante podemos sentir los latidos del corazón del otro, los míos van a mil igual que los suyos y me pregunto ¿por qué mi corazón puede decir lo que mi boca no se atreve? Tendré que hacer algo al respecto porque ahora estoy segura de que nació algo especial en mi por Peeta y no es precisamente lo que sientes por un amigo, no es igual a lo siento que por Gale, eso creo.

Cuando acaba la canción me toma de la mano y me invita a sentarnos, allí me ofrece algo de beber y yo decido que por primera vez en mi vida probare algo de licor fuerte. Le pido un Whiskey para ver si es cierto eso de que te da valor pues creo que esta noche lo necesitare si quiero resolver el nudo de mi cabeza. Al instante llega con dos tragos iguales y me entrega uno para luego decir:

-Quiero que brindemos

Yo estiro mi mano con la copa y asiento esperando sus palabras

-Esta noche brindare por mi suerte, porque vine al Capitolio a ganar una competencia y conseguí más que una victoria deportiva, logre ganar una batalla que llevaba años librando

Esas palabras dicen más de lo que yo puedo imaginar y algo que seguro debo averiguar y lo hare pero por ahora solo chocamos la copa para darle el primer sorbo al licor. Baja por mi garganta como si fuera fuego, quema pero se siente bien. Entonces me animo a decir la primera cosa que puede ponerme en evidencia olvidando eso de no demostrar tanto:

-Y yo brindo por tus ojos, chico del pan, porque cualquiera podría perderse en ellos.

-Salud. Dice él y le damos el segundo sorbo. La sensación es igual que la anterior pero se ve interrumpida por su voz

-¿Sabes Katniss? Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, llevabas dos trenzas en lugar de una y cantaste en la clase de música una canción sobre el valle. Ese día pude notar que los pájaros que entonaban melodías alrededor se callaron para escucharte y de inmediato lo supe, estaba perdido. De ahí en adelante siempre estuve cerca de ti aunque tú no te dabas cuenta.

Me quedo perpleja ante su declaración porque cobra sentido todo lo que Madge me había dicho y aun mas las insinuaciones de Delly e incluso eso de que había ganado una batalla de hace años, ya no debo intentar averiguarlo, Peeta está enamorado de mí, ¡lo ha estado por años! Y yo sin saberlo.

-Di algo por favor. Me pide

Y justo antes de abrir mi boca para decir cualquier cosa llega Finnick – ¿Es que no ve que estamos ocupados?-

-¿Me permites?

Ni siquiera dirige la pregunta a mí pero me señala porque quiere que bailemos y le pide permiso a Peeta.

-Por supuesto, dice el amablemente y yo tratando de disimular mi molestia me levanto.

Ni siquiera le menciono que no se bailar muy bien porque él es ese tipo de persona a la que no puedes darle ventajas para que te ofenda, sin embargo creo que ha bebido porque aparte de que siento el olor, su expresión se ve más relajada

-¿Interrumpí algo importante?

-Te diste cuenta, respondo indiferente

-Lo siento Katniss pero tenía que hablar contigo, hace días que quiero hacerlo

Supongo que no tendré más remedio que escucharlo así que asiento indicándole continuar

-¿Tu eres muy amiga de Annie Cresta verdad? La pregunta me toma por sorpresa

-Si lo soy, ¿porque?

-Veras, dice y titubea un momento. Yo tuve la oportunidad de conocerla en el distrito 4 hace algún tiempo y debo confesarte que me pareció una mujer excepcional. Es sencilla pero hermosa, inocente pero fuerte y con ella pude ser yo mismo como no he podido serlo con nadie más.

-¿Y entonces porque hiciste de cuenta que no la conocías cuando legaste al 12? Al decir esto Finnick se percata de que yo sé sobre su historia de primera mano pero continúa hablando

-Es difícil de explicar

-¿Qué es lo difícil? ¿Decir que ella no encaja en el ideal de chico seductor que has querido labrarte? No la mereces

-¿Y tu si mereces a Peeta? En el tiempo que llevo en el 12 y sobre todo en la escuela he visto cómo te mira y sobre todo que está loco por ti y tu simplemente no le das la oportunidad, al principio pensé que eras de ese tipo de chicas que les gusta jugar a enamorar y botar a los hombres pero luego vi que te juzgue mal porque cuando intente acercarme a ti de esa manera no me diste espacio y luego de observarte note algo evidente: lo quieres, no sé de qué manera y es posible que tú tampoco lo sepas pero es así.

¡No estábamos hablando de eso! Y ¿cómo es posible que todo el mundo lo viera venir y yo no? Me siento tonta pero sin embargo las palabras de Finnick resuenan en mi interior y me dejan a mí sin que decir al respecto. ¿Lo quiero? Sé que en algún momento acepte que me agradaba e incluso que me gustaba pero ¿hasta el punto de quererlo? Es una posibilidad que no había considerado tan seriamente hasta hoy en la ducha cuando pensé en nuestra relación y medite sobre lo que ha sucedido estos días además no me he enamorado antes así que no tengo punto de referencia al respecto.

-No estamos hablando de mí sino de ti, entonces ¿qué piensas hacer respecto de Annie?

-Por eso necesitaba hablar contigo, tu eres su amiga y podrías ayudarme a acercármele, créeme lo he intentado por mis medios y ella siempre pone una barrera, sé que fui un tonto al llegar al 12 pero no supe que hacer y ahora si lo tengo claro Katniss: ¡estoy enamorado de ella y deseo que este a mi lado!

Su declaración parece tan sincera que decido que podría ayudarlo, además Annie lo ama, ella me lo dijo y creo que la hará feliz saber que el siente lo mismo.

-Muy bien Finnick Odair, te ayudare. Le digo y lo veo sonreír ampliamente, siempre y cuando vayas y le quites a Peeta de encima a Johanna.

Hace rato los vi bailando pero extrañamente no me siento celosa como antes, después de la declaración de Peeta todo se ve diferente pero siento que ya es el momento de volver a su lado. Finnick asiente y le pide a Johanna que bailen, ella accede y se despide diciendo que volverá.

Peeta sonríe y yo también, lo invito a sentarnos y allí bebo otro trago. Luego tomo su mano y le digo:

-¿De que estábamos hablando? Ah sí, decías que estabas perdido.

Él sonríe y e indica que deje de beber, cosa que acato porque después de dar vueltas bailando ahora es mi cabeza la que gira.

-Mira Katniss, no tienes que decir nada que no sientas, yo solo quería saber lo que pensabas sobre lo que te dije pero no hay que forzar nada.

Antes de que siga pongo mi dedo en su boca indicándole que se calle y acto seguido me preparo para hablar.

-Peeta, tu eres un chico excepcional y he podido darme cuenta de que eres muchas cosas más en este tiempo que he estado cerca de ti pero no soy buena con las palabras así que no se bien que decir…

-Entonces ven. Me dice acercándome a él para abrazarme, sin embargo yo tengo una mejor idea

-No soy buena con las palabras pero puedo decirte las cosas de otra manera.

El licor al parecer si me ha dado valor porque no lo dudo ni un instante, tan cerca como estamos pongo mi cara frente a la suya y mis manos en sus mejillas para besarlo suavemente. En ese momento como la primera vez no existe nada más que nosotros dos y trato de transmitirle así todo lo que siento por él, todo lo que no se decir e incluso todo lo que aún no acabo de descubrir. Cuando termina el beso le pregunto si corresponde en algo a lo que me ha declarado y con una sonrisa dice:

-Es un buen comienzo y justo cuando va a volver a besarme oigo una conocida pero irritante voz de nuevo

-¡Ya basta par de tortolos! Es Johanna y nos indica que nos unamos a ellos para bailar. Accedemos porque creo que ya no habrá más declaraciones esta noche.

La fiesta sí que estuvo cargada de sorpresas: la declaración de Peeta y la confesión de Finnick e incluso la nueva actitud de Johanna además del licor me han dejado algo de dolor de cabeza pero también una sonrisa ridícula que cargare por el resto del día y del viaje porque ya nos despedimos del Capitolio.

Effie nos dice que debemos estar listos en 30 minutos pues hoy empezaremos el viaje camino al 12 para otro gran, gran día. Yo me alegro porque veré de nuevo a mi familia, pero de paso recuerdo que también tendré que enfrentarlos, en especial a Gale quien no va a tomar muy bien lo que ha pasado con Peeta. Sin embargo él es como mi hermano así que en algún momento lo entenderá.

Casi todo el viaje lo pasamos descansando puesto que los juegos fueron extenuantes y los excesos de anoche en la fiesta se notan. Haymitch tiene tanta resaca que quizás no sentara cabeza en días y el resto tenemos un leve malestar producto de unas pocas copas y de muchas declaraciones inesperadas. Como casi todo el tiempo duerme nos queda muy poco para vernos presentables pero ya es hora. Estamos llegando.

Y cuando el tren por fin se detiene en la estación del distrito 12 los veo. Allí están mama, Prim y Gale además de mis amigas y el resto de familiares de los concursantes y de los vencedores, todos con una sonrisa y alegría en sus rostros. Veo a los padres y hermanos de Peeta y a la que parece ser la abuela de Finnick, Mags porque aunque no la conozco tiene su mismo color de ojos y esta con ¡Annie!

Al presentarnos como vencedores aun sin salir del tren, los 4 nos tomamos de la mano y las levantamos, Peeta está a mi lado derecho y Finnick al izquierdo seguido de Johanna. Al final decide bajar nuestras manos aun unidas para besar la mía y ese simple gesto me sirve para darme cuenta de algo: No será nada fácil con Gale, lo que ha pasado no le ha gustado nada. No creo que deba darle explicaciones a quien considero mi hermano mayor, pero en el fondo su actitud me preocupa y no sé qué tantas implicaciones pueda tener en nuestra relación lo que ha visto en televisión y aquí de mí y del chico del pan. Supongo que en este momento empiezan para mí unos nuevos juegos, unos en los cuales tal vez no saldré vencedora.


	8. MI MEJOR AMIGO

Hola, hola… Lo sé, he estado muy perdida y me disculpo porque mi trabajo a esta fecha me ha absorbido, sin embargo, aquí como pude termine un nuevo capítulo. ¿Cómo les ha parecido hasta ahora? Agradezco a quienes me han escrito y a quienes solo han leído, pero espero que pronto haya más comentarios que leer (Eso me motiva a continuar), aunque ahora quiero pedirles algo muy importante si no es molestia: Cuando me escriban (Si pueden) por favor pongan el país de donde lo hacen, es que quisiera saber si esto traspasa fronteras… Ahhh y a propósito quiero dejarle un saludo especial a ** .Uchiha**… Es un hecho, en menos de lo que espero tendré lo que me pediste.

¡Un abrazo!

CAPITULO 8: MI MEJOR AMIGO

Ya es hora de acercarnos a quienes han venido a recibirnos y por ello todos debemos deshacer nuestra unión de manos y seguir hacia adelante pero Peeta quien antes había besado mi mano tomada de la suya me detiene sin soltarme aun y me mira fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos azules para luego decirme:

-¿Juntos?

Yo tengo solo un segundo para analizar lo que ha dicho, sé que quiere saber si lo que paso en los juegos se quedara en el Capitolio y como en este momento por fin tengo algo de claridad sobre lo que siento le contesto, extrañamente sin dudas:

-Juntos

Sonríe y acto seguido me da un ligero beso en los labios que empeora la expresión de Gale. Lo sé porque cuando Peeta va con su familia me mira como si estuviera delante de la persona más despreciable del mundo.

Trato de ignorarlo mientras corro a los brazos de Prim y de mama que me besan hasta el cansancio mientras me felicitan por mi "gran" hazaña, luego abrazo una a una a mis amigas que además de felicitarme por los juegos no disimulan su felicidad por lo que para ellas parece obvio: Peeta y yo estamos juntos. Madge no deja de alardear que sabía que así serían las cosas tarde o temprano y Delly dice algo que me avergüenza:

-¡Por fin se le hizo el milagro a mi amigo!

Annie que por supuesto es mucho más tímida que ellas se me acerca a final y me felicita diciéndome que le da gusto que haya conseguido darle una oportunidad a Peeta y que desea sinceramente que nos vaya bien, entonces recuerdo que debo ayudar a Finnick –De quien ahora tengo un mejor concepto- a recuperarla. Mientras hablo con ella lo busco con la mirada y en seguida noto lo evidente: A ella la ve con ojos de idiota y a mí con ojos de súplica, entonces como últimamente soy muy osada decido empezar con mi misión y le hago una señal disimuladamente con mi cabeza para que se acerque a nosotras, él no lo duda ni un segundo y viene directamente luego de haber saludado a su abuela. Si era su abuela, ahora lo sé porque era la mujer que estaba con Annie minutos antes de que ella huyera conforme los vencedores decidimos ir a saludar a nuestras familias.

Al llegar a nuestro lado pude notar una actitud muy distinta en Finnick, saludo de una manera tímida y casi culpable –Increíble, es Finnick Odair el irresistible y seductor- en seguida noto algo de incomodidad en Annie quien creo tiene la intención de salir corriendo y antes de que lo haga yo decido abrir mi boca:

-Finnick, déjame que te presente oficialmente a una de mis mejores amigas, ella es Annie Cresta

El la mira con brillo en sus ojos y de inmediato yo acabo por decir

-Annie, te presento a mi nuevo amigo Finnick Odair

Annie también lo mira pero a ella puedo verle algo de vergüenza, en definitiva es la persona más noble que conozco, porque yo en su lugar ni siquiera lo habría volteado a ver después de semejante desplante, pero como es muy distinta a mí le ofrece su mano y le dice que es un gusto conocerlo. A los dos los noto algo incomodos con mi presencia así que decido irme y dejarlos hablar, además llego la hora de enfrentarme al verdadero reto: Mi mejor amigo. Me acerco por fin a él y sé que me estaba esperado así que si dar largas al asunto…

-Hola Gale

-Hola Katniss

-¿Todo bien?

-¿Porque no habría de estarlo? Contesta con indiferencia. –Ah! Lo olvidaba, ¡felicitaciones! estuviste fenomenal en los juegos.

Lo conozco suficiente para saber que lo que acaba de decir no es más que un comentario sarcástico pero decido que no me dejare amedrentar y solo me limito a agradecerle y a retroceder para ir con mi familia. De inmediato noto su agarre en mi brazo y su voz:

-¡Espera!

Volteo a verle y noto algo nuevo en su expresión: Desesperación

-Solo quisiera saber una cosa. Me mantengo silente y el continua

-Ese chico y tu… No termina la frase

Es mi oportunidad para decirle las cosas y aunque en realidad Peeta y yo formalmente no tenemos una relación después de lo que ha pasado los últimos días es claro para todos –incluso para nosotros- que no somos solamente amigos.

-No sé qué estarás pensando pero creo que la respuesta a tu pregunta no formulada es: supongo

Su desesperación crece a cada instante y después de pensarlo un momento pregunta:

-¿Porque él?

-¿Porque no él? Le respondo con algo de exasperación. – ¿No deberías estar feliz por mí?

-Es solo que esto no es justo

-¿Qué es lo que no es justo? La verdad no se ni siquiera porque te comportas así

-¡Tú no sabes nada! Es lo último que dice antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

Estoy de acuerdo con Gale en algo, esto no es justo. Como es posible que por primera vez en mi vida me siento bien con mis circunstancias y una de las personas que más me importan en el mundo me reclama por algo a lo que ni siquiera tiene derecho, es como mi hermano y estoy segura que si fuera al contrario yo me alegraría por él, lo único que se me ocurre pensar es que puede creer que Peeta no es bueno para mí o que tener a alguien a mi lado hará que deje de quererlo, pero sé que no será así y en el fondo él debe saberlo también, pero si su razón es la primera eso realmente no es de su incumbencia.

Mi madre y Prim se me acercan de nuevo y mama me pregunta que ha pasado con Gale, a lo que respondo encogiéndome de hombros. No puedo decir que me siento cómoda con que se haya marchado pero estoy segura que tampoco sería agradable tener cerca su mirada de reproche.

-Y ahora si me explicas. Dice mi madre queriendo poner un tono serio y supongo que a lo que se refiere es a mi escena al final de los juegos.

- ¿Que debo explicar?

- ¿Tu y Peeta ya son novios? Suelta mi patito con demasiada emoción

Enseguida me pongo tan roja que siento el calor en mi cara y antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa aparece el: Mi chico del pan

- Buenos días Sra. Everdeen, hola Prim

- Hola Peeta. Contestan ambas

- Katniss, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Yo miro a mama como esperando a que me diga que puedo ir con él -la verdad nunca pido permiso para algo pero me encuentro en una situación bastante embarazosa- y cuando veo que ella asiente le hago caso dejando atrás la sonrisa traviesa de mi hermana y una muy disimulada que también veo asomar en el rostro de mi madre.

Mientras me alejo con Peeta puedo ver que Finnick y Annie aún están platicando, pero por lo que puedo leer en sus rostros no les está yendo muy bien. Peeta me detiene y de inmediato me ve con sus preciosos ojos.

-¿Todo está bien? Dice tomando mi mano

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

- Tu familia, Gale.

- Si claro, todo muy bien. Miento

-Te vi hablando con él y parecía enojado. Dice con algo de auténtica preocupación

- Tonterías de mejor amigo. Le digo

- Que bueno oír que nada pasa porque tengo algo que preguntarte.

Sus palabras me ponen alerta y a la vez emocionada porque creo saber lo que va a preguntar. - ¿Si?

- Katniss, creo que no ignoras mis sentimientos, es más, estoy seguro que llevo demasiado tiempo siendo evidente respecto de ellos, sin embargo, no había tenido oportunidad de acercarme a ti y saber si tenía alguna posibilidad de que sintieras algo por mí y después de todo lo que ha pasado…

Se detiene un momento como para tomar impulso y luego de agarrar mí otra mano para quedar con ambas entre las suyas me observa directamente y dice:

- Quisiera saber si te gustaría hacerme el honor de ser mi novia

Como siempre hace un anuncio que me deja en silencio y aunque esta vez ha soltado algo que veía venir aun así me ha dejado atónita.

- Peeta yo… Consigo vocalizar mientras veo en su cara que su expectativa crece

- ¡Si! Digo por fin. ¡Si quiero!

Entonces me mira con tanta emoción que no puedo evitar sentir ternura y así nos quedamos absortos el uno en el otro hasta que llega nuestro mentor.

-Preciosa, chico me alegra mucho ver que por fin han resuelto la situación. Te lo dije, -dice dirigiéndose a Peeta- y acto seguido se retira con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya era hora descerebrada! dice Johana que se ha acercado a nosotros sin notarla. Es extraño porque se supone que le gustaba Peeta pero desde los juegos podría decirse que su actitud ha cambiado del cielo a la tierra e incluso intenta ser en lo posible agradable. Nos ve con una sonrisa un poco malévola pero muy característica de ella y luego se va.

Ese desfile de felicitaciones me indica que más de una persona ha estado al pendiente de la declaración que me ha hecho Peeta y así tomados de la mano empezamos a avanzar hasta dónde está mi familia para toparnos con un abatido Finnick que por lo que veo ha tenido poca suerte.

-Los felicito

-Gracias, ¿y a ti como te fue?

-Hasta ahora no tan bien como quisiera pero es lógico aunque te aseguro algo: no me daré por vencido

Peeta me mira algo extrañado porque no tiene idea de lo que he hablado con Finnick y agrega:

-¿Desde cuándo ha cambiado la relación entre ustedes?

-supongo que casi desde el mismo instante en que también cambio la nuestra, le digo con una sonrisa pícara a la cual corresponde de la misma manera para luego agregar:

-Ahora vamos a hacer algo un poco peligroso… Hay que decirles a tu madre y a tu hermana.

Es cierto, cuando Prim insinuó que Peeta le gustaba para mí la respuesta de mi madre fue que era demasiado pequeña para tener novio y ahora en contra de todo lo que ha dicho oficialmente tengo uno –Me emociona pensarlo-. Al llegar cerca de ellas noto la alegría de Prim e incluso mama no se ve disgustada.

-Sra. Everdeen. Mi madre nos observa, primero nuestras manos unidas y luego nuestros rostros. –Quiero pedirle muy respetuosamente me dé una oportunidad de… Continúa Peeta… De entrar en su familia como el novio de su hija.

Mi madre se limita a vernos y yo me mantengo expectante mientras una Prim muy emocionada se arroja a mis brazos: -Te lo dije Katniss, te dije que Peeta estaba enamorado de ti.

Peeta sonríe y sigue a la espera de la respuesta de mi madre quien después lo que pareció una eternidad sonríe también y dice:

-Sé que eres un buen muchacho, solo no la distraigas de sus estudios, y acto seguido extiende sus brazos para acogerlo allí mientras yo suelto con alivio la respiración que había estado conteniendo.

Ya todo está resuelto, tengo novio y mi familia no tiene problemas con ello, incluso mis amigas hacen su aparición para felicitarnos, Delly abraza a Peeta y le dice que está feliz de que su mejor amigo por fin haya logrado lo que deseaba hace años y Madge me abraza para decirme que es más de lo que puedo pedir, soy vencedora de los juegos y además de una corona gane también un corazón, aunque insinúa que ese ya era mío hace mucho tiempo; solo Annie no se ha unido a nosotros y supongo que Finnick tiene mucho que ver en eso porque ya no la veo por ningún lugar y enseguida me acuerdo de algo más: Gale, el de seguro si tendrá problemas con mi nueva relación.

Luego de toda la parafernalia del recibimiento debemos ir a la escuela en una caravana-desfile para que todos puedan ver a los vencedores. Ya en la institución recibimos las felicitaciones del Director y el resto de nuestros maestros que han preparado un sobrio acto cultural para nosotros. Todos nos sentamos en una tarima que han improvisado y junto con Effie, Atala y Haymitch somos el centro de atención.

A lo lejos puedo divisar a Gale que esta con Beetee y que me ignora tanto cuanto puede. En un momento veo como pasea su mirada nuestras manos unidas hasta el rostro de Peeta viéndolo directamente a los ojos de una manera que asusta, seguramente si su mirada tuviera balas mi novio yacería muerto a mi lado. Peeta se percata de ello y también lo ve directamente como queriendo demostrarle que no se dejara intimidar.

Gale es un tonto. ¿Cómo puede pensar que tener novio hará que me aleje de el? Es mi mejor amigo y lo será por el resto de mis días. Como sea se ve tan irritado con todo esto que le habla a Beetee y los dos se marchan. Debo aceptar que me duele su actitud pero en este momento no puedo hacer nada al respecto y decido que hablare con él en la primera oportunidad que tenga para que resolvamos este asunto de una vez por todas.

Trato de concentrarme en el acto en que estamos participando pero mi preocupación por Gale y las miradas furtivas de Peeta no me dejan, de vez en cuando me guiña un ojo –Eso es nuevo y yo que lo creía tímido- enseguida me sonrojo sin evitarlo, para ser nuestro primer día estamos compenetrando demasiado bien.

Cuando ya ha finalizado el evento todos nos dispersamos pues ya podemos ir a casa. Peeta que hasta el momento se ha mantenido siempre conmigo me pide disculpas para acercarse a hablar con Haymitch, pero antes de irse me dice algo que me causa un poco de miedo:

-Ya hable con tu madre y con Prim sobre nuestra relación, ahora es el turno de mi familia. Creo que lo más correcto es que pronto vengas a mi casa a cenar y allí les contaremos

¿Qué? La sola idea me aterra, pero creo que es algo inevitable así que asiento mientras trago saliva y recuerdo que debo hacer algo más. Me alejo de mi novio quien me da un ligero beso en los labios y busco a mis amigas.

-¿Han visto a Annie?

-Sí, está por allá contesta Madge señalando. La verdad ha estado un poco rara desde la estación, no sé qué le abra dicho ese nuevo amigo tuyo.

Llego a ella rápidamente y la encuentro como perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Hola

-Hola. Voltea a verme

-¿Estas bien Annie?

-Si Katniss, no te preocupes –Ni siquiera hay una pisca de enojo en su voz-

-Perdona mi atrevimiento, pero ¿cómo te fue con Finnick?

De inmediato se queda en silencio y noto que no será algo fácil de hablar pero como todo esto es por mi causa soy yo quien debe alentarla

-¿Te dijo algo desagradable? ¿Fue grosero contigo?

-Al contrario, me hablo de la misma manera en que lo hizo en el distrito 4

-¿Y? pregunto expectante

-Y nada Katniss, es que no puedo creerle

Entiendo perfectamente la posición de mi amiga pero lo único que deseo es ayudarla y quiero que ella lo entienda, entonces decido que si es necesario le contare cada palabra que él me ha dicho para que ella pueda confiar e incluso le hare saber cómo ha cambiado mi opinión personal sobre este chico.

-Annie, es tu decisión creer o no en Finnick pero si me lo permites quiero decirte algo: Veras, tu más que nadie sabes qué opinión me forme de él cuándo lo conocí, es más, luego de lo que me contaste incluso llegue a detestarle pero ahora que tuve la oportunidad de interactuar más de cerca me di cuenta de que lo que hemos visto aquí no es más que una coraza, es un chico simpático, divertido pero sobre todo muy vulnerable y te ama, el me lo dijo y yo le creo porque cuando habla de ti se le iluminan los ojos y si, aceptó que fue un tonto cuando llego aquí pero estoy segura de que el Finnick que conociste en el distrito 4 es el mismo que te presente en la estación, si le das una oportunidad…

-De acuerdo Katniss, lo intentare, tu eres una de mis mejores amigas y estoy segura de que solo quieres lo mejor para mí, además tu más que nadie sabes que no lo he olvidado aun, entonces lo hare, le dejare acercarse a mí.

De verdad no pensé que la convenciera tan rápido pero me da muchísimo gusto escuchar eso, tanto que me dan unas inmensas ganas de abrazar a Annie y lo hago para luego con el mismo entusiasmo ir a buscar a Finnick ya que Peeta aun esta entretenido con nuestro mentor.

Luego de dar muchas vueltas por el patio de la escuela lo encuentro sentado junto con Johanna. Al verme puede observar la emoción en mi rostro mientras que yo en el suyo veo lo que parece ser esperanza, ¿En qué momento el chico pez empezó a importarme? Sin esperar se levanta y me mira como si supiera que vengo de hablar con Annie -tal vez nos vio-

-¿Y?

-Ella accedió

Cuando digo esto me abraza muy emotivamente, más de lo que yo esperaba, pero esta vez a diferencia de la primera en que termine entre sus brazos no lo rechazo y de inmediato Johanna se levanta y se une a nuestro abrazo

-¡Urra! ¿Qué estamos celebrando exactamente?

-Annie dijo que me dará otra oportunidad de acercarme

-Me alegra Finnick y bien hecho descerebrada.

Seguimos allí los tres hablando acerca de cómo hará para reconquistar a mi amiga y entretanto yo trato de ubicar a Peeta con la mirada pues ya no está con Haymitch. Luego de dar vueltas en mi eje como las manecillas de un reloj lo veo al fondo, pero no está solo.

Puedo observar claramente la escena: allí cerca de un árbol están dos de los hombres más importantes de mi vida: mi novio y mi mejor amigo viéndose el uno al otro de manera desafiante. Esto parece como un programa de televisión donde ves ese juego de instinto entre dos depredadores que pelean por la misma presa decididos a atacarse a muerte el uno al otro. Definitivamente esto en vivo y en directo es malo, muy malo y estoy segura de que en comparación con lo que sucede en la naturaleza -que de por si ya es terrible- siempre hay juegos mucho peores.


	9. PRIMER ROUND

¡Mis muy queridos lectores! Para empezar quiero desearles felices fiestas y que Dios los bendiga en este nuevo año que va a iniciar. Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo narrado por nuestro amado Peeta, espero que les guste y para quien estaba esperando este en especial quiero decir: Espero no haberte decepcionado.

Pd: No dejen de escribirme!

Un abrazo

CAPITULO 9: PRIMER ROUND

P.V. PEETA

Y allí estaba frente a frente con su mejor amigo y recibiendo a través de su mirada todo el desprecio que supongo siente por mí. Ni siquiera se imagina que desde siempre he tenido celos de él, del chico que ha podido disfrutar de su compañía cuando yo tan solo podía soñarlo. Ahora para mí felicidad las cosas han cambiado y puedo tenerla conmigo, por fin, creo que le he ganado la partida y eso es lo que lo hace odiarme.

-Mellark. Dice mientras me envía con sus ojos todo el veneno que puede. -No sé qué es lo que pretendes con Katniss pero te aseguro que ella no está sola y no voy a permitir que un oportunista como tú se aproveche de su inocencia.

Está más que claro que al igual que yo está enamorado de ella y es posible que lleve años en la misma situación, aunque me pregunto como nunca aprovecho su cercanía para decirle lo que siente, sin embargo no me importa porque eso me dio la ventaja que hoy me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Creo que eso no es algo de tu incumbencia pero puedes estar seguro de que mis intenciones con Katniss son las mejores, además tu siendo su mejor amigo –Hago énfasis en mi mención- deberías saber mejor que nadie que ella es una mujer que además de ser hermosa es muy inteligente y no permitiría que cualquiera se le acercara, así que si lo que te preocupa es si la amo, pues sí, la amo fervientemente y te pido por favor no te entrometas más de lo que un hermano mayor debe hacer.

Creo que mis palabras más que molestarle han herido su ego porque de inmediato lo noto tensar el rostro y acercarse más a mí.

-Solo te lo voy a pedir una vez Mellark, aléjate de ella si no quieres….

-¿Si no quiero que? Termino por acortar aún más nuestra distancia y me pongo un poco a la defensiva –Ha logrado fastidiarme-

-Si no quieres que acabe contigo de una vez, Katniss no sabe lo que quiere y tu nada más la confundes

-No me alejare a menos que ella me lo pida y déjame darte una pista de lo que quiere o mejor aún, deja que ella misma te lo diga.

Creo que he logrado molestarlo aún más porque su gesto se endurece y puedo ver que se prepara para iniciar una disputa un poco más profunda, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a retroceder así que si lo que quiere es que nos vayamos a los golpes con gusto le concederé el deseo, nada me daría más satisfacción en este momento. Me preparo para lo que venga pero en menos de nada ella está aquí.

-¿Que está sucediendo aquí? Dice con una expresión de alarmante preocupación

-Gale, ¿Qué sucede contigo? El chico se limita a observarme con fuego en sus ojos y luego dirige su mirada a ella para salir de allí sin decir nada más.

-¿Que te dijo?

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte –Veo cómo cambia su expresión de preocupación a reproche- y de inmediato tomo su mano y la beso.

-Pues no se ve como nada

-No te preocupes, solo era una de esas conversaciones en las que te exigen que te comportes bien con tu mejor amiga o te partirán la cara. La veo sonreír por mi comentario aunque sé que sigue estando preocupada por lo que paso con Gale pero me percato de algo más: No tiene idea de lo que él siente por ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los últimos días que han transcurrido han sido los mejores de mi vida. La oportunidad que había esperado hace años por fin se me había dado, por eso al final de su presentación en los juegos y cuando todo el mundo la aclamaba llamándola "chica en llamas" me arme de todo el valor que ardía en mi interior como el fuego de su sinsajo y me acerque para decirle que lo habíamos logrado y para hacer algo que jamás hubiera creído posible: poder besarla por primera vez.

Temí que me rechazara o que luego de ello no quisiera que me le acercara, pero cuando se liberó de la sorpresa que le produjo mi acto y cerro sus ojos para abandonarse a nuestro contacto supe que no había vuelta atrás y que ese era el comienzo de algo más profundo, algo que comprobé cuando al terminar nuestro beso y luego de que yo hiciera una observación acerca de ir a casa, me abrazara fuertemente como queriendo que mis brazos no la soltaran y ciertamente se que jamás lo harán, no por voluntad propia.

Luego de ese primer beso todo ha sido especial, en el desfile de vencedores la vi tan radiante en su vestido negro que definitivamente reitere que es la criatura más hermosa que existe y que sus bellos ojos grises que destellan con ayuda del efecto de las brazas encendidas de su atuendo son el lugar donde quiero perderme por el resto de mi vida.

-No dejes que me caiga, fue lo que dijo luego de que me permitiera tomar su mano

-Jamás, le conteste apretando aún más su agarre para hacerle saber que mientras viva siempre estaré ahí para ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Katniss

-¿Si? Dice mientras voltea a verme (¿Por Dios puede ser más hermosa?)

-No te preocupes por lo que paso con Gale, supongo que está un poco celoso de que ahora pases tiempo conmigo. Nunca ha tenido que compartirte más que con tu familia y tus amigas y ahora que tienes novio piensa que no tendrás tiempo para él (cosa que sé que no sucederá muy a mi pesar)

-Gracias por ser tan comprensivo Peeta.

Cuando me habla de esa manera con sus ojos hermosos viéndome me hace perder cualquier argumento que tenga y de inmediato me permite recordar porque la amo tanto: ella es la personificación de todo lo perfecto, es tan fuerte como una fiera pero a la vez más vulnerable que los dientes de león que tanto le gustan y más hermosa que todas las estrellas juntas que ni en un millón de años lograrían opacar su belleza.

-Te amo.

Fue lo que le dije tomándola por sorpresa. Ella se sonrojo y la vi un poco incomoda por mi declaración y es que tal vez voy demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero yo llevo años queriendo decírselo así que no me arrepiento de ello.

-Peeta yo…

-Tranquila, no tienes que decir nada. Noto como se relaja un poco pero a la vez la veo acercarse lentamente a mí, cuando nuestros rostros están a centímetros me mira a los ojos y me besa, yo acuno su rostro entre mis manos y profundizo el beso hasta donde me permite el lugar en el que nos encontramos, ya que recuerdo que estamos bajo un árbol aun en la escuela con todas las miradas sobre nosotros.

-Te necesito. Le oigo decir y eso hace que me sienta esperanzado además de feliz porque la mujer por la que me perdí en aquella clase de música ahora está a mi lado y como nunca la siento mía.

Nos dirigimos a casa luego de todos los acontecimientos del día, creo que su madre y su hermana ya están en la veta pues cuando las buscamos para regresar no había rastro de ellas y Finnick comento que las había visto salir con Gale hace algún rato. Gale, mi pesadilla de siempre, algo me dice que esto no se quedara así y que intentara separarme de ella pero me prometo a mí mismo que no lo permitiré porque estar a su lado es lo que siempre he añorado.

Camino a casa vamos tomados de la mano y yo noto que ella se ve feliz, me alegra estar ahí para verla sonreír y mucho más al saber que yo tengo que ver en eso.

-¿Cómo va tu relación con Finnick y Johanna?

-Mucho mejor que antes, debo aceptar que Johanna no deja de ser una chica molesta pero quiero decirte que Finnick me agrada bastante. Al escuchar esto frunzo el ceño y ella de inmediato me ve con cara de diversión

-¿Celoso Sr. Mellark?

-¿Debería estarlo Srta. Everdeen?

-Tal vez, teniendo en cuenta que el chico del 4 es un joven atlético y como sacado de una revista. Dice poniendo un tono seductor en su voz un poco exagerado.

Sonrió para mis adentros pero decido seguirle el juego así que me finjo enojado y le digo

-Bueno, supongo que él es perfecto si te gusta ese tipo de belleza

-Tienes suerte de que él no sea mi tipo, no sé, yo prefiero a los hombres menos arrogantes además de que me encantan aquellos que huelen a canela y eneldo, les gusta el naranja de las puestas de sol y sobre todo a los que tienen ojos azules y rizos dorados que caen por su frente. ¿Conoces alguno así?

-Déjame ver, mmmm, conozco uno pero ya está comprometido con la mujer más bella del distrito 12 así que te aguantas las ganas porque el hombre está muy enamorado

Nuestra charla es bastante animosa y se desarrolla entre cumplidos a nuestros imaginarios amigos que somos nosotros mismos, me siento feliz porque ella ha notado pequeños detalles en mí que son invaluables y por ello cada vez que puedo la beso por la felicidad que me produce tenerla, así sin darnos cuenta llegamos al frente de su casa donde noto algo que no me agrada. Gale la espera sentado en la puerta de la que creo es su casa y por su cara de pocos amigos sé que el encuentro no será agradable.

-Si quieres me quedo un rato más. Le digo

-No te preocupes por mí, todo estará bien, Gale es mi mejor amigo y creo que de cierta manera le debo una explicación. Ella me mira con sus hermosos ojos grises y me dice: te veo luego. Y dicho esto besa mis labios lo cual me da una doble satisfacción porque él nos ve, acto seguido me despido y me marcho.

Camino a casa pienso en miles de cosas: Recuerdo la conversación que tuve con Haymitch cuando esperaba a que Katniss estuviera lista para ir a la fiesta de los vencedores:

FLASHBACK

-¡Bien hecho chico!

-Gracias Haymitch, te confieso que no imagine que ganara la competencia

-No lo digo por eso, hablo de la chica. Ese beso que le plantaste al final de la competencia sí que fue todo un espectáculo.

Haymitch se refería a mi avance con Katniss y no a mi victoria en los juegos, lo cual me apena un poco, sin embargo, creo que a pesar de todo el parece ser una persona de confianza así que supongo que puedo hablar sin problemas.

-Seguramente, pero para mí fue más que eso.

-Lo sé, se nota que estas perdidamente enamorado de la ella.

-¿Es tan evidente?

-¡Chico, pero si no dejas de mirarla!, todos aquí lo saben e incluso estoy seguro que han hecho cosas para fastidiarla al respecto porque parece ser que la única que no está enterada del asunto es ella.

Ahora entiendo la actitud de Johanna hacia mí que más que agradarme me amedrentaba. Se la pasaba coqueteándome pero siempre frente a Katniss y cuando lo pienso mejor veo que también Finnick estaba haciendo méritos, como por ejemplo la primera vez que lo vi cerca de ella en la pizarra de anuncios ofreciéndole algo.

-Supongo que tienes razón

-¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-La verdad aún no sé, porque aunque correspondió a mi beso, temo que luego no me deje volver a acercármele. –Sí que le he dado vueltas al asunto-

-Pues si no te arriesgas no conseguirás nada, además ya lo hiciste una vez al besarla en frente de todo Panem y no te decepciono, anda antes de que alguien se te adelante

Y dicho esto ella apareció en nuestro campo visual con un bonito vestido rojo de una sola tira que permitía apreciar bien su hermosa figura y que brillaba por todas partes haciéndola lucir mejor que una estrella.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

No puedo creer que en menos de nada mi vida haya cambiado tanto, por fin tengo conmigo el tesoro que más he valorado y eso me hace sonreír como idiota, tanto que si siquiera me percato al llegar a casa del cuadro que tengo en frente, una cena familiar.

Mi madre no es la mujer más maternal del mundo, pero creo que debe darle algún gusto que su hijo menor por fin sobresalga en algo que para ella es importante, mis hermanos y mi papa están a la mesa y hacen un ademan para que me siente expresando que llevan mucho esperándome.

-Peeta, ¿aun estabas con tu novia la chica guapa de la veta? los vi debajo de un árbol… dijo dirigiéndose al resto de la familia

-Dean, no seas imprudente. Le dice papa cuando ve que el segundo de mis hermanos va a seguir diciendo cosas por el estilo

-No entiendo que hay de malo en que lo diga papa, Dean tiene razón, la novia de Peeta es muy bonita

-¡Silencio los dos! Agrega mi madre dejando a Dean y a Billy con la boca cerrada al instante

Puedo ver en ella cierto gesto de desagrado que supongo va dirigido a los modales de mis hermanos, aunque me queda la duda si lo que le molesta es que hayan dicho que Katniss es de la Veta.

-Dime Peeta. Dice mi mama arrastrando cada palabra. – ¿La chica con la que te vimos en la estación es tu novia?

Me quedo pensando por un segundo en que responderle y no es porque me de vergüenza aceptarlo porque no hay nada que me haga sentir más orgulloso, es solo que con mi madre jamás se sabe cuál será su reacción. Observo a toda mi familia expectante y principalmente a mi padre, quien sabe que desde siempre he estado enamorado de Katniss.

-Si mama, es mi novia

Todos sonríen a excepción de ella, en su cara veo un gesto que es un poco difícil de descifrar, no sé si es enojo o curiosidad pero antes de darme tiempo de pensar cualquier cosa agrega:

-Es una joven muy hermosa y apuesto a que es hija de Leah Everdeen o ¿me equivoco?

La pregunta me sorprende un poco y veo que también toma por sorpresa a mi padre quien agacha disimuladamente la cabeza.

-Supongo que los hombres de esta familia estarán perpetuamente ligados a las mujeres de esa familia. Dice con un tono frio

No sé si mis hermanos sabrán acerca de lo enamorado que estuvo mi padre de la mama de Katniss pero como yo si conozco la historia sé que el comentario de mama iba más para el que para mí.

-¿Y cuando la traerás para conocerla formalmente? Dice viéndome a los ojos

Esa pregunta sí que me sorprendió porque pensé que por el simple hecho de ser hija de quien es mi madre se negaría rotundamente a querer tratarla, pero ese gesto es lo más cálido que he recibido de ella en este último tiempo y no quiero rechazarlo así que con entusiasmo me apresuro a contestarle

-Lo consultare con ella y luego te aviso mama. Observe a mi madre hacer un gesto que pareció una pequeña sonrisa aunque no lo supe a ciencia cierta porque de inmediato lo reprimió.

Luego de la conversación inicial, todo se relajó en la mesa e interactuamos como una familia normal, mientras mis hermanos querían conocer más detalles sobre los juegos. De vez en cuando mi padre me lanzaba una mirada de satisfacción que pude interpretar como orgullo y no precisamente porque hubiera resultado vencedor, sino por haber conseguido algo más valioso para mí, el corazón de mi amada.

Los siguientes días todo fue maravilloso: entre la escuela, la panadería y Katniss se iba todo mi tiempo. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad ella regreso a su trabajo en el almacén de zapatos del padre de Delly y yo la acompañaba a casa de vez en cuando porque aunque me diera un poco de coraje nuestro tiempo a veces era compartido con Gale, quien aún era su "mejor amigo", a decir verdad estoy seguro de que se aprovecha de la situación para acercársele más de lo que yo quisiera con el fin de demostrarme que sigue dando la pelea.

Siempre me convenzo a mí mismo de que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme porque ella está conmigo y a él no le demuestra más que un cariño de hermanos, sin embargo, no debo darle ninguna ventaja a ese chico.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día mi amor? Le digo luego de que paso a recogerla de su trabajo.

-Muy bien, a pesar del constante interrogatorio de las chicas sobre nuestra relación.

-Creo que están felices por nosotros

-Lo sé, es solo que no me acostumbro a su parloteo romántico

-Es porque eres una mujer diferente. Le digo y luego la atraigo hacia mí.

-¿Eso es malo? Dice con algo de curiosidad

-Claro que no, para mi eres perfecta.

La veo sonreír y colocar cuidadosamente sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, entonces la tomo de la cintura con toda la delicadeza que puedo para no romper a mi muñeca de porcelana y así nos unimos en un beso lleno de ternura que no quiero que termine.

-Katniss. Soy yo quien se separa un poco

-¿Si? Dice viéndome directamente con sus bonitos ojos grises

-Mi familia quiere conocerte oficialmente y mi madre me ha pedido que te pregunte cuando puedes ir a cenar a mi casa. De inmediato la noto tensarse un poco aun en mis brazos.

-No sé si será buena idea, es que yo… Yo no soy muy buena para agradarle a la gente

-Pues a mí me agradas, más de lo que te imaginas -Sonrió pícaramente- No te preocupes, ellos te amaran como yo lo hago.

Katniss prometió a ir a cenar en mi casa al siguiente día y así sellamos con un beso el final de nuestro encuentro para dejarla en su casa y regresar a la mía no sin antes notar la presencia de su molesto amigo muy cerca. Ella entra a su casa y yo doy media vuelta dispuesto a irme

-¡Mellark!

-¿Ahora qué quieres Hawthorne? Decido llamarlo por su apellido como hace conmigo

- ¿Porque insistes en verla? Te dije que la dejaras en paz

-Y yo te dije que eso no era de tu incumbencia. Le digo retomando mi camino porque me hartan sus reclamos

No se cómo es que Gale se me acerca muy rápidamente para tomarme por el cuello de la camisa y arrinconarme contra la pared, poco a poco siento como el calor de la ira sube por mi cuerpo y hago lo posible por soltarme de su agarre. Lo consigo y con la respiración agitada le digo

-No vuelvas a tocarme si no quieres que…

-¿Si no quiero que? Dice con gesto desafiante.

Decido que por Katniss no me enfrentaré a él y retrocedo aunque me cuesta trabajo hacerlo porque de verdad tengo demasiadas ganas de romperle la cara

-No entiendo como Katniss puede estar contigo si eres un cobarde. Dice con una media sonrisa en su cara

Se acabó, no lo tolerare más y acto seguido me abalanzo sobre el haciéndolo caer conmigo. Empezamos a revolcarnos y a recibir puñetazos el uno del otro hasta que él logra someterme y queda sobre mí, me ve con odio y me dice:

-¿Cómo quedara esa cara bonita luego de que acabe contigo?

Jadeando en el pavimento y totalmente sometido espero el golpe que no llega porque de inmediato Katniss y una gran cantidad de gente aparece.

-¡Gale por Dios suéltalo! veo que grita la madre de Katniss y otra mujer que lleva una niña en brazos.

Gale aun esta sobre mi pero afloja un poco su agarre y al final se levanta frente a una fría mirada que Katniss quien esta abrazada de su hermana le lanza. Gale compone su ropa y está por retirarse a su casa bajo el escrutinio de varios ojos curiosos cuando es ella quien se aproxima a él mirándolo con desdén.

-Eres un animal. Le dice Katniss para luego abofetearlo

Prim me da la mano y yo me levanto para observar más de cerca el cuadro del cual Katniss y Gale son protagonistas, ella con una mirada enojada y casi a punto del llanto y el con una expresión de dolor por esa bofetada que seguramente le golpeo directamente el corazón.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si Prim, no te preocupes. En ese momento Katniss se acerca a mí y la veo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas. Se hunde en mi rostro mientras la gente empieza a retirarse y con ellos también Gale.

-¿Te hizo mucho daño? Pregunta entre la tristeza y la preocupación que le debe producir el menudo alboroto que acaba de presenciar

-Ahora estoy mejor porque estás aquí. Le digo

-Bien –Dice sonriendo entre lágrimas que ya brotan- Vamos dentro para que pueda curarte los golpes.

Nos dirigimos a su casa pero ella me detiene un segundo y me dice:

-Lo siento mucho, Gale nunca comporta así y la verdad no entiendo porque siente tanta aversión hacia ti, sin embargo, eres mi novio y lo tendrá que aceptar.

Yo si se porque se comporta de esa manera pero no se lo diré porque no es a mí a quien le corresponde hacerlo, además creo que eso no será bueno para ella así que solo asiento frente a lo que dice y la abrazo para entrar a su casa mientras pienso en la manera como ha terminado este día. La pelea con Gale solo me dice una cosa: estamos en una disputa por el amor de Katniss y este es tan solo el primer round.


	10. PRUEBA SUPERADA

¡Hola! Mis queridísimos lectores, agradezco la paciencia que han tenido para esperar la actualización, debo contarles que estuve enferma desde el 29 de diciembre y recién logro recuperarme. Espero que hayan pasado un excelente fin de año y aprovecho este espacio para saludar muy especialmente a las personitas que me han escrito desde Ecuador, España, el Caribe, y México, yo les envío a todos un abrazo enorme desde Colombia…

¡Espero que sigamos sintonizados y que no dejen de darme sus opiniones!

Pd: Para recordar a todos que los personajes aquí utilizados son de nuestra querida Suzanne Collins aunque yo juegue con ellos a ¡mi antojo!

Ahí les dejo el capítulo 10…

CAPITULO 10: PRUEBA SUPERADA

Aun siento en mi interior la molesta sensación que deja el haber reprimido el llanto. Lo que paso entre Peeta y Gale colmo mi paciencia porque el comportamiento de mi mejor amigo es injustificado y he decidido que no lo tolerare más, incluso si eso significara alejarme de él, aunque es algo que jamás había concebido, hasta hoy.

Cuando escuche la algarabía en la calle luego de haberme despedido de Peeta temí lo peor porque al llegar a casa lo vi y su expresión no era para nada amable. Mi madre y Prim se percataron del alboroto e inmediatamente salieron a la calle donde ya había mucha gente, entre ellos Hazelle la madre de Gale.

Yo solo pude abrazarme a Prim mientras fue mi madre quien le grito a Gale que soltara a mi novio; en mi cabeza el enojo crecía a cada momento e incluso las ganas de llorar se acumulaban en mis ojos y mi garganta. Cuando Gale se percató de mi presencia estaba sobre Peeta dispuesto a golpear su cara pero creo que mi mirada asesina fue la que lo hizo retroceder, levantarse y acomodarse la ropa.

De inmediato solté el agarre de mi hermana y me dirigí hacia el viéndolo con desdén -Eres un animal, fue lo que articule antes de sin pensarlo dos veces abofetearlo poniendo en mi mano todos los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento. Gale me miro con dolor pero no pudo articular palabra, solo se quedó como detenido en el tiempo, pero yo lo conozco demasiado y sé que lo que acabo de hacer marco un precedente en nuestra relación que difícilmente podrá superarse.

De inmediato me dirigí a Peeta quien era ayudado por Prim:

-¿Te hizo mucho daño? Fue lo único que pude articular en el momento entre mi enojo, mi preocupación y mis lágrimas contenidas.

-Ahora estoy mejor porque estás aquí. Me contesto y eso de cierto modo me dio un poco de paz

-Bien –le dije con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa entre lágrimas- Vamos dentro para que pueda curarte los golpes.

Peeta obediente me siguió aunque yo lo detuve para decirle algo más:

-Lo siento mucho, Gale nunca comporta así y la verdad no entiendo porque siente tanta aversión hacia ti, sin embargo, eres mi novio y lo tendrá que aceptar-. Eso es totalmente cierto, aunque desde mi última conversación con Gale las cosas han cambiado notablemente.

**FLASHBACK**

Peeta y yo caminábamos entre besos y una amena charla llena de halagos y momentos dulces hasta llegar a mi casa. Al llegar allí veo a Gale que me espera sentado en la puerta de su casa con cara de molestia.

-Si quieres me quedo un rato más. Me dice Peeta ante la visión de Gale

Sin embargo sé que debo hablar con él acerca de lo que está pasando porque como sea es parte de mi vida y ha estado conmigo en los peores momentos.

-No te preocupes por mí, todo estará bien, Gale es mi mejor amigo y creo que de cierta manera le debo una explicación. Le digo tratando de hacer que Peeta se quede más tranquilo, aunque supongo que accede solo porque trata de no contradecirme en nada. Cuando se marcha me aproximo a Gale y me siento a su lado:

-Eh Gale. Le digo pero no me contesta. Sigue un silencio sepultural entre nosotros…

-Así que es oficial. Me dice girando su rostro a mí por primera vez desde que me puse a su lado. –Tú y el hijo del panadero juntos, ¿quién lo diría?

Su tono sarcástico no me agrada en lo más mínimo, pero si quiero que esto termine bien debo aguantar mis ganas de gritarle que lo que yo haga no es de su incumbencia.

-Veras Gale, yo…

-Pensé que no tenías ni tiempo ni cabeza para esas cosas.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta en realidad? Ya comienzo a impacientarme.

-A mi nada, pero es que te veo diferente desde que empezaste con él. Ahora caminas por ahí de su mano con aires de vencedora, con el semblante de una mujer a quien le queda pequeño el espacio que habita, ¿te sientes princesa ahora que sales con él?

Es oficial, Gale está muy molesto por mi relación con Peeta pero las palabras que utiliza contra mí me hacen daño, yo sigo siendo la misma chica con los mismos ideales.

-Nunca pensé que harías parte del sistema y que haber ganado esos juegos te hubiera afectado tanto, hasta te llevas bien con tus molestos nuevos compañeros, los tales Johanna y Finnick. ¡Que hipócrita!

Ha colmado mi paciencia, no tiene ningún derecho.

-Mira Gale, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida es mi problema, ¡solamente mío! Quería contarte acerca de Peeta y que te sintieras feliz por mí pero veo que tu solo te encierras en ti mismo, no te importa nadie más, eres mi mejor amigo, ¡casi mi hermano! Pero eso no te da el derecho de hablarme como lo haces y ¡sí! Me siento feliz de estar al lado del hijo del panadero porque es un chico especial y me trata como princesa, ¿Contento? Y por otra parte a ti que molestia te causan los nuevos si tu últimamente vas de aquí para allá con Beetee, quien te recuerdo llego con ellos. Decido que no le diré nada más y me levanto dispuesta a entrar a casa cuando su mano agarra la mía:

-Espera Katniss. Su expresión se ensombrece -Lamento mucho haberte hablado así, es que me es difícil pensar que ahora hay más personas importantes en tu vida que pueden desplazarme de tu corazón.

-Esa no es la manera de decir las cosas

-Lo sé y lo lamento en verdad, prometo que esto no volverá a suceder.

-Eso espero. Digo mientras vuelvo a sentarme a su lado.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

¡Maldito mentiroso! Me digo a mi misma recordando las palabras de Gale. Los golpes que le propino a Peeta no son graves y por lo que pude ver ambos salieron mal librados del asunto pero no estoy molesta con mi novio porque sé que fue mi amigo quien inicio todo.

Prim trae un paquete de guisantes congelados para colocarle a Peeta en la cara y mientras tanto yo con algodón y una receta especial de mama, limpio con cuidado las raspaduras que le ha dejado el contacto con el asfalto, pongo especial cuidado para que no le duela y me concentro tanto que no me percato de que ha estado viéndome con sus bonitos ojos azules y una expresión tierna en el rostro.

-¡Que seria doctora Everdeen! Dígame por favor si voy a sobrevivir

Lo que ha dicho hace que un leve rubor cubra mis mejillas y que una sonrisa se forme en mis labios, pero yo continuo en mi labor y a propósito le causo un poquito de dolor para que sepa que me ha hecho avergonzar.

-¡Auch!

-Eso es para que no interrumpas a quien te está curando y no te preocupes, creo que no vas a morir.

Los dos reímos como niños pequeños mientras mi mama y mi hermana nos observan con gusto, mama incluso lo invita a cenar y así acabamos de pasar una agradable velada luego del incidente. Antes de que Peeta se vaya a su casa mi familia nos deja un momento a solas para poder despedirnos.

-Recuerda que prometiste ir a mi casa mañana

-No te preocupes, no lo he olvidado pero tengo una duda: ¿Qué le dirás a tus padres acerca de los golpes que llevas?

-No lo sé, pero no te preocupes, no comentare nada de lo que sucedió con Gale.

Peeta se acerca a mí y me toma por la cintura para luego rozar suavemente sus labios con los míos y darme finalmente un tierno beso al cual respondo con fervor poniendo mis manos en su cuello y dejándome llevar.

-Te veo mañana. Dice cuando se separa de mí

-Hasta mañana. Le respondo y luego se va.

Me quedo en la puerta un segundo pensando en lo mucho que me gusta estar con este chico hasta que oigo a mi patito toser a propósito.

-¡Ustedes dos se ven tan lindos juntos! Mi hermanita menor me ha tomado desprevenida de nuevo y con una sonrisa pícara me invita a sentarme con ella en el sillón.

-¿Ahora si estas enamorada de el?

Sonrió al pensar que es demasiado evidente lo que siento y por primera vez le contesto a Prim con algo más que evasivas: -Creo que si

-¿Qué se siente?

-Mmmm no sabría explicarte pero es una sensación agradable y ¿quieres que te cuente algo? Continúo al ver su mirada esperanzada. –Me invito a cenar en su casa mañana para conocer a sus padres.

-¡Eso es genial! Sé que te ira bien, van a amarte

-Ya es hora de ir a la cama niñas. Dice mi madre quien sé que ha estado escuchándonos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoy es el gran día, la escuela se pasa volando y ya es hora de ir al trabajo, le digo a Peeta que no me acompañe y que nos veremos en la noche en su casa, trato de pasar desapercibida para no toparme con Gale porque no quiero verlo y decido ir al almacén con Annie.

-¿Cómo van tú y Finnick?

-Mejorando, supongo. Dice Annie con algo de timidez. –No me presiona para nada, es agradable compartir tiempo con él.

-¡Me alegra escuchar eso! Es cierto lo que digo pues no sé por qué pero he empezado a tenerle aprecio a ese chico. -¿Ya son novios? Mi pregunta toma a mi amiga por sorpresa porque la veo cambiar de color

-N…..o aun no me lo ha pedido.

-¡Pues que lento es! Ambas nos reímos de mi comentario y así llegamos a nuestro sitio de trabajo donde una curiosa Madge y una risueña Delly nos esperan.

-¡Pero si son las chicas del Distrito 12 que están estrenando novio! Madge tiene una expresión maliciosamente divertida en el rostro

-Queremos todos los detalles. Dice Delly sin quedársele atrás

-Yo no tengo novio. Apunta Annie arrastrando cada palabra con el fin de que el interrogatorio recaiga en mí

La verdad no soy una chica a quien le gusten los cotilleos principalmente porque me avergüenza ser el motivo de ellos, sin embargo, mis amigas han estado siempre a mi lado y sé que quieren saber sobre mi relación con Peeta porque me quieren así que creo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo por ellas.

-Me ha invitado a cenar esta noche en su casa. La cara de todas se ilumina mientras yo solo sonrío algo apenada

-¿Y que te vas a poner?, conocer a tus suegros es un momento importante. Dice Delly mientras agarra las manos de Annie y empieza a moverse con ella como si baila vals.

-¡Tenemos mucho que hacer! Dice Madge aunque yo le respondo que efectivamente hay mucho trabajo en el almacén.

-No seas tonta Katniss, le diré a papa que tenemos algo muy importante que hacer y sé que el resto de chicos nos cubrirán. -Como al almacén últimamente le va muy bien, el Sr. Cartwrigth se ha dado el lujo de contratar más personal-

-Iremos a ver a Cinna

-¿A quién? Le pregunto a Delly porque el nombre no me suena

-A Cinna, el dueño de la nueva tienda de ropa que hay en el centro.

-¿No la haz visto aun? Pregunta Delly realmente extrañada -Cinna tiene una cantidad de cosas tan hermosas allí que te aseguro encontraremos algo perfecto para que te pongas en esta noche especial.

Delly se dirige al despacho de su padre mientras yo me quedo con Annie y Madge a la espera de salir a donde el tal Cinna.

-¡Ya está hecho! Delly se ve realmente entusiasmada

-¡Pero no tengo dinero! Eso es cierto y aunque lo tuviera sé muy bien que mis obligaciones en casa no me permitirían gastar innecesariamente.

-No te preocupes, las chicas y yo hemos decidido que este será nuestro regalo de cumpleaños adelantado para ti.

- ¿Y cuando decidieron eso?

-Hace unos segundos. Contesta Madge con una sonrisa

Es cierto, en solo dos semanas es mi cumpleaños y aunque de verdad no quiero que ellas se molesten por mí no había pensado en que usaría para ir a ver a los Mellark.

-¿Vamos entonces? Dice Delly con expresión suplicante

-Vamos pues. Digo y todas, incluso Annie sonríen complacidas

La tienda de Cinna realmente es preciosa: los aparadores están llenos de vestidos de todas las formas y colores, algunos largos, otros cortos, con piedras que asemejan a las esmeraldas y las perlas pero sobre todo con una organización, color y fragancia realmente hermosas. En las vitrinas principales hay joyas y zapatos de todo tipo, la tienda realmente es todo un espectáculo para admirar.

Allí se encuentra un joven de piel morena con una mirada cálida bajo un lápiz de ojos dorado quien al vernos nos da la bienvenida con mucha amabilidad.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

-Buscamos un atuendo especial para mi amiga –Dice Delly señalándome- quien hoy va a conocer a sus suegros.

-Muy bien, aquí podrán encontrar lo que necesitan. Comenta Cinna mientras me examina de pies a cabeza.

No sé por qué pero este hombre me inspira confianza y le permito incluso acercarse a mi (cosa que solo hacen las personas que considero cercanas) e incluso respondo a todas sus preguntas.

-¿Tu eres una de las chicas que gano en los juegos verdad? Te vi en televisión y supongo que tu novio es el chico que apareció contigo al final de la competencia.

-Si. Le contesto mientras me sonrojo porque sé que nos vio besarnos en plena transmisión y sin embargo veo que no lo menciono.

-Muy bien, pues ese joven es muy afortunado porque tú eres una chica muy bonita y valiente, te aseguro que mis colaboradoras y yo haremos que causes impacto esta noche.

Empieza su trabajo con la ayuda de dos mujeres: Portia y Lavinia quienes me van haciendo el cabello y las uñas de las manos respectivamente mientras Cinna con ayuda de mis amigas revisan el atuendo que llevare.

Al final me visto con un pantalón ceñido al cuerpo de color negro cuya tela es flexible, una blusa color perla que destella un poco con un saquillo de manga 3/4 en un tono similar al pantalón, que cae un poco más abajo de mis caderas, botas planas y el cabello suelto. Llevo además un suave maquillaje que resalta mis ojos grises y una fragancia que me han puesto al final de todo, que a mi gusto es deliciosa.

Me veo al espejo y me noto diferente a mí misma: sin la trenza que suelo llevar y con maquillaje, lo cual solo llegue a usar en los desfiles de los juegos de Panem.

-Estas hermosa. Dicen casi en coro mis amigas quienes tienen los ojos brillantes al verme.

-¡Gracias chicas! Esto no sería posible sin ustedes digo queriendo tomar sus manos y sin ustedes tampoco comento volviendo la mirada hacia Cinna y sus colaboradoras.

Cuando es la hora nos apresuramos a salir, las chicas pagan a Cinna por sus servicios y yo me despido de él agradeciéndole inmensamente por su trabajo y prometiéndole que volveré a visitarlo. Delly, Annie y Madge me acompañan hasta donde Peeta y se despiden de mi unas casas antes de la suya. Yo observo ya de cerca "La casa del pan" y me armo de valor para tocar la puerta. Peeta es quien me abre y me recibe con un beso.

-¡Estas hermosa! Pasa por favor.

-Gracias. Le respondo mientras sonrío de alegría por ver que le ha gustado mi apariencia.

Luego de entrar por la panadería hasta dirigirnos donde está su casa realmente, observo que todo se ve muy bonito. De verdad su familia se ha esmerado mucho para recibirme porque en la mesa veo una maravillosa cena que nos espera. Tienen estofado de cordero, arroz salvaje, patatas hervidas finamente decoradas, bebidas de colores, pan de queso, galletas con hermosos glaseados y un bonito postre similar al que alguna vez observamos en el tren camino al Capitolio.

Antes de sentarme absolutamente todos en la mesa se levantan y Peeta me presenta ante ellos:

-Familia: Ella es mi novia, Katniss Everdeen

-Katniss: Ellos son mi madre Hellen, mi padre Joseph y mis hermanos Billy y Dean

-Es un placer. Contesto dando la mano a cada uno de ellos.

-El placer es nuestro. Toma la vocería el padre de Peeta. Sabía que volverías de nuevo Srta. Everdeen.

La madre de Peeta, una mujer un poco seria voltea a verlo después de su comentario con una ceja levantada en señal de curiosidad y él contesta a su pregunta no formulada:

-Una vez vino a hacer un trabajo de la escuela con Peeta pero tú no estabas.

Luego de la presentación todos tomamos asiento, el padre de Peeta se ubica en uno de los extremos de la mesa mientras su esposa se coloca a su lado derecho, al lado izquierdo va Peeta, y seguidamente yo, en el otro extremo de la mesa se coloca su hermano mayor Billy y al lado de la madre de Peeta, Dean.

La señora Hellen indica que ya podemos empezar la cena pero yo me siento tan avergonzada que no puedo tomar nada aun, todas las miradas de los miembros familiares están sobre mi aunque intentan disimular y la expresión que más me causa intimidación es la de ella, quien no para de mirarme como si quisiera encontrar en mi algo familiar.

-Te pareces mucho a tu padre. Dice rompiendo el silencio al fin

-Si Sra. eso me dicen todos.

-Dime Katniss, ¿entonces vas en el mismo año que mi hijo?

No he podido comenzar a comer aun porque aunque Peeta me ayudo a servirme sigo bajo es escrutinio de su madre.

-Si Sra. Hemos estudiado juntos casi todo lo que lleva la escuela.

- ¿Y tu madre? La pregunta me toma por sorpresa

- ¿Mi madre? Respondo con otra pregunta

- Si, ¿A qué se dedica?

-Ella es enfermera, trabaja en el hospital del distrito

-Ah, ya veo, supongo que entonces ya no dirige la farmacia de tu abuelo

-No Sra. pero creo que volverá a hacerlo pronto. (Muy a mi pesar)

- Pero tu…

-¡Por Dios mujer, deja que la chica pruebe su comida! agrega el padre de Peeta interrumpiendo a su esposa quien le mira con cara de pocos amigos

-Solo quiero conocerla un poco más. Dice en tono serio

-Ya tendrás tiempo para eso, Katniss querida disfruta la cena. Cuando dice esto me sonríe y yo empiezo a degustar lo que Peeta ha puesto para mí.

-Eres una joven muy bonita. Suelta de pronto la madre de Peeta

-Gracias Sra.

-Espero que ayudes a Peeta para que deje de interesarse en cosas sin importancia y piense más en lo que le viene bien a su futuro.

Veo de reojo a Peeta quien se intimida un poco con el comentario de su madre pero sigue comiendo y al final disimuladamente baja su mano izquierda esperando encontrarse con la mía por debajo de la mesa. Lo complazco y así continua la cena de una manera tranquila entre algunas preguntas de sus hermanos acerca de los juegos y una que otra mirada de sus padres que siguen investigando sobre mí con sus ojos.

Al final de la cena me despido de todos de una manera cordial, los padres de mi novio me dicen que esperan que vuelva pronto a visitarles e incluso su madre se despide dándome un abrazo, cosa que no esperaba. Peeta se ofrece a acompañarme a mi casa y así nos vamos de la mano mientras pienso para mis adentros: Prueba superada.

-Todo salió muy bien, ¡mis padres te adoran!

-La verdad, escuchar eso me alegra mucho porque estaba muy nerviosa

-Si lo note pero te desenvolviste muy bien. -Seguimos caminando un segundo en silencio-.

-Peeta

-¿Si?

-Tu madre estaba muy interesada en saber sobre mi madre. Peeta voltea a verme y agrega:

-Te diste cuenta

-¡Claro que sí tonto! Le digo sonriendo

-Veras, hay algo que no te he contado aun

Que diga esas palabras de manera tan misteriosa me aturde así que decido que quiero saber más:

-Pues cuéntame ahora

-Ok. Cuando mi padre era joven estuvo muy enamorado de su mejor amiga e incluso cuando empezó a salir con mi madre aún estaba enamorado de ella. -El relato me es familiar, pero dejo que continúe-

-Mi padre hizo de todo para conquistarla pero nunca lo logro, ella se casó con un hombre muy bueno y papa decidió que lo mejor era darse una oportunidad en serio con mi mama. Mama siempre supo que él amaba a otra y sin embargo lo acepto así aunque debo confesarte que no fue nada fácil para ella. Luego vinimos nosotros, sus hijos, y la relación se afianzo, aunque mi madre siempre ha sido una mujer difícil y creo que jamás ha podido superar lo que paso.

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con mi mama? Le digo para que confirme lo que ya se

-¿No lo imaginas? La mujer de la que se enamoró mi padre tan perdidamente es ella, tu madre Katniss.

De cierta manera sabía lo que me iba a decir porque mama me había contado ya esa historia y en algún momento se refirió al Sr. Mellark como su "buen amigo", sin embargo, lo que no conocía del relato es que la Sra. Mellark, mi suegra, también era conocedora de esa información.

-Mi madre incluso una vez dijo que los hombres de mi familia parecían destinados a relacionarse con las mujeres de tu familia y a decir verdad me alegra que así sea porque estar a tu lado es lo que he deseado desde que tengo uso de razón.

Sonrió ante la mención que ha hecho y continuamos caminando de la mano hasta mi casa mientras pienso para mi que hoy ha sido uno de los días más felices que he pasado en años.


	11. 8 DE MAYO

¡Hola hola! Mis queridos lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste. Quiero enviarle un saludo muy especial a **Katnisspeetax100pre **que ha estado muy al pendiente del desarrollo de la historia. A todos les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo para leer lo que estoy construyendo y aprovecho de una vez para augurarles que como la historia no debe ser plana se avecina un momento algo difícil…

Que lo disfruten ¡y no lo olviden! no dejen de escribirme

Un abrazo

CAPITULO 11: 8 DE MAYO

Recostada en mi cama pasaba una a una las imágenes de todo lo que me había ocurrido el día de hoy: mi sesión de belleza con Cinna, las emocionadas palabras de mis amigas sobre mi gran acontecimiento, la cena en casa de los Mellark, las miradas expectantes de cada uno de los familiares de Peeta e incluso el entusiasta interrogatorio de mi hermanita queriendo saber cada detalle de la gran velada.

Luego de que sus ojos brillaran con gran ilusión ante cada cosa que le contaba por fin mi Patito se dejó abrazar por el sueño y con una expresión tierna y tranquila cerro sus ojitos. Sin embargo yo aún sigo en mi cavilaciones y mirando al techo logro evocar una imagen más: sus ojos, aquellos ojos que con el color del cielo me sumergen en un mar de sentimientos inexplicables, a veces me pregunto a mí misma cuando empezó todo esto porque hace no tanto solo lo podía ver de lejos preguntándome el porqué de algunas de sus actitudes. Hoy lo siento tan mío y yo me siento tan suya que quizás nunca ha habido cabida para una historia diferente aun cuando yo no lo sabía, aun cuando no era consciente de que le amaba como ahora puedo reconocer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentada en la verde pradera disfrutaba de algunos rayos de sol que lograban colarse tenuemente entre las ramas de los enormes arboles cercanos. Todo allí olía a primavera, a lo lejos podía divisar las montañas por donde asciende el bosque que mi padre me enseñó a amar desde que era una niña y de pronto lo sentí acercarse a mí sigilosamente.

Aun no volteaba a verle pero podría reconocerlo a kilometros, su aroma a canela y eneldo no pasaría jamás desapercibido a mi olfato ni tampoco su tacto cuando poso su mano suavemente en mi hombro. Ahora todo estaba completo, el verde de la pradera, el bosque, el sol, él y yo. Cuando se puso a mi lado sentí que mi piel se erizaba como lo hace cada vez que me besa, su mano que ya no estaba en mi hombro se posó sobre la mía y la tomo para llevársela a sus labios, el solo contacto con su boca hizo me estremeciera, luego con su otra mano tomo mi mentón y me beso. Primero fue dulce, un beso sin prisas que se transformó en uno más vigoroso, sediento; soltó mi agarre para tomar mi rostro con sus dos manos y empujarme hacia lo desconocido, no sé como pero me ayudo a recostarme sobre la alfombra verde donde antes me había sentado y allí estábamos tan cerca como nunca antes y el beso se volvió aún más desesperado. De inmediato me invadió el miedo, ¿A qué temía? Estaba con Peeta, el hombre que jamás me haría daño, el que siempre me había amado y quien me protegía de lo malo. No podía explicarlo, pero mientras sus manos empezaban a pasar de mi rostro a mis costillas, mi cintura y de allí a mis piernas sentí que algo andaba mal.

– ¡Para! Logre articular pero Peeta continuo besándome con mayor urgencia y yo no era capaz de abrir mis ojos para no mirarlo por la vergüenza de sentirme una niña.

-¡Te digo que pares Peeta esto no está bien! Dije y al instante como pude abrí los ojos y me quede helada ante la visión de unos ojos grises idénticos a los míos que me miraban con malicia y unos labios que sonreían perversos a través de un aroma que ya no era de canela.

-¡Gale!

De inmediato sentí un empujón repetitivo, una y otra vez, luego escuche mi nombre salir de su boca entreabierta pero no era su voz, era ¿Prim?

-Katniss es hora de levantarse

Como pude me incorpore en mi cama, sudando y volviendo a la realidad después de semejante sorpresa; solo fue una pesadilla me dije a mi misma luego de recordar cómo me miraba Gale y como sus manos, las que al principio habían sido las de Peeta me tocaban mientras sus labios me besaban.

-¿Estas bien? Prim me miraba con ojos extrañados.

-Sí, no te preocupes solo fue un mal sueño. –Sí que lo fue- pensé para mí

-Bueno, hay que apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

Hace días que no hablo con Gale, después del incidente ninguno de los dos ha buscado una oportunidad y aunque de verdad no quiero verlo, me duele pensar que una amistad tan entrañable como la nuestra este pendiendo de un hilo. Aun me siento molesta por lo que le hizo a Peeta pero en el pasado Gale siempre estuvo ahí para mí apoyándome y enseñándome a sobrevivir en el mundo que me toco desde que papa se fue y sé que ha sido duro para el sentir que pierde tantas cosas pero no puedo permitir que trate así a la persona que le ha dado un nuevo semblante a mi vida. Ya veré como hacer que las cosas se balanceen, sin embargo, si Gale quiere que lo que tenemos no se pierda se tendrá que esforzar.

Llegando a la escuela me despido de Prim y me dirijo a mi aula como siempre. Cerca de la entrada veo una animosa platica entre Annie y Finnick e incluso si mis ojos no me engañan veo que la ha tomado de la mano, -¡Por fin están avanzando!- pienso divertida mientras dirijo mi mirada a otro lugar y allí está el, recostado a la pared, esperándome.

-Buenos días princesa

-Buenos días. Digo con el rostro iluminado

-Te extrañe

-¡Pero si solo dejamos de vernos mientras dormimos!

-Ojala pudiera compartir las 24 horas del día contigo. Dice poniendo un gesto exagerado como si fuera poeta.

-¡Loco! Le digo para luego recibir un beso de sus suaves labios.

-Es hora.

Las clases del día transcurren en total normalidad como siempre, recibimos a nuestro maestro de biología, al de matemáticas, al de literatura y a la maestra de teatro, quien con su característico atuendo y acento ilumina el salón con un brillo que molesta mis ojos. Ella no me cae mal, al contrario, me parece una buena persona, sin embargo, es demasiado empalagosa para mi gusto, además hace un anuncio que a nadie le agrada.

-Mis niños, los juegos de Panem hicieron que mi catedra se relegara un poco, pero como ustedes suponen me muero de ganas de trabajar con ustedes y para eso estamos aquí, así que me complace comentarles que…. (Hace una pausa tratando de crear suspenso) Tan tan tan tan…. Tengo el permiso de nuestro querido director para que este grupo en particular ensaye una obra teatral que será presentada ante todo el Distrito durante la celebración de la revolución. Sé que falta más de un mes para eso, pero debemos prepararnos arduamente para ese ¡gran, gran día!; sin embargo, aún no he escogido la obra pero lo que si se es que quiero una maravillosa historia de amor.

-¡Ay por favor! Escucho que dice Johanna a mi lado, igual que la mayoría de mis compañeros, pero mientras todos bufan al respecto Effie no pierde el brillo en su mirada y pone un gesto soñador.

-Sera maravilloso, sé que todos están ansiosos y nerviosos pero no se preocupen que todo saldrá bien. Termina diciendo la maestra

Las caras de la mayoría van desde el aburrimiento hasta la burla, en especial la de Johanna a quien no me imagino en el papel de una indefensa doncella enamorada, ante este pensamiento no puedo evitar reír ignorando que me está viendo, solo algunas personas como Delly se ven realmente emocionadas.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes descerebrada?

Me tomo por sorpresa -De nada en especial, es que veo a Effie tan entusiasmada mientras el resto de gente no tiene la más mínima intención de colaborarle en su obra rosa.

-Pues yo podría, tal vez me deje un papel de mujer seductora, ¡podría incluso hacer un desnudo artístico para todo el distrito! Su sonrisa maliciosa no me deja la menor duda de que de verdad no tendría pudor alguno de andar por ahí mostrándose a todos como llego al mundo.

-Tal vez tengas la oportunidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La jornada escolar del jueves termina por fin y yo planeo reunirme con mi novio al final, extrañamente no he pensado en el sueño que tuve con Gale hasta ahora que vuelve a mi mente de una manera vivida, sin embargo, no puedo permitir que eso me afecte y menos delante de Peeta.

-Y dime preciosa ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Primero que todo no me llames preciosa que me choca y para responder a tu pregunta, quiero ir a la pradera.

-Bien, princesa, hagamos entonces un picnic, ¿Te parece?

-¡Me encanta la idea!

Me toma de la mano y nos vamos a prepararlo todo para nuestro resto de día juntos y a la hora acordada nos dirigimos al lugar. Tendemos en el verde prado una sábana y allí comenzamos a colocar toda la comida que hemos traído: Sándwiches, galletas, bebidas, pan de queso y algunas frutas. La tarde ha empezado a caer así que el sol es tenue y sé que en unos cuantos minutos el cielo se teñirá del color favorito de Peeta y estará acompañado por el canto de los sinsajos.

Conversamos un rato de algunas trivialidades como la obra de teatro de Effie y la reacción de Johanna y luego de darnos el banquete que hemos traído nos tumbamos a ver el atardecer. Allí viendo cómo se tiñe el cielo de naranja y las nubes a lo lejos se dispersan pienso en cómo ha cambiado mi vida gracias al chico que yace a mi lado, mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho se siente segura al contacto con el dueño de los ojos color de cielo que hoy llenan mis pensamientos, de pronto noto que me observa detenidamente y decido encontrar mi mirada con la suya.

-¿Que?

-Nada, es solo que ahora no me quedan dudas

- ¿De qué?

-De que ni siquiera el más bello atardecer es tan hermoso comparado contigo.

El rubor de inmediato se subió a mis mejillas y el aprovecho eso para tomar mi mentón y acercarme más hasta rozar nuestros labios. Yo correspondo al beso con todo el amor que puedo y es entonces cuando el contacto se va tornando más intenso, es el primer beso que tenemos así; recostados en el prado disfrutamos el uno de los labios del otro con el cielo pintado con restos de sol como único testigo.

Peeta es dulce y mientras me besa acaricia con su mano mi mejilla, haciendo que el contacto de su piel y sus labios conmigo me hagan estremecer, pero de pronto lo recuerdo, la sensación similar que tuve al haberlo besado en esa misma pradera en mi sueño para que al final no fuera el a quien viera al abrir mis ojos sino a Gale. De inmediato me sobresalto y trato de apartarme despacio pensando que ese mal sueño se pudiera estar volviendo realidad, Peeta lo nota y se separa de mí ante mi evidente incomodidad.

-Lo siento Katniss, no debí presionarte

-No te disculpes por eso, no quiero que pienses que no me gusto tu beso, es solo que…

-¿Cantarías para mí? Su interrupción con un tema totalmente diferente me pone confusa.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué si cantas para mí?

-Si te oí, es solo que hace mucho que no canto para nadie

-Vamos princesa, cántame una canción, la que sea, quiero volver a escuchar la voz que me enamoro en aquella clase de música hace años.

-Está bien, pero te advierto que no será una de amor.

-No te preocupes, solo quiero oírte

De inmediato pensé en una canción que me enseño una vez mi papa; no he cantado *_el árbol del ahorcado _desde hace años porque mi mama me la prohibió pero recuerdo muy bien todas las palabras. Empiezo en voz baja, dulce como hacia mi padre:

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_al árbol en el que colgaron_

_a un hombre por matar a tres?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

Acabando la primera estrofa me percato de los sinsajos que cantaban melodías dispersas se han detenido ante la nueva opción que les ofrezco.

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_al árbol donde el hombre muerto_

_pidió a su amor huir con él?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

Es cierto lo que Peeta dice, al igual que cuando mi padre cantaba, los sinsajos se han callado para escucharme y han empezado a replicar la sencilla melodía.

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_al árbol donde te pedí huir_

_y en libertad juntos correr?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

Mientras canto me puedo dar cuenta también de que Peeta me ve embelesado, disfrutando de cada estrofa aunque quizás no es lo que hubiera querido escuchar porque en realidad la canción es un poco desconcertante.

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_al árbol con un collar de cuerda_

_para conmigo pender?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

Mi madre odiaba su contenido y por eso nos la prohibió pero como la letra es repetitiva me fue fácil memorizarla, aunque solo con el pasar de los años logre comprender un poco la razón por la que no le agradaba y es lógico, es una canción aterradora, en la cual quien canta es un asesino que ha sido colgado en ese árbol desde el que le canta a su amada invitándola a que lo acompañe al más allá; un tema demasiado horrible para una niña.

Cuando termino la canción Peeta me observa con una sonrisa en sus labios y me invita a recostarme a su lado de nuevo.

-Eso fue hermoso

-Claro, porque oír a un muerto pedirle a su amada que se suicide es demasiado encantador. Digo con sarcasmo

-No la canción tu voz, aunque la letra no me disgusta del todo, es un tanto intrigante si, espeluznante diría yo, pero me agrada.

Viendo al cielo que ya casi empieza a perder su color claro seguimos tumbados en la manta puesta en el prado y yo sobre su pecho puedo escuchar el constante latido de su corazón. Así permanecemos un rato más en silencio hasta que Peeta decide romperlo:

-¿Qué quieres que te regale en tu cumpleaños?

-Mmmm la verdad no me gustan mucho los cumpleaños, no soy dada a celebrar y nunca espero recibir cosas ese día, así que no quiero que me regales nada.

-Vamos Katniss, el cumpleaños de una persona es un día especial, ¡solo pasa una vez al año! piensa que te gustaría recibir y me dices, me encantaría hacerte feliz en tu fecha especial.

-No te preocupes por eso, el solo hecho de que estés conmigo será suficiente. Observo como levanta una ceja de manera curiosa aun sin convencerse de lo que le digo.

-mmmm está bien. Dice en tono resignado.

Por fin deja el tema y nos dedicamos a disfrutar de los últimos minutos que nos quedan antes de tener que irnos a causa de la oscuridad que empieza a llenar los rincones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminamos de la mano a casa en silencio disfrutando de la noche que empieza a caer trayendo consigo la luz de miles de estrellas que adornan el firmamento que se ha teñido de color oscuro. Al llegar a la entrada de mi casa nos detenemos un segundo para despedirnos, Peeta suelta mi mano y toma mi cintura acercándome a él para besarme con ternura, yo levanto mis brazos y los entrelazo en su cuello y así nos unimos en un beso profundo en el que quiero expresarle todo lo que siento por él ya que no soy capaz de decirle que lo amo con palabras porque lamentablemente se me quedan atoradas en la garganta y se niegan a salir.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Dice levantando su mirada sin dejar de tenerme de la cintura.

Yo solo puedo observarlo con ternura muriendo de ganas de decirle que también es lo mejor que me ha pasado pero solo me limito a sonreír (¡Soy una tonta!). Luego lo abrazo y le deseo buenas noches para luego verlo marcharse a su casa. Antes de entrar me detengo un segundo a ver hacia la casa de Gale pero no hay rastros de él, entonces decido entrar porque al fin y al cabo no me siento lista para enfrentarlo aun.

Los días pasan volando entre las clases y el trabajo y Peeta no volvió a mencionar nada acerca de mi cumpleaños; la verdad me alegra porque no me agrada pensar en ese día sin mi papa y aunque odie admitirlo, sin mi mejor amigo. Y más pronto de lo que pensaba llego el 7 de mayo, un día extraño en el cual pude notar a mis amigas muy misteriosas, incluso a Finnick y a Johanna, aunque para mi tranquilidad el único que parecía no estar ocultando algo era Peeta.

Cada vez que se reunían en la cafetería o en cualquier lugar callaban al verme y eso ya me estaba empezando a molestar pero Peeta me decía que no les prestara atención. En la tarde me acompaño al trabajo como siempre y allí trate de mostrarme apática con mis amigas pero me fue imposible y principalmente porque Annie quería contarme sobre sus progresos con Finnick.

-Ya somos novios Katniss.

-¿En serio? Veo que el chico pez por fin comprendió lo que debía hacer, aunque se tardó demasiado. Annie se sonrojo con mi comentario.

-Recuerda que fui yo la que le pidió que fuera despacio por todo lo que sucedió en el 4.

-Ah es cierto, pero me alegra por ti, te ves feliz.

-Gracias ¿Y tú y Peeta? Es raro que la tímida Annie pregunte eso.

-Bien, Peeta es un hombre maravilloso aunque tengo un problema, aun no soy capaz de decirle con palabras lo que siento por él.

-¿No has podido decirle que lo amas? Porque ¿lo amas verdad?

-Sí, eso creo, pero cuando intento no me sale.

-No te preocupes, cuando estés lista lo harás y sé que el tendrá paciencia para esperarte porque se nota que tú le importas demasiado.

Luego del trabajo me fui a casa sola porque extrañamente Peeta no vino para acompañarme, sin embargo tuve tiempo para pensar un poco y decidir acerca de algo importante: mi relación con Gale. No puedo negar que lo que le hizo a Peeta me hirió muchísimo, pero hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo y es como un hermano para mí, además debo admitir que lo extraño y me gustaría que después de que se disculpara con mi novio prometiendo no volver a lastimarlo, todo volviera a la normalidad en la medida de lo posible; entonces decido que apenas tenga la oportunidad hablare con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Peeta está de pie frente a mí viéndome directo a los ojos con expresión tierna y sus manos agarradas de las mías hasta que de pronto empieza a hablar.

-Te amo Katniss como a nadie en el mundo pero quiero escuchar lo que sientes por mí, ¿Me amas?

Me siento segura de responderle que si pero cuando abro la boca para contestarle las palabras no salen, lo intento una y otra vez pero no puedo escucharme, es como si no tuviera voz y aunque me desespero Peeta parece no notar el esfuerzo que hago por hablar.

-Respóndeme por favor, Katniss ¿Me amas? Noto la urgencia en su voz

Mi desespero crece porque siento como se quema mi garganta y ahora ni siquiera puedo abrir la boca, es como si me la hubieran cosido, incluso me duele pero Peeta parece impaciente porque le conteste lo que quiere escuchar.

-Ahora lo entiendo, tú no me amas, lo amas a él. Dice resignado soltando mis manos y dando media vuelta para marcharse.

No entiendo a quien se refiere pero intento seguirlo, decirle lo que quiere oír pero mis pies no responden, es más, parecen adheridos al pavimento, no puedo gritar aunque internamente lo hago, solo puedo sentir las lágrimas calientes caer por mis mejillas mientras lo veo marcharse impotente hasta que de pronto siento una mano en mi hombro, alguien esta tras de mí y ahora me abraza.

-No te preocupes, él por fin entendió que tú eres mía Katniss, solo mía. Volteo a verle y como en la pradera de nuevo sus ojos grises están ahí.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños dormilona!

Me despierto sobresaltada para ver a mi madre, a Prim e incluso al horrible Buttercup sobre mi cama con un pastel y muchas velas encendidas en él.

-Pide un deseo. Dice Prim mientras mi madre acerca el pastel a mí para que apague las velas.

Sonrío a pesar de que me siento aturdida por el sueño que acabo de tener el cual por un momento me hace reconsiderar la idea de volver a hablar con Gale y soplo las 17 pequeñas velas que han colocado en mi pastel de cumpleaños pero sin recordar pedir el deseo.

-¿Que pediste? Pregunta Prim con emoción.

-No debe decirte porque entonces no se cumplirá. Dice mama sonriendo

-Oh lo siento, espero que tu deseo tenga que ver con Peeta.

-¡Prim! Mi Patito sonríe traviesa ante la mirada reprobatoria de mi madre.

-Feliz cumpleaños hija. Dice mama mientras besa mi mejilla y me abraza

-Gracias mama

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Katniss!

-Gracias Patito y gracias a ti también digo viendo a la bola de pelos que bufa.

Luego de desayunar y tomar un poco de pastel Prim y yo vamos a la escuela. Al llegar encuentro a mis amigas esperándome para felicitarme con un gran abrazo aunque les pido que no hagan demasiado escandalo al respecto. Al final esta Peeta quien como hace días me espera recostado a la pared.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amor! Dice para luego plantarme un beso del que muchos se percatan porque escucho algarabía.

-¡Gracias! Pero será mejor que entremos ya porque van a empezar las clases.

Durante la jornada escolar las miradas entre Peeta y yo van y vienen y las sonrisas tontas de mi parte delatan ante muchos lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento.

-¡Que cursi! Dice Johanna riendo mientras vuelve la vista hacia el Sr. Crane no sin antes hacerme avergonzar.

Al final de la jornada me dispongo a ir al trabajo pero Delly me dice que su padre me ha dado el día libre por mi cumpleaños así que sin tener nada que hacer me dirijo a casa.

-¡Espera! Me detiene Peeta quien hasta ahora aparece. –Quiero que por favor me acompañes a un lugar.

-¿A dónde?

-Ya lo veras

Caminamos por las calles en dirección a un lugar que ya conozco bien, la tienda de Cinna, allí lo encontramos sonriéndonos a través del cristal de la puerta.

-Bienvenidos. Lo saludo y acto seguido Cinna me abraza.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Gracias

-Ven Katniss, tenemos mucho trabajo

-¿Cómo?

-Te voy a poner hermosa porque hoy es un día muy especial.

De inmediato dirijo mi mirada llena de interrogantes hacia Peeta quien se hace el indiferente observando el aparador de joyas.

-¡Tu planeaste esto! Le digo tratando de poner un gesto de enojo que creo no me sale bien.

-Yo no. Dice sonriendo mientras se acerca a mí y me da un inocente beso en la mejilla.

-No te enojes Katniss, déjate consentir. Espeta Cinna pidiéndome que me siente para que Portia, quien acaba de aparecer me haga algo en el cabello.

-Hola Portia

-Hola Katniss. –Dice Portia antes de dirigir su mirada a Peeta- Y supongo que este apuesto joven es tu novio.

-Sí, él es Peeta.

-Mucho gusto, soy Portia.

-Un placer. Dice Peeta con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¡Bueno! No hay tiempo que perder, ¡manos a la obra! Dice Cinna quien se dirige a sus vestidos para supongo escoger mi atuendo de hoy.

Después de casi dos horas, en las cuales he notado a un Peeta sumamente paciente es hora de ponerme el atuendo al fin. Cinna ha escogido para mí un vestido corto de color azul rey con un pequeño escote y sin mangas, de una tela sumamente suave y que tiene un sencillo y delgadísimo cinturón color plata que delante se forma en un pequeño corbatín. Va a juego con zapatos de tacón bajo también de color plata al igual que los aretes que ha escogido para mí.

Portia ha alisado mi cabello pero con parte de él ha elaborado una trenza superficial que va de derecha a izquierda cayendo como una cortina sobre este, la cual puedo observar bien con la ayuda de otro espejo que pone tras de mí. Al ver mi reflejo me siento bonita y creo que no soy la única que lo cree porque cuando salgo Peeta se queda literalmente con la boca abierta.

-¡Estas preciosa!

-Gracias

-Bueno Katniss este es mi regalo para ti. Dice Cinna luego de admirar la obra que han creado entre él y Portia.

-Cinna me pidió que te trajera para que te pusieras hermosa para nuestra velada de esta noche. Interrumpe Peeta antes de que yo pueda decir cualquier cosa.

De inmediato muy emocionada me dirijo a Cinna y Portia para abrazarlos y agradecerles por el regalo.

-No es nada, que te diviertas.

Luego de despedirnos giro hacia Peeta porque aun debo preguntarle:

-¿Cual velada?

-¿Creíste que dejaría que tu cumpleaños pasara como si nada? Además aun no te he dado ningún presente y es injusto porque Cinna ya te dio uno.

-No tienes por qué hacer nada por mí. Le repito pero en ese momento y de la nada aparece Madge algo acalorada porque parece que ha corrido.

-¡Chicos! Qué bueno que los encuentro. –Habla entre jadeos- Tu madre Katniss…

-¿Qué le paso a mi madre?

-No sé, me pidió que te buscara y que fueras ya a casa. Dice aun tratando de respirar, pero yo me he puesto tan nerviosa que sin dejarla terminar ya estoy empezando a correr.

-Katniss espera, puedes caerte. Oigo que dice Peeta pero no me importa porque me urge llegar a casa. Qué bueno que no estamos lejos.

Al final de lo que parece una eternidad llegamos (Madge y Peeta corrieron tras de mi) tomo aire para prepararme para lo que sea que vaya a encontrar pero cuando abro la puerta me percato de que todo está muy silencioso. No hay rastros de nada ni de nadie y justo cuando enciendo la luz…

-¡Sorpresa!

*La letra de la canción y la alusión a esta fueron extraídas del tercer libro de la trilogía de los Juegos del Hambre de Suzanne Collins (Sinsajo)


	12. UN DESEO DE CUMPLEAÑOS

¡Buenas noches queridos lectores! No han tenido que esperar demasiado por un nuevo capítulo y aunque estoy algo insegura del resultado espero que el rumbo que he decidido tomar les parezca interesante, sin embargo, les aseguro que esto no es nada aun comparado con lo que viene… ¿Ustedes que piensan acerca de mentirle a la persona que aman? ¿De verdad existirán las mentiras piadosas?... Ahí les dejo el interrogante y les pido por favor que no dejen de enviarme sus opiniones porque ellas son muy importantes para mí…

¡Un abrazo y hasta la próxima!

CAPITULO 12: UN DESEO DE CUMPLEAÑOS

El coro que grita la palabra sorpresa ha interrumpido el silencio y la luz encendida me deja ver los rostros de varias personas que están aquí para lo que creo es una masiva celebración de cumpleaños.

Madge y Peeta llegaron casi al instante y luego de que todos ingresamos a mi casa que está llena de globos de colores, serpentinas y decoración festiva Peeta me habla al oído en un susurro:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Princesa! Volteo a verlo tratando de poner una mirada reprobatoria.

-¡Esto si lo planeaste tú!

-Eso espero. Dice antes de darme un suave beso.

Entre los asistentes a la celebración están Finnick, Johanna, Delly, Annie, ¿Effie y Haymitch? -A esos no los esperaba aquí pero supongo que fue idea de Peeta que vinieran-, entre otras caras conocidas con quienes comparto clases a diario, mi familia, la familia de Gale y por supuesto Madge quien me dio el susto del siglo, pero aunque paso y paso rostros no lo encuentro allí. Peeta parece percatarse de a quien busco porque responde a mi interrogante no formulado…

-No quiso venir, le pedí a Madge que lo invitara porque es tu mejor amigo pero dijo que prefería prescindir de la invitación.

Trato de sonreír para disimular que me da un poco de tristeza ya que es el primer cumpleaños que paso sin él, pero me es difícil engañar a Peeta y sin embargo él se muestra comprensivo.

-No te preocupes, no le guardo rencor por lo que paso y supongo que cuando esté preparado volverá.

Lo abrazo y beso sus labios delante de todos aunque me siento un poco cohibida debido a que hay demasiados espectadores, sin embargo, se lo merece porque además de todas las cualidades que ya tiene, mi novio actúa como un gran amigo cuando lo necesito.

-¡Basta de besuqueos, vamos a partir el pastel porque muero de hambre! Apunta Johanna con su característico estilo.

-¡Es cierto! Quiero que pruebes el pastel que te hice, el cual espero disfrutes mucho. Dice tomándome de la mano.

Mama viene saliendo de la cocina con un enorme y hermoso pastel de color lila adornado con flores en tono purpura enlazadas por pequeñísimas hojas de color verde limón, imagino que su sabor debe ser igual o mejor que su imagen, además lo hizo el, mi chico del pan, especialmente para mí.

Antes de empezar el tradicional rito de apagar las velas, tomar las fotos con los asistentes y partir el pastel, alguien golpea nuestra puerta y aunque hay música en mi casa aun así escucho el toc toc.

Prim va a abrir y cuando lo hace puedo observar unos ojos de serpiente que van en un elegante traje de etiqueta con un pequeño paquete muy bien decorado entre sus manos.

-¡Abuelo! Qué bueno que pudiste venir. Le dice Prim mientras lo abraza con cariño.

-No me perdería por nada del mundo el cumpleaños de una de mis queridas nietas. Apunta el viejo Snow mientras me mira directamente y sonríe.

-¡Papa, me alegra que vinieras! Katniss ven a saludar a tu abuelo. Dice mama dirigiéndose a mi.

¡No quiero hacer esto! Y menos frente a todos, tener que fingir que tenemos una maravillosa relación como la que tiene con mi hermana, no obstante, hay demasiada gente para uno de mis habituales desplantes y para colmo de males yo soy el centro de atención así que suelto la mano de Peeta y me dirijo a él.

-Feliz cumpleaños querida. Dice mientras me abraza y yo siento su característico olor.

-Gracias. Digo con fingido entusiasmo.

-Esto es para ti. Dice mientras me entrega una cajita envuelta en papel dorado y con un mono muy bonito.

-No tenía por qué molestarse. Le digo intentando no sonar demasiado grosera.

-Jamás será una molestia, eres mi nieta y quiero lo mejor para ti.

Me enoja no saber si lo que hace Snow tiene una segunda intención; a pesar de que su expresión casi siempre es igual, parece que en serio se esfuerza por agradarme, sin embargo no me confío porque recuerdo que en el pasado pudo tener el corazón lo suficientemente duro como para abandonar a mi mama.

Luego de que se ha instalado en una de las sillas dispuestas para los invitados, empiezan a lloverme felicitaciones y regalos, los primeros en acercarse a mí son Finnick y Annie quienes también me dan un paquete, cada uno me besa en la mejilla y me desea feliz cumpleaños y de la misma manera lo hacen los demás.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños preciosa! Me dice Haymitch mientras me entrega una pequeña bolsa de regalo. Tiene algo de hedor a alcohol porque ha empezado a beber un coctel que están repartiendo y que parece tener algo de licor, aunque he visto que le agrega un poco más de una botellita que trae entre su ropa.

-Gracias Haymitch. Le contesto mientras volteo para encontrarme con el característico cabello naranja de Effie y un vestido lleno de mariposas que parecen listas para volar.

-¡Felicidades mi niña!

-Gracias maestra Effie.

-Toma, esto es para ti, algo para darte un poco de color. Dice mientras me entrega una cajita.

-No tenía por qué molestarse. Al girarme veo a Johanna aproximarse a mí también con una bolsita en sus manos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños descerebrada!

-Gracias Johanna. Digo mientras me dejo abrazar.

-Toma mi regalo pero quiero que lo veas ya, aunque te aconsejo que no se lo enseñes a los demás porque no te quiero ver haciendo el ridículo frente a todos.

Le hago caso y abro la bolsita con precaución para mirar dentro de ella y al instante siento que mi rostro se pone rojo de la vergüenza.

-Sé que te serán muy útiles y más pronto de lo que piensas porque ese bombón parece ansioso por tenerte en sus brazos, agradécemelo después. Dice sonriendo mientras observa a Peeta que está hablando con Delly.

El regalo de Johanna ha sido de lo más predecible del mundo pero me temo que tendré que guardarlo antes de que me obliguen a abrir mis regalos en público porque no quiero que mi madre, mi hermanita menor y menos mi novio vean la caja de condones que me ha regalado.

Cuando menos lo espero vuelven a tocar a la puerta y por un momento llego a pensar que es Gale, sin embargo quienes entran a mi casa son Portia y Cinna que también me felicitan y se unen a la celebración.

Luego del resto de besos y buenos deseos procedemos a la sesión de fotos. Primero con mi familia, mi madre y mi hermana, luego con mi "adorable abuelo", mi novio, mis tres mejores amigas, Finnick y Annie, una con Johanna, otra con Haymitch y Effie, con la familia de Gale, Cinna y Portia y con el resto de asistentes. Hasta me toman una foto con Buttercup quien solo parece ansioso por probar el pastel.

Al terminar con el ritual, me piden que apague las velas y pida un deseo, esta vez sí recuerdo hacerlo y pido algo que ni yo misma pensé que quería: Que ojala Gale también estuviera aquí porque aunque también extraño demasiado a papa, lo primero es más fácil de cumplir.

Mi madre reparte el pastel luego de que yo hubiera colocado allí el cuchillo y empezamos a darles a todos un trozo, de inmediato puedo escuchar que elogian el maravilloso sabor y felicitan a Peeta por ello. De veras esta delicioso, lo compruebo cuando me permito probarlo.

La velada transcurre de manera agradable, todo el mundo baila, algunos beben, otros sonríen y todos disfrutan de la fiesta mientras yo los observo sentada tomando un poco de coctel, el cual ya empieza a calentar mis orejas.

-¿Te diviertes mi amor? Me dice Peeta acercándose a mí.

-Sí, mucho. Gracias por hacer esto por mí.

-Haría lo que fuera por ti, pero ¿Tú harías algo por mí?

-Lo que sea

-¿Me concedes esta pieza? Dice ofreciéndome su mano

-Ya sabes que no soy buena bailando.

-¡Eso no es cierto! En la fiesta del Capitolio lo hiciste muy bien.

-¡Está bien! Tú ganas.

La canción tiene una melodía suave que nos permite bailar abrazados, igual que lo hacen Finnick y Annie quienes últimamente se ven felices e incluso Haymitch y Effie, aunque se nota que ya está un poco ebrio porque les cuesta trabajo igualar el paso. Delly baila con Ryan, uno de nuestros compañeros de clase y Madge habla entretenidamente con Prim mientras bebe bastantes tragos de coctel.

-¿Por qué tus padres no vinieron?

-No pudieron, mi madre se encontraba algo indispuesta y papa no quiso dejarla sola.

-¿Y tus hermanos?

-Dijeron que no les gustaban las fiestas para niñas.

-Que lastima, creo que Billy hubiera sido una excelente pareja para Johanna.

-Sí, creo que esos dos se entenderían a la perfección.

Mientras seguimos bailando recuerdo a Gale y lo mucho que me hubiera gustado que todo fuera normal, que él y Peeta se llevaran bien y que estuviera aquí con nosotros, aunque sé que como están las cosas no hubiera sido una buena idea que viniera e incluso aunque me da tristeza admitirlo pienso que con su difícil carácter hubiera podido estropear la sorpresa que con tanto esmero me prepararon quienes me aman y a propósito de eso, ahora entiendo la razón de tantas habladurías y secretos entre mis amigos todos estos días pero Peeta sí que supo disimular porque jamás lo pesque en situaciones sospechosas.

Cuando terminamos de bailar me disculpo con él porque quiero ir a hablar con Madge que se ha quedado sola. Me acerco a donde esta y me siento a su lado.

-Hola Madge ¿Cómo estás?

-Buen supongo, aunque creo que me estoy poniendo algo ebria ¿sabes?

-Eso veo.

-Katniss, quisiera contarte algo ahora que me siento con la valentía suficiente para hacerlo.

-Claro, lo que quieras. La noto algo nerviosa a pesar del licor.

-Estoy enamorada, bueno, lo he estado hace mucho.

-¿Si? ¡Eso es maravilloso! y dime ¿Conozco al afortunado?

-Oh, claro que lo conoces, pero él ni siquiera lo sospecha, es más, creo que ni sabe que respiramos el mismo aire. –Me quedo razonando sobre lo que está diciendo y pienso en todos los candidatos posibles a quienes yo podría conocer y aunque jamás me lo hubiera esperado no me cabe la menor duda, se a quien se refiere-

-Gale ¿verdad? Madge agacha la cabeza y su silencio contesta a mi pregunta. Es extraño, una de mis mejores amigas está enamorada del mejor de mis amigos, nunca los hubiera emparejado, pero ahora que lo pienso no se verían mal juntos.

-Madge –Trato de animarla- No es tan malo, tal vez si se lo demuestras de alguna manera él se dará cuenta y posiblemente te corresponda.

-Eso nunca será así Katniss. Dice Madge a quien le veo las mejillas sonrojadas no sé si de vergüenza por su confesión o debido al alcohol que ha consumido.

-¿Por qué dices eso? No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

-Sí que lo se Katniss porque Gale está enamorado de otra persona.

¿Cómo es posible que Madge sepa una cosa como esa y yo no? ¿No se supone que soy o era la mejor amiga de Gale? Ahora entiendo porque todo ha salido tan mal entre nosotros, yo solo he pensado en mí y ni siquiera le he preguntado algo como eso, sin embargo, me excuso a mí misma cuando recuerdo que él siempre ha sido un casanova que ha tenido amoríos con más de una y no recuerdo que ninguno haya representado algo serio para él.

-No sé qué decirte Madge.

-No tienes que decir nada, solo quería que me escucharas, no le había contado esto a nadie.

-¿Interrumpo algo importante? Pregunta Prim que acaba de aparecer.

-Solo charlábamos. Le contesta Madge algo triste.

-Qué bueno porque Peeta te está buscando Katniss, al parecer tiene algo para ti.

-¿Más regalos?

Mi hermana me señala la puerta que esta abierta así que supongo que Peeta me está invitando a acompañarlo afuera, entonces sin hacerlo esperar salgo y lo veo, ha bajado las escaleras de la entrada y me espera de espaldas.

-Prim me dijo que me necesitabas. Empiezo diciendo.

-Sí, acércate. Dice algo misterioso aun sin voltear. Cuando llego a su lado gira para verme y noto que trae un enorme ramo de dientes de león con una nota.

–Sé que te lo he dicho una cantidad de veces hoy, pero una vez más quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Dice entregándome el ramo y dándome un beso. Mi rostro se llena de luz ante su hermoso detalle. -Quiero que leas lo que puse ahí para ti. Toma el ramo en sus manos para que pueda agarrar la nota y la vea. Al parecer es un poema, el cual leo con atención:

Para mi corazón basta tu pecho,  
>para tu libertad bastan mis alas.<br>Desde mi boca llegará hasta el cielo  
>lo que estaba dormido sobre tu alma.<p>

Es en ti la ilusión de cada día.  
>Llegas como el rocío a las corolas.<br>Socavas el horizonte con tu ausencia.  
>Eternamente en fuga como la ola.<p>

He dicho que cantabas en el viento  
>como los pinos y como los mástiles.<br>Como ellos eres alta y taciturna.  
>Y entristeces de pronto, como un viaje.<p>

Acogedora como un viejo camino.  
>Te pueblan ecos y voces nostálgicas.<br>Yo desperté y a veces emigran y huyen  
>pájaros que dormían en tu alma.<p>

**Pablo Neruda**

Las siguientes si son palabras propiamente mías: Te amo princesa.

Peeta

Ese poema es lo más bonito que alguien me ha dicho así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el ramo, lo pongo sobre las escaleras de la entrada y beso a Peeta con amor. El responde a mi beso de la misma manera y así nos quedamos durante un momento que parece eterno, disfrutando de nuestros labios unidos y de todas las sensaciones que produce el contacto piel a piel. Nos mantenemos de esta manera durante un momento más, hasta que escucho a alguien toser intencionalmente tras de nosotros.

-Buenas noches. Peeta y yo nos separamos para observar a Gale que tiene un gesto inexpresivo en el rostro.

-Veré si Prim quiere bailar. Dice Peeta alejándose de mí llevándose consigo mi ramo y cerrando la puerta al entrar. Cuando se ha ido Gale se me acerca pero nota que me mantengo cautelosa debido a que la última vez que nos encontramos golpee su rostro y lo llame animal.

-Hola Catnip -Empieza Gale- sé que esta no es la manera de acercarme a ti después de todo lo que ha pasado, sin embargo, no podía dejar pasar este día sin decirte: Feliz cumpleaños

No sé qué responderle, porque aunque había estado esperando este momento, la idea que tenia del mismo incluía como primera medida una disculpa a Peeta y una promesa de un cese de hostilidad entre ambos, pero como nada es como se espera solo puedo asentir ante su buen deseo.

-Supongo que no quieres hablar conmigo, lo entiendo, me comporte como un idiota y ni siquiera te he explicado porque. Decido que es el momento de hablar así que me armo de valor y le respondo por primera vez en la noche:

-Te equivocas, yo si quiero hablar contigo, es más tienes toda la razón cuando dices que necesito una explicación, ¿Por qué te has comportado como un salvaje con Peeta? ¿Cuál es la razón de que te desagrade? Yo nunca me he entrometido en tus asuntos amorosos y tú te crees con derecho de opinar en los míos –Me siento cada vez más ofuscada- ¡Pues déjame informarte que no necesito tu aprobación para hacer lo que quiera!

Veo que su rostro pasa de la culpa a la creciente desesperación -Tu definitivamente no entiendes nada Katniss, pero es el momento de que lo hagas.

-¿Y que es lo que debo entender? ¿Qué no quieres que sea feliz? ¿Qué nadie te importa más que tú mismo?

Nunca podría haber estado preparada para lo que iba a suceder, todo fue demasiado rápido y no pude evitarlo, Gale no contesto a ninguna de mis acusaciones y en cambio en un pequeño descuido se acercó demasiado a mí tomándome de la cintura para besarme.

El momento no duro más de dos segundos y yo no pude ni siquiera inmutarme, me quede perpleja ante el contacto de sus labios con los míos pero con mis ojos bien abiertos observe a mi mejor amigo querer cambiar la perspectiva de nuestra relación.

Mientras mi cuerpo no podía moverse mi mente trabajaba con el doble de rapidez encajando dentro de ella todos y cada uno de los detalles con lo que ahora estaba sucediendo: la creciente molestia de Gale frente a mi relación con Peeta, el que haya llegado a lastimarlo, mis pesadillas en las cuales me besaba o decía tonterías sobre nosotros, el beso de ahora e incluso lo que me acaba de confesar Madge ¡Todo encaja! Y supongo que todo el mundo lo sabía aunque mis sueños me dejan ver que inconscientemente yo también.

¡Soy una estúpida! ¿Cómo es posible que no lo viera venir? Supongo que hasta Peeta se dio cuenta de lo que Gale sentía por mí y yo fui la única ciega que pidió explicaciones más de una vez. Como puedo lo separo de mí y con ganas de volver a golpearlo le digo amenazante:

-Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿me oyes? Jamás.

Su gesto cambia de la desesperación a la tristeza, pero yo no puedo hacer más que percatarme de que nadie nos haya visto y para mi tranquilidad no hay ninguna persona cerca.

-¿Tanto lo amas Katniss?

-Eso no te importa y menos ahora ¿Cómo pudiste Gale?

-Yo no escogí enamorarme de ti, pero era obvio ¿no? Llevo años a tu lado estando ahí para ti, amándote en silencio.

-¿Pero y todas esas chicas con las que tuviste amoríos?

-Todo era para llamar tu atención ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

-Que me quisieras como yo a ti, como a una hermana.

-Eso jamás habría podido ser, aunque creo que complique las cosas, debí decírtelo antes de que el apareciera en tu vida, tal vez todo sería distinto ahora.

-Nada sería diferente y esto me duele porque yo te quiero pero no de la misma forma que tu a mí.

-No digas eso, tal vez si tu…

-Si yo nada Gale, será mejor que te marches. Veo una súplica en sus ojos que me parte el corazón y siento como los míos se llenan de lágrimas que espero no me traicionen.

-Está bien, me voy pero quiero decirte algo: Él no es tan bueno como crees y no me voy a rendir hasta que veas todas tus opciones porque quiero que me escojas a mí y no a él.

-Vete Gale.

Sin decir más, lo veo marcharse con demasiada tristeza en su rostro, una tristeza igual o mayor a la que yo tengo en mi interior. Cuando ya ha desaparecido de mi vista me siento en las escaleras de la entrada de mi casa cavilando sobre lo que ha sucedido, ahora tengo certeza acerca de todo y aunque la confesión de Gale no me hace dudar ni un segundo sobre mis sentimientos hacia Peeta de lo que si dudo es de si estoy preparada para ver sufrir a mi mejor amigo por mi culpa. Las lágrimas han empezado a caer por mi rostro casi sin darme cuenta mientras pienso como duele que mi deseo de cumpleaños se haya hecho realidad.

Es cierto eso que dicen de que todo vuelve a nosotros aunque no siempre de la manera que esperamos y así volvió Gale a mí pero como no es momento de lamentarse limpio mi rostro, me levanto de allí y poniendo un gesto de que nada ha sucedido entro de nuevo a mi casa.

-¿Todo bien? Pregunta Peeta dejándome ver que no tiene idea de lo que paso.

-No te preocupes todo está bien. Le digo y luego lo beso con los mismos labios que hace un segundo otro beso pero con la firme convicción de no decírselo jamás.

-Ahora todo estará bien. Repito tratando de convencerme más a mí que a él y luego lo invito a bailar.


	13. MENTIROSA

¡Hola queridos lectores! Espero que se encuentren bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Distrito 12, sé que esta parte la estoy llevando a cabo algo despacio, pero mi idea es que salga bien ¿Qué opinan? Gracias a todas las personas que recientemente siguen la historia y a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios ¡Los valoro muchísimo!...

Un abrazo y hasta pronto!

CAPITULO 13: MENTIROSA

Mientras bailo con Peeta puedo sentir el rítmico latido de su corazón que en este momento es lo único que me mantiene tranquila pues el caos que hay en mi mente por lo que acaba de suceder con Gale no deja de atormentarme. ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a besarme? Y por otra parte ¿Cómo es posible que pretendiera llamar mi atención relacionándose con otras chicas? ¿Quería que me dieran celos? Siendo razonables si alguna vez hubiera cabido en mi cabeza la posibilidad de que él y yo pudiéramos tener un romance, el hecho de verlo o saber que constantemente andaba con otras mujeres no es precisamente la mejor manera de conquistar y aunque no soy una romántica declarada, como a cualquier chica normal me gustan las atenciones; a veces los chicos son incoherentes en sus acciones y en definitiva piensan muy diferente a nosotras.

-¿Segura que estas bien? Peeta me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, ¿porque no habría de estarlo? La pregunta me sale en un tono demasiado nervioso.

-No sé, desde que hablaste con Gale estas demasiado silenciosa, ¿Te dijo algo desagradable?

-No, no te preocupes, es solo que esperaba que quisiera disculparse contigo y no lo menciono, entonces no te voy a negar que eso me molesto bastante. -Debo seguir mintiéndole-

-Qué bueno que sea solo eso, la verdad tu amigo no es alguien a quien tenga en gran estima, sin embargo, es parte de tu vida y si en mis manos esta mejorar nuestra relación ten por seguro que cooperare.

-Gracias. Le digo sin mucho ánimo porque ya no sé si es buena idea que esos dos se lleven bien.

-¿Sabes? Siempre estuve celoso de él, incluso antes de que tú y yo nos conociéramos oficialmente porque podía tenerte a su lado mientras que yo solo soñaba con eso.

-Si pero él siempre ha estado conmigo siendo como un hermano para mí y no creo que esa fuera tu intención alguna vez.

-Claro que no, pero si hubiera sido la única manera de estar cerca de ti lo habría aceptado, incluso, si en este momento supiera que tu felicidad está al lado de otra persona yo te dejaría en paz.

Lo que dice Peeta es demasiado noble, no se parece en nada al mal concepto que tiene Gale de él sin conocerlo, aunque poniéndome en su lugar yo no diría nada bonito de quien tiene a su lado a la persona que amo, lo que me hace pensar que en definitiva Peeta es el mejor entre los tres.

-¡Es hora de abrir los regalos! Dice mama y todos se reúnen alrededor de la mesa donde los han colocado. –Katniss, ¿puedes? Dice señalándolos. De inmediato accedo y tomo el primero que viene de parte de Finnick y Annie.

-¡Rómpelo, así te darán más! Dice Johanna impaciente ante mi evidente demora para no estropear el empaque.

Le hago caso deshaciendo la envoltura y allí encuentro un bonito pijama de color azul cielo formado por un pantalón largo y una blusa sin mangas, volteo a verlos y les agradezco. Luego tomo el de Haymitch y acto seguido repito la operación; me ha regalado un pequeño álbum lleno de fotos de todo el equipo del Distrito 12 en los juegos, es muy bonito, en casi todas estamos sonriendo y la mayoría muestran los momentos importantes de la competencia, en algunas puedo evidenciar que Peeta y yo ya aparecemos juntos, aunque en ese momento no lo había notado. La verdad no pensé que pudiera regalar cosas como esas, lo observo y le agradezco mientras hace un ademan de brindis con la botella que tenía guardada entre su ropa y que ya dejo de ocultar.

Así continuo abriendo los obsequios y agradeciendo por ellos. Entre mis regalos hay un set de maquillaje que me ha regalado Effie -tenía razón cuando decía que era algo para darme color-; Ryan y Joel, compañeros de clase me han regalado una camiseta muy bonita de color gris con un estampado sobresaliente de un sinsajo, supongo que mi última presentación en los juegos les dio la idea.

Me detengo ante el regalo de Snow pensando que no me apetece saber que contiene, sin embargo, veo en su inmutable expresión lo que parece ser una pizca de ansiedad de que lo abra, la misma que tiene Prim a quien le brillan los ojos.

Al deshacer la envoltura me encuentro con algo demasiado ostentoso: el abuelo de Prim me ha regalado un teléfono celular de los que hoy en día llaman "de última generación". Jamás había pensado en tener uno porque es un gasto que no podía permitirme, pero a él cómo tiene dinero de sobra no le ha costado ningún esfuerzo, no puedo negar que me dan ganas de chequearlo pero no debo emocionarme demasiado y menos ser tan evidente delante de él, le dará la idea errónea de que puede comprarme con obsequios caros.

-¡Guau! Está muy bonito Katniss. Dice mi entusiasmada hermanita.

-Creo que ahora si vale la pena que yo también compre un celular. Apunta Peeta.

-Gracias. Le digo a Snow mientras veo su rostro satisfecho pues este es el regalo más costoso que he recibido.

Para no darle mayor importancia le dejo a Prim que lo ojee mientras prosigo con el resto, aun me queda el detalle que han traído mis demás compañeros de clase, el de Hazelle y sus hijos y el que va de parte de mama y Prim porque el de Johanna logre esconderlo antes de este momento y mis amigas al igual que Cinna adelantaron mis presentes.

Mis compañeros me han regalado un pantalón corto que supongo hace juego con la camiseta que ya recibí –Debieron coordinarlo-, la familia de Gale me ha regalado un medallón que al abrirse se divide en tres partes y que contiene dentro pequeñas fotografías de mi familia: una de papa, una de mama y otra de Prim.

-Para que siempre estén contigo. Dice Hazelle mientras me ve con ternura.

-Es un regalo hermoso, ¡muchas gracias! Digo mientras me acerco para abrazarla.

El regalo de mi mama y Prim lo he dejado para el final. Al abrirlo me encuentro con un libro grande de pasta dura pero de hojas frágiles, lo recuerdo muy bien. Ha estado en la familia por años pero hace mucho no lo veía, en el mi madre a lo largo de los años y con su experiencia coloco imágenes de plantas medicinales las cuales con su hermosa caligrafía describió en cuanto a sus usos más importantes, luego mi padre lo continuo poniendo allí plantas comestibles que según el jamás nos dejarían pasar hambre, plantas que encontraría en el bosque.

-Es hora de que tú lo continúes, queremos que en las páginas que están en blanco pongas todas las experiencias que tengas en tu vida: a tus amigos, tus vivencias, la historia que allí desees escribir. Dice mi mama con lágrimas en sus ojos abrazada a Prim e igual de emocionada que yo.

Tal vez nadie entiende lo que un libro viejo puede significar, pero este es especial porque representa una hermosa conexión que existe entre los Everdeen y más especialmente con papa.

-Gracias mama, gracias Prim. Les digo acercándome a ellas para abrazarlas y permitirnos derramar algunas lágrimas. En definitiva aunque no me gustan las celebraciones de cumpleaños esta ha sido sumamente maravillosa.

Luego ver mis obsequios, la fiesta continua y Finnick me pide que bailemos como aquella vez en el Capitolio, accedo mientras Peeta se va a bailar con Delly que por fin se separó de Ryan.

-Esta es una buena fiesta eh Katniss

-Sí, todo ha sido hermoso.

-Se ve que Peeta te quiere mucho.

-Sí, supongo que de la misma manera que tú quieres a Annie, y a propósito me alegra que les esté yendo bien.

-Gracias, tu tuviste mucho que ver. Mientras Finnick me habla no puedo evitar volver a perderme un segundo en mis pensamientos de lo que sucedió con Gale.

-¿Pasa algo? Te he visto diferente desde que volviste a entrar a la casa.

Sí que soy un libro abierto, todo el mundo parece conocer mis secretos con solo mirarme, pero Finnick no es la persona más indicada para saber lo que me pasa, en realidad nadie lo es.

-No es nada, es solo que ya estoy un poco cansada.

-Si quieres nos detenemos.

-No me refiero a eso, es que hoy he tenido demasiadas emociones.

Cuando acabamos de bailar lo invitados ya han empezado a despedirse, primero Cinna y Portia a quienes les agradezco que hayan venido, luego Snow quien con su aliento de sangre besa mi mejilla. Finnick amablemente se ofrece a acompañar a mis amigas a su casa puesto que Madge está algo mareada, Delly se marcha con Ryan y Peeta dice que quiere quedarse a ayudar a recoger el desorden, sin embargo, mi mama no se lo permite diciéndole que no se preocupe y que se vaya a descansar.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mí. Le digo tomándolo de la mano

-No hay nada que no haría por ti. -Te veo mañana. Se despide con un casto beso.

-Hasta mañana.

Cuando todos se han marchado por fin nos vamos a la habitación y como hoy ha sido de verdad un día de emociones extremas luego de que me aseo me meto en mi cama rogando por una noche sin sueños, una noche donde no me persigan esos ojos grises que me dieron la peor sorpresa de todas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me preparo para disparar a un blanco ubicado a 15 metros mientras oigo como la multitud me aclama gritando una y otra vez mi nombre.

-¡_Katniss, Katniss!_

Siento como si de nuevo estuviera en los juegos, pero no recuerdo que las pruebas fueran tan fáciles, solo debo darle al maniquí directamente en el corazón. Es muy sencillo.

Me concentro en mi objetivo y rozo con el arco mis labios tal como lo hice en la escuela el día de la prueba para ir al Capitolio, tenso la cuerda y la flecha sale disparada…

Como esperaba mi tiro ha sido impecable y le he dado donde se supone quedaría su corazón, ahora solo espero que me vitoreen por mi hazaña pero de pronto todo se vuelve confuso, la multitud empieza a gritar enloquecida y necesito concentrarme esta vez para entender lo que dicen.

-_Asesina, mentirosa, ¿Cómo pudo? ¡Lo mato! Asesina…_

No comprendo porque dicen eso pero cuando fijo mi vista al blanco una visión horrible me hace comprender al mismo tiempo que pierdo el control. El maniquí al que le dispare sangra y ya no es blanco e inerte como cuando le apuntaba, es más, parece una persona real; entonces sin perder un minuto corro hacia él y siento que me caigo cuando lo veo: Allí contra la pared, lleno de sangre y con la flecha aun en su pecho está él, sus ojos azules ven al vacío pero luego se concentran en mí.

-¿Porque me hiciste esto Katniss si yo no he hecho más que amarte?

-No Peeta, yo no… no te mueras por favor… Esto no puede estar pasándome, trato de hacer algo, pienso en impedir que siga sangrando, incluso cavilo sobre la estúpida idea de sacarle la flecha… -¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude! Grito desesperada pero nadie se mueve, solo observan y siguen gritándome cosas.

-Buen tiro Catnip, siempre he sabido que eres la mejor.

No sé de dónde ha salido pero allí esta Gale con su penetrante mirada gris y una macabra sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

-¡Esto es tu culpa! Le grito

-Yo no fui quien disparo, yo no soy el que miente.

Dejo de mirarlo para concentrarme en Peeta pero sus ojos ya no me ven, ya no ven nada porque se ha ido para siempre, yo lo mate y solo puedo llorar…

-¡PEETA NO!

Estoy sudando y temblando cuando me despierto hecha un nudo entre las sabanas, veo que es temprano porque Prim duerme en la cama del lado con su gato. No entiendo como no la he despertado con el grito que di, aunque ahora empiezo a pensar que en realidad no emití ningún sonido pero noto que mis ojos están húmedos lo que sugiere que el llanto de mi pesadilla si fue real.

Gale lleva atormentándome noches enteras en mis sueños, la apariencia que tiene en ellos me aterra y el hecho de que siempre este tratando de hacernos daño a Peeta y a mi aún más; supongo que estoy interiorizando la preocupación tan grande que ha supuesto para mí el que se me haya declarado luego de besarme aunque creo que lo que realmente me tiene mal es la posibilidad de perder a Peeta por no tener el valor de decirle la verdad.

Me preparo para ir a la escuela y durante el desayuno me mantengo como ida con la excusa de un fuerte dolor de cabeza mientras mi mama y Prim charlan sobre la fiesta de ayer. Camino a la escuela me topo con la persona que menos quería ver pero como voy con mi hermana debo disimular.

-Hola Gale.

-Hola Prim, hola Catnip. Dice contestando al saludo de mi hermana mientras yo solo levanto un poco la cabeza.

-¿Ustedes dos ya se arreglaron?

-Bueno no técnicamente, aun debo disculparme con Peeta por lo que paso pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible porque tu hermana me perdone. -Noto una sonrisa extraña en Gale que me asusta porque se parece mucho a la de mi sueño-

Prim le cuenta a Gale sobre mi fiesta mientras yo con una sonrisa fingida de vez en cuando asiento. Al llegar a la escuela me despido de ellos buscando a Peeta quien como casi todos los días me espera cerca de la entrada del salón de clases.

Me acerco a él y lo saludo con un efusivo beso sin darle importancia a quien nos pueda estar viendo e incluso sin dejarlo decir una palabra, tomo su mano para que entremos ya pero justo un momento antes aparece Gale.

-Peeta. La voz de Gale hace que mi novio gire y le preste atención.

-Hola Gale.

-No sé por dónde empezar… pero aquí voy: Cómo pudiste ver anoche trate de arreglar las cosas con Katniss, así que ahora es el turno de hacerlo contigo, bueno si tú quieres escucharme por supuesto.

-Claro que sí, soy todo oídos. Aunque ambos se esfuerzan por disimular y ser cordiales entre ellos no puedo evitar notar un poco de tensión en el ambiente.

-Hombre, me he comportado como un amigo celoso y eso realmente me avergüenza, quisiera que por favor me disculparas y que de ser posible hiciéramos de cuenta que nada ha sucedido, que volviéramos a iniciar. Termina de decir Gale y acto seguido extiende su mano hacia Peeta.

Este se queda pensando por un momento con algo de duda en su rostro -la misma que tengo yo- sin embargo, toma la mano de Gale y la aprieta mientras lo mira directamente a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien.

-Genial, ahora si me disculpan debo irme ya que he quedado de verme con una chica antes de entrar a clases, olvide contarte Katniss, estoy saliendo con alguien y justo anoche la bese por primera vez.

Todo lo que he acabado de presenciar me parece una farsa, estos dos quizás jamás se lleven bien aunque debo reconocer que Peeta lo intenta, sin embargo, lo que ha dicho Gale sobre la supuesta chica me deja helada y no porque este celosa de eso, sino porque creo entender que hace clara alusión al beso que me dio anoche, sé que habla de mí y esto me hace pensar que no le ha quedado claro el hecho de que no quiero nada con él, no sé lo que trama pero no me gusta este juego.

-Ahora todo está bien. Las palabras de Peeta me devuelven a la realidad.

-Supongo que sí. Le contesto mientras por dentro pienso todo lo contrario.

Durante todo el día trato de disimular con todos lo distraída que me encuentro y a Peeta le digo que tengo algo de dolor de cabeza por el licor que tome –que en realidad fue mínimo- y porque no pude dormir bien –eso sí es cierto-.

Cuando acaba la jornada escolar debo ir al trabajo y como siempre mi novio me acompaña.

-¿Qué opinas de la actitud de Gale? Me pregunta de pronto.

-No sé, es extraño que de repente haya cambiado de parecer, el no suele ser así, pero creo que no lo conozco tan bien como creía.

-Yo opino que es mejor llevarnos como conocidos y no como enemigos.

-Supongo que sí. Le respondo. Es extraño que Peeta aún no haga mención del hecho de que Gale está enamorado de mí, sé que lo sabe pero creo que es incómodo para el tanto como lo es para mí o tal vez supone que aún sigo inocente del asunto.

-Cambiando de tema, luego del trabajo ¿me acompañas a comprar un teléfono? ¡Es impensable que mi novia tenga celular y yo no pueda llamarla!

-Claro que sí. Sonrío por el tono exagerado que pone en su mención.

Cuando llego al almacén noto que las chicas ya están allí charlando supongo que de mi fiesta de ayer, incluso Madge se ve animada. Cuando se percatan de mi presencia me incluyen en la charla que efectivamente es de lo que imagine.

-¡Menuda sorpresa la que te dio tu novio! Dice Delly sonriendo.

-Pues no fue el único que me sorprendió anoche, ¿Qué dices tú de Ryan? -¡No puedo creer que yo haya preguntado eso!-

-¡Pues estamos saliendo! En menos de nada seguro tendré novio así que solo faltas tú Madge porque Annie y Finnick ya concretaron. Annie se sonroja y a Madge se le borra la sonrisa de inmediato.

-¿Me acompañas a la bodega por algunas cosas? Le digo a Madge tratando de liberarla de la conversación y porque me urge hablarle en privado. Ella asiente.

Estando allí empiezo:

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, fue solo una plática incomoda sobre mi vida amorosa y a propósito lamento lo de anoche, estaba algo alcoholizada y dije tonterías.

-Tranquila, más lo lamento yo. Madge nota que me entristezco.

-¿Estas bien Katniss? Ahora es ella quien se preocupa por mí.

-No lo sé en realidad. Mi respuesta increíblemente le da la certeza de lo que me pasa.

-Ya lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Sí, anoche me lo dijo. Le contesto cabizbaja. No hemos tenido la necesidad de aclararnos de qué estamos hablando, lo sabemos perfectamente y aunque cuando paso todo pensé que no había nadie a quien le pudiera contar ahora sé que ese alguien es Madge.

-Madge… Quiero contarte algo.

-Si claro, dime.

-Anoche cuando Gale me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí también… -Esto es difícil para mí- también me beso, fue solo un segundo porque me aparte inmediatamente y le deje claro que jamás volviera a hacerlo… Pero paso y en verdad lo lamento.

-No tienes porque, no ha sido culpa tuya -Dice con algo de tristeza en su voz- Pero tengo una duda: ¿Se lo comentaste a Peeta?

-No, no fui capaz.

-Deberías hacerlo, el engaño es una de las cosas más difíciles de perdonar y aunque no fue tu culpa si es tu responsabilidad que entre ustedes no haya secretos.

-No es tan fácil, ¿Qué tal si Peeta no lo entiende y se aleja de mí?

-Si te ama tanto como dice lo entenderá, pero debes decirle la verdad.

Madge tiene razón pero yo no dejo de pensar que no puedo hacerlo, no soy capaz de comentarle algo así a mi novio, trato de ponerme en el lugar de mi amiga que es una observadora subjetiva del asunto para ver que no es tan grave como parece, ¡claro! porque el hecho de que mi mejor amigo me bese el día de mi cumpleaños justo durante una sorpresa que mi novio me ha preparado y el que se me declare días después de que hubiera intentado acabarlo a golpes no es nada de lo cual alguien deba preocuparse. -No lo hare, está decidido-

-¿Ya lo pensaste?

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, pero esperare unos días.

-Procura que no pase mucho tiempo.

-Lo hare. –Claro que no- Pienso para mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Peeta me espera fuera del almacén para ir a comprar su teléfono nuevo y me saluda como siempre con un beso al que correspondo totalmente. Al llegar a la susodicha tienda nos dejan probar varios celulares y Peeta después de dar muchas vueltas escoge uno similar al mío.

-Me llevo este.

-Muy buena elección Sr. Le dice la vendedora.

Luego de que Peeta ha pagado, salimos de allí y nos dirigimos a casa de la mano hablando acerca de mi cumpleaños, de nuevo. –El tema del día-

-No sé si te he agradecido lo suficiente por mi maravillosa sorpresa de ayer.

-Sí que lo has hecho, pero debo decirte que eso no es nada comparado con todo lo que te mereces.

Claro que no merezco nada de lo que hace por mí – ¿Pero qué digo? Yo no he hecho algo tan malo, solo le oculte algo de información y es por nuestro bien, -¡Que cínica soy!-

-Katniss ¿Estas bien preciosa?

-Si claro, ¿porque lo preguntas?

-Es que hace rato te estoy pidiendo que me des tu numero para apuntarlo en mi teléfono y no me has respondido, es más, ni notaste que te llame preciosa.

-Lo siento, no me lo sé y por si quieres saberlo ni siquiera se manejar ese aparato, creo que tendrás que enseñarme.

-Con gusto lo hare pero otro día porque ya llegamos a tu casa. Estaba tan distraída que no me fije que ya estamos aquí. Peeta me acerca a él y me besa tiernamente para luego desearme buenas noches.

Cuando se ha marchado dirijo inevitablemente mi mirada hacia la casa de Gale donde puedo ver demasiado movimiento y cuando menos lo espero la puerta se abre para dejar salir a una angustiada y llorosa Hazelle que se dirige a mí:

-Katniss ¿tu madre está en casa?

-No se Hazelle, recién llego ¿Qué sucede?

-Es Posy, le ha dado mucha fiebre y aunque he probado darle medicina no mejora, incluso hace un momento tuvo una convulsión.

-Voy por mi madre, en un momento vamos a tu casa. Me apresuro a entrar y en cuanto veo a mi mama hablando con Prim le comento la situación, de inmediato las tres salimos hacia donde Gale.

Cuando llegamos todo es un caos, la pequeña Posy está en su cama con un paño empapado en su frente mientras un preocupado Gale la cuida. Sus hermanos Vick y Rory están cerca de Hazelle con cara de tristeza e incluso Beetee -¿Beetee?- está aquí.

-Que bueno que llegaste Leah, Posy se puso muy mal de un momento a otro. Alcanza a decir Hazelle antes de echarse a llorar.

-¿Que le han dado? Le pregunta mi madre a Gale mientras le toma la temperatura a la niña.

-La verdad no sé, un medicamento para bajar la fiebre y le hemos puesto paños también pero nada funciona.

-Es mejor llevarla al hospital ¿Ha vuelto a convulsionar?

-No, solo lo hizo una vez.

Puedo ver en los rostros de todos los presentes una gran preocupación que es incluso la misma que tengo yo, la cual por un momento me hace olvidar de todo lo que ha pasado con Gale y me empuja a ejercer mi función de mejor amiga y apoyarlo como sé que lo haría si la situación fuera al contrario.

Mi madre llama una ambulancia la cual aparece minutos después llevándose consigo a Posy acompañada de Hazelle y mi madre. Antes de irse mama nos pidió a Prim y a mí que nos quedáramos acompañando a Gale quien es el encargado de cuidar a sus hermanos menores a pesar del esfuerzo que hizo para irse al hospital.

No soy buena en la cocina pero si se preparar café porque creo que lo necesitaremos mientras esperamos noticias del hospital. Cuando ya esta listo le pido a Prim que le me ayude a repartirlo dándole una taza a cada uno. Los hermanos de Gale ven un programa de televisión en la sala con Beetee quien sigue aquí muy entretenido con lo que creo es una especie de cámara fotográfica muy pequeña, en realidad no le presta atención a la televisión, se le ve absorto en su propio mundo de tecnología.

Gale está de pie cerca de la entrada de una habitación, lo veo realmente preocupado, como no ha estado desde hace mucho tiempo. Creo que es momento de dejar a un lado nuestros problemas y hacerle saber que estoy aquí para acompañarlo como el hizo conmigo tantas veces, me aproximo a él para darle la taza de café.

-Toma un poco de esto. Le digo entregándosela.

-Gracias. Voltea a verme para recibir lo que le estoy brindando. De repente siento un gran impulso de abrazarlo el cual no reprimo porque sé que la situación lo amerita, Gale a quien nunca he visto llorar tiene lágrimas en sus ojos, lo veo tan desecho que no puedo evitarlo. El recibe mi abrazo como si lo esperara y se aferra a este porque sé que lo necesita, entonces también le doy un beso en la mejilla para que comprenda que a pesar de todo estoy a su lado.

-Sabía qué harías esto. Suelta de repente.

-¿Como?

-El abrazo, el beso. Lo haces porque estoy sufriendo, esa es la única manera en la que llamo tu atención…. Pero no te preocupes Katniss esto pasara. Me dice y se va antes de que yo pueda contestar.

La noche va a ser muy larga y aunque es una pésima idea me encantaría que Peeta estuviera aquí. Así me sentiría mejor, así sabría que hacer, pero entonces recuerdo que esta vez no importa lo que yo sienta, solo importa la salud de Posy y por supuesto Gale.


	14. UNA FOTOGRAFIA

¡Hola queridos lectores! Hoy tengo mucho que decirles y quiero empezar por darle crédito a alguien que me dio una idea para el capítulo anterior respecto de la pésima actitud de Gale para llamar la atención de Katniss (¡Muchas gracias! Aunque no me dejaste un nombre solo X) por otra parte agradezco los reviews del Capítulo 13 a (¡Espero no olvidar a nadie!): Al Everdeen, Lisset, mi queridísima .Uchiha y a mi vecinita Katnisspeetax100pre quien a propósito esta de cumpleaños… Este mensaje es especialmente para ti:

"Ojala hoy y todos los días venideros seas muy feliz, que este nuevo comienzo te traiga miles de bendiciones al lado de los que te aman y este es mi regalo, el nuevo capítulo que va dedicado a ti. Feliz cumpleaños!"

Un abrazo a todos y gracias por estar al tanto de Distrito 12… ¡Que lo disfruten!

CAPITULO 14: UNA FOTOGRAFIA

Aún estoy en la casa de Gale aunque ya no hay mucho que hacer, hace rato Hazelle llamo devolviéndonos a todos la tranquilidad indicando que lo de Posy fue una convulsión febril causada por una infección de oído en la que no habían pensado debido a que la niña no se había quejado de dolor, muy extraño porque esos dolores son fuertes según les dijo el médico a ella y a mama, pero al parecer ya la han controlado bien.

Ya se oía más tranquila y eso también le devolvió la paz a Gale quien como el hombre de la casa que es se encargó de sus hermanos asegurándose de que se fueran a la cama sin preocupaciones diciéndoles que pronto su hermanita estaría de nuevo en casa con buena salud.

Prim se ha quedado dormida en el sofá de la sala y Beetee ahora si ve la televisión – ¿Porque aún no se ha ido a su casa?-. Despierto a mi hermana suavemente y me despido de Gale recordándole que todo mejorara mañana mientras el solo asiente y me agradece el haber estado ahí con ellos.

Beetee quien ahora sí me parece un chico un poco raro deja de estar concentrado en la televisión y empieza a prestar atención a nuestra pequeña conversación como queriendo que me vaya pronto a mi casa porque seguramente querrá platicar con Gale como no lo ha podido hacer, últimamente veo que se ha vuelto algo parecido a un mejor amigo para él ya que yo no volví a ejercer esa función de tiempo completo.

Parto a mi casa con una Prim medio aletargada quien se sume en un profundo sueño en el preciso instante en que pone su cabeza en la almohada. Aunque es tarde yo aún no puedo dormirme a pesar del cansancio del día porque entre lo que paso con Posy y mi intento por apoyar a Gale se me van los pensamientos.

Todo lo que ha sucedido recientemente ha hecho que la relación de mejores amigos que teníamos él y yo se haya estropeado, hay que ser realistas, difícilmente nos recuperaremos del beso, la declaración, mi negativa y todo el resto de cosas alrededor de eso. Lo que yo daría porque todo volviera a ser como antes, que Gale tuviera no sé cuántas novias y yo no me sintiera culpable por verlo sufrir, porque es así, me siento mal por eso y no por el hecho de no corresponderle sino por verme feliz mientras le duele, mi amigo me dio a entender algo en lo que tiene mucha razón: no escogemos de quien nos enamoramos pero yo supongo que si podemos escoger a quien nos hace sufrir y el me eligió a mí.

Pasa aproximadamente media hora antes de que mi mama llegue a casa del hospital, al sentirla allí me levanto para preguntarle por Posy y Hazelle y ella me dice que no me preocupe porque la niña ya está mejor aunque la dejaron en observación esta noche por si acaso, sin embargo, me tranquiliza saber que no era algo grave. Luego de otro rato más me vence el cansancio y me sumo por fin en la primera noche sin sueños que tengo en mucho tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente como siempre vamos a la escuela y pasamos un día normal. Ya me siento un poco mejor respecto del asunto del beso y aunque no le he dicho la verdad a Peeta aún estoy más tranquila porque mi pequeña conversación de anoche con Gale me dio a entender que comprendió mi mensaje acerca de que no me interesa más que como un amigo.

Esta tarde estoy libre porque es jueves y como siempre lo pasare con Peeta, ha dicho que hoy me enseñara a utilizar el celular puesto que como él ya tiene el suyo le parece lógico que cuando no estemos juntos podamos comunicarnos por si algo pasa –Como lo de anoche-, yo pensaba prescindir del regalo de Snow pero ahora veo que no será necesario.

Pasaremos la tarde en el bosque porque he decido que hoy lo llevare por primera vez a un sitio especial que teníamos papa y yo -el lago- incluso pienso que podríamos nadar un poco, bueno yo podría hacerlo y de paso enseñarle. Le digo a Peeta que vaya a su casa a prepararse y que pase por mí en una hora, con eso yo tendré tiempo de ir a preguntar por Posy.

Antes de entrar a mi casa voy a la de Gale y cuando toco a la puerta es Hazelle quien me abre…

-Hola Hazelle

-Hola Katniss, pasa por favor.

-¿Cómo esta Posy?

-Mucho mejor, debo confesarte que me asuste bastante porque aunque he criado ya a tres hijos con ellos nunca me paso algo similar, Posy rara vez se queja de algún dolor en cambio esos tres eran bastante llorones. Dice y le noto un mejor semblante.

-Me alegra mucho, ¿Puedo verla?

-Claro que sí, está en mi habitación.

Cuando llego la encuentro dormida, así que decido no interrumpir su sueño y solo le doy un beso en su cabecita y le hablo suave.

-Que susto nos diste princesa. Noto que Hazelle me observa con cariño parada en la entrada de la habitación.

-Gracias Katniss.

-¿Porque?

-Por haber estado aquí con mis hijos y en especial con Gale, tu eres muy importante para él y anoche que estaba tan preocupado por Posy no lo dejaste solo.

-No tienes porque agradecer, Gale es mi amigo.

-Lo sé, pero el siente algo más por ti, creo que tú ya lo sabes y es difícil para él. -Yo solo puedo asentir- Me hubiera encantado que ustedes dos algún día estuvieran juntos, siempre pensé que así seria pero el joven que tienes a tu lado es un buen muchacho y supongo que mi hijo no tiene nada que hacer ahí, no te culpo y me alegra que seas feliz porque tú eres una buena chica.

-Gracias. Es lo único que puedo contestar porque se me hace un nudo en la garganta al ver la amabilidad con que Hazelle me habla y principalmente por lo que me está diciendo.

Cuando salgo de allí me dirijo a mi casa a prepararme para mi tarde con Peeta, allí me esperan mama y Prim quien ya está haciendo su tarea. Las saludo y les digo que tengo algo de prisa porque pronto pasaran a recogerme para salir y acto seguido entro a mi habitación para ponerme mi traje de baño –Que hace siglos no uso- debajo de la ropa que he escogido: un jean y la camiseta que recibí en mi cumpleaños, además de que en mi bolso coloco una toalla y protector solar. Mientras busco en el cajón donde creo puse mi nuevo teléfono encuentro algo que hace mucho no veía: una fotografía con Gale, en ella yo tenía aproximadamente 12 años y el 14, me quedo observándola bien a ver si puedo percibir algo diferente, un indicio que me pudiera haber mostrado que yo le gustaba pero solo estamos ahí sonriendo como los dos grandes amigos que éramos, los que aun deberíamos ser.

Puntualmente llega mi novio saludando amablemente a mi familia y a mí con un beso y cuando nos hemos despedido salimos rumbo al bosque.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Es una sorpresa

-¿No deberías entonces vendarme los ojos?

-Mmmm….Eso sería contraproducente pues no estamos muy cerca y el terreno no es estable así que si quieres caerte de bruces unas cuantas veces te los vendo.

-Mejor me aguanto y que sea una media sorpresa.

-No te preocupes te sorprenderás, además nadie conoce este lugar a aparte de mi padre y yo –Bueno y Gale- pero eso no lo digo.

Caminamos en dirección al bosque lo que le hace pensar a Peeta que tal vez volveremos a la pradera, pero cuando redirecciono el recorrido se confunde un poco más.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?

-¡No seas impaciente falta poco!... -¡Y aquí esta! ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Espectacular! Veo como su rostro se ilumina al ver el lago. –Oye no tenía idea que había un lugar como este en el distrito.

-Es porque nadie viene, supongo que todo el mundo le teme a los animales salvajes de por aquí, pero mi padre no, era el lugar donde cazaba y justo en este lago me enseñó a nadar y será donde tú también aprenderás o dejo de llamarme Katniss.

-Bueno Srta. Instructora como no me dijiste que íbamos a nadar no vine preparado.

-Era una sorpresa ya te lo dije, además los hombres pueden nadar en ropa interior. –Me avergüenzo un poco por el comentario porque no había pensado en eso, será la primera vez que vea a Peeta en paños menores y también la primera vez que el me vea a mí. Trato de que no note mi rubor.

-Yo traje algo de comer, así que decide ¿Qué hacemos primero?

-Enséñame a manejar este aparatejo –Digo sacando el teléfono- y en pago yo enseño a nadar.

-Me parece justo, pero creo que me costara más aprender a mí.

-No lo creas, soy negada para la tecnología.

No es tan cierto lo que digo porque luego de que me explica algunas de las aplicaciones más importantes del celular me doy cuenta que no es tan difícil, sabia lo elemental: contestar, enviar textos pero él me enseña a enviar e-mails y mensajes multimedia entre otras cosas como la edición de fotos y la forma de colocarlas en los contactos para que cuando llamen pueda verlas. En fin, después de todo me agrada, Peeta ha enviado algunas fotografías que ya tenía en su teléfono y le pone a su número una de el para que lo vea cuando se comunique conmigo.

Me toma desprevenidamente una foto con su teléfono y la coloca como imagen en mi contacto, yo me hago la enojada porque ni siquiera me deja verla pero cuando marca de mi celular al suyo ahí salgo yo, no me veo tan mal después de todo con mi trenza y mi camiseta nueva.

Dejando a un lado la tecnología le digo que se prepare porque ya es hora de que aprenda a moverse como un pez, le indico que se quite la ropa y que se ponga protector solar.

-¿Y tú te vas a meter al agua con ropa? Me dice mientras empieza a quitarse los zapatos. –Me veo como una niña tonta avergonzada-

-¡Claro que no! –Cálmate, Katniss esta fue tu idea- Me digo

Mientras se quita la ropa no puedo evitar observarlo: sus fornidos brazos igual que su torso roban un poco mi atención, realmente tiene un cuerpo espectacular producto supongo de levantar objetos pesados – ¡Es vencedor en levantamiento de pesas!- el color de su piel es como el oro y sus bien formados músculos al igual que su abdomen son envidiables. Cuando se está quitando los pantalones volteo a ver a otro lado porque me siento extremadamente avergonzada y en ello pasan algunos segundos eternos…

-Te estoy esperando Srta. Instructora. Dice cuando ya ha concluido. Dirijo mi mirada a él y allí está de pie en bóxer poniéndose algo de protector solar en la piel.

Lo pienso por un segundo pero como la brillante idea de nadar fue mía que más da, empiezo a quitarme la ropa también: primero mis zapatos, luego mi camiseta que deja ver el color negro y rojo de mi top y por ultimo mi pantalón – ¿Porque no traje nada para ponerme sobre el traje de baño?-

Cuando volteo a verlo su rostro tiene una expresión que no conocía, no logro identificar si es asombro, vergüenza o ¿fascinación? Mi traje de baño no es la gran cosa, un top y una tanga en tonos negro y rojo que no son demasiado insinuadores y ni que decir de mi apariencia, soy delgada pero nunca he creído que demasiado bonita.

-¡Te ves muy linda con ese traje de baño, con una instructora así seguro que aprendo a nadar! Su comentario hace que me sienta peor, me pongo roja y ni siquiera sé cómo caminar, esto es muy embarazoso.

-¡No digas tonterías y pásame el protector! Es lo único que se me ocurre para liberar la tensión.

-Te ayudo a ponerte un poco en la espalda. Se ofrece.

Ni siquiera le he contestado cuando ya siento su mano haciendo contacto con mi piel lo que hace que me estremezca, nunca he estado tan ligera de ropa frente a él y menos en contacto directo con sus manos, trato de disimular lo que me produce y le digo que se dé prisa para poder empezar.

Cuando ya hemos pasado por la situación embarazosa de la visión preliminar nos adentramos al lago, el agua está muy fresca, deliciosa para un caluroso día como hoy. Le indico la brazada básica y como debe mover los pies, luego le ayudo yo misma sosteniendo su cuerpo –Con ayuda del agua- y luego lo dejo practicar de un lado a otro en una zona donde el agua nos llega a la cintura.

Mientras Peeta practica no puedo evitar recordar cuando allí mismo le enseñe a nadar a Gale, incluso vuelve a mi memoria la vez que me torcí un tobillo y el me llevo a cuestas a casa. En aquel tiempo contábamos el uno con el otro, nos protegíamos mutuamente obligándonos a ser valientes.

-¿Cómo lo hago? Dice deteniéndose.

-Vas muy bien, en unos cuantos años dominaras la técnica a la perfección. Sonrió

-¿Así de mal? Ambos soltamos una alegre carcajada.

Luego de un buen rato le digo que ya puede parar y que ahora podemos disfrutar del agua libremente, yo nado un poco mientras siento sus ojos en mi espalda, luego me sumerjo totalmente y como no sabe dónde estoy le doy un gran susto cuando por debajo del agua pellizco su pie.

Cuando salgo quedamos a pocos centímetros mirándonos fijamente, serios y totalmente mojados, el agua nos da un poco más arriba de la cintura y allí en silencio nos inspeccionamos el uno al otro. Puedo observar su cabello rubio ceniza caer por el rostro destilando agua y sus ojos azules clavados en los míos, tengo una visión hermosa del chico que amo, muy inspiradora, tan inspiradora que por primera vez desde que se cuáles son mis sentimientos por el las palabras se forman en mi garganta donde ya no hay nudos.

-Te amo. Digo de repente y yo misma me sorprendo. Por un momento Peeta se queda sin aliento, supongo que no estaba preparado para que se lo dijera en estas circunstancias, ni siquiera porque él me lo ha dicho tantas veces a mí.

-Te amo. Contesta al fin y se acerca lentamente posando sus manos sobre mi cintura desnuda.

No sé si estoy preparada para lo que pueda venir pero por primera vez en mi vida no siento miedo. Levanto mis brazos despacio y los acomodo alrededor de su cuello, aun nos observamos el uno al otro y de repente siento unas inmensas ganas de besarlo, las cuales no reprimo, cierro mis ojos y en menos de un segundo estoy disfrutando de sus dulces labios en sincronía con los míos.

El beso es tierno, lleno de todo el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro, nos tomamos el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de la suavidad de nuestros labios unidos mientras profundizamos un poco más y cuando menos lo espero la lengua de Peeta busca desesperadamente la mía, le permito acceder a ella y empiezo a experimentar sensaciones que no conocía. Me avergüenza pensarlo pero este es el primer beso que me hace desear algo más.

Siento que la respiración de Peeta se acelera un poco, incluso la mía también lo hace, acortamos un poco más la distancia para que no haya ni un solo espacio entre nuestros cuerpos mojados y empiezo a sentir que Peeta se tensiona. Aun en el agua puedo percibir cambios en su cuerpo que me hacen sentir apenada porque yo misma empiezo a sentirme diferente.

Nunca me había imaginado lo que era desear tan intensamente el contacto de alguien, jamás he hablado con nadie sobre sexo y aunque me siento segura en sus brazos ahora si me empiezo a asustar un poco. Allí de pie dentro del agua aun nos besamos como nunca lo hemos hecho, con poca ropa y tan cerca el uno del otro, de repente las manos de Peeta empiezan a deslizarse suavemente desde mi cintura hacia mis piernas, no lo detengo porque no me siento mal, incluso he empezado a acariciar su espalda como dibujando en ella.

Mientras con sus dedos roza suavemente la piel de mis extremidades, se separa un poco de mi jadeando y se acerca lentamente a mi oído para susurrarme un te amo al cual respondo con uno similar, ya no me cuesta decirlo y siento como si me hubiera liberado de una gran carga porque lamentaba mucho el no poder expresarle mis sentimientos.

Una carga, eso es lo que todavía tengo en mi interior por no haberle contado aun lo que paso con Gale pero siento que ya llego la hora de hacerlo porque como dijo Madge, después será mucho peor.

-Peeta. Digo a través del poco espacio que me dejan sus labios que han vuelto a besarme con fervor.

-¿Si? contesta aun atorado en el beso.

-Tengo algo que decirte.

¡Ring ring! Suena el teléfono de Peeta justo cuando me preparaba para hablar. ¿Sera una señal? Sin embargo, el sigue besándome sin prestarle atención al repiquetear del aparato y yo vuelvo a perderme en la enloquecedora sensación de su contacto. Después de unos minutos más el teléfono vuelve a sonar insistentemente y le digo que atienda porque debe ser importante. Muy a nuestro pesar nos detenemos y ambos salimos del agua. Yo tomo la toalla que traje y empiezo a secarme para luego dársela mientras espero que termine de atender su llamada.

_-¿Alo? hola mama_

_-Sí, no te preocupes no lo he olvidado, en media hora estoy en casa._

_-No, tranquila, nos vemos allá_.

Cuelga la llamada y vuelve su mirada a mí:

-Princesa lamentablemente tenemos que irnos ya, mi madre me pidió un favor y necesita que vaya a casa pero ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

-Nada que no pueda esperar, no te preocupes. -No es buena idea que me lo siga callando pero parece que por hoy se me fue la oportunidad-.

Se pone sus pantalones mientras yo me empiezo a vestir dándole la espalda, cuando siento que besa mi hombro haciéndome temblar.

-Gracias. Dice casi en un susurro.

-¿Porque? Volteo a verle

-Por los maravillosos momentos que me das.

-Gracias a ti.

-¿A mí?

-Si, a ti por amarme como lo haces y por enseñarme a hacerlo también.

No puedo creer que hubiera estado pensando en arruinar este maravilloso instante que pasamos diciéndole lo de Gale, sé qué debo hacerlo y lo hare pero esperare el momento oportuno. Cuando ya estamos listos para partir recordamos que no comimos lo que trajo Peeta –Pan de queso y dos jugos en botella- así que por el camino lo compartimos mientras hablamos sobre su primera clase de natación.

-No lo hiciste nada mal, si practicas mucho pronto nadaras mejor que Finnick.

-Eso es muy posible porque tengo la mejor instructora del mundo. Dice sonriendo

Cuando hemos acabado de comer nos tomamos de la mano y así recorremos el resto del camino hasta llegar a mi casa y de repente suena el teléfono de Peeta de nuevo.

-¿Un e-mail? Veamos que será. Suelta mi mano y toma su celular para ver lo que le han enviado.

Lentamente veo como se le borra la sonrisa del rostro y aparece otra reacción que le hace tensarlo, se detiene en seco y levanta su mirada hacia mí.

-¿Qué pasa? Le digo temerosa.

-Dímelo tú. Dice con gesto endurecido y pasándome su teléfono.

Cuando lo tomo y observo lo que me ha entregado siento que mi vida pasa en un segundo frente a mí. En mis manos tengo la evidencia de lo que sucedió con Gale, una fotografía de nuestro insignificante beso –Si es que así puede llamársele-, es más, una colección completa que incluye el abrazo que le di en su casa por lo de Posy e incluso una donde estoy besando su mejilla aunque parece algo más. ¿Esto está pasando en realidad? Siento que desfallezco, lo que más temía ha sucedido y no puedo evitarlo, ¿Porque hoy precisamente? justo el día que me atreví por fin a decirle que lo amo ¿Porque alguien más tuvo que decirlo por mí?

De inmediato siento un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, cuando levanto la mirada me encuentro con los suyos que tienen la expresión más triste que le he visto nunca.

-Peeta… Empiezo.

-No digas nada, creo que las imágenes hablan por sí solas.

-No es lo que estás pensando, veras: la noche de mi cumpleaños cuando Gale vino a hablarme…

-Ahora lo entiendo todo. -Me interrumpe como hablando consigo mismo- cuando el hablo de la chica y el beso hablaba de ti, ¿Desde cuándo sucede esto?

-¿Desde cuándo sucede que? Nada sucede aquí. Me apresuro a explicar pero no me escucha.

-¡Dijiste que lo querías como a un hermano!

-¡Y así es! Digo empezando a derramar las primeras lágrimas.

-¡Pero estas fotos muestran otra cosa! ¿Qué esperas que crea?

-¡Quería decírtelo, es más, hoy cuando te dije que tenía algo que contarte era eso!

-Pero no lo hiciste. Dice derrotado y con sus ojos aguados.

-¡Peeta deja que te explique por favor! Gale si me beso pero fue solo un segundo y le advertí que no volviera a hacerlo que yo no lo quería de la misma manera.

-¿Y qué me dices de las otras fotos? esas no son del mismo día, parece que están en una casa que supongo es la de él.

-Eso fue anoche, la hermanita de Gale enfermo y mi madre, Prim y yo fuimos a ayudar, el abrazo fue solo por apoyarlo, tienes que creerme por favor. Le digo con vos suplicante. -¿Porque ni siquiera le conté sobre eso?

-Quisiera creerte, pero no puedo. La primera lagrima baja por su mejilla.

-¡Peeta de verdad lo siento, te juro que no pasó nada, yo te amo! Sé que debí decírtelo pero tenía miedo de esto precisamente.

-Cuando amas a alguien le tienes confianza ¡Me lo hubieras dicho a tiempo! Yo he sido sincero contigo y he confiado en ti.

-¿Lo lamento si? -He explotado y estoy casi gritando- Debí decírtelo ya lo sé, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, paso y no significó nada ¡no fue nada!, además sabes que Gale es mi amigo y lo de ayer solo fue apoyo moral, si no me crees pregúntale a Prim que también estaba ahí. Parece que no escucha lo que le estoy diciendo-.

-Y además de todo me vi como un tonto tratando de llevarme bien con él, ¡Gale y tú se estaban burlando de mí! Dice levantando la voz.

Ya no sé qué más decirle, Peeta esta alterado y yo también, lo mejor aunque me duela será hablar en otra ocasión, pero ¿Podre dormir con este dolor?

-Debo irme. Dice de repente.

Ni siquiera puedo contestarle porque me ahogo en llanto silencioso y solo puedo verlo partir con el mismo dolor que yo en el rostro. Cuando ya se ha marchado me siento en la entrada de mi casa a llorar sin reparos y a odiarme a mí misma por haber sido tan cobarde y no contarle todo al instante, debí hacerle caso a Madge me digo una y otra vez mientras me duele el pecho ¿Cómo es posible que un día tan hermoso como hoy haya terminado en pesadilla? Todo es mi culpa y de Gale, él es la única persona que pudo haber enviado esas fotos ¿Pero cómo? Al instante llego a una lógica conclusión: Beetee.

Con el corazón arrugado de dolor, la cara empapada por el llanto y mi ropa mojada aun después de nuestra tarde en el lago me levanto para entrar a mi casa. Mi madre y Prim ven mi expresión y se preocupan pero antes de que pregunten algo me voy a mi habitación. Me desvisto y me meto en la ducha a llorar de impotencia mientras recuerdo las manos de Peeta en mi cuerpo en nuestro primer acercamiento íntimo. Siento que lo pierdo y eso no me deja ni siquiera respirar, lo amo demasiado y algo tendré que hacer pero por ahora solo quiero derramar lágrimas.

Cuando salgo de la ducha ya estoy más calmada, me miro al espejo y veo mis ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, me pongo mi pijama nuevo y me meto bajo las sabanas a pensar en cómo mi última pesadilla se hizo realidad: igual que en el sueño acabo de perforar el corazón de Peeta pero en vez de la flecha es una mentira la que lo hace desangrarse sin dejar de lado a Gale que en este momento y aunque yo también tengo mucho que ver, lo considero el causante de todos mis problemas.


	15. DI ALGO

¡Hola queridos lectores! Creí que este capítulo debía ser narrado por Peeta porque era justo que nos dijera lo que siente respecto de lo que ha pasado, espero que haya saludo bien… A propósito quiero enviar un saludo especial a Laura (X por fin dijo su nombre… jejejeje) quien supongo me escribe desde España (¿Me equivoco?) También a Persephone (Me rindo con tu seudónimo) a Lisset y a Katnisspeetax100pre (¿Qué tal tu cumpleaños?) además a todos los followers de la historia, a los que la han puesto entre sus favoritas, a mis followers directos y a los que me tienen entre sus escritores favoritos (Aunque no son muchos ¡que emoción!) les agradezco a todos los que leen el Fanfic y dejan sus comentarios, gracias también por las sugerencias y demás… ¡Los quiero mucho!

Un abrazo

CAPITULO 15 DI ALGO

**P.V. PEETA**

Mientras camino a casa siento la punzada constante de dolor que me produce el recuerdo de las fotos de Katniss y Gale, verlos tan próximos uno del otro fue como sentir un puñal en el corazón y no creo que sea capaz de volver a observarlas a menos que quiera seguir torturándome, entonces vuelve a mi memoria lo que acaba de suceder.

**FLASHBACK**

En mis manos tengo un e-mail de un remitente desconocido con 5 fotos donde Katniss besa y abraza a Gale en locaciones diferentes.

-¿Qué pasa? Pegunta ella algo nerviosa.

-Dímelo tú. Le digo como en el limbo mientras le entrego el teléfono.

Su expresión al instante se vuelve como de espanto, parece que fuera a desmayarse y mientras yo solo pienso en una explicación razonable para lo que estoy viendo, los ojos de ella se llenan de lágrimas.

-Peeta... La detengo antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa.

-No digas nada, creo que las imágenes hablan por sí solas. Decirle eso me duele más a mí que a ella pero no puedo evitarlo.

-No es lo que estás pensando, veras la noche de mi cumpleaños cuando Gale vino a hablarme… De nuevo la interrumpo hablando más para mí que para ella.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo, cuando el hablo de la chica y el beso hablaba de ti, ¿Desde cuándo sucede esto?

-¿Desde cuándo sucede que? Nada sucede aquí. Se apresura a explicar.

-¡Dijiste que lo querías como a un hermano! Casi le estoy gritando.

-¡Y así es! Dice y le veo derramar sus primeras lágrimas.

-¡Pero estas fotos muestran otra cosa! ¿Qué esperas que crea?

-¡Quería decírtelo, es más, hoy cuando te dije que tenía algo que contarte era eso!

-Pero no lo hiciste. Me siento devastado y a punto de llorar pero me contengo.

-¡Peeta deja que te explique por favor! Gale si me beso pero fue solo un segundo y le advertí que no volviera a hacerlo que yo no lo quería de la misma manera. Veo su desesperación impresa en la voz pero no quiero escucharla.

-¿Y qué me dices de las otras fotos? esas no son del mismo día, parece que están en una casa que supongo es la de él.

-Eso fue anoche, la hermanita de Gale enfermo y mi madre, Prim y yo fuimos a ayudar, el abrazo fue solo por apoyarlo, tienes que creerme por favor. Dice casi suplicando.

-Quisiera creerte, pero no puedo. Le digo y ya siento como una lagrima baja por mi mejilla abriéndole el camino a unas cuantas más.

-¡Peeta de verdad lo siento, te juro que no pasó nada, yo te amo! Sé que debí decírtelo pero tenía miedo de esto precisamente.

-Cuando amas a alguien le tienes confianza ¡Me lo hubieras dicho a tiempo! Yo he sido sincero contigo y he confiado en ti. -Eso es lo que hace que me duela más-.

-¿Lo lamento si? Debí decírtelo ya lo sé, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, paso y no significó nada ¡no fue nada!, además sabes que Gale es mi amigo y lo de ayer solo fue apoyo moral, si no me crees pregúntale a Prim que también estaba ahí.

-Y además de todo me vi como un tonto tratando de llevarme bien con él, ¡Gale y tú se estaban burlando de mí! Vuelvo a levantar la voz y ella se queda en silencio como habiéndose rendido, la verdad yo también me rindo y me aseguro de que en este momento solo quiero una cosa: Ir a casa.

-Debo irme. Es lo último que pronuncio antes de marcharme sin siquiera mirarla.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Cuando llego a casa ya es algo tarde y encuentro a mi madre en la mesa del comedor haciendo unas cuentas para las cuales me había pedido ayuda. Ella dice que soy bueno con los números y necesitaba con urgencia que hiciera algunos cálculos debido a que mi padre estará ausente por unos días.

-Hola mama, lamento la tardanza ¿Aun necesitas ayuda con eso?

-De hecho ya estoy terminando. -Dice algo seria y observándome detenidamente- ¿Te pasa algo?

-No es nada mama, no te preocupes. Trato de poner la mejor cara que puedo para que no siga interrogándome.

-Peeta yo sé que no soy una mujer demasiado afectiva y que no suelo preguntarte por tus cosas a menudo pero soy tu madre y algo me dice que no estás bien, puedes contarme si quieres.

-Gracias mama, pero te aseguro que estoy bien, ¿Entonces no necesitas que te ayude? Es que estoy cansado y quiero recostarme.

-¿No vas a cenar?

-No tengo hambre, descansa. Le digo besando su frente. –Algo que nunca hago-

Al llegar a mi habitación cierro la puerta con seguro para que a ninguno de mis hermanos les dé por venir a molestarme, me quito toda mi ropa quedando solo en la interior que aún sigue mojada por la tarde en el lago y así con la luz apagada y sin ducharme me tumbo en mi cama, enciendo la radio y me dejo inundar por el dolor que me produce lo que acabo de vivir.

La primera canción que escucho no ayuda para nada a mi situación pero no hago el más mínimo esfuerzo por cambiar de estación y mientras la primera estrofa retumba en mi cráneo mi mente empieza a divagar entre los sucesos del día…

Di algo que por ti me estoy dando por vencido

Yo seré el indicado si quieres que lo haga

Donde quiera yo te hubiera seguido

Di algo que por ti me estoy dando por vencido

Las notas de la canción llenan mis tímpanos mientras una serie de imágenes pasa por mi mente:

…Ahí estábamos ella y yo a pocos centímetros, totalmente mojados y con nuestras miradas fijas la una en la del otro. Sus ojos grises tan profundos me atraparon como hipnotizándome y ni que decir de su belleza, estaba tan hermosa en su traje de baño negro y rojo que no podía imaginar otro lugar donde hubiera querido estar en ese momento, dejar de admirar todo de ella era imposible hasta que de sus labios salieron dos palabras, quizás las que más había esperado durante toda mi vida…

-Te amo. Dijo de repente y entonces mi felicidad fue completa aunque mis palabras no salieran al instante.

-Te amo. Le conteste con el rostro iluminado y de inmediato como si hubiera allí un imán pose mis manos en su pequeña cintura desnuda mientras ella levanto sus brazos acomodándolos en mi cuello como invitándome a seguir adelante, algo que comprobé cuando fue ella quien empezó a besarme.

La segunda estrofa es como una píldora para mi memoria que sigue llenándome del dulce veneno que me produce recordar…

Y me siento tan pequeño

Estaba sobre mi cabeza

Yo no sé nada en absoluto

Y voy a tropezar y caer

Todavía estoy aprendiendo a amar

Apenas comenzando a gatear

…Todo era perfecto en ese momento y nuestro beso suave empezó a tornarse más intenso, trate de ir despacio para no asustarla pero al ver que ella seguía fervorosamente el camino que yo estaba trazando continué por ahí haciendo que mi lengua buscara la suya. Me prometí a mí mismo no presionarla de ninguna forma porque el solo hecho de estar con ella hace que mi vida sea perfecta, sin embargo, sentí que ella esperaba más de mí, lo que pude comprobar cuando su lengua jugueteo con la mía y por ello decidí continuar hasta donde me lo permitiera.

Mi respiración se aceleraba aún más igual que la de ella, ambos eliminamos cualquier espacio entre los dos y me avergoncé un poco porque mi masculinidad empezó a hacerse latente pero ella demostró no sentirse incomoda así que a pesar de mi propia incomodidad con el asunto continué ahora con el enorme impulso de recorrerla con mis dedos…

Di algo que por ti me estoy dando por vencido

Yo seré el indicado si quieres que lo haga

Donde quiera yo te hubiera seguido

Di algo que por ti me estoy dando por vencido

No entiendo aun porque continúo recordando lo que sucedió en el lago si me hace daño, pero cada vez que me interrumpo para reflexionar sobre esto las imágenes se reprimen pero vuelven a hacerse vividas cuando me abandono a la música.

…Sigo aquí tumbado en la cama recordando como deslice mis manos suavemente desde su cintura hacia sus piernas y ella empezó a dibujar en mi espalda casi de la misma forma que yo lo hago en un lienzo, a esas alturas me era difícil pensar porque su aroma, su cuerpo y los latidos acelerados de su corazón me embriagaban, sin embargo, como pude me separe un poco de ella y le susurre al oído un te amo que fue correspondido…

Y voy a tragarme mi orgullo

Tú eres a quien amo

Y yo estoy diciendo adiós

Di algo que por ti me estoy dando por vencido

Siento como si no pudiera tenerte

Donde quiera yo te hubiera seguido

Di algo que por ti me estoy dando por vencido

Di algo que por ti me estoy dando por vencido

Di algo…

Mis pensamientos parecen en voz alta, ya no me siento seguro de nada y me da miedo que todo lo que he vivido sea una fantasía, supongo que estuve demasiado ocupado pensando en que tenía a Katniss conmigo que olvide cuestiones importantes como la cercanía de Gale y sobre todo sus sentimientos hacia ella. De inmediato me lleno de ira por pensar en que sus labios tocaron los suyos que yo creía eran solo míos y siento que esa rabia arde en mi cabeza, quisiera ir a buscarlo e incluso partirle la cara, pero la verdad es que eso no solucionaría nada porque no podría borrar lo que ya paso, no devolvería el tiempo y mucho menos evitaría ese beso que tanto me duele.

¿Ella me ama en verdad? Me lo dijo hoy por primera vez ¿Pero y las fotos? La canción que ya termino de sonar me dejo demasiado confundido, me estoy rindiendo cuando me prometí a mí mismo no permitir que nos separaran a menos que ella lo quisiera. Entonces recuerdo que estaba demasiado dolido para escucharla y que mi orgullo dejo que lo mejor que me ha pasado momentáneamente se esfumara de mis manos. Debo hablar con ella, permitirle que me explique así que mañana lo hare, es un hecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sé cuánto estuve cavilando en mi mente anoche porque luego de enfrentar mis recuerdos una y otra vez me dormí sin siquiera haber tomado una ducha, sin haberme quitado sus besos de la piel. Voy a tomar un baño y me preparo para ir a la escuela, pero principalmente para verla allí, para que me diga que fue lo que paso, me prometo a mí mismo que le creeré lo que sea que vaya a decirme.

Al llegar allí ingrese de una vez al salón, casi todos los días la espero en la entrada para saludarla pero hoy no es un día como cualquiera. Luego de un rato todos han entrado a clase y ya prácticamente va a empezar, se me hace demasiado extraño que no llega, le pregunto a sus amigas por ella y ninguna sabe nada.

Durante toda la jornada no hago más que pensar en sus ojos grises, tratar de saber la razón por la que ha faltado a la escuela hoy y no me concentro para nada en lo que dice el maestro, es más, no veo la hora en que la jornada escolar termine para ir a buscarla al trabajo o para que me llame lo cual sería justo sabiendo que ella es quien me debe una explicación.

Al terminar la escuela salgo muy rápido dirigiéndome al almacén hasta que alguien me detiene.

-Mellark, dime una cosa ¿Te gusto el regalito que te envié por e-mail? Salimos bien en las fotos ¿No crees? No respondo a sus provocaciones y salgo dispuesto a encontrar a Katniss hasta que se interpone en mi camino poniendo su mano en mi pecho para impedirme continuar.

-No te atrevas. Lo miro amenazante.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Pues yo no lo necesito, así que si me disculpas debo irme.

-Ella falto a la escuela para no verte ¿Lo sabias? Anoche hablamos y me dijo que quería estar conmigo solo que no sabía cómo terminar contigo, así que le aconseje que te evitara para que entendieras que no te quiere. Sus palabras me duelen pero no debo escucharlo, sé que hará lo que sea para separarme de ella.

-Tal vez eligió ser tu novia pero ¿Estás seguro de lo hizo porque te quería? No debo dudar por las tonterías que dice Gale que seguro son para confundirme. -Conozco a Katniss hace más tiempo que tú y te aseguro que lo que le ha pasado contigo no es más que un capricho, si te quisiera como crees te hubiera dado la cara luego de lo de ayer y no habría corrido a mis brazos después de lo que paso contigo.

-¡Eso es mentira! -Tiene que serlo-

-Tengo mas fotos por si quieres convencerte, o tal vez pueda probártelo de otra manera, tú eliges.

-¿Sabes qué? No me interesa lo que tengas para mostrar o para decir, yo confío en ella y no permitiré que tú nos separes.

-¿Osea que ya sabias lo de nuestro beso en su cumpleaños? ¿O lo de la siguiente noche? Amor es confianza Mellark no lo olvides, ahí te la dejo…

Se va sin darme la oportunidad de contestarle nada y me deja pensando miles de tonterías, no puedo creerle, el hará lo que sea para quedarse con ella y así como voy lo único que estoy haciendo es facilitarle el camino, entonces decido ir a su trabajo para que aclararemos todo esto.

En el almacén hablo con Delly quien me dice que Katniss no fue a trabajar y que Gale vino a excusarla alegando que no se sentía bien –Gale, siempre Gale- pero que ninguna de ellas ha podido comunicarse para saber si es cierto y justo cuando pienso en dirigirme a su casa mi madre vuelve a llamarme para pedirme un favor similar al de la otra vez, así que como con el anterior le quede mal esta vez no puedo decirle que no. Luego iré a su casa.

Las cuentas me llevan más tiempo del previsto así que cuando veo la hora ya es muy tarde para ir a casa de Katniss entonces decido marcar a su teléfono pero está apagado ¿Qué estará pasando? Si fuera algo grave ya me habría enterado –las malas noticias vuelan- pero el ver que ella no ha hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por contactarme me duele mucho y con la cabeza llena de tonterías me voy a descansar. No puedo dormir, creo que paso horas y horas dando vueltas en la cama y en mi mente hasta que por fin logro conciliar el sueño esperando que sea la mañana del sábado para buscarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escucho que alguien golpea la puerta de mi cuarto y me levanto sobresaltado ¡mierda! Debe ser muy tarde pero al echar un vistazo a mi reloj me percato de que son las 7:00 am.

-¿Peeta? -Es la voz de mama- ¿Estás despierto? Tienes una visita.

-Si mama, salgo en un segundo. Me levanto corriendo y me dirijo a lavarme los dientes y la cara pensando que es Katniss quien me ha ido a buscar y cuando ya estoy medio presentable me dirijo a la sala donde me esperan. Cuando llego veo unos bonitos ojos azules y un cabello rubio inconfundible, que sin duda no le pertenecen a mi novia.

-Hola Peeta ¿Te desperté? Me recibe con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hola Prim, no te preocupes ya me iba a levantar.

-Peeta no quiero perder tiempo así que seré breve: es Katniss, está enferma.

-¿Qué tiene? Mi voz suena angustiada.

-No sabemos aún, sin embargo, ha estado mal desde que llego el jueves en la noche, la vimos con los ojos llorosos y pensamos que había tenido un problema contigo pero no nos dio tiempo de preguntarle, se dirigió a la habitación, se ducho y se recostó de una vez. Decidimos darle algo de espacio pero cuando llegue a acostarme la vi temblando de frio, de inmediato llame a mama quien le tomo la temperatura, tenía una fiebre altísima que la estaba haciendo delirar. Mi madre le dio medicamentos para bajarle la temperatura y la cuidamos el resto de la noche pero ayer no amaneció mejor, no ha comido ni se ha levantado de la cama, por eso no fuimos a la escuela.

Mientras escucho a Prim no puedo parar de recriminarme a mí mismo el no haberla buscado ayer aunque fuera tarde y lo que es peor, que Gale me haya hecho dudar de ella otra vez con sus mentiras.

-Peeta. Prim interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-¿Si?

-No quiero ser indiscreta pero ¿Paso algo malo entre ustedes?

-Tuvimos una pequeña discusión. No puedo mentirle respecto de eso pero tampoco puedo contarle toda la verdad.

-¿Iras conmigo a verla? Ella te necesita.

-Claro, ¿Me podrías esperar para ducharme?

-Claro, yo te espero. Dice sonriendo.

Literalmente corro a mi habitación y me meto a la ducha, en más o menos 10 minutos estoy listo para ir a verla y antes de salir le comento a mi madre que Katniss está enferma, ella me da algunas cosas para llevar a su casa enviándole saludos de su parte.

Durante el camino platico un poco con Prim sobre los pasteles de la panadería y respondo algunas de sus preguntas, en un momento incluso pienso en averiguar sobre la noche que supuestamente se enfermó la hermana de Gale pero me reprimo porque quiero que sea Katniss quien me explique todo, estoy seguro de que hoy definiremos lo que pasara con nuestra relación.

Al llegar a la casa observamos una nota de la madre de Katniss en la que le dice a Prim que salió a comprar algunas cosas para hacerle un remedio a su hermana pero que no tarda, mientras tanto ella se ofrece a llevar a la cocina lo que mi madre les ha enviado –Pan de varias clases-y me indica donde esta Katniss.

Me dirijo a su habitación entusiasmado y nervioso y veo que la puerta está abierta, entonces alcanzo a divisar una figura masculina sentada en la cama con la mano de ella entre las suyas, creo que debe haberse percatado de que estoy aquí porque hice algo de ruido, sin embargo, no voltea así que camino de puntillas para acercarme sin ser visto y descubrir con quien esta. Mi sorpresa no puede ser más desagradable.

Allí sentado en su cama y tomando su mano esta Gale quien con la posición de su cuerpo no me permite observar el rostro de Katniss, entonces agudizo mi oído para escuchar lo que están hablando -aunque sé que es de muy mala educación- porque tal vez puede interesarme.

-¿Estás bien preciosa? Parece que no sabe que odia que la llamen así, pero ella no contesta, por lo menos no puedo oírla.

-Tranquila, me acercare para que me hables al oído. Dice Gale quien se inclina para escucharla. – ¡Lo matare!-

-¿Entonces no has hablado con Peeta sobre lo nuestro? Vuelve a inclinarse.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo ya le adelante algo y si es cierto que te quiere pues entenderá y te dejara en paz. Se inclina por tercera vez.

-Yo también te quiero preciosa, ahora solo preocúpate por recuperarte que ya tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntos. Creo que va a besarla.

¡Esto ya es demasiado! Gale puede ser un mentiroso pero ahora lo he visto con mis propios ojos, ya no hay duda, esos dos están juntos así que desesperado como me siento corro hacia la puerta de su casa y salgo sin dirección a pesar de que oigo que Prim me llama.

No sé a dónde me dirijo, solo sé que quiero alejarme de ellos ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Era mejor que no hubiera aceptado ser mi novia si lo quería a él, es una excelente mentirosa y mientras pienso en eso veo como corren lágrimas calientes por mis mejillas, sé que no debo llorar pero es de hombres aceptar lo que se siente.

Me percato de la dirección que llevo hasta que ya casi he llegado, solo he venido una vez pero me sé el camino de memoria y cuando llego me doy cuenta que mis pies también me traicionaron y me trajeron al lugar donde me dijo la mentira más grande por primera vez, mi mente es capaz de evocarla perfectamente, esas dos palabras que ahora en vez de darme alegría me causan un inmenso dolor, ese "Te amo" que ya nunca será para mí.


	16. VOLUNTARIA

¡Hola queridos lectores! Agradezco sus comentarios respecto del capítulo y me siento feliz porque creo que he logrado mi objetivo (Que no es hacer que odien a Gale) que esperen ansiosos el siguiente, alguien me escribió en un review ¿Más drama? (Jejeje ¡a Little! ELI.J2) No se preocupen, no coman ansias, tenía que haber un punto de quiebre así que esta fue mi oportunidad y tampoco durara para siempre, una vez leí un fic donde Katniss y Peeta tuvieron que esperar bastante por una reconciliación y sin embargo ¡lo ame! En fin, lo mío no durara tanto así que ¡paciencia! Y a propósito Laura, adore tu manera de expresarte sobre la situación, me encanta la gente espontánea y saludos a la fiel seguidora de la historia: Katnisspeetax100pre, me alegra que la hayas pasado tan súper y que te haya gustado lo que te escribí… Espero que este capítulo clarifique lo que paso cuando Peeta fue a ver a Katniss para que no la odien también a ella! Espero comentarios

Un abrazo

CAPITULO 16 VOLUNTARIA

Salgo del agua un momento a ponerme algo de protector solar en los brazos que empiezan a picarme por el sol mientras observo a Peeta practicar lo que le he enseñado. Se ve muy entusiasmado y estoy segura de que si le dedica tiempo lo lograra muy rápido.

De pronto veo algo que me parece increíble y aterrador, una enorme ola viene tras de él y no se ha percatado de ella ¿Cómo es posible que haya olas tan grandes en un lago? Me cuestiono mientras reacciono, no tengo tiempo que perder así que con fuerte voz trato de avisarle para que salga del agua.

-¡Peeta! Le grito con desesperación pero el sigue intentando nadar como si no me escuchara y mi ansiedad crece.

La ola está a punto de llevárselo, él no sabe nadar bien aún, así que decido entrar rápidamente al lago. Cuando llego al agua la ola arrasa con todo a su paso incluyendo a Peeta quien en ningún momento fue consciente del peligro, nado con desesperación intentando encontrarlo pero no lo veo, el lago ahora parece que fuera el mar aunque no lo conozco en realidad y solo lo he visto en la televisión y el agua empieza a hacerse fría. Puedo oír truenos y allí dentro luchando por no hundirme grito su nombre una y otra vez pero no responde.

-¡Peeta! Repito mientras siento cada parte de mi cuerpo congelarse, el agua del lago y de la lluvia que ya empieza a caer es más fría que el hielo, entonces tiemblo mientras lloro aun pronunciando su nombre y escuchando una voz a lo lejos que no es la de él.

-¡Mama ven a ver a Katniss que está temblando y diciendo cosas que no entiendo!

Cuando abro los ojos estoy en mi habitación con mi mama y Prim pero tengo el mismo frio que en el sueño y no puedo dejar de sentirme como impulsada por las olas.

-¡Está ardiendo! Traeré algo para bajarle la fiebre, Prim por favor ponle paños de agua fría en la frente y cúbrela con otra manta para que deje de temblar.

Las escucho hablar pero no puedo decir nada, mi garganta se quema, mis labios están secos y después de haber estado tan rodeada de agua solo quiero beber un poco. Le hago una señal a mi hermana quien entiende y me da un poco de beber.

Así pasan prácticamente toda la noche en vela mientras mi temperatura baja y se eleva por momentos, aproximadamente a las 3 de la mañana a Prim la vence el cansancio y mi madre quien sigue en nuestra habitación también se queda dormida en una silla. Yo en cambio no concilio en sueño porque todo el cuerpo me duele aunque lo que más me está matando es la punzada en el corazón. Mañana como sea hablare con Peeta y con Gale quien estoy segura fue el que envió las fotos.

Despierto a la mañana siguiente con un intenso dolor en la cabeza y la boca y la garganta resecas, me duelen además las extremidades y me cuesta incluso levantarme de la cama, creo que no podré ir a la escuela y mi hermana tampoco debido a la mala noche que le hice pasar. Mi madre tiene turno en el hospital así que supongo que ella si deberá salir.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Pegunta mama que acaba de llegar a tomarme de nuevo la temperatura.

-Un poco mejor, ya no tengo frio pero me duele todo el cuerpo, en especial las articulaciones.

-Aun tienes fiebre pero ya no estas temblando, iré a trabajar pero estaré al pendiente, te traeré algo de comer y cuando tu hermana despierte por favor le dices que su desayuno está en la cocina, la pobre no ha dormido bien así que quiero dejarla descansar y a ti también, me llamas si necesitas algo. Dice por ultimo dándome un beso en la frente.

Intento levantarme para ir al baño y no logro hacerlo, me cuesta trabajo, de verdad me duele todo y extrañamente no tengo hambre, así que como puedo y agarrándome de todo a mi paso me dirijo al sanitario y luego me vuelvo a recostar. Estoy demasiado cansada y no sé por qué.

No me percato de nada mas durante el día porque como si me hubieran dado un somnífero me duermo hasta entrada la noche -supongo que porque tampoco había podido descansar bien-. Cuando abro mis ojos Prim está sentada en la silla donde vi dormir a mama y tiene a Buttercup en su regazo rascándole una oreja. Debe ser placentero porque el bicho pone cara de placer.

-¿Te sientes mejor? Dice interrumpiendo su labor, haciendo que el gato bufe reclamando de nuevo su atención.

-Un poco mejor ¿He dormido todo el día?

-Lo necesitabas, haz estado muy mal incluso delirando y a propósito no haz comido nada, te traeré algo ahora mismo.

-No tengo hambre Prim.

-Pero debes comer, mama lo dijo, no tarda en llegar y se enojara con las dos.

-No te preocupes, le mentiré y tú no dirás nada. Le digo sonriendo a pesar de su mirada de reprobación.

-Paso algo malo con Peeta ¿Verdad? La pregunta me toma por sorpresa y hace que se me forme un nudo en el pecho.

-¿Porque lo dices? –Es obvio-

-Ayer llegaste llorando.

-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. No quiero mentirle pero tampoco quiero darle una preocupación más grande, así que luego le contare.

-Está bien.

-Hola niñas. Saluda mama que acaba de llegar de su turno.

-Hola mama. Decimos al unísono.

-¿Cómo sigue la enferma? Dice tocando mi frente.

-Mucho mejor, aunque tengo que aceptar que me duele todo.

-Aun tienes fiebre, ¿Ya comiste?

-Si mama, no te preocupes. Digo antes de que Prim me haga quedar mal y me estrello de nuevo con su cara de pocos amigos.

-Bien, tomate esto que me dieron en el hospital, le comente a uno de los médicos tus síntomas y me dijo que es una virosis que está en propagación pero que el cuidado debe darse más que todo en casa. Obedientemente tomo lo que mama me ha dado y de inmediato siento que mis parpados pesan, así que continúo haciendo lo único que he llevado a cabo durante todo el día, dormir.

Cuando despierto veo el reloj y son las 7:00 am del sábado y entonces recuerdo que tengo un celular, el cual me dan ganas de revisar a ver si hay algún mensaje de Peeta. Rebusco en la mesa de noche que tengo al lado de mi cama y lo hallo, está apagado y no tengo idea donde encontrar el cargador, así que lo dejo. Peeta no ha venido a verme y eso me entristece pero luego recuerdo que está enojado conmigo y que probablemente no tiene idea de que enferme.

-Hora de tu medicamento. Dice mi madre entrando con un vaso de chocolate, uno de agua y una pequeña pastilla. Me hace tomar un poco de lo primero para que no consuma el medicamento con el estómago vacío –No recuerdo cuando comí por última vez pero no tengo apetito- y acto seguido me da la pastilla con el agua. Igual que en la noche el efecto somnífero es inmediato, vuelvo a sentir mucho cansancio, el mismo que no me ha dejado mucho tiempo para pensar en el problema tan grande en el que estoy metida y antes de dormirme oigo a mama:

-Pronto estarás mejor, el medico dice que los síntomas duran aproximadamente 3 días, el lunes todo volverá a la normalidad. Le sonrío y cierro mis ojos ausentándome por completo del mundo.

Estos días he estado durmiendo profundamente pero sin sueños, normalmente no escucho nada a mí alrededor pero en este momento supongo que el efecto del medicamento está terminando porque empiezo a sentir que alguien toca una de mis manos. Abro lentamente mis ojos y me estrello con un reflejo de ellos, allí sentado en mi cama con mi mano entre las suyas esta Gale, parece que lleva bastante rato ahí viéndome dormir. Lo suelto de inmediato y lo miro con reprobación.

-¿Qué diablos haces?

-Vine a verte, tu mama le conto a la mía que estabas enferma y cuando te encontré dormías plácidamente así que no quise despertarte.

-Pues no quiero que estés aquí, ¡lárgate! -No voy a ser ni un poquito condescendiente con él-

-¿Porque insistes en alejarme de ti? Yo te quiero y lo sabes.

-Si me quisieras no harías lo que haces.

-No sé qué hablas.

-¡No te hagas el tonto que no te queda! –Le digo claramente alterada mientras siento que me pita la cabeza- sé que fuiste tú el que le envío las fotos de nosotros a Peeta y lo que es peor haciendo alusión a algo que no existe ni existirá jamás entre tú y yo.

-Yo no tengo necesidad de algo como eso, además ¿Cómo se supone que tome las dichosas fotos si estaba contigo?

-Con ayuda del imbécil de Beetee ¿Por qué no me haces el favor y te largas? Pensé que te conocía pero ahora pienso que estaba equivocada contigo, ya no tengo idea de quién eres en realidad.

-¿Tu adorado novio ya vino a verte? –Dice levantando la voz- Claro que no, él no es el hombre perfecto y veras que te dará la espalda. Tú crees que te ama pero el que ama perdona y mucho más algo que no tiene razón de ser como dices pero estoy seguro de que tu amado Peeta ni siquiera te escuchara.

-¡Que te largues te dije! -Digo gritándole-. Mis ojos se han llenado de lágrimas pero lucho con ellas para no dejar que salgan hasta que se ha ido. El encuentro con Gale ha hecho que me duela la cabeza aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-¡Katniss! ¿Estás bien?

-Si Prim no te preocupes.

-¡Pero te oí gritar! Y vi a Gale salir enojado de aquí.

-Es que tuve una discusión con él.

-Katniss. -Dice haciendo una pausa-. Peeta estuvo aquí, yo fui a avisarle que estabas enferma pero se marchó porque seguramente se encontró con Gale.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no se lo impediste? Le digo casi gritando.

-Intente hacerlo pero no me escucho, lo vi muy alterado. -Grandioso, ahora quien sabe que cosas le habrá dicho el imbécil de Gale aprovechando que yo dormía- Trato de calmarme porque postrada en la cama como estoy no puedo hacer nada, además mi hermanita no tiene la culpa de mis problemas.

-Lo siento. Digo mirándola con arrepentimiento.

-¿Porque?

-Por gritarte como lo hice hace un momento.

-Tranquila, pero ¿ahora si me contaras lo que pasa con Peeta? Mi hermana es una de las personas que más adoro en el mundo así que puedo confiar en ella.

-¿Donde esta mama?

-Salió a comprar algo para hacerte un remedio.

-Bien, entonces te contare. Ante la mirada expectante de mi hermana empecé a relatarle todo lo que sucedió con Peeta omitiendo lo de nuestro encuentro cercano por vergüenza y al llegar a la parte de las fotos observe certeza en sus ojos cuando le dije que además de eso Gale me había confesado que estaba enamorado de mí.

-Siempre sospeche que te quería, pero jamás me imagine que fuera capaz de llegar a esos extremos para arruinar tu relación. ¡Ya se! Hablare con Peeta y le explicare lo de la noche de la enfermedad de Posy y ya verás que todo se arreglara.

-No Prim, yo soy la que debe explicarle las cosas empezando por lo del beso aunque ya le dije que no significó nada y no entiendo porque no me creyó.

-Ponte en su lugar, si tú supieras que Delly lo ha besado y le ha dicho que está enamorada de él aunque te dijera que no significa nada tú te pondrías muy mal.

-Pero eso es diferente porque ella no está enamorada de él y jamás me haría eso porque soy su amiga.

-Es igual porque ella es la mejor amiga de Peeta igual que Gale era el tuyo. -Mi hermana tiene razón esta vez, bueno, casi siempre la tiene, aunque es pequeña es una persona prudente y una vez más me está dando una lección-.

-Hablare con el cuándo vuelva a la escuela y te prometo que hare lo posible por arreglar todo pronto.

-¡Así se habla! ahora tomate esta medicina que dejo mama para ti.

-¿Me vas a mandar a dormir de nuevo?

-Solo quiero que estés bien para reconciliarte con Peeta. Pone cara traviesa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El lunes ya me siento mucho mejor – ¿Y cómo no? ¡Si dormí todo el fin de semana!- así que estoy lista para ir a la escuela y arreglar lo que está mal. Mi corazón esta emocionado y puedo sentirlo palpitar en mis oídos mientras camino con Prim a la escuela, sé que no encontrare a Peeta esperándome como siempre pero no dejo que eso me baje el ánimo.

Cuando llego a mi aula mis amigas incluyendo a Johanna me acaparan con preguntas de si era cierto que había enfermado, entonces les cuento todo lo que me sucedió y que dormí mucho, todo en dos minutos con tal de poder dirigirme a él y Johanna quien es la más directa de todas –Por no decir imprudente- les dice que me dejen en paz porque nota mi afán de ir con Peeta.

-Hola. Le digo nerviosa.

-¿Ya estas mejor? Pregunta en tono seco.

-Sí, muchas gracias, Prim me conto que fuiste a verme.

-Y fue un gran error–Sus palabras me hacen daño- o no, realmente ahora que lo pienso fue lo mejor porque pude darme cuenta de una vez por todas de a quien quieres en realidad. -Su voz deja ver el dolor-

-¿Que?

-No te preocupes no tienes que decirme nada, entiendo perfectamente y te agradezco los momentos que me diste que fueron los mejores de mi vida, pero ya no tienes que fingir.

Lo que ha dicho me deja helada pero en ese momento entra Effie al salón con dos cajas pequeñas de madera y puedo ver que mi oportunidad se ha esfumado. Me dirijo a mi asiento con el alma perdida.

-¡Buenos días mis niños! ¡Sr. Odair por favor tome asiento y deje respirar a la Srta. Cresta! -Oigo rechistar a Effie y veo a Annie ponerse muy roja-. En la siguiente hora quiero comentarles acerca del trabajo que vamos a presentar en la celebración de la revolución. Después de un minucioso análisis he escogido la hermosa obra del gran William Shakespeare "Romeo y Julieta" ¿Todos la conocen?

-Por supuesto que sí, es una de las grandes cursilerías de la historia.

- ¡Srta. Mason! Le pido por favor que evite referirse en esos términos durante mi clase. Effie no pierde su entusiasmo mientras yo me siento como ida obligándome a prestar atención.

¿Cómo es posible que Peeta no quiera escucharme? Gale tenía razón pero no quiero dársela y estoy cansada de verme llorona así que si quiero recuperar a mi novio tendré que tomar medidas drásticas y hacer algo determinante, si Peeta luego de eso aun quiere mandarme al diablo por lo menos habré hecho el intento. El canturreo de Effie continua mientras describe lo que debemos preparar para ella.

-Para los que no lo saben "Romeo y Julieta" es una de las obras más importantes de Shakespeare y nosotros tendremos el honor –Hace énfasis en la palabra viendo a Johanna- de presentarla en público durante la celebración de la revolución. Para ello prepararemos tres escenas: La fiesta, la boda y fatídico desenlace –Eso último lo dice poniendo su mano en la frente como gesto de dolor-

-Este es el guion de la obra, me he tomado la libertad de adaptarlo un poco. -Dice enseñándonos un libro grapado no tan extenso- Para ello necesito a 18 personas dispuestas a brillar aunque eso no quiere decir que el resto del grupo no se involucrara, algunos se encargaran del vestuario y el maquillaje, de la ambientación y la escenografía, y algunos serán extras en el baile o tendrán otras labores sumamente importantes. A continuación voy a mencionar a cada uno de los personajes y ustedes irán pensando a quien quisieran interpretar ¡Que emoción! Dice más para ella que para el resto y acto seguido empieza a hablar de ellos uno por uno.

-Entre los principales tenemos a los "amantes trágicos" mi expresión favorita –Dice sonriendo- Romeo y Julieta; a Fray Lorenzo el religioso; Mercucio, el mejor amigo de Romeo; Teobaldo Capuleto primo de Julieta y a Paris, a quien le han prometido en matrimonio a Julieta. En los secundarios esta Belvolio Montesco un familiar de Romeo, la nodriza de Julieta, los padres de Romeo y los de Julieta, Fray Juan, el boticario, los criados de los Montesco: Baltazar y Abraham y por último los criados de los Capuleto: Sansón y Gregorio. -Termina por fin con la larga lista-

Estoy muy segura de que hare parte de alguno de los comités de organización porque no soy buena hablando en público y menos actuando y mientras pienso en ello no puedo evitar observar a Peeta quien hace mucho tiene la vista fija en el vacío.

-¿Ya eligieron? -Pregunta Effie de repente y nadie responde- ¿No? No tengo todo el día para esperarlos. –Está claramente ofuscada-. ¡Muy bien! he venido preparada para esto, supuse que no lo harían de manera voluntaria así que me tome la libertad de traer sus nombres escritos en pequeñas papeletas en estas dos cajas –Dice señalando lo que trajo cuando llego- si ustedes no quieren colaborar voluntariamente tendrá que ser al azar, dejare ultimo los papeles de Romeo y Julieta.

-¡Muy bien! empecemos con los caballeros. Dice sacando la primera papeleta de una de las cajas. Para el papel de Mercucio - ¡Finnick Odair! Dirijo mi mirada hacia mi compañero que se levanta haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y con su antigua cara de suficiencia saluda como haciendo ovación.

Bajo la misma mecánica la maestra continúa seleccionando uno por uno a quienes representaran a sus personajes en la puesta en escena pero el nombre de Peeta aún no se ha escuchado. Al final a Finnick se unen Ryan –Delly se sonroja al oírlo nombrar- quien tiene el papel de Teobaldo, Chris en el papel de Fray Lorenzo, Joel como Paris, Robert como el padre de Julieta, Gary como el padre de Romeo, Adam elegido para ser Belvolio, James y Bill como los criados Capuleto, Sean y Jerry como los criados Montesco, Benjamín para el sencillo papel de Fray juan y cerrando la lista el tímido Eliot como el boticario. Peeta no fue elegido pero aun queda el papel principal.

-¿Emocionados? También yo, dice Effie dirigiéndose a los chicos, de quienes solo dos o tres tienen buena cara ¡Y ahora las chicas!

Repite la operación esta vez con la otra caja. Los papeles femeninos realmente son solo 3 sin contar a Julieta así que con mucha suerte me salvare de actuar aunque en el fondo siento que no estaré tranquila hasta que esto termine. Me doy cuenta de que momentáneamente he dejado de preocuparme por Peeta porque este asunto también me produce algo de ansiedad.

-Para el papel de la nodriza ¡Madge Undersee! Dice Effie con entusiasmo, aunque la cara de mi amiga no refleja lo mismo, supongo que no le gusta la idea de actuar. Effie continúa y así se unen al "elenco estelar" Johanna -no puedo evitar reír porque a Mason le ha tocado ser la madre de Julieta- y Julieth -quien irónicamente se llama casi como la protagonista- con el papel de la madre de Romeo. Respiro profundo porque hasta ahora me he salvado y espero que Delly sea Julieta ya que cuando Effie menciono la obra se entusiasmó demasiado.

-¡Y ahora el momento que todos estaban esperando! Llego la hora de revelar los nombres de nuestros protagonistas quienes nos harán vibrar con su historia de amor. -Odio cuando se pone así de dramática- y sin más preámbulos… -Abre la caja de las papeletas masculinas-

-… !Que emoción! Para el papel de nuestro amado y encantador Romeo ¡Peeta Mellark! – ¿Que? ¿Porque él?- Lo observo levantarse sorprendido cuando la maestra le pide que se ponga frente a la clase.

-¡Ahora para Julieta! Mi corazón late más rápido y mi cabeza trabaja a mil, la verdad ya no estoy tan segura de querer que Delly sea Julieta puesto que Peeta actuara -la obra es una clara oportunidad para lo que quiero hacer- y cuando Effie abre la caja y saca la papeleta se interrumpe mi respiración, escucho atentamente lo que dice pero no es mi nombre el que pronuncia: ¡Annie Cresta!

Todos clavan su mirada instantáneamente sobre ella quien de inmediato empieza a cambiar de color y se ve incapaz de levantarse, parece que la hubieran condenado a morir porque puedo ver el pánico en su expresión. Annie es demasiado tímida para algo como esto y Effie a quien le veo algo de duda en el rostro le hace una señal para que se reúna con Peeta.

-Ven aquí cariño

-Profesora yo… -Dice Annie casi en un susurro- No puedo hacerlo. Todo se queda en silencio un momento…

-Supongo que no. La cara de Effie no refleja enojo en lo absoluto al contrario parece aliviada de que Annie declinara, creo que piensa que una chica que se queda helada ante la sola idea de salir al frente no es la indicada para ser su maravillosa Julieta. –Me temo que debemos volver a sortearlo.

-Eso no será necesario. Me he puesto de pie alarmantemente rápido y todos se quedan viéndome con asombro incluso Peeta aunque trata de ocultarlo. –Soy voluntaria, me ofrezco para el papel Julieta. Lo he dicho, yo que no quería actuar en la obra ahora estoy pidiendo el papel principal. Espero la respuesta de Effie rogando en mi mente que sea positiva.

-Muy bien Srta. Everdeen –Dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro- pase al frente con su compañero.

Me dirijo al lado de Peeta sin mirarlo entre emocionada y ansiosa porque el hecho de que haya cometido semejante locura no quiere decir que de un momento a otro haya cambiado de parecer respecto de la actuación, es solo que si desaprovecho esta oportunidad para acercarme a él y hacer que me escuche lo lamentare, además aunque me cuesta un poco aceptarlo, no concibo la idea de que nadie lo bese además de mí, ni siquiera en la ficción.

-Damas y caballeros ¡Les presento a nuestros trágicos amantes! Termina de decir una emocionada Effie. En lo personal creo que debió habernos presentado simplemente como "los protagonistas de la obra". Ya puedo escuchar a todo el mundo llamándonos de esa manera y la intención la veo en la cara de todos aquí, menos en la de mis amigas que se ven realmente emocionadas incluso Delly -Quien era la única que inicialmente quería actuar, me pregunto por qué no dijo nada cuando Effie pidió postulaciones- pero lo que de verdad me inquieta es que nuestro sobrenombre deje de ser solo ficción, eso si no logro hacer que todo mejore porque aunque no me gustara como lo dijo la maestra tiene razón en algo: en este momento Peeta y yo si parecemos los amantes trágicos del distrito 12.


	17. AMANTE TRAGICO

¡Hola querido lectores! Después de una larga ausencia e infinidad de acontecimientos tanto buenos como malos (Mi pc ha estado fallando, tuve que viajar y no pude llevarlo conmigo, mi país gano el concurso de Miss Universo, mi novio enfermo) aquí está el capítulo 17 (¡Mi número de la suerte!) Decidí que los ensayos de la obra los leyeran desde el punto de vista de nuestro chico del pan (Sé que muchos aman eso) sin embargo espero que sea de su agrado, ya que llevo tantos días sin escribir que a veces siento que he perdido el encanto . Como siempre quiero saludar a quienes me han dejado Reviews y mensajes: A la linda Katnisspeetax100pre, a Persephone (Aunque no te gusto la obra que escogí tengo una razón te lo prometo) a ELI.J2, a Lisset, a Al Everdeen y a mi querida española, la espontanea Laura… Sin ustedes esto no sería posible (Jejejejeje acabo de sonar como un artista cuando recibe un premio :D) En fin, les tengo una bonita sorpresa para el próximo capítulo (Creo) y en el resto de la historia porque no quiero solo centrar la trama de la historia en el triángulo amoroso PeeKatGale, además hay mucho que explorar en el maravilloso mundo creado por la talentosísima Suzanne Collins dueña de todos los personajes… ¡Opiniones vengan a mí!

¡Un abrazo!

CAPITULO 17 AMANTE TRAGICO

P.V. PEETA

-Damas y caballeros ¡Les presento a nuestros trágicos amantes! Dijo con entusiasmo Effie –Demasiado diría yo- teniendo en cuenta la situación. No es que me de miedo hacer la obra porque en verdad soy bueno para hablar en público pero debo aceptar que lo que si me causa temor es tener que hacerlo al lado de ella jugando a fingir que la amo cuando en verdad la amo, tenerla cerca pensando que es mía cuando en realidad nunca lo fue. ¿Porque se ofreció para el papel? ¿Debo pensar que lo hizo por mí? Claro que no, fue por ayudar a una de sus mejores amigas y será mejor para mí si no me hago ilusiones.

Alejarme de Katniss es algo que jamás había concebido en mi mente, ni siquiera cuando solo podía verla de lejos, pero ahora que pase de solo mirarla a tenerla y luego a perderla a manos de su "mejor amigo" parece la idea más sensata. ¿Qué estupideces estoy pensando? ¡No puedo alejarme de ella! Pero se lo prometí, le dije que lo haría si ella era feliz con alguien más.

-Chicos ya pueden volver a sus asientos. Effie me devuelve a la tierra.

Katniss no ha volteado a verme para nada, en el momento en que la maestra le indico que se pusiera a mi lado hizo como si yo no estuviera ahí ¿A que juega? Cuando llego quería hablarme desesperadamente y ahora no me determina. ¿Pero quién te entiende Mellark? Tú fuiste el que no quiso escucharla, ponle lógica al asunto. -Mi monologo interno no me deja en paz pero al final concluye algo realmente sensato: el amor no tiene lógica-.

-Los ensayos se harán a diario en las horas libres que tengan y durante mi clase y como no hay tiempo que perder les entregare sus libretos para que vayan estudiándolos porque empezaremos esta misma tarde, ¡trabajaremos duro para que esto sea un éxito! ¿entendido? -Todos asentimos y ella continua- ¡Excelente! ahora escogeré los comités. -Qué más da, ya estamos metidos en esto, además no es como si me hubieran elegido para ser una especie de tributo en algún tipo de juego mortal, es solo una obra teatral.

Durante el resto del día divago en mis pensamientos prestando el mínimo de atención a los maestros y pensando como siempre en ella. De vez en cuando volteo a verla y la encuentro igual que yo, viendo sin ver, distraída ¿Estará pensando en lo mismo que yo? No en ella por supuesto, en mí. A la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos alejados, ella con sus amigas y yo con los míos pero no podemos evitar cruzar nuestras miradas de vez en cuando ¿En que momento nos volvimos unos completos extraños?

Al cabo de un rato más vuelve a iniciar la jornada para nuestras 3 últimas horas antes de que acabe el día escolar y como la primera esta libre sé que es hora del ensayo de la obra así que le echo un vistazo al libreto que me han dado y leo una de las últimas páginas: "_Mi amor, mi esposa, la muerte que seco el néctar de tus labios no ha podido vencer tu hermosura, no es tu dueña._". Mientras leo nos imagino a Katniss y a mí en la escena la cual supongo no será del todo ficción porque las palabras que utilizo Romeo para describir a Julieta son las mismas que sin duda hubiera usado yo, seguramente puede haber muchas mujeres hermosas por ahí pero para mí ninguna jamás se comparara con ella.

Ya en el salón, la maestra que ha sido al extremo puntual nos hace dirigirnos hacia el auditorio de la escuela que es donde supongo ensayaremos sin interrupciones, todos nos ubicamos en las sillas que se han dispuesto para el público cuando hay eventos y ella se hace en la parte central de la pequeña tarima para dar inicio; veo que allí además se han dispuesto una serie de sillas en círculo.

-¡Mis niños buenas tardes! Antes de empezar quiero presentarles a dos personas que estarán aquí para colaborarnos con la obra, yo por supuesto seré la directora de la misma, sin embargo, necesito todo el apoyo posible así que estos dos personajes serán sumamente importantes para lograr nuestro cometido. -Veo como se aproximan Haymitch y Cinna-.

-Déjenme presentarles a mi gran amigo el magnífico diseñador de modas y estilista ¡Cinna! –Aplaude mientras lo presenta- El será el encargado del vestuario en la obra, sin embargo, recibirá la colaboración del comité que escogimos para ello. -Cinna con su particular lápiz dorado en los ojos saluda con una reverencia-.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora saluden también a nuestro amado consejero el Sr. Haymitch Abernathy, quien nos va a ayudar a enfocarnos en los personajes y hará las veces de director encargado cuando tenga que ausentarme porque hay muchas cosas que prever para que todo sea ¡Fabuloso! –Haymitch sonríe levemente mientras saluda con su mano-.

-¡Bien! ya que estamos todos hay que iniciar, los comités por favor se reúnen, el de vestuario con Cinna y el de ambientación con nuestra querida Srta. Cartwrigth quien será la encargada de supervisar la realización de los maravillosos espacios que utilizaremos. -Veo como Delly se levanta con el pecho hinchado de orgullo con su nombramiento-. –Por favor los personajes de la obra ocupan un lugar aquí en el centro para que hagamos lecturas del libreto, Romeo y Julieta se ubican uno al lado del otro y Haymitch –Dice viéndole- tu conmigo.

Nadie imagina la tortura que me supone sentarme a su lado y no poder verla o tocarla, sin embargo, trato de disimular lo que siento y abro mi libreto esperando indicaciones. Haymitch y Effie se colocan frente a todos dando la espalda al resto de compañeros que organizan lo que será la obra.

-Todos a la página 15, el dialogo entre Julieta, la nodriza y la Sra. Capuleto; Srtas Everdeen, Mason y Undersee por favor. –Indica Effie con gesto elegante-, mientras ellas practican el resto deben seguir la lectura. Veo como Johanna hace una mueca de fastidio mientras Madge y Katniss ubican la página.

-¡Inicien!

- _¿Aya Sabes que mi hija es hermosa? _Empieza a recitar Johanna en tono aburrido.

- _Es la más hermosa que he criado._ A Madge la voz le suena nerviosa, es comprensible estando ante la mirada expectante de la maestra y su colaborador.

_- Pienso que yo era madre cuando tenía tu edad, ya eres una mujer y el apuesto Paris –_Johanna bosteza_- te quiere como su esposa_.

-Srta. Mason, ¿Intenta ser la malvada de la historia? Dice Effie indignada ante la falta de decoro de Johanna.

-¡Claro que no maestra! no lo intento, es parte de mi naturaleza. Johanna sonríe y todos reímos ante el comentario menos Effie por supuesto.

-Continuemos, Srta. Undersee por favor. -Effie acalla nuestras risas mientras se acomoda el cabello evidentemente molesta-

- _¡Y qué hombre mi niña! _Esta línea le sonó un poco más tranquila.

-_Esta noche lo veras en la fiesta y en su rostro descubrirás lo que siente y lo que le inspiras... Bla bla bla._ ¿Es estrictamente necesario que lo lea todo? Lo hare en la obra, pero por favor no desgaste mis energías maestra Trinket, que ser la Sra. Capuleto ya es de por sí bastante agotador. Johanna sí que sabe sacar de casillas a Effie quien solo respira profundo tratando de calmarse y acaba exclamando un ¡Sigamos! Ahora es el turno de Katniss.

-_Quiero verlo, si el ver predispone pero el dardo de mis ojos tendrá solo la fuerza que le preste la obediencia_. A ella le salió mucho más natural, en mi opinión creo que es perfecta para ser Julieta y a Effie también parece convencerla.

Así seguimos un rato más ensayando los diálogos de los diferentes personajes y escuchando atentamente las sugerencias de nuestros proclamados dos directores, a algunos como Finnick el papel le ha venido como anillo al dedo y mientras tanto nuestros demás compañeros trabajan arduamente por construir el resto de la obra, pero entre todos puedo observar a una Delly extremadamente entusiasmada tomando nota de todo, ella definitivamente esta dichosa con lo que le encomendaron.

-Bueno muchachos, creo que es hora de un descanso, todos pueden salir a excepción de Katniss y Peeta con quienes trabajaremos hasta que tengan que ir a clase. -Haymitch ha hecho un anuncio que me pone un poco nervioso y creo que ella se siente igual aunque se limita a asentir-.

Cuando ya todos han salido formamos un círculo más pequeño en el cual incluso Cinna se acomoda. –Bien, ahora que ya estamos solos, adelante con el diálogo de la fiesta. –Ambos abrimos obedientemente el libreto y yo inicio-.

-_Si acaso con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar perdóname, mis labios como un peregrino borraran la mancha con un tierno beso. _Esa línea me salió peor de lo que esperaba.

-_El peregrino ha errado el camino, aunque parece devoto, el palmero solo puede besar manos de santo, de palma a palma es un beso santo. _Katniss tampoco se oye con demasiado entusiasmo, supongo que al igual que yo se siente cansada de todo esto.

- _El peregrino tiene labios igual que el palmero. _Oigo mi propia voz como falta de sentido, ¿Qué hacer cuando las cosas están tan mal que ni siquiera pueden disimularse? Debería ser más profesional y hacerlo por ella pero siempre terminan invadiéndome los pensamientos estúpidos sobre Gale.

-_Si peregrino, labios que son para rezar._

_-_ Alto, alto. Nos detiene Haymitch con voz calmada aunque se bien por las miradas de Cinna y Effie que solo tomo la vocería por los tres.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? Se supone que están enamorados y en cambio suenan como si estuvieran recitando un manual de carpintería, deberían aprovechar los sentimientos reales que tienen el uno por el otro para hacerlo mejor. -Mala elección de palabras Haymitch- pienso mientras volteo a verla para notar en su rostro algo que parece ser enojo.

-Estoy intentándolo ¿Sí? La voz de Katniss se quiebra un poco, está tratando de disimular el nudo que tiene en su garganta.

-Lo haremos mejor la próxima vez. Les prometo.

-Más vale que así sea porque cada vez está más cerca el día de presentar la obra. El tono de Effie tampoco ayuda.

-¡Ya déjenlos descansar! Muchachos –Se dirige a Katniss y a mí- continuaremos después. Cinna parece ser el más comprensivo y es una suerte para nosotros que este de nuestro lado ya que nos permiten irnos por fin.

Al final de la jornada escolar Katniss como siempre se va a su trabajo mientras yo medito sobre la idea de darle la oportunidad de explicarme lo que ha sucedido, sin embargo, creo que hoy ha sido un día difícil para todos y decido no presionarnos.

Camino a casa razono sobre lo que debo hacer para contribuir a la solución de las cosas con Katniss pero hay demasiadas dudas que rondan en mi interior así que mejor dejo el tema por ahora y pienso en relajarme de la única manera que logro hacerlo, pintando.

Ya en casa empiezo a alistar todos los materiales que necesito para ello con el fin de dirigirme a un lugar que seguro me inspirara. Escojo un lienzo no tan grande que queda perfecto en mi caballete pequeño y llevo conmigo en mi maleta mis pinturas de óleo, algunos pinceles de pelo de marta rojo de diferentes tamaños, unas brochas planas, esencia de trementina, barniz, papel de cocina, la paleta para combinar colores y mi espátula. Cuando ya creo tenerlo todo listo (y mi maleta pesa lo suficiente) me dirijo hacia allá.

Dentro de menos de 20 minutos aproximadamente veré el atardecer y supongo que será algo bueno para pintar, así que empiezo a imaginar en mi cabeza la manera como quiero recrear esta escena: el lago acompañado por el naranja de la puesta de sol y el rosado de sus mejillas, el verde del bosque y el rojo y negro de su traje de baño, finalizando con el gris de sus bellos ojos; concluyo al final que vaya donde vaya y haga lo que haga ella siempre terminara en mi cabeza y aquí mucho más porque este es su lugar.

Mientras llega la hora que estoy esperando empiezo a acomodar mis cosas cerca de una piedra grande que me servirá como apoyo para colocar las pinturas. En el caballete pongo el lienzo y en mi mano izquierda tomo la paleta dispuesto a empezar, dejando volar mi imaginación hacia esa tarde aquí mismo y durante mi primera clase para aprender a nadar.

Cuando el cielo se tiñe de mi color favorito empiezo con las primeras pinceladas tratando de tomar la esencia de todo lo que me rodea hasta llegar a un solo punto, su rostro. ¿Podre expresar en una superficie lo que veo en sus ojos? A veces me parece enfermizo el sentimiento que tengo por ella porque siento que la necesito como el aire al respirar, sin embargo, las dudas de lo que ella en verdad quiere siempre invaden mi interior quitándome la paz que sus ojos grises me producen.

No soy yo quien la conoce de toda la vida, pero los meses que llevo a su lado me han permitido ver quien es en realidad: una mujer maravillosa, algo obstinada, valiente y sobre todo hermosa no solo por fuera. Si he decidido vivir sin ella en este momento es solo porque aunque mi confundido corazón la siente suya quiere asegurarse de que quiere quedarse a mi lado, además he sido yo mismo quien ha puesto en tiempo fuera nuestra relación, al principio porque de verdad creía que ella quería tomar otro camino y ahora porque espero que al ver todas sus opciones sea yo a quien elija y no por mi propia influencia.

Debo poner un alto a mi estupidez y hacer que nuestra relación vuelva a ser lo que era: algo hermoso que me proporciona mayor emoción que las profundas pinceladas de azul cobalto que estoy haciendo en este momento. ¡Así es! Mañana mismo lo hare. Pienso y de esta manera y con mi pintura a medio terminar recojo todo y me voy a casa con la ilusión de abrir los ojos al nuevo día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la escuela no tengo ningún espacio para acercármele, las horas libres están llenas de ensayos y aunque compartimos espacios juntos por ser los protagonistas de la obra, no tengo oportunidad de pedirle que hablemos y sinceramente ni siquiera tengo cara para ello.

-Vamos de nuevo con la última parte. La voz de Haymitch suena algo aburrida. –Peeta. Dice mirándome

-_Mi amor, mi esposa, la muerte que seco el néctar de tus labios no ha podido vencer tu hermosura, no es tu dueña. La bandera de la belleza es el carmesí en tus labios y mejillas, la insignia de la muerte no ha llegado ahí. Julieta ¿Cómo es que sigues siendo tan hermosa? He de pensar que la muerte se ha enamorado de ti y te ha guardado aquí para que seas su amante._

-¡Ponle más emoción chico! estás hablándole a tu amada, a la que se supone acabas de perder para siempre, preciosa –Ahora se dirige a Katniss- inspíralo un poco. Nuestro antiguo mentor tiene algo de humor sarcástico hoy.

-Acepto sugerencias.

-Podríamos hacerlo poniéndonos más cerca, como si ya estuviéramos en la escena. Es Katniss quien ha dado la idea.

-Me parece excelente lo que dice Katniss, ¡muy bien! Tú te recostaras en el mausoleo y nuestro querido Romeo sufrirá frente a nuestros ojos.

Es una suerte que no estemos frente al resto de nuestros compañeros porque la verdad es que Romeo si va a sufrir pero no por perder a Julieta sino por no poder besarla como antes.

-Vuelve a repetir lo anterior por favor. Cinna era el único que había estado en silencio hasta ahora.

Katniss está recostada en el piso apoyando su cabeza en algunos cojines que ya forman parte de la ambientación de nuestra obra. Igual que Julieta yace con los ojos cerrados y mientras esta en esa posición no puedo evitar admirarla: es preciosa aun con los ojos cerrados aunque el gris de los mismos es inigualable, sin embargo, sus mejillas rosadas y sus finas facciones son las que ahora roban mi atención, me acomodo a su lado tratando de sostenerla en mis brazos.

-Y ¡acción! Effie anuncia que debo iniciar y esta vez lo hago ciertamente más motivado.

-_Mi amor, mi esposa, la muerte que seco el néctar de tus labios no ha podido vencer tu hermosura, no es tu dueña –_Ciertamente Katniss aun muerta seria bella, aunque la sola idea me roba el aliento_-. La bandera de la belleza es el carmesí en tus labios y mejillas, la insignia de la muerte no ha llegado ahí. Julieta –_Ahora estoy hablándole a ella y no a su personaje_- ¿Cómo es que sigues siendo tan hermosa? He de pensar que la muerte se ha enamorado de ti y te ha guardado aquí para que seas su amante._

-Tomate un tiempo para admirar su rostro y derramar tu dolor. Apunta Haymitch y ahora… ¡continua!

_-Aquí es donde voy a poner mi descanso eterno, libre de la fatídica ley de los astros descansara mi cuerpo… ojos miren por última vez, brazos den su ultimo abrazo y labios puertas del aliento sellen con un beso un eterno contrato con la muerte –_Este es el espacio donde va el beso-

-¡Corten! -Inoportuno Haymitch- ¡Muy bien chico! Eso es lo que queremos ver, ahora es tu turno preciosa.

A esta parte se supone que he tomado un veneno y estoy agonizando así que ahora yo soy quien esta acostado y ella a mi lado viéndome.

-_Romeo: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Veneno? ¿Era todo, no dejaste una gota para ayudarme? besare tus labios, tal vez quede algo para mí. –_Katniss rosa sus labios con los míos y el solo contacto me estremece ya que llevamos días alejados_-Tus labios son cálidos_.

-¡Bien preciosa! Ahora solo falta que lo hagas más pausado, entre sollozos y que luego te apuñales.

-No será nada difícil, no te preocupes Haymitch que no te decepcionare. Katniss suena mucho mejor de lo que la he escuchado en días.

-Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy así que ya pueden irse, pero no olviden seguir ensayando porque ya se acerca la hora definitiva y por favor pasen por el taller de vestuario a probarse sus trajes. Effie de nuevo se oye muy feliz

Cuando ya ha concluido toda esta locura por el día de hoy ya casi es hora de ir a casa y como me decidí a hablar con Katniss creo que la acompañare a su trabajo. Empiezo a buscarla y cuando la hallo está acompañada nada más y nada menos que por Gale. Me escondo para que no se percaten de mi presencia pero decido seguirlos de cerca para saber que sucede.

Camino al almacén donde trabaja ella hay un parque en el cual se sientan, yo me ubico tras de una esquina. Al principio veo en el rostro de Katniss una expresión de enojo que se va suavizando mientras transcurre la conversación y como él está de espaldas no logro ver cuál es la suya, sin embargo, supongo que debe estar feliz porque la tiene a su lado.

Es absurdo que los esté espiando si no logro escuchar nada, aunque me llama la atención el gesto de Katniss que ahora parece tierno, decido voltear a ver un momento a otro lado para sacar los pensamientos absurdos de mi cabeza porque estoy imaginándome muchas cosas y justo cuando sitúo mis ojos en ellos de nuevo están abrazados. Supongo que ahora no debe haber más dudas, esa es la razón por la que Katniss no volvió a insistir en explicarme, se ha decidido por él y yo ya no debo interponerme. Justo cuando me dispongo a irme de allí me encuentro con Madge.

-Peeta

-Hola Madge

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, ya me iba.

-Espera Peeta tengo algo que decirte.

-Claro, te escucho.

-Es sobre Katniss.

-No te preocupes ya lo sé todo.

-Sí, sé que ya lo sabes, ella me lo conto, pero yo sé también que la versión que tienes de la historia no es la mejor así que si me permites. –Qué más da lo que vaya a decir, ya vi lo que tenía que ver-

-Adelante.

-Veras, Katniss me conto que Gale le dio un beso en su cumpleaños y que le confesó lo que sentía por ella, sin embargo, ella no le correspondió en lo más mínimo y le dejo claro que solo lo quiere como aun hermano. Además luego me platico que la hermanita menor de los Hawthorne enfermo y su madre le pidió a ella y a la Sra. Everdeen ayuda, me conto que esa noche le dio un abrazo al verlo llorar pero también me dijo que aunque Gale se lo agradeció se alejó pronto de ella.

-¿Pero de donde se supone que salieron las fotos? Si las vieras también dudarías.

-Eso también tiene una explicación lógica, Beetee el amigo de Gale sabe muchísimo de tecnología y siempre pasan su tiempo juntos, la noche en la casa de los Hawthorne tenía una pequeña cámara, la misma que seguramente tendría el día del cumpleaños de Katniss, además Peeta, las fotos y las personas no siempre son lo que parecen y ella aún sigue enojada con Gale por causarle problemas contigo.

-Tienes razón en que las personas no son lo que parecen y en cuanto a lo segundo te equivocas, velo tu misma. Le dije señalando la escena en la que Gale y Katniss reían juntos después de su emotivo abrazo.

-¿Que? Pero Katniss me dijo que no había vuelto a hablarle.

-Pues ahí los tienes y si me disculpas debo irme a casa.

Decidí marcharme ante el asombro de Madge con el dolor en mi corazón por haber perdido mi diente de león tal vez para siempre pero con algo de alegría también porque ella se ve feliz, se supone que si amamos a alguien deseamos lo mejor para esa persona así es lo único que me queda ahora.

Este amante trágico igual que Romeo ha perdido a su amada, aunque no en las garras de la muerte. Lo mejor será volver al lago a ahogar mi pena con el olor de la naturaleza, la pintura y el tono de sus ojos grises en mi lienzo.


	18. REVOLUCION DE AMOR

¡Hola hola queridísimos lectores! Tuve este capítulo antes de lo que esperaba y aunque aquí pretendía plasmar lo que todos estaban esperando, lo que me salió fue diferente y sin embargo puedo anunciar que ¡ya estamos a puertas del cielo! Algunos estarán en desacuerdo sobre lo que he hecho con Gale pero no siempre es justo que él sea el ser despreciable de la historia y como me dijo un día Persephone también merece ser feliz. Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a la historia y el que espero que sigan dándole, porque como siempre ustedes son importantes para mi…

**Laura:** ¡Si fue Colombia! Y gracias por tu comentario, espero que salgas un poco de tus dudas.

**Persephone:** Espero que te agrade el esfuerzo de Katniss y sobre todo su buen juicio… ¿No te causa curiosidad la sorpresa que le ha preparado a Peeta?

**Katnisspeetax100pre**: ¡Tú siempre tan bonita! que bueno que te encanto la parte de la obra, espero que el resto me salga bien y que te guste este capítulo.

**ELI.J2:** Cada cosa tiene su tiempo muy cierto pero al igual que tú, yo también quiero que sea ¡ya! Así que trabajo en eso…Coming Soon…

Gracias a Dios por la inspiración, a Suzanne Collins por sus maravillosos personajes y a ustedes por el tiempo que dedican a leer lo que escribo…

Un abrazo

CAPITULO 18 REVOLUCION DE AMOR

Ha sido un día verdaderamente agotador entre los ensayos y el resto de clases, sin dejar de lado claro está mi reciente distanciamiento con Peeta. Decidí no volver a insistir en darle una explicación que al parecer no quiere recibir, sin embargo, eso no significa que haya abandonado la idea de recuperarlo, es solo que veo en la obra una mejor oportunidad de hacerlo, así que igual que ha hecho conmigo lo he ignorado cuanto he podido incluso mordiéndome por dentro las ganas de abrazarlo o de darle un beso, cosa que solo pude hacer hasta hoy en el ensayo de la última escena.

Se sintió bien rozar sus labios pero debo aceptar que eso no llega a ser nada en comparación de todos los besos que he recibido de su boca, lo cual es solo una mínima parte de lo que extraño de él, espero que lo que tengo pensado hacer se lleve a cabo satisfactoriamente pero sobre todo que cumpla su cometido haciendo que Peeta me perdone al fin.

Mientras me dispongo a salir hacia el almacén voy pensando la manera como llevare a cabo mi plan y el lugar perfecto para que se realice. Me divierto maquinando lo que hare y la cara de sorpresa que pondrá cuando vea todo, sin embargo, no alcanzo a cavilar demasiado cuando esa voz tan familiar me detiene en seco.

-Hola Catnip. Volteo a verle y noto que me estaba esperando.

-¿Qué quieres Gale? Digo retomando mi camino.

-Espera, no te vayas, quisiera…. Si me permites hablar un momento contigo. Su rostro denota algo de pesadumbre.

-Creo que ya nos hemos dicho todo lo que debíamos así que si me disculpas, voy tarde al trabajo.

-Te equivocas, hay algo que aun debes escuchar, te prometo que luego de que lo diga me iré si ese es tu deseo pero por favor, escúchame aunque sea una última vez.

Su suplica es casi ahogada, nunca he visto a Gale así, a excepción de cuando Posy enfermo, parece rendido, cansado, sin embargo, no debo bajar la guardia porque llevo tanto de conocerlo que también sé que es muy astuto.

-Muy bien, habla mientras caminas. No tengo tiempo que perder así que siendo un poco hiriente le advierto que de mí no conseguirá mucho.

-Tú sabes bien acerca de los sentimientos que has despertado en mí, debo confesarte que aparecieron antes de que me hiciera consciente de ellos…

-Gale por favor, no empecemos de nuevo con esto.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que tengo un motivo para mencionarlo. En fin, a lo que quiero llegar es a confesarte que aunque estoy enamorado de ti he podido reconocer que mi amor es egoísta. -Su rostro cada vez es más sombrío pero yo no puedo decirle nada-.

-Soy egoísta porque jamás tuve que compartirte con nadie y por ello no tuve necesidad de decirte nada sobre lo que sentía y cuando el apareció en tu vida me sentí tan enojado porque te fueras detrás suyo que me prometí a mi e incluso a el que no lo permitiría; pero todo eso no fue por ti, lo hice por mí y hasta ahora lo entiendo. Una vez te dije que deseaba que vieras todas tus opciones y que me escogieras porque te conocía y tenía la ventaja de haber estado en tu vida por más tiempo, sin embargo, ni siquiera eso es un motivo de fuerza para que me ames y la verdad no creo que jamás quisieras estar conmigo después de todo lo que he hecho y menos lo quisiera yo si tu motivo es la compasión.

Todo lo que ha dicho me ha llenado de un sentimiento extraño muy parecido a tristeza, en algún momento pensé que no podría soportar el sufrimiento de mi mejor amigo por mi causa y luego me olvide por completo de ello cuando empezó a interferir en mi perfecta relación con Peeta; lo trate de la peor manera, lo hice sufrir y la verdad no me importo, ahora me siento demasiado hipócrita, sin embargo, nada de eso justifica sus acciones y que haya recurrido a artimañas tan bajas como haber enviado las fotos.

-Gale…

-No Katniss, no digas nada, aun no termino. Lo de las fotos fue mi idea por supuesto y aunque Beetee me ayudo con eso solo lo hizo porque es un buen amigo, además él fue la primera persona que intento hacerme entrar en razón sobre todo esto, la otra fue mi madre. Ella siempre quiso que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos pero al ver que tu relación con Peeta era muy especial me hizo caer en cuenta de que aunque eso se acabara no sería garantía de que vendrías a mí y te enamorarías. A mi madre le costó incluso lágrimas hacerme comprender y te aseguro que no fue fácil porque no lo hice a la primera. Solo ahora puedo reconocer lo buen hombre que es Peeta porque incluso cuando me aproveche de tu ausencia en la escuela inventando que no querías verlo el creyó en ti y me dijo que no dejaría que intentara separarlos.

-No creo que creyera tanto en mi después de todo, porque cuando intente explicarle como tu dijiste me dio la espalda, no quiso escucharme.

-Eso también es mi culpa, te lo dije porque estaba seguro de que así sería; veras, cuando enfermaste tu madre le conto a la mía que el medicamento que te estaba administrando era tan fuerte que te ponía a dormir tan profundamente que apenas eras consciente de lo que sucedía a tu alrededor, cuando llegue a tu casa tu madre me comento que Prim había ido a buscar a Peeta quien aún no conocía nada sobre tu estado de salud y le pedí que me dejara verte mientras tanto. Solo tuve que esperar a que el llegara y cuando subió a verte hice de cuenta que no le había visto y como me había sentado en tu cama de espalda a la puerta de tal manera que no se viera tu rostro fingí hablar contigo diciendo cosas como que tú y yo teníamos algo y que debías contarle pronto para que no sufriera.

-¿Pero cómo pudo haber creído eso si no me escuchaba contestarte nada?

-Me acerque más de una vez a ti haciendo de cuenta que me hablabas al oído hasta que lo sentí marcharse y minutos después tú despertaste.

Mi expresión en este momento ha pasado del enojo a la tristeza y luego a la incredulidad mientras el rostro de Gale no muestra más que dolor en cada palabra que pronuncia. Mi silencio lo anima a continuar pero antes de que lo haga le indico que nos sentemos.

-Creo que no puedo soportar más esto de pie, deberíamos detenernos en el parque. Digo señalándolo y olvidando por completo la prisa que tenía.

-He sido un completo imbécil, mas calculador de lo que yo mismo pensé que sería, me siento demasiado mal por haberte fallado, por haberte pedido amor cuando no lo merecía pero te aclaro que con todo esto no pretendo mejorar mi imagen a tus ojos, ni incluso pedir que me perdones aun, solo quiero saldar una deuda que tengo con alguien que te ha amado cuando yo no lo he sabido hacer.

-¿No me pedirás entonces que te perdone? No sé si estoy perpleja por eso o por todas sus confesiones.

-No todavía, sé que la única manera de lograr llamar tu atención es verme sufriendo, sin embargo, lo único que espero de ti ahora es un abrazo, el mismo que me dio mi mejor amiga cuando Posy enfermo y el mismo que te ruego me des ahora que como mejor amiga me has escuchado haciendo confesiones difíciles.

-No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea, estoy demasiado dolida por lo que has hecho. Mi voz se quiebra

-Por favor, te prometo que no es por nada malo, Beetee no está por ahí escondido tratando de captar el momento ni he orquestado otro malévolo plan, ya me he cansado de eso aunque no lo creas, solo quiero empezar a trabajar por recuperar tu amistad y ese abrazo es tan solo el empuje para ello.

Luego de pensarlo un poco por el cumulo de sentimientos encontrados que tengo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo creo que algún día quizás sería posible recuperar un poco de lo que éramos, aunque sé que es imposible que todo vuelva a ser como antes porque he perdido la confianza en él y aun debo decidir si perdonarlo o no, sin embargo, impulsada por todos los años de apoyo mutuo le concedo su deseo. Este abrazo aunque no es como los de Peeta es cálido y esta lleno de tristeza y añoranza.

-Gracias Catnip, ahora lo único que me queda por hacer es hablar con Mellark, se lo debo a ambos.

-No, déjame a mí ser quien lo enmiende porque aunque tú fuiste el causante de todo este embrollo yo fui la que le hizo daño ocultándole la verdad.

Hablamos por unos segundos más hasta que le recordé que debía ir a trabajar y le pedí que me dejara sola para pensar. Lo que acaba de pasar es una pequeña muestra de que todo puede mejorar y aunque en el fondo tengo mis dudas sobre Gale, el perdón es algo en lo que ahora pienso a menudo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se me hizo un poco tarde y al llegar al almacén me encuentro con que todo el mundo está muy ocupado, pero a quien no veo por ninguna parte es a Delly porque seguro estará con los preparativos de la obra.

-¡Por fin apareces! La voz de Madge suena molesta.

-Me retrase un poco por un asunto de última hora.

-Si claro supongo que era un asunto MUY importante. El énfasis que pone en el muy es irritante.

-No le hagas caso, desde que llego al almacén ha estado así. Dice Annie tratando de conciliar.

-¿Te molesta algo respecto a mí?

-Respecto a ti no pero si respecto a tus actos. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mentirosa Katniss? Nos dices que estas enojada con Gale hasta el punto de pensar en odiarlo por lo que le ha hecho a tu relación con Peeta y cuando vengo hacia acá los encuentro abrazados y felices en el parque.

-Es algo complicado y no estábamos felices como dices. No puedo disimular mi sorpresa por lo que me dice.

-Claro que es muy complicado y más lo será ahora que te cuente que Peeta fue el primero que los vio.

-¿Qué? Ahora sí que estoy helada, no puedo creer esto me esté pasando, no acabo de salir de un malentendido cuando ya estoy metida en otro.

-Así como lo oyes y lo peor es que yo como una tonta estaba intentando explicarle lo que había sucedido el día de tu cumpleaños pero tú con tus actos lo arruinas todo.

Me he quedado sin que decir aunque creo que lo mejor será que Annie y Madge sean las primeras en enterarse de lo que me ha dicho Gale.

-Chicas, tengo algo que contarles. Ante el enojo de Madge y la tímida curiosidad de Annie relato detalle por detalle mi conversación con él y mientras lo hago veo como sus rostros pasan de la duda al enojo y luego a la compasión.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? La primera en hablar es Annie.

-Pues Katniss, tú lo conoces mejor que nosotras y si piensas que en verdad está arrepentido deberías darle una oportunidad de reivindicarse.

-No sé, ¿Es posible que alguien cambie tanto en tan poco tiempo? Madge por fin acaba con su silencio y sus palabras ya no suenan enojadas.

-Lo mismo pensé yo, pero creo que después de ver que tuvo intenciones de hablar con Peeta creo que le concederé el beneficio de la duda pero con cautela para no permitirle otro agravio.

-Tienes razón, pero ahora de lo que si debes preocuparte es de convencer a Peeta porque cuando hable con él de lo único que estaba seguro era de que te había perdido a manos de Gale.

-Lo sé, por eso necesito de su ayuda chicas, tengo un plan que incluye la obra y otras sorpresas y solo en ustedes confío para ello.

-¿De qué me perdí? Delly por fin ha llegado con su incomparable sonrisa y amabilidad.

-Katniss va a contarnos su plan para reconquistar a Peeta porque necesita que la ayudemos. Le dice Annie con una sonrisa.

-Pues bien, ¿Qué hay que hacer? Esta organizadora de obras y eventos está dispuesta para lo que sea.

-Cuenta conmigo. Madge alza su mano.

-Y conmigo. Annie también.

Mientras les cuento detalladamente mi plan que debe tener lugar la misma noche de la obra me percato de que para conseguir algunas de las cosas que necesito requiero de la ayuda de alguien más, una persona a la que no le importe tomar "prestadas" algunas cositas del comité de ambientación, alguien capaz de orquestar toda una operación encubierta en la cual Effie o Haymitch no se percaten de nada y esa persona solo puede ser: Johanna Mason.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué quieres hacer qué?

-Shhhhh no quiero que se entere todo Panem gracias, te digo que estoy preparándole una sorpresa a Peeta y necesito que me ayudes a tomar prestadas algunas cosas de la ambientación de la obra antes de que inicie.

-Bien descerebrada eso lo entiendo, lo que no comprendo aun es ¿Cómo harás para que el bombón te escuche y quiera ir contigo a dónde quieres llevarlo?

-Eso ahora no importa.

-Debes de tenerle muchas ganas para hacer todo esto. Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Estoy enamorada de él que es diferente y quiero recuperarlo, ¿No deberías alentarme madre mía? Sonrió ante mi alusión a la Sra. Capuleto.

-Bien, te ayudare pero deja de referirte a mi así mi querida Julieta, además debes prometerme que si esto no funciona iremos allí y nos embriagaremos.

-Trato hecho.

-Ah y no olvides utilizar mi regalo de cumpleaños, aunque no sé si pensar que ya los usaste con tu amigo, el otro bombón.

-¡No lo digas ni en chiste! Me indigna lo que ha dicho pero es Johanna y a ella tendré que soportarla porque fui yo quien la busco.

-No te preocupes solo bromeaba, hacerte enojar es mi deporte favorito y lo he conseguido ¡Punto para Johanna!

-Más te vale Mason. Digo con una sonrisa malévola que me devuelve de inmediato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasan volando y después de todos los ensayos y de las tantas veces que hemos visto morir a Finnick Odair a manos de Ryan por fin es la hora de presentar la tan esperada obra. Ha llegado el día en que se conmemora un año más de la revolución que dio libertad a Panem y en todo el distrito se siente el ambiente festivo que en esta ocasión está especialmente acompañado por la emoción de la obra teatral, todo el mundo se encuentra ansioso incluyéndome aunque no por las mismas razones.

Estoy levantada desde muy temprano debido a que estábamos citados en la escuela para los últimos toques de lo que será nuestra puesta en escena, incluso Prim no ha podido dormir de la emoción de ver a su hermana en semejante empresa. Las chicas y yo también hemos estado preparando la sorpresa que le voy a dar a Peeta así que trabajo me ha sobrado. El ver a todos correr de aquí para allá emocionados, afanados y muy nerviosos por todo lo que acontecerá a partir de las 6:00 pm me ha contagiado un poco y a este punto siento el estómago lleno de mariposas.

Los trajes que ha diseñado Cinna para la obra son hermosos y la ambientación de cuya tarea estaba encargada Delly no es menos exquisita. Todos estamos más que listos y ahora solo debemos empezar a montar el escenario en la tarima principal del edificio de justicia en el centro del distrito, pero ello tendrá lugar luego del almuerzo y aprovechando esto tengo tiempo para ir al lugar escogido para mi sorpresa y junto con las chicas incluyendo a Johanna empezar a prepararlo todo.

Johanna ha sido bastante hábil para sin ser vista tomar prestados una serie de pequeños candelabros colgantes destinados a decorar la fiesta de la obra y los cuales serán colocados en otro lugar, sí que fue una buena idea pedir su ayuda porque cuando hemos acabado todo, el lugar es hermoso y estamos de vuelta justo antes de iniciar los preparativos de Romeo y Julieta.

Hoy he tratado de tener mi mente serena para todo lo que debo hacer y hasta ahora no he buscado una oportunidad para hablar con Peeta. En su rostro puedo observar que lo que vio en el parque lo afecto demasiado, no obstante, necesito el momento preciso para aclararle muchas cosas y poder decirle que lo amo ¿Pero cuando? Si sigo así tendré que gritárselo en plena obra y eso lejos de agradarle a alguien podría traer severas consecuencias para muchos.

Llegada la hora todos estamos nerviosos y mientras están dándole a nuestro vestuario y maquillaje los últimos retoques en el camerino que han improvisado en el edificio de justicia escuchamos a lo lejos al padre de Madge dar el tradicional discurso anual en conmemoración de quienes murieron consiguiendo la libertad y exaltando el valor de personajes como Plutarch Heavensbee o el comandante Boggs quienes entregaron su vida por la causa.

Luego del discurso presentan un video enviado por la Presidenta desde el Capitolio y por ultimo estamos nosotros, aunque pensándolo bien no sé qué tiene que ver nuestra obra en todo esto; los sentimientos por la patria y por una persona no son comparables, sin embargo, supongo que la similitud puede estar en que por la libertad y por el amor siempre habrá quienes estén dispuestos a luchar en revoluciones, yo por ejemplo estoy a pocos segundos de iniciar mi propia revolución de amor.

Se acerca la hora de salir al escenario y como aún no he hecho nada el nerviosismo de apodera de mí, las manos empiezan a temblarme y sin pensar en nada más que en Peeta me tiro de cabeza al ruedo, me acerco a el que esta de espaldas vestido ya con su traje de Romeo esperando para empezar.

-Peeta. -La voz me sale más temblorosa de lo que hubiera querido- Necesito hablarte.

-Ya vamos a empezar la obra. Se esfuerza por ser indiferente.

-No me importa si vamos a empezar, necesito que escuches lo que tengo que decirte. -Muchos de mis compañeros se percatan de lo que pasa pero nos dan nuestro espacio-.

-Lo que sea que tengas que declarar tendrá que esperar, además no sé si hay algo por decir que ya no sepa. Eso sí me dolió bastante y mucho más porque volvió a darme la espalda viendo al escenario en espera de la señal.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo Peeta Mellark o…. o quédate así mejor, es tu problema pero de qué me vas a escuchar, me vas a escuchar! –Peeta voltea a verme perplejo- En primer lugar sí, me equivoque no contándote lo del beso y la declaración de Gale pero no lo hice por otra cosa que por miedo a perderte, ahora entiendo mi error pero no es justo condenarme a morir por eso. Lo de las fotos fue un plan muy bien organizado porque caíste como ellos esperaban y cuando digo ellos me refiero a Gale y a su amigo por supuesto, el mismo me lo confeso y como sé que eres una persona muy observadora podrás hacer conexiones entre Beetee, la tecnología y la idea de Gale por separarnos. Lo de mi casa fue un malentendido horrible del que no me di por enterada hasta hace unos días cuando el mismo Gale camino a mi trabajo me lo conto, se aprovechó de que yo dormía profundamente y cuando digo profundamente es casi en coma para tenderte de nuevo una trampa y por ultimo lo que viste en el parque no fue más que la disculpa de un amigo que lamenta el daño que ha causado. –Debo tomar aire porque no he parado de hablar- Todo lo que has oído en dos minutos es en resumidas cuentas el plan más malvado y premeditado del mundo, odie a Gale por todo ello desde entonces pero me he odiado más a mí misma por no ser capaz de decírtelo antes, por no confiar en ti, luego pensé en hablarte pero no quisiste escucharme así que decidí optar por otras maneras y aquí estoy obligándote a oírme pero sobre todo queriendo hacerte entender que me rehúso a perderte porque te amo como no pensé amar a nadie, porque te necesito en mi vida y porque solo estoy completa cuando estas a mi lado.

Peeta se ha quedado mudo y su expresión indiferente de antes ahora parece indescifrable, no sé si está confundido, sorprendida o decepcionado.

-¡Di algo por favor! Empiezo a angustiarme y en medio de todo solo se me ocurre pensar estúpidamente en que tendremos que pasar al plan B con Johanna, embriagarnos.

-Ya nos están llamando al escenario. -¿Eso es lo único que puede decir frente a mis desbordados sentimientos? No entiendo sus palabras.

La primera batalla de mi revolución parece perdida pero eso no significa que perdiera la guerra, Peeta no me dio posibilidades pero tampoco me las quito así que aún estoy en el juego y con ese consuelo salgo al escenario con el rostro de Julieta.


	19. EN LA HERMOSA VERONA

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Por fin después de varios días logre terminar este capítulo que a mi parecer salió demasiado largo (Espero que no aburrido) Aquí tenía que plasmar por fin la obra así que como entenderán a pesar de que trate de acortarla siempre fue extensa, quiero exaltar y dar todo el crédito a la película Romeo y Julieta de 1996 de donde salieron los diálogos (La obra en sí era demasiado difícil y adaptarla me hubiera llevado demasiado tiempo) y también a Suzanne Collins de la cual no solo he utilizado sus personajes sino algunas de las situaciones propuestas en su trilogía (Esto último lo hago motivada por un mensaje que recibí de alguien a quien le gusto que tomara cosas de los libros y las adaptara a mi historia).

**Lisset**: ¡Que lo disfrutes!

**Laura:** Todavía no hay respuesta a lo de Gale, ¡No cabía aquí! No desesperes mi querida española y ya verás que al final tal vez no quepa esa borrachera.

**ELI.J2:** ¡Gracias! ¿A ver qué opinas de este?

**Katnisspeetax100pre**: Jejejeje ¿Peeta se quedó sin palabras? Tampoco lo creo, solo se le acabó el tiempo… ¡Aquí dice mucho más! Espero que te guste además me alegra oír que te quedas ansiosa porque actualice.

Gracias a los seguidores de la historia, a quienes la tienen dentro de sus favoritas, a los que me escriben y a los que solo leen. Un abrazo

¡Y sin más preámbulos!

CAPITULO 19 EN LA HERMOSA VERONA…

La tarima del edificio de justicia se ha convertido en una réplica convincente de algunos de los parajes de Verona, sin embargo, también se ha colocado un telón que nos permitirá cambiar de vez en cuando la ambientación.

Todos salimos al escenario y nos colocamos tomados de las manos frente al público que hace un momento se encontraba llevándose a la boca los tres dedos centrales de su mano izquierda y apuntando con ellos al escenario en muestra de respeto a la memoria de los héroes de Panem; cuando acaban la señal se vuelcan en aplausos para nosotros. Effie como era de esperarse toma el micrófono que le ofrece el alcalde e inicia con su efusivo saludo a la comunidad para presentar lo que según ella será el evento del año.

El resto de nosotros utiliza micrófonos similares a los que se usan en televisión para que todo parezca lo más real posible y mientras la maestra termina su discurso yo solo puedo tratar de ubicar con la mirada a Peeta que está al lado de Finnick y que se muestra confiado frente a la multitud. No entiendo porque esta tan tranquilo luego de lo que le acabo de decir, a veces supongo que lo logra porque sabe lo que es mejor para todos y a la hora de convencer a la gente de algo no conozco a nadie mejor que él o simplemente su actitud se debe a que ya no le interesa lo que tenga que ver conmigo. Aunque trato de desechar de inmediato la última idea, no se me va del todo de la cabeza.

Entre la multitud y casi en primera fila puedo observar a mi madre y a Prim quienes con entusiasmo me lanzan miradas de apoyo y un poco más alejados puedo divisar a Gale y a Beetee. También veo a los padres de Peeta y a la abuela de Finnick; Effie nos hace la señal a todos para que tomemos nuestros lugares y como en la primera parte todavía no tengo que hacer nada me ubico tras del telón para escuchar a la maestra (Que además es la narradora de la historia) dar inicio a la misma.

-_Dos familias igualmente insignes en la hermosa Verona donde acaeció esta escena habían derramado por sus odios mutuos mucha inculpada sangre que mancho manos inculpadas, sus inocentes hijos pagaron el precio de estos rencores que tomaron su vida…_

Definitivamente Effie es la maestra del drama, cualquiera que hubiera recitado estas líneas habría hecho que sonaran sobreactuadas pero ella logra causar tal impacto en los presentes hasta el punto que hasta yo misma siento pena por los protagonistas de la historia. Luego de la pequeña introducción Adam, James, Bill, Sean, Jerry y Ryan salen a escena y yo me desentiendo de todo para prepararme y esperar mi turno.

-¿Nerviosa? La voz de Cinna es tranquilizadora.

-Un poco, la verdad es que no considero que yo sea una persona demasiado agradable y no sé cómo lograr que la gente me quiera, soy Julieta y debería hacer que eso pase pero como ¿Cómo hacer que me quieran? ¿Cómo lo haces tú?

-De la misma forma que me hiciste quererte.

-Es diferente, nunca lo intente.

-Tienes razón, pero me agradas porque eres autentica así que ve allá y se tu misma Katniss, además yo estoy apoyándote y ahí estará también Peeta.

-Pues no es un gran consuelo porque a estas alturas creo que el preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar y con exactitud uno donde yo no este, además tampoco es como que pueda ser yo misma –Digo sonriendo- se supone que soy otra persona.

-No te preocupes -Cinna también sonríe- todo saldrá bien y en cuanto a Peeta te aseguro que estas equivocada, además puedes aprovechar las escenas que tengas con él para hacerle entender lo que sientes, no es como que no seas tú quien lo besara en realidad –Dice guiñándome un ojo-. Ven ahora déjame retocarte que ya casi es tu turno.

Cinna sabe cómo hacerme sentir mejor y tiene toda la razón, además yo ya había visto esta obra como una excelente oportunidad. Conforme termina de retocarme y colocar mi bata oigo a Delly indicar que es el turno de Peeta. Me concentro en oír lo que están diciendo en escena.

_-Buenos días primo. _Puedo oír la voz de Adam, quiero decir de Benvolio.

_- El día aún es joven, tan solo tiene nueve horas. _Ahora la de Peeta.

_-Pues ya amaneció._

_-¡Ay de mí, las horas son largas!… ¿Ese era mi padre?_

_-Así es pero primo pero dime ¿Qué tristeza alarga tus horas?_

_-No poseer aquello que las haría cortas._

_-¿Enamorado? ¿Sin amor?_

_-Estoy padeciendo un desamor._

_-¿Y porque el amor que tan débil principia es un tirano tan exigente?_

_-Ese amor que pintan ciego suele elegir sendas muy extrañas._

Escuchar esta conversación falsa pone a volar mi imaginación pensando en que es Peeta y no Romeo quien hace confidencias a su primo contándole sobre la pena que lo embarga y la cual por supuesto tiene que ver conmigo, supongo que la situación no podría parecerse más a la realidad, Peeta herido por un desamor y yo habiéndole causado tal dolor.

-Katniss, es tu turno. La voz de Delly me saca del ensueño.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Esto no es una película amiga. Delly sonríe.

_-¡Julieta!_ -Oigo la voz de Johanna_- ¡Julieta! Aya ¿sabes donde se metió esa niña? pídele que venga._

-_Ya se lo pedí Sra. ¡Julieta! ¡Julieta! _Chilla Madge.

Y aquí vamos…. -_Aquí estoy madre, ¿me buscabas?_

_-¿Aya Sabes que mi hija es hermosa?_

_-_- _Es la más hermosa que he criado. _Madge se preparó muy bien.

_- Pienso que yo era madre cuando tenía tu edad, ya eres una mujer y el apuesto Paris te quiere como su esposa_. A Johanna el personaje le cae como anillo al dedo.

- _¡Y qué hombre mi niña! _

-_Esta noche lo veras en la fiesta y en su rostro descubrirás lo que siente y lo que le inspiras, eso precioso libro de amor del que tú serás dueña, compartirás lo que posee y al aceptarlo no perderás nada y ahora dime ¿Podrás amar a Paris? _Johanna ya no suena sarcástica como cuando ensayábamos y de verdad es tan parecida a una madre que solo pensarlo me da risa.

-_Quiero verlo, si el ver predispone pero el dardo de mis ojos tendrá solo la fuerza que le preste la obediencia_. Me salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

_-Ven niña noches felices, felices días. _Y dicho esto se cierra el telón porque es hora de la fiesta, todos corren a vestirse apropiadamente y a posteriormente ubicarse en sus lugares mientras Effie hace una pequeña introducción. Mi traje es hermoso, un sencillo pero largo vestido blanco de una tela muy suave y unas alas, es una fiesta de disfraces y yo soy un ángel.

A Peeta lo han vestido con algo parecido a la armadura de un caballero, incluso lleva espada y se ve muy guapo. Johanna y Robert (Mis padres) llevan túnicas adornadas con brillantinas en el borde y coronas de laureles similares a las que nos dieron cuando vencimos en los juegos y otros personajes principales como Finnick -Mercucio- y Joel –Paris, mi supuesto prometido- van de Pirata y fraile respectivamente.

Cuando se levanta el telón, se puede ver el escenario dividido en dos: una parte se supone es mi casa, sus jardines y un salón de eventos donde se han colgado el resto de candelabros que tenían en ambientación –Los que Johanna no tomo prestados- y otra cantidad de decoración festiva que hace alusión al gran evento que han ofrecido "mis padres" y en la otra parte se encuentra Peeta sosteniendo una conversación con Finnick; los que estamos en la fiesta debemos actuar sin hacer gran alarde mientras la atención se centra en ellos.

-_¡Gentil Romeo esta noche te haremos bailar_! Finnick actúa muy bien aunque creo que será inevitable que muchas chicas estén más al pendiente de la pronunciada abertura de su camisa holgada que deja su pecho al descubierto que de sus palabras.

_-No lo hare créeme, tú tienes zapatos agiles y yo zapatos de plomo._

_-Estás enamorado, toma alas de cupido y vuela sobre la ciudad._

_-La pesadumbre me ahoga además creo que ir no es prudente, tuve un sueño esta noche._

_-¡También yo!_

_-¿Y cuál fue el tuyo?_

_-¡Que los soñadores mienten!_

_-Al dormir los sueños se vuelven realidad…_

_-Tú decides lo que pasa en la realidad así que, ¿Qué esperas? ¿A que le temes Romeo?_

_-Temo que mi mala suerte empiece en este banquete y pueda llegar a su término hasta que la negra muerte venga a cortar esta inútil existencia, aunque aún hay fe de que el piloto de mi existencia sepa guiarla._

Y esas son las últimas palabras de Peeta quien junto con Finnick, Adam, Sean y Jerry se aproximan al lugar donde ahora me encuentro. Los nervios empiezan a invadirme porque será nuestro primer encuentro y nuestro primer beso. Siento como si de verdad fuera la primera vez y luego de una prolongada ausencia como esta, claro que lo es.

Cuando llegan al lugar son desarmados –Luego de un ajuste de última hora deciden que ya no habrá puñales sino armas de fuego- y después cada uno va por el lugar como le place, allí esta Ryan -Teobaldo- bailando con Johanna y todo el mundo se supone se está divirtiendo a excepción de mí, pues he sido obligada por mi madre a bailar con Paris.

En medio de mi baile, Romeo y yo nos vemos por primera vez, realmente me sonrojo al encontrarme con esa mirada azul que tanto amo y que he extrañado infinitamente pero sé que nadie se percata del color de mis mejillas gracias a las luces y la distancia que tenemos de los espectadores, sin embargo, lo que ahora me importa es que nada, ni siquiera las vueltas del baile interrumpen nuestro contacto visual y de pronto Romeo exclama para sí mismo –Pare el público realmente-

_-¡Jamás ame hasta ahora pues mis ojos nunca vieron belleza como esta!_

Sus palabras son hermosas y quiero pensar que van dirigidas a Katniss y no a Julieta, luego de que el baile ha terminado Paris embelesado con el espectáculo delante de sus ojos me ignora un momento dándole tiempo a Romeo de acercarse a mí y tomarme de la mano llevándome a un lugar lejos de él. No podría describir lo que ese contacto causo en mí al tenerlo cerca después de lo que parece una eternidad.

-_Si acaso con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar perdóname, mis labios como un peregrino borraran la mancha con un tierno beso. _

-_El peregrino ha errado el camino y aunque parece devoto, el palmero solo puede besar manos de santo, de palma a palma es un beso santo. _No puedo negar que soy feliz e incluso Peeta se ve muy natural.

- _El peregrino tiene labios igual que el palmero. _En este momento intenta besarme pero yo debo esquivarlo aunque me muero de ganas de no hacerlo.

-_Si peregrino, labios que son para rezar._

_-Entonces querida santa que los labios hagan lo que las manos o habrá desesperación. _Su mirada es demasiado dulce.

_-Los santos no intervienen aunque oyen suplicas. _Yo solo sonrío cuando le miro.

_-Y mientras rezo óyeme con serenidad._

En ese instante y entre la multitud Johanna -mi madre- y Ryan –Paris- me buscan, entonces Peeta y yo nos escabullimos supuestamente escondiéndonos pero quedando casi en mitad del escenario, nos vemos fijamente el uno al otro y de pronto me besa. El beso es corto pero profundo y yo lo siento muy real aunque él se separa despacio y continúa su actuación.

_-Y de mis labios mi pecado es expiado._

_-En mis labios queda tu pecado. _

_-Pero mis labios están arrepentidos, así que devuélveme mi pecado. _Y vuelve a besarme y me sumo de nuevo en lo dulce de su boca hasta que aparece Madge, nos interrumpe y me aleja de él.

_-Ven niña, tu madre te busca._

_-¡Es una Capuleto!_ Dice Peeta para el público.

-_Su nombre es Romeo y es un Montesco, el hijo de tu enemigo_. Madge también se ha tomado muy en serio su papel y mientras acaba de decir aquello yo me escabullo indicándole a Romeo que me siga, en ese momento es visto por Teobaldo, quien le dice a mi padre que un Montesco ha osado entrar en su fiesta, al final solo escucho la última expresión de Ryan.

_- Ya me retiro porque esta gran injuria que hoy he sufrido se convertirá en hiel._ ¡El sí que sabe de drama! Y mientras, Romeo me ha seguido y ahora estamos en uno de los solitarios jardines de mi casa –Otro trozo de escenario-

_- ¡Ay de mí! ¿Romeo porque eres tu Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rechaza tu nombre o solo ámame y no me tendré por Capuleto, solo tu nombre es mi enemigo ¿No eres Romeo y un Montesco?_

_-No seré ninguno bella dama si te disgusta._

_-Si te ven te mataran considerando quien eres. _Peeta me abraza.

_-La noche me oculta de sus ojos pero si me amas que me encuentren aquí, mas quisiera morir a sus manos que salvarme si me falta tu amor. _Me suelto de sus brazos.

_-Si el manto de la noche no me cubriera podrías ver el rubor en mis mejillas, tus palabras son hermosas y en vano quisiera desmentirlas, pero ahora me gustaría saber la verdad ¿Tú me amas? -_A esa pregunta me hubiera gustado añadir su nombre y reformarla un poco: Peeta Mellark ¿Aun me amas? Pero debo continuar y mientras lo veo sonreír agrego –_Sé que dirás que sí y yo lo creeré pero podrías jurar en vano, mi dulce Romeo si sientes amor habla con sinceridad._

_-Julieta, por esa bendita luna que ilumina la copa de todos los arboles… -_Toma mi mano_-_

_-No jures por la luna, es inconstante y cambia cada mes en su órbita a menos que tu amor sea voluble._

_-¿Por qué debo jurar entonces?_

-_No jures por nada, aunque me alegra verte no quiero promesas es apresurado, demasiado repentino como el rayo que se extingue cuando aparece, buenas noches. _Digo alejándome de él.

_-¿No me das más consuelo que este? _Me detiene de nuevo.

_-¿Y qué consuelo puedo darte?_

_-El intercambio de nuestros votos de amor._

_-Te di los míos sin que me los pidieras pero si el fin de tu amor es el matrimonio debes avisar al mensajero que te enviare mañana donde y a qué hora será el rito y toda mi fortuna pondré a tus pies y te seguiré por todo el mundo pero si tus intenciones son otras desiste y déjame con mi dolor. _Vuelvo a retirarme y él también lo hace mientras grita:

_-Estaré esperando impaciente. _

_-Mil veces buenas noches. _Vuelvo mi mirada hacia él.

_-Mil veces peor será la espera._

_-¡Julieta! _Madge me busca para terminar la escena mientras yo recito mi última frase:

-_Pena tan dulce es la despedida y ansiosa espero el mañana._

Cuando se cierra el telón los que no saldremos en el inicio del segundo acto que empezara con Fray Lorenzo - Chris - y Romeo debemos permanecer tras bambalinas y yo tengo tiempo de pensar si he tenido suerte con Peeta hasta ahora, llegando a la triste conclusión de que solo al final lo sabré porque aunque las palabras salen de su boca tan dulcemente como lo han hecho siempre debo recordar lo buen actor que es.

Luego de un rato escucho a Madge hablando con Peeta y sé que ya es mi turno de nuevo.

-_Dulce Aya ¿Qué noticias me traes?_

_-Estoy fatigada, déjame sola, me duelen los huesos. _Madge exagera lo justo.

_-Te daría mis huesos por tener noticias._

_-¿No puedes esperar? He perdido el aliento_. Se sienta mientras sonríe y finge estar acalorada.

_-¿Cómo puedes haber perdido el aliento si tienes aliento para decirme que lo perdiste?_

_-Pues déjame decirte que has hecho una mala elección de hombre aunque es muy apuesto, sus ojos, su cuerpo, sus manos, sus pies…_

_-Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿Qué dice de la boda, que dice?_

_-¿Tienes permiso para ir a confesarte hoy?_

_-Lo tengo._

_-Entonces ve a la celda de Fray Lorenzo, ahí te espera para convertirte en su esposa. _Yo sonrío y se cierra el telón.

Mientras Cinna me coloca mi vestido de novia y la ambientación se transforma en una parte de una modesta iglesia, Effie hace una pequeña introducción para que luego se abra el telón con Peeta y Chris esperando por mí.

-¡Es la novia más hermosa! Exclama Effie a Cinna que realmente ha hecho un excelente trabajo conmigo.

-Ya es hora Katniss. Me indica Delly

-¡Muy bien Katniss! mostrémosle a todos lo que es la verdadera belleza, ahora sal y se tu misma, solo que más sonriente. Agrega Effie.

Cuando camino hacia el altar en compañía de Madge la mirada de Peeta se clava en mis ojos y por un momento nos veo a él y a mí y no a los protagonistas de la obra. Sé que todavía me quiere aunque está dolido por todo lo que ha pasado y eso me da la fuerza suficiente para seguir intentándolo.

-_Estos violentos deleites deben tener fin y al triunfar mueren como fuego y pólvora que al besarse se consumen, la miel más dulce es detestable en su dulzura a veces, ámense pues con templanza. _Mientras Chris habla Peeta y yo tomados de la mano nos miramos fijamente y puedo divisar la misma expresión con la que me veía siempre.

_-¿Romeo Montesco aceptas por esposa a Julieta Capuleto para amarla y cuidarla en la salud y en el dolor, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_-No hay nada que desee más en el mundo padre, acepto. _

-¿_Y tu Julieta Capuleto aceptas por esposo a Romeo Montesco para amarlo y cuidarlo en la salud y en el dolor, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_-Acepto. _Hoy y para siempre pienso en mi interior.

_-Entonces por el poder que han conferido en mí los declaro marido y mujer, que lo que Dios ha unido no lo separe el odio de los hombres. Puedes besar a tu esposa._

Sus labios buscan los míos y se sumen en el más tierno beso que he recibido en los últimos minutos, puedo sentir que es sincero y de la misma forma le respondo hasta que se cierra el telón y ambos quedamos mirándonos fijamente sin palabras, debería decir algo pero Delly quien nos indica que hay que seguir me detiene.

En la siguiente escena Finnick y Ryan morirán, el primero a manos del segundo y el segundo a manos de Peeta y yo me impaciento porque ya casi se acerca el final. Después de un rato a lo lejos escucho a Finnick agonizar.

_-Un rasguño que duele mucho Romeo, si me buscas mañana me encontraras en la tumba, la peste caiga sobre sus casas… ahora voy a morir, la peste sobre sus casas, ¿Porque te interpusiste cuando iba a matarlo? Ahora soy yo el que muere bajo tu brazo._

_-¡Mercucio!_ Gime Peeta y Finnick no vuelve a hablar y luego de ello tiene lugar la batalla final entre Romeo y Teobaldo. Oigo que Peeta enfurecido le grita:

_-¡El arma de Mercucio está desde el cielo pidiendo que la tuya que la acompañe!_

_-¡Tu ve a acompañarla necio Romeo!_

-¡_Ya seas tú o yo o ambos iremos con él! ¡ya seas tú o yo o ambos iremos con él!_ Y dicho esto se escuchan tres disparos.

En la siguiente escena Romeo es desterrado por su crimen y Fray Lorenzo y el Aya le consuelan mientras –Es lo que puedo oír- y ahora es mi turno de nuevo. Johanna empieza.

_-Tienes un padre amante hija, quien para que olvides tu sufrimiento un día de alegría ha preparado. _Johana sonríe

_-Mama que felicidad ¿Qué día es ese? _

_-Vas a casarte con el noble caballero parís el jueves en la mañana en la iglesia de San Pedro y el hará de ti una feliz novia._

_-¡Ni por la iglesia de San Pedro ni siquiera por San Pedro me convertiré en feliz novia! _Me exalto tanto como debo hacerlo en realidad.

_-Ahí viene tu padre, díselo tu misma_

_-¿Le has dicho lo que le ordenamos? _Robert se dirige a Johanna

_-Si señor pero no quiere._

_-¿Como? ¿No lo desea, no le complace? ¿No te agrada el noble caballero que te hemos conseguido?_

_-No me enorgullezco padre pero te lo agradezco._

_-No me des las gracias y simplemente obedece. _Y dicho esto ellos se retiran y yo solo me lamento.

_-¿Aya que puedo hacer? ¿Cómo impedir la boda? _Digo entre sollozos.

_-Mi niña ten fe, lo mejor será que te cases con Paris, serás más feliz en tu segunda boda que en la primera y en todo caso el primero está muerto, o bien podrías seguir viviendo como si lo estuviera._

_-Gracias por tu consuelo Aya pero ahora dile a mi madre que iré a confesarme con Fray Lorenzo._

Salgo hacia donde esta Chris, donde se supone queda la iglesia y allí debo pedirle una solución. A este momento de la obra la tensión en mayor porque aunque todo es ficción el miedo por lo que ha de pasar parece muy real, ¿Que haría yo si perdiera definitivamente a Peeta?

_-No me diga padre que no existe la forma de impedirlo._

_-Está más allá del alcance de mi ingenio._

_-Si su sabiduría no puede ayudarme lo podrá hacer esta arma –_La tomo en mis manos exaltada_- ¿Ahora me ayudara o dejara que pierda la vida si en realidad no quiero morir_? El drama me ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

_-Todavía hay una esperanza, pero tan remota como la situación que debo impedir. Si en vez de casarte con Paris tienes el valor de intentar quitarte la vida, pasaras por algo que se parece a la muerte. Si te atreves te daré el remedio que te quitara el pulso y el aliento. Tu cuerpo privado de movimiento quedara tieso, frio y duro y parecerá muerto. Ahora, cuando el novio te busque en la mañana estarás muerta y serás llevada al sepulcro de los Capuleto y en esa pálida imitación de la muerte estarás por 4 y 20 horas y despertaras como de un sueño, mientras yo enviare a Fray Juan a avisar a tu amado sobre nuestro plan y entonces vendrá esa misma noche y ambos se irán. Ahora retírate y cuando vayas a la cama bebe todo el contenido del frasco. _Luego del monologo más largo de toda la obra tomo el frasco y me voy. Se cierra el telón y todo el mundo rompe en aplausos mientras mis compañeros corren a montar el escenario de mi habitación en un lado y en otro la iglesia y el sepulcro.

-Esta ya es la última parte Katniss, todo ha salido maravilloso, ¡un esfuerzo más! Effie me anima.

Cuando se abre el telón estoy en mi cama tomando el contenido del frasco que me ha dado Chris, el líquido no tiene ningún sabor y vistiendo una bata debajo de la cual tengo un vestido blanco caigo desmayada. -Cinna pensó que era una buena idea lo de la bata para que cuando muera puedan disimuladamente hacer de cuenta que me visten y me llevan al mausoleo-

Pasados dos minutos y mientras en otro lugar del escenario se supone que Benjamín –Fray Juan- lleva una carta a Romeo, entran mis padres, Paris y Fray Lorenzo a mi habitación para comprobar que estoy muerta.

_-Según la tradición vístanla con sus mejores galas y llévenla a la iglesia._ Oigo la voz de Chris ya que como tengo mis ojos cerrados no puedo verlo, en verdad odio no ver nada.

Siento como me quitan la bata y me levantan en una camilla y en ello se cierra de nuevo el telón. Me bajo de la camilla y me ubico en el sepulcro en la iglesia mientras el resto se sienta. Cuando se abre de nuevo todos están en mi velación y yo con mis ojos cerrados no percibo más que sollozos que supongo son de Johanna y de Madge. Y mientras aquí se guarda silencio, en otra parte del escenario escucho la voz de Balthazar - Sean- que habla con Romeo.

_-¿Me traes noticias del fraile o de mi dama? ¿Como esta mi Julieta? nada malo pasara si está bien_

_-Está más allá del mal, su cuerpo descansa en el sepulcro Capuleto y su alma está en el cielo, perdóname por traer esta noticia._

_-¿Es cierto eso?_ Oigo desesperación en Peeta que casi solloza y agrega: _-¡Las desafío estrellas! ¡Julieta, Julieta! _De nuevo se cierra el telón esta vez para el gran final. Me levanto y permito a quienes se encargan de ambientación colocar el sepulcro en la mitad del escenario. En dos minutos estoy de nuevo recostada ahí rodeada de velas, con flores en mis manos y mi cabeza y la escena da comienzo con Romeo comprando el veneno al boticario.

_-Deme un frasco de veneno que sea efectivo y se disperse en las venas con tal rapidez que quien lo tome caiga muerto._

_-Tengo lo que desea pero está prohibido por la ley._

_-Deme lo que le pido y salga de su pobreza, la ley no le ayudara con eso más lo que le ofrezco sí que lo hará. Tome, le pago a sus carencias y no a su conciencia._

Al siguiente momento Peeta está cerca de mí, aunque no puedo verlo, se sienta a mi lado y supongo que me observa porque no dice nada. Lo que daría yo por poder abrir mis ojos ya.

-_Mi amor, mi esposa, la muerte que seco el néctar de tus labios no ha podido vencer tu hermosura, no es tu dueña. –_Peeta se toma su tiempo para recitar cada frase y yo lo escucho como si de verdad me hablara a mí_- La bandera de la belleza es el carmesí en tus labios y mejillas, la insignia de la muerte no ha llegado ahí. –_Toca suavemente mi mejilla_- Julieta ¿Cómo es que sigues siendo tan hermosa? He de pensar que la muerte se ha enamorado de ti y te ha guardado aquí para que seas su amante. –_Ya casi es hora de abrir mis ojos y mientras, siento como Peeta se recuesta a mi lado_-_

_-Aquí es donde voy a poner mi descanso eterno… libre de la fatídica ley de los astros descansara mi cuerpo… ojos miren por última vez, brazos den su ultimo abrazo y labios puertas del aliento sellen con un beso un eterno contrato con la muerte. _Sus labios se unen a los míos pero yo no puedo corresponder aun y en ese instante toma el frasco de veneno y lo bebe hasta el fondo al mismo tiempo que yo abro mis ojos y me encuentro con los suyos, yo me levanto. Siento la tensión en la escena e incluso la del público porque no se oye más que la tenue música de fondo que han escogido los encargados del sonido.

-_Romeo: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Veneno? ¿Era todo, no dejaste una gota para ayudarme? Besare tus labios, tal vez quede algo para mí. -_Lo beso_- Tus labios son cálidos_. Este beso que le acabo de dar es una súplica latente de que se quede conmigo y esta es la perfecta oportunidad para decírselo frente a todos por eso antes de que diga su siguiente línea me adelanto.

-A ti, el que está detrás de tu nombre, al que sé que le he faltado a pesar de todo mi amor, a ese que eres tú en verdad detrás de esta mascara solo te pido: Quédate conmigo. –Lo que acabo de decir no hace parte del libreto así que Effie y Haymitch tendrán la oportunidad de reprochármelo luego, pero ahora lo único que deseo es que Peeta lo haya comprendido, que sepa que le estoy hablando a él y no a su personaje. Su mirada de azul penetrante con un gesto de ternura se clava en mí y casi en un susurro dice:

-Siempre.

Es todo lo que quería escuchar, Peeta lo ha entendido y aunque para nadie más tenga significado esa palabra, para mí lo es todo. Al momento nos percatamos de que debemos terminar la escena y entonces con su supuesto último aliento dice:

-_-Así con un beso…. Muero. _Yo rompo en llanto, mitad real mitad ficción –Aunque más de alegría que de dolor- y tomo su arma para luego disparar en mi cabeza y caer su lado. Aprovechando nuestra posición y que no se ven nuestras manos, disimuladamente tomo una de ellas y siento su agarre firme mientras al fondo Effie recita:

_-Una paz sombría trae la mañana, el sol no muestra su rostro por tanta pena pero ahora no hablemos más de cosas tristes, algunos serán perdonados y otros castigados porque jamás hubo historia más triste que la de Julieta y su Romeo. _Dicho esto todo el mundo rompe en aplausos y se cierra el telón, casi estoy segura que Effie derramo unas cuantas lágrimas.

Peeta y yo nos levantamos aun tomados de la mano y nos miramos con ternura pero soy yo quien rompe el silencio.

-Te amo Peeta, y lamento mucho todo…

-Shhhhhh no digas nada –Pone un dedo en mi boca callándome- al fin te recupere y eso es lo que importa mi hermosa Katniss.

-Sonaste igual que Romeo. –Sonrío-

-Pues esa era la idea. Sonríe antes de besarme e indicarme que es hora de recibir aplausos. – ¿Estas lista?

-Más que lista, feliz.


	20. DIME ALGO CIERTO

¡Hola! Queridos lectores aquí esta otro capítulo de Distrito 12 y debo decirles que esta vez me ausentare un poco porque acepte un reto para escribir una historia sobre otra saga, esa será corta así que volveré pronto además le prometí a alguien que terminaría está a como diera lugar (A propósito extraño a ese alguien ¿Qué ha pasado vecinita?). Este capítulo es algo especial porque había esperado días para poder escribirlo, espero que haya salido bien y que sus opiniones al respecto me ayuden a considerarlo, además en el coloque a mi banda favorita y una de las canciones que más amo.

**Lisset**: ¡Gracias! Tus comentarios siempre son agradables de leer.

**Laura**: ¡Estamos conectadas! También pensé en Rue para esa parte. Este capítulo especialmente es una muestra de hasta dónde llega el amor de esos dos.

**ELI.J2**: Que bueno que te gusto.

**Persephone**: Gracias por la apreciación porque sé que no te gusta mucho esa obra escogida y tienes razón creo que a todos se nos hubiera hecho tedioso que la misma durara más de un capitulo. Y te dejo a la imaginación a quien escogí aunque en el fondo… ¡You know!

**Carolblue**: Espero que te guste la historia.

Un abrazo

CAPITULO 20: DIME ALGO CIERTO

**P.V. PEETA**

Volver a sentir la cálida sensación de su mano junto a la mía es lo que había deseado desde hace mucho pero en definitiva no hay nada más dulce y placentero que las palabras que salen de su boca.

-Te amo Peeta, y lamento mucho todo…

-Shhhhhh no digas nada al fin te recupere y eso es lo que importa mi hermosa Katniss. Este momento es perfecto y me gustaría congelarlo por el resto de la eternidad.

-Sonaste igual que Romeo. –Su sonrisa es hermosa-

-Pues esa era la idea. Yo también Sonrío como tonto y me detengo un segundo para volver a besarla despacio como queriendo no soltarla jamás aunque lo hago porque aún tenemos algo pendiente. – ¿Estas lista?

-Más que lista, feliz. Sus ojos grises brillan como hace mucho no veía y así tomados de la mano nos reunimos con el resto del elenco para recibir los aplausos cuando se abra el telón.

-Veo descerebrada nuestro plan tendrá que aplazarse ¡Demonios! Y yo que quería verte haciendo el ridículo otra vez…. -Johanna suspira y sonríe– que lastima en verdad.

-Pues no se quien se vio más ridícula querida madre mía. Katniss sonríe.

-Ya veremos, por ahora no olvides la cajita. La sonrisa de Johanna ahora es malévola y hace que Katniss se sonroje.

-¡Niños estuvieron fantásticos! –Effie se ve muy emocionada- Y Katniss fueron verdaderamente interesantes los cambios que hiciste al final, ¡Todo salió estupendo! Y ahora tómense de las manos y prepárense para el honor… Cinna, Haymitch ustedes dos conmigo.

Al abrirse el telón los aplausos no se hacen esperar, entre la multitud veo a Prim que nos saludó con una sonrisa y a la madre de Katniss, también puedo ver a mis padres y a una gran cantidad de personas del 12 que ciertamente están muy emocionadas con lo que acaban de ver, algunas incluso están secándose las lágrimas que seguro les provoco la última escena.

-¡Muy bien! Pido otro aplauso para todo el grupo de penúltimo año de la prestigiosa institución educativa "Plutarch Heavensbee" la cual tengo el placer de dirigir y por supuesto para nuestra querida maestra Effie Trinket y sus maravillosos colaboradores Cinna y Haymitch Abernathy; este derroche de arte es muestra de la calidad de enseñanza que se imparte en la misma.

Y mientras el director se vanagloria con nuestra actuación yo no tengo cabeza para otra cosa que para ella. Estar a su lado de nuevo significa dejar atrás todo lo que me atormentaba y aunque Gale aun esta por ahí supongo que a la espera de una oportunidad, esta noche no dejare que nada arruine mi felicidad.

-¡Qué bueno que ya se hayan arreglado! De todo corazón me alegra que sean tan felices como yo al lado de mi hermosa novia. Finnick le da un beso en la cabeza a Annie quien luego del comentario se sonroja mientras sonríe.

-Gracias Finnick aunque te aseguro que yo soy tanto o más feliz que tú.

-Mi amor voy a saludar a mi madre y a Prim, ya regreso ¿Te parece? -Es la primera vez que Katniss me llama "mi amor" y no puedo describir la sensación que eso me produjo- ¿Peeta estas bien? Me mira extrañada.

-¿Que?

-¿Que si te parece que vaya con Prim y mama ahora?

-Si claro.

-Ok ya regreso. Me da un pequeño beso y se va mientras yo la sigo con la mirada.

-Cierra la boca que pareces idiota amigo. Delly apareció de la nada.

-Es solo que…

-Estás enamorado, lo sé porque yo también lo estoy pero si no disimulas todos pensaran que perdiste la cabeza.

-Hace rato que la perdí, oye y quiero felicitarte porque hiciste un excelente trabajo con la escenografía.

-Igual tú, Romeo pero ahora discúlpame que mi Teobaldo me espera.

-¿No me odias? No olvides que fui yo quien lo asesino.

-Disfruta tu noche en vez de estar diciendo tonterías. Dice Delly dándome una palmada en el hombro antes de marcharse con paso decidido hacia Ryan mientras yo me dirijo a buscar a Katniss.

-Queridos ciudadanos del Distrito 12 esta es una noche especial para todo Panem y como aun es joven todavía podemos seguir celebrando, por esta razón les he traído una sorpresa igual de especial… Damas y caballeros, reciban con un fuerte aplauso a ¡Nickelback!

Se oyen los aplausos e incluso la algarabía común de una fiesta y aunque la mayoría de adultos aunque no todos se retiran, los jóvenes se quedan a disfrutar el espectáculo, es increíble que el padre de Madge sepa de buena música.

-Muchas gracias Sr alcalde. Y bien Distrito 12, ¿Están listos para divertirse a lo grande? Chad Kroeger, el vocalista de la banda saluda a la gente que responde animada mientras yo busco reunirme con mi novia.

-Peeta. La voz a mi espalda me detiene y me hace girar.

-Gale.

-Beetee ¿Nos dejas un momento? Le pide a su amigo.

-Seguro.

-Escucha, sé que tú y yo no hemos tenido y quizás no tendremos jamás una excelente relación pero ambos estamos unidos por ella –Voltea a ver a Katniss quien abraza a su hermana- así que creo que es más que justo que lo intentemos por lo menos entonces para empezar quiero disculparme por todas las estupideces que hice, ya sabes que nada fue culpa de Katniss, me comporte como un tonto al pensar que alejándote de ella lograría que viniera a mí cuando con eso solo conseguí que fuera infeliz. -Las palabras de Gale parecen sinceras pero si algo he aprendido es que hay dudar de tu adversario hasta que deje de serlo, además creo que no todo puede ser tan fácil- No pretendo ser tu amigo Mellark porque sé que la amas tanto como yo pero me gustaría que no hubiera tanta hostilidad entre nosotros por el bien de todos. -Lo medito un segundo y recuerdo que Katniss me menciono algo sobre una disculpa de su parte, es algo que necesita tiempo, sin embargo, por ella haría lo que sea-.

-No hay problema, yo siempre estuve dispuesto a tratarte así que… -Le extiendo mi mano antes de terminar la frase y el la toma-

-Gracias, no es que me agrade del todo reconocerlo pero eres un buen hombre aunque te advierto que estaré vigilándote y cuando ella sufra por tu culpa te las cobrare. –Solo puedo asentir porque esta conversación a pesar de ser pacifica es incomoda, nadie sonríe y se siente la tensión entre dos oponentes que juegan a hacer una tregua. Gale se retira y yo la busco entre la multitud que baila.

Cuando la ubico aun esta abrazada de Prim y rodeada de gente que seguro la felicita por su excelente desempeño en la obra, entre ellos incluso mis padres y como no puedo esperar un segundo más me dirijo a donde está.

-Buenas noches a todos.

-Hola Peeta. Contestan Prim y la Sra. Everdeen.

-Hijo, estamos muy orgullosos de ti, eso fue excelente. Mi padre me abraza y mi madre besa mi mejilla extrañamente.

-Gracias papa y mama pero no digan más porque sin esta hermosura no hubiera podido brillar. Digo mientras la abrazo y beso su frente ya que Prim la suelta.

-Por supuesto ya le dijimos a Katniss que estuvo maravillosa. -Apunta mi madre- y ahora si nos disculpan debemos irnos porque estamos cansados.

-Nosotras también nos vamos ya, Prim despídete que mañana debo trabajar temprano y Peeta, por favor cuídala.

-Lo hare Sra. Everdeen.

-Adiós Peeta, te veías muy bien. Prim me abraza y luego a Katniss.

-Descansa patito. Katniss besa su frente.

-Dulces sueños Prim.

Cuando ya todos se han despedido nos quedamos un segundo viendo la plaza que aún está llena de gente y por ahí logramos divisar a Johanna que corea las canciones de la banda mientras disfruta junto con un grupo de amigos entre los que están Delly y su novio, Madge, Finnick, Annie, Adam y otros chicos de nuestra misma clase que todavía llevan los trajes de la obra igual que nosotros.

-¿Quieres que vayamos con ellos? Tal vez podríamos bailar un poco.

-No, porque tú y yo vamos a ir a otro lugar.

-Interesante. -Digo arrastrando la palabra-. – ¿Y a donde me lleva Srta. Everdeen?

-Sígame y no pregunte Sr. Mellark, es una sorpresa. Dice tomando mi mano y llevándome con ella.

Nos alejamos de la multitud tan rápido como podemos y a medida que avanzamos reconozco la dirección en la que me lleva aunque guardo silencio. Ya es de noche pero nada importa si estoy a su lado y mucho más porque sé que se ha esmerado en hacer esto para mí, lo cual acabo de comprobar cuando al adentrarnos en el bosque veo un camino iluminado por una serie de candelabros colgantes colocados en algunos árboles de la misma manera que en la fiesta de la obra.

Cuando por fin hemos llegado puedo ver la luna reflejada en el lago y el cielo completamente despejado. Ha colocado una manta en la hierba como la vez que estuvimos de picnic en la pradera e igual que esa vez hay un canasto que supongo tendrá comida en su interior además de un hermoso diente de león que descansa sobre él.

Los candelabros cuidadosamente colocados aquí iluminan todo el lugar, es una noche hermosa, pero nada la hace más bella que sus ojos grises y su sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta, pero ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?

-Tuve algo de ayuda, bueno, en realidad mucha ayuda.

-Esto es maravilloso, ¡muchas gracias! Digo atrayéndola hacia mí para besarla.

-Gracias a ti por venir y ahora tú y yo tendremos un picnic nocturno. Me toma de la mano indicándome que me siente con ella.

-Toma, esto es para ti. –Me entrega el diente de león – Y ahora brindaremos por nosotros. Dice sacando una botella de vino y dos copas.

-Me parece una excelente idea Srta. Tomo la copa que me ofrece y la golpeo suavemente con la suya.

-Salud.

-Salud.

-Peeta, yo…

-Shhhhhh no tienes que decir nada.

-Es necesario. Asiento guardando silencio. –Lamento mucho todo lo que sucedió, debí confiar en ti para que nada de esto pasara, te falle pero ahora que todo está mejor prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, te amo Peeta y espero jamás volver a hacerte dudar de lo que significas para mí.

-Sé que así será, desde ahora veras que somos el uno para el otro y te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado. Te amo princesa. -Dejo la copa a un lado y tomo su rostro entre mis manos para besarla con ternura, ella corresponde pero se separa de pronto-.

-Espera, aún falta algo.

-¿Hay más? La miro sorprendido mientras ella rebusca en la canasta y saca su teléfono.

-Claro que sí y espero que la luna sea testigo esta noche de lo mucho que te amo y de todo lo que haría por ti.

Después de un momento escucho las notas de una melodía suave y aun sentado en la manta la observo mientras me tiende su mano.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?

-Nada me encantaría más. Me levanto y rodeo su cintura con ambas manos mientras ella posa las suyas en mi cuello envolviéndonos a ambos en un abrazo. La letra empieza a sonar y así tan cerca el no del otro empezamos a movernos.

Una gota en el océano, un cambio en el tiempo

Estaba rezando para que tú y yo termináramos juntos

Es como desear la lluvia mientras estas en el desierto

Pero te abrazo lo más cerca posible.

Porque tú eres mi cielo.

-Sabes que no soy buena bailando pero espero que no lo esté haciendo tan mal, quisiera que todo esta noche fuera perfecto.

-Ya lo es y te aseguro que no hay nadie en el mundo con quien quisiera bailar más que contigo.

No quiero malgastar el fin de semana,

Si no me amas, finge unas horas más y será tiempo de irse

Y mientras mi tren se dirige al este me pregunto cómo te mantienes en calor

Es demasiado tarde para llorar

Demasiado duro para seguir adelante.

Y aun así no puedo dejarte,

Casi todas las noches me cuesta dormir,

No tomes lo que no necesitas de mí…

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento mientras siento su corazón y el mío unidos en el mismo latido y pienso en lo perfecto de este momento en medio de la nada, no hay ninguna cosa que pueda perturbar la paz que ahora experimento, la que solo me produce estar con ella.

-¿Te digo algo?

-Lo que quieras.

-Nunca he sido muy romántica, es mas siempre me pareció que todo eso era ridículo además de que no tenía tiempo para cosas tan triviales, sin embargo, desde que estoy contigo todo es diferente, supongo que me motivas a hacer cosas de las que no me creía capaz.

-Tú me haces demasiado feliz, como no te imaginas.

Katniss sonríe y recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro para volver a quedar en silencio escuchando las notas de la melodía.

Confianza inapropiada en viejos amigos,

Nunca hay que contar los arrepentimientos

Por la gracia de Dios no descanso en absoluto

Y las personas como las hojas cambian

A mi favor solo diré que fui un chico enamorado de una mujer que parecía una pequeña niña.

Ella de pronto levanta su cara y se queda viéndome con sus penetrantes ojos grises sin decir una palabra e instantáneamente detiene el baile.

-¿Por qué me ves de esa forma?

-Porque eres hermoso. -En ese momento toma mi rostro con las dos manos y me besa-.

Respondo al beso queriendo transmitir en el todo lo que siento por ella y mientras desliza sus labios suavemente sobre los míos yo la estrecho más entre mis brazos. Al principio nuestro beso es suave, cálido y lleno de ternura pero poco a poco siento como las emociones empiezan a emanar de ambos y se hacen incontrolables.

Ya no puedo escuchar la música y lo que comenzó como ternura ahora se convierte en anhelo desesperado, como aquella vez en este mismo lugar tengo las mismas sensaciones. Solo nos separamos un poco para respirar pero Katniss reclama de nuevo mis labios demandante y yo no hago más que responder a lo que quiere con el mismo ardiente deseo. Ella de pronto baja una de sus manos y la coloca en mi cintura buscando poder entrar por mi camisa hacia mi espalda y cuando lo logra empieza a acariciarla suavemente mientras yo siento como una corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo y en un arranque de locura la aprieto mucho más contra mí. La siento estremecerse y de inmediato me separo jadeando pero avergonzado.

-Lo siento mucho mi amor, no quería incomodarte, si quieres nos detenemos. -Katniss niega con su cabeza mientras me mira entre avergonzada y temerosa, luego toma mi mano y tira de ella empujándome a seguirla.

Se sienta sobre la manta y me invita a hacerlo también, allí de nuevo nos miramos y sin decir palabra alguna me toma de la camisa pidiéndome que me acerque. No hace falta decir nada, no hace falta hacer preguntas para saber lo que desea así que sin hacerla esperar pongo mi mano en su mejilla y vuelvo a besarla una vez más mientras ella toma mi mano libre y la aprieta, luego abre sus ojos y con una súplica silenciosa me indica que siga adelante.

-¿Estas segura de esto? Ella retoma el beso y es toda la respuesta que necesito.

Lentamente muevo su cabello y empiezo a besar su cuello notando como se le eriza la piel, mientras ella acaricia de nuevo mi espalda y respira aceleradamente. Muy despacio deslizo la cremallera de su vestido blanco temiendo aun que me detenga pero no lo hace y luego de que he terminado con el coloco mi mano en su espalda y la acaricio. Su aroma es embriagador y la sensación de su suave y cálida piel es indescriptible.

Ella empieza a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa y luego me ayuda a quitármela, yo la ayudo a salir de su vestido y termino con el resto de mi ropa. En ese momento nos miramos el uno al otro, ella con su pecho desnudo pero sin vergüenza y yo con mi corazón a mil por hora a punto de salir de mi pecho.

-Eres tan hermosa. Rozo su mejilla con mi mano.

Vuelvo a besarla intentando llevar su ritmo porque lo que menos quiero es hacerla sentir incomoda de alguna manera, entonces muy lentamente la recuesto sobre la manta y me pongo a su lado para acariciar su piel. Ella cierra sus ojos mientras recorro con mis dedos cada centímetro temiendo romperla, aterrado de que lo que pasa aquí pueda no ser real pero cuando la oigo gemir sutilmente me siento complacido y agradecido de tenerla conmigo aquí y ahora.

-Bésame por favor. Me pide mientras me mira con sus ojos grises que brillan como nunca.

De nuevo me apodero de sus labios mientras nos deshacemos de la última prenda de cada uno quedando expuestos totalmente no solo por fuera sino también en el interior. Yo acaricio su desnudez mientras la oigo gemir nuevamente en mis labios y con cuidado me coloco sobre su cuerpo apoyándome en mis brazos para no aplastarla, ella abre los ojos y me mira mientras sonríe.

-Te amo Peeta.

-También te amo princesa.

Y volvemos a besarnos esta vez con más pasión hasta quedar unidos no solo con nuestros labios y nuestros corazones sino también con nuestros cuerpos. Puedo notar como se estremece de dolor y levanto la vista para ver como las lágrimas empiezan a caer por sus mejillas.

-¿Te hice daño? Me apresuro a decir mientras en mi interior me siento avergonzado. Ella niega con la cabeza y me dice:

–Mis lágrimas solo deben decirte lo feliz que soy. -Entonces la abrazo y ella me invita a continuar-.

No me alcanzarían las palabras para describir la cantidad de sensaciones que estoy experimentando y las que seguro ella también tiene. Cada movimiento, cada sonrisa, cada jadeo y cada lágrima son muestras de que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro en miles de maneras. La felicidad de estar de nuevo a su lado sumada a la oportunidad que me ha dado de conocer cada parte de su ser es indescriptible principalmente porque jamás pensé que pudiera tenerla para mí y cuando ya la tuve conmigo nunca imagine todas los momentos maravillosos que me regalaría, ella es y será siempre el amor de mi vida.

Cuando ya nuestras respiraciones empiezan a normalizarse y los besos se hacen más suaves me hago a un lado poniéndole mi brazo como cabecera. Ella suspira y mira al cielo donde las estrellas y la luna que han sido testigos de nuestra entrega iluminan el firmamento.

-Dime algo cierto.

-Eres preciosa.

-No, no algo como eso, un secreto algo que nadie más sepa.

-Esta ha sido una de las mejores sino la mejor noche de mi vida.

-¿Tienes una lista?

-Claro que sí y todas las he pasado contigo. Ella sonríe complacida y continúa.

-Quisiera que me contaras más cosas sobre ti.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-No sé, lo que quieras contarme.

-Bien entonces, veamos me gusta dormir con las ventanas abiertas, nunca le pongo azúcar al te, siempre le hago doble nudo a los cordones de mis zapatos y te amaría aun cuando jamás me hubieras dicho que sí.

-Eso último sonó maravilloso sobre todo porque hace algún tiempo descubrí que yo te amaba aun cuando no era consciente de ello. Ahora ¿Quieres que yo también te diga algo cierto?

-Te escucho.

-Desde el primer momento en que nos miramos fijamente me enamore de tus ojos.

-¡Vaya! Me lo hubieras dicho antes y no hubiera pasado por tanto sufrimiento tratando de conquistarte, hubiera bastado con enviarte una fotografía.

-Tonto. Ambos reímos con el comentario hasta que agrega: -¡No puede ser! ¡Se nos olvidó la comida! ¿Tienes hambre?

-Mmmm tal vez un poco pero prefiero que nos quedemos otro ratito así. -Me volteo y beso su cabello aspirando el delicioso olor a frutas que despide mientras ella se acomoda de nuevo-.

-También me gusta mucho verte sonreír.

De esa manera seguimos platicando un rato más sin incomodarnos por nuestra desnudez aunque de vez en cuando pienso que alguien podría llegar y descubrirnos. Después de lo que parece una hora más nos vestimos y comemos lo que ha traído para compartir y yo disimuladamente veo el reloj de su teléfono.

-Princesa, ¿Te digo otra cosa cierta?

-Dime.

-Lamentablemente creo que es hora de irnos o tu madre me matara. -Ella sonríe y asiente mientras entre ambos recogemos todo-.

Y apagando uno a uno los candelabros de camino mientras regresamos, vamos dejando atrás el lugar que fue testigo por segunda vez de nuestro amor y por primera de nuestra entrega total sellando así la noche más hermosa de todas.


End file.
